The Story of My Life
by EstephanieMarronTrunks
Summary: Read my depiction of Trunks trying to be a normal teenager and enduring the struggle and hardships of life.
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 1: Responsibility and an old friend**

 **A/N: I dedicate this entire story to pizzajon, he gave me the brilliant idea to create it, I'll be honest and admit that I got carried away and ended up changing a lot of things from what I was going to do according to your suggestion. Trust me I'll make another story following your exact idea. Hope you and the readers enjoy it, thanks again for the idea. This is my birthday gift to you. And I know I haven't finished THOM, I lost a chapter due to my flash drive getting lost, but I promise I'm not giving up on it I just have to redo the chapter. It felt like centuries but I'm back. P.S this story is already completed I just need to post the chapters when I have time, I write other stories to rid my writer's block, a weird technique I know.**

For years my life was filled with thrilling, life or death, showing off whose stronger adventures. But as the years progressed, my age increased and the numbers of the universe being under attacked decreased. No alien seemed to have favored the beautiful planet earth for their taking any more, no one seemed to want their revenge. Life had just remained in a quiet and dull state; a condition I couldn't bear to live in the slightest. A warrior was who I was born to be and a warrior is who I wanted to die as.

The deafening reverberation of the alarm that indicated morning awoke me from my somewhat peaceful slumber, as my heavy eyelids struggled to flutter open. I declared myself still tired. Sluggishly I removed the plain white sheets from my bare chest after letting out a hearty yawn. Welcoming myself to another tedious day. With a calm and gentle lift of my finger, I pressed the button to dismiss the ear-piercing alarm instead of doing the worldly routine of slamming the maddening clock that took you away from the wonderful world of dreams. I rubbed my eyes as another yawn escaped the depths of my throat, this time it was an angry one, as reality finally sunk in. I was going to have to face this uneventful day today, and that meant repeating the same repetitive things till the night claims the sun and till the sun claimed the night, up until the weekend came along. The cold wooden tiled floor attacked my bare feet, sending slight shivers through my body as I took small precious steps to the closet to gather my uptight uniform that would turn me into a new person. As I collected the disgusting colors of white, green and khaki from the closet I tossed the finely ironed clothing onto my unmade bed. A part of me wanted to make the bed in order to have felt a bit of satisfaction in aiding the maids in their daily chores, but as I was rather exhausted and got to thinking that once I got home from the hellhole I called school I would just simply collapse on the bed. The bed that would be made anyways once I return; the maid just being the maid, would do the job she was serviced to do.

From the bedpost, I grabbed my towel and headed to the bathroom.

Being wealthy had its perks, from the fine dining to the expensive gadgets. And one of the perks I can say I liked most of the times from being rich is not having some type of rush hour for the bathroom. The house was filled with more bathrooms than the actual members occupying the home. And I wasn't the type to wait patiently for a chance to take a shower if that was the situation I wouldn't even bother of thinking about getting up from the comfort of my bed to get ready for school. Mother would've been furious at my actions and make it a habit in barging into my room every morning screaming the wax out of my ears in order of waking me up to get ready, or worse… Father would be sent by mother to get me up, and his definition of waking you up isn't a slight shake in the shoulders, his screaming was present but he tended to be more physical since he would've been annoyed in having the "woman" pester him in waking up his lazy son.

I made my way silently in the direction of my personal bathroom, it wasn't connected to my room, but I didn't mind, no one came in and I was the only one besides the maids who had the key. I slipped my hands into my pajama pocket, the golden key found the tip of my finger. There were times when I was younger and I would always lose my key as I was the irresponsible little brat, just tossing my key anywhere and later make a huge mess in the room for the maids to clean just because I was searching for a lousy golden bathroom key. My responsibility skills finally met up with my intelligence, now every day, after my shower I would slip my key in the next pajama pants that I would wear to bed.

The door clicked as the lock made the unlock sound, my fingers found the switch as soon as I dramatically let the door creak open. If I were to be a girl, this bathroom would've been heaven. Luxurious couldn't even be the proper word to describe the bathrooms in this home. There were the simple designed bathrooms which I still believed was fancier than any other bathroom people have seen in the world, and then there was the richly designed and full of the new state of the art technology the world has yet to see. The shower tub was almost the same size as a pool you blew up for adults and teens to swim in with golden knobs that I didn't really use. The toilet was mostly one of the simplest things in the room, just the golden colors made it a little irregular. A shelf full of never-ending towels, soaps, and other bath items. A hamper for my dirty clothes. And the sink was also one of the simplest things, just the technology you were able to use it was something you couldn't find in stores.

With a swift wave of my hand a blue hologram keypad appeared.

Right to left my hands moved quickly as I adjusted the right temperature for the water in order to do a quick rinse to my face in order to have some drowsiness escape my face. Once I clicked done the sink's faucet open and I dipped my hands in the warm temperature of seventy degrees Celsius before splashing the warm water on my face. I blinked my eyes a few times to have the water directly enter my sockets, I needed to try every technique in order to stay awake in class. Because another phone call home wouldn't be pleasant to come home to a mother who looks like she would just about explode.

Once the faucet turned off by a click of a button the keypad disappeared.

I was done with my shower in a complete estimate of five minutes, but wanting to stall a bit I stayed in the tub, running a hot bath so I can relax in the hot water as though it was a hot tub. Regularly I did this routine, hoping to just one-day stay in here all day till school was over, not caring if my body became all wrinkled as a result. The low beeper made my eyes shoot open, I looked up beyond the shower head at the digital clock that read 8:00 A.M in bold green. I let a few curses leave my breath before I emerged from the soothing hot water. I wrapped the towel around my waist before draining the tub, I threw the pajama pants in the hamper before collecting my key and shutting off my light.

Once the lock clicked I headed back to my room knowing I was going to be late since school started approximately at 8:30. My uniform was on in a matter of minutes and I already felt myself transforming into a new person, a person I despised. I never wanted to be a schoolboy, I always laughed at the thought when I was just a young boy, training and fighting was my life and I had believed that would've been the rest of my life till death did me part. But that quickly changed when I was going into my teens, mother thought It was a genius idea for me to be a normal boy and go to school. And since Chi-Chi was making Goten start mother saw it as a perfect opportunity to dress me up in the ridiculous colors and ship me off to face a bunch of different personality kids and teachers. School wasn't something I needed, my intelligence was superior than most, especially in the field of science. Thanks to mother and grandpa. I didn't find school as a place for me to be, not only because of my genius status but because I wasn't that awesome with communicating with others or generally fitting in. I was part alien for Dende's sake, who had strength way beyond a human taking steroid, who ate over ten meals a day, who could fly, use Ki balls, fuse with another part human to become one, should I add more?

Though I had Goten by my side school still wasn't a place for me, especially since Goten didn't have any of my classes. He was never the brightest of the bunch, just like his father, and his mother was never hard with him with his studies as she was with her eldest son. So he was stuck in regular or intensive classes while I was in the upper level, with kids I didn't even consider about socializing with. He was also a year behind me, being sixteen.

I slipped the key into the new pajama pants before taking a look into my mirror, I was handsome as always, something that would cause me to have an immense amount of attention from girls at school, drooling over the hot lavender haired senior boy. The attention was at first flattering but it quickly accelerated into a nerve-racking thing. I wasn't good at talking with girls, heck, I barely even talked to girls, especially the ones ranging between my age. My life was devoted to fighting crime, to save the world from destruction, not learning how to flirt with girls. My looks and body structure made me the suave looking type of guy, that sent many signals I didn't want to be sent out. Don't get me wrong, I love the attention, but only to a minimum, I would like to experience a relationship with a female in the mere future, but not one who constantly drools over me because of my looks.

I combed through my half wet hair a little more before deciding to head downstairs for some breakfast. Making my way down the spiral staircase I heard the loud racket of my little sister screaming that she would be late. I groaned at the mention of her words, forgetting that I was held responsible for having to transport her to school. Once I enter the kitchen I could imagine mother standing with her hands placed neatly on her hips, an angry look plastered on her face as she readied herself to yell and scold me for not waking up early, forgetting that I have to bring Bulla to school and that I would be late yet again for school.

I wasn't met with an angry mother, but a fuming father. I could tell he was annoyed from the constant yapping of Bulla complaining about going to be late to school, and that once mother came home from work he would receive a loud lecture of a lifetime that he didn't really need to receive. I found myself swallowing my own spit as I saw his complexion, I rather it was mother standing here fuming, but as she wasn't here I just assumed she went to work earlier than usual.

"Well?"

His tone wasn't angry which frightened me more, he was at the state of his anger where he made his self-sound calm. I only had seconds to grab something to eat, Bulla, and dash out the home before he blew a fuse. He was rather sick of my daily routine, well everyone was as a matter of fact. But I didn't ask for any of this, for the whole world to revolve around me, any mistake I made the entire brief family suffered the consequences.

His eyebrows began to twitch which indicated that he was about to explode, me standing there like a dumbfounded idiot wasn't helping his anger decrease but increase. My eyes scanned the countertops for something I could find to eat for breakfast, the only thing found was an apple that would be considered a very small snack for me. I snatched it from the counter and my lunch bag that was next to it before I grabbed Bulla's hand and pulled her out the door with me.

"You better not cause any trouble brat!" was the last words I heard from him before we were out the door, the move I made was wise enough to not make him blow a fuse. I had to make sure I didn't cause any more trouble, and trouble was causing too many tardies that would end up in having another parent-teacher conference. And the worst thing than having father wear a pink shirt was having him wear a full-blown suit and sit quietly in an office chair and listen on as the teacher blabbered on for an hour while withholding all his strength to not blast the person to outer space. Father wasn't the type to participate in many things if it wasn't training, and having to actually be a parent and go to conferences wasn't something he fancied going to, not because of nervousness, but because he was afraid of blowing a fuse that would cause the "woman" to yell and badger him for months to come, and probably have him sleep on the couch. And it was never a pretty sight to see him go to bed on the couch or see him wake up from his sleep on the couch.

I checked my watch 8:15 A.M. if I drove at top speed I would be able to make it before nine. Reaching into my pocket I retrieved a capsule that held the newest air car. Upon throwing it a black air car appeared. I pulled on my little's sister arm to signal that we were moving to the car, she didn't budge.

"I didn't say goodbye to daddy!" she yelled turning around to face the front doors of the home we just so desperately left.

I held in my growl, she was a spoiled little brat who was showered with affection from both parents while I was only sprinkled with such affection from one.

"You'll see him when you come home from school,' I barked, my anger seeming to rise. I couldn't afford to be really late for school, especially for nonsense like this. I didn't want more reasons for both parents to be angry with me.

She shook her head, not liking my comment one bit.

"Not everyone comes back when you think you will."

I sent several curses to Dende, "Who told you that lie?" I asked, the fury clearly noted in my voice.

She shook her head once again before screaming daddy several times. Thank Dende we didn't have any neighbors; it was sometimes good to stay in a remote area.

My hand found her face and covered her mouth before she could be able to shout again, I didn't need that man coming out here. I didn't want to hear anymore yelling, I didn't want to get my ass beat and I sure didn't want to go to school.

The front door burst open once I neared the car door with a mouth covered Bulla. He didn't look so angry, a bit annoyed but calmer.

"Daddy!" Bulla shouted once she bit my hand and I let go with a low growl at the little pain she managed to cause.

The five-year-old ran over to her father and gave him a hug, he smiled lightly and returned the action, hugging her with what looked like a tight embrace.

I felt like vomiting at the affection being shown, maybe I was jealous at how much affection he showed towards her and never towards me, how the very first and only hug I ever received from him was when I was eight years old. I was jealous. For years and years, I fought to impress him, but being the selfish prideful snob that he was he didn't really become all impressed where he would hug me, though I would be totally embarrassed to be hugged by my father at this age, I would still at least appreciate it. The main reason Bulla had much affection from father was because she was a girl, and she was and will remain his little princess. To him, she was just a walking miracle; probably because father never expected throughout his entire life that the prince of all Saiyans would have a baby girl. If Bulla had turned out to be a boy, there would've been a ninety-nine percent chance that he would've been treated the same way as I.

Their tight embraced finished seconds later and a cheerful Bulla ran up to me before waving to her father and giving him an audible bye. He spared a glance at me and I already knew that would be the only bit of affection he would show towards me. After buckling Bulla up and putting my lunch bag in the back trunk to join my school bag that I left the day before because I'd already finished my homework before I got home I entered the car.

Once the ignition started my speed couldn't be controlled, I made sure I drove at a reasonable pace once I was driving off CC grounds in case father was watching, but once gone I accelerated my speed. Bulla had complained at first screaming as she was frightened at how fast I was going and she threatened to tell father, her threat barely fazed me, I would face more troubling things once I got home. She had seemed to lighten up a few minutes after flying, her neatly did hair flying in the wind. She didn't mind much which was great, later years it might be a bother to have her newly done hair become a mess. Within twenty minutes of neck-breaking speed, we made it into civilization and into heavy traffic.

I wanted to scream my lungs out, I couldn't bare much patience to deal with traffic. It was a daily routine, a routine I hated and never learned from, though I complained I never changed, sometimes I would leave a few minutes earlier but would still end up in the same position, in the heavy traffic. If every human could fly life would've been easier, it wouldn't have been some supernatural stuff to see flying humans, just a normal thing as people flew to work, school, and other destinations. I know had the heavy urge to get out the car, grab Bulla, capsulize the car and take flight, where I would make it to school a few minutes late than a whole thirty minutes.

I took a bite of the red apple as my stomach wailed. It would be a wise idea to stop at a little café to get some real breakfast in order to stay awake during class, but it would cost me a huge amount of time just to do so. I couldn't afford any heavy time loss, even if it was to satisfy my hunger.

For the past five minutes' traffic stayed the same, large and small vehicles honking each other as though it would make a difference. Traffic didn't die down, but I was finally able to make the turn that would lead me to Bulla's school. The whole idea of Bulla going to school was ridiculous to me, she didn't have to, well I didn't have to at her age. There wasn't much for her to learn, but she seemed to be cool with the idea of school, she got to play with kids her age and got to see Pan mostly every day. But the true reason why I believed mother enrolled Bulla into school was to give father a break, though he loved his daughter with all his heart I could tell he couldn't handle enough of the mostly annoying, curious, little blue haired girl known as Bulla.

I reached her school in a matter of minutes, it was a small academy for the small and they weren't forced to wear any revolting uniform like me, lucky them. Years before I actually started attending the school there wasn't a uniform policy, you just wore whatever you liked, then there were some people who took that as a great invitation and took it too far, having the school change it's no uniform policy into a mandatory uniform school. The one thing I was thankful for was not having to wear orange even if the school was called Orange Star High. The colors were chosen by someone in the education system of high power who believed the colors meant respect, knowledge, and bravery. It was a new motto the school went by, life was all about having respect, knowledge, and bravery.

She unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door before running to the entrance of the school. She turned around to face me, waving.

"Bye big brother! Have fun at school." She smiled broadly as the words left her mouth and I smiled back, she had her times for being annoying, but those warming and unique smiles she always gave where just melting.

"Have fun at school too," I said as I finally waved back.

Once she entered the school I drove off to a little-secluded area and capsulized the car. Once I finished off the apple and made sure I had everything such as my school and lunch bags, I headed for the skies where I would be at least ten minutes late. I would just have to avoid the watchful eyes of humans, especially the bird watchers.

The late bell was heard as I was a few feet away from the school. I hid in a nearby tree as I watched the tardy kids rush into the building after a total of five minutes everyone was inside and It was finally clear for me to jump down the tree without being seen.

I straightened myself up once I landed neatly on the ground, looked around to ensure no one saw. The lot was still empty. My feet began to run without my permission, though I was late and missed homeroom I didn't feel like making running to class because I was tardy a habit.

I slid the door to the classroom open once I finally made it to the building, out of breath.

"Tardy again Mr. Briefs," Sensei said as he kept on with his scribbling on the chalkboard, not sparing me a glance as he knew I was the only one throughout the entire class known for their late entrances.

"Won't-"

"Happen again," he said cutting me off, my lies were embedded in his head. "How many times do you plan on telling me it won't continue till you actually stop the excessive tardiness from continuing Mr. Briefs?"

A soft laughter stopped me from answering his question as I looked for the source of where the giggle came from. I was repeatedly laughed at as Sensei tended to embarrass me in front of the class and those too many embarrassments' caused me to memorize each and every laughter that escaped the lips of my fellow peers. But this laugh was new. My blue orbs finally found the source, a blonde haired girl with two loose pigtails and huge cerulean eyes. She smiled lightly as our eyes met, and I did the same just to be nice. She was in the back seat next to mines.

"Mr. Briefs?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you stop drooling over our newest student and take your seat, we welcome our guest not creep them out."

I blinked my eyes and realized I was staring at her longer than intended, she reminded me of someone, but my mind just couldn't put a finger on it. The class fell into a short laughter and I felt my face flush. I wasn't drooling over some girl I just met, I wasn't much of a person who fell in love at first sight. That was just full-blown bull crap to me.

I walked to the back of the classroom and sat in my rightful seat, a little pissed because people would now think I had a crush on the new girl, another thing was that she took the seat that was reserved for my bags. I wasn't comfortable sitting next to people for a long time. I believed I had ADHD, but mother just said it was my alien blood making me all giddy.

After placing my bags neatly on the ground I turned to make a quick introduction with the new girl and new desk buddy I would be sitting by for the rest of the year.

"Hey, my names-"

"Trunks Brief, I know who you are," her voice was mixed with sass and I failed to detect the other half.

My once lifted hand fell to the wooden table, confused. No one besides Goten fully knew me in this school and I sure wasn't one of the popular kids here. No one in this class would've talked to her and mention my name as though it was a relevant topic. I was way past confused that my brain began to hurt.

Did I know this girl? Because she sure knows me.

I only had a few seconds to search through my memory to figure out who was this girl sitting next to me, she looked familiar and resembled some people I knew.

I felt myself run out of time, I was already staring at her like an idiot and she was already staring at me like I was a madman.

"Have we met before?" the question slipped from my tongue before I had a chance to realize how extremely rude that sounded and that the whole nosy class was listening on.

"I guess not," she responded, the anger clearly heard in her voice.

I watched her turn to face front and I felt like slamming my head repeatedly on the desk till I fainted from the pain or was sent to the office.

Who was this girl?

Just the few words that left her lips sent my mind to go awry. I was now facing two different feelings now, guilt seemed to play the strongest. A girl that knew me, but I didn't recognize her. The first person who ever talked to me in this school besides Goten and my professors got embarrassed by the loner. And on her first day. Then there was anger, the other emotion fighting with me. I felt as though I should be the angry one because I sure wasn't asking for someone to be friendly to me, I didn't need any friends, I just needed myself to get through this last school year so I could finally be free. But once free I would be trap in my grandfather's company business. Once graduated mother's plan would be to stick me in another ridiculous outfit as I worked my ass off in a company I didn't even think about working for. My only savior from escaping that future was going to college to spend another four years in hell before I was actually sent to work for the company I was delaying to work in. There wasn't a happy ending in my life.

Class had continued regularly starting with the usual boring lecture of our new topic followed suit with a new chapter to read. I couldn't find myself the strength to focus as I kept sparing glances at the new girl who kept on following the words in the book as Sensei read. I had a feeling she knew I was eyeing her, but still knowing she was aware didn't stop me from looking. I was still a bit mad, but as I was feeling guilt too it was playing a stronger role like it would always do.

Once Sensei called my name I instantly regretted not following along, he would always call on me to pick off where he ended at and I always sought it as my opportunity to make him like me more by paying attention and read where he left off so it would balance off my tardies. But today was different, I wasn't prepared. He smiled at me once our eyes met, knowing I had no clue of the page and paragraph we were on. I was about ready to take defeat by admitting I wasn't paying attention and listen to Sensei make a joke about me as the class would erupt in laughter. But luck had finally toke favor in me once I looked at a small piece of paper next to the new girl, the page number and paragraph neatly written. I turned the page and began to read, much to Sensei's distaste as he probably had the perfect joke for the class.

I found myself staying focused for the remainder of class, not wanting to be put out there by Sensei and having the new girl aid me more which will have me thank her more for her gratitude. It was already extremely awkward sitting next to the blonde as I not only managed to embarrass her but myself too. I needed to find out who this girl was and I already found it strange that her identity still hadn't clicked in my head. I'm not exactly the friendly type and a beautiful face like hers wouldn't be easy to forget.

I felt my face flush at the thought. Shocked.

The ringing of the bell knocked me out of my thoughts and for once I was happy about that. I began to gather my things to get ready for my next class till I remembered I owed the blonde a genuine thanks. I quickly turned to face her, but she barely spared me a glance once she strapped her shoulder bag on her shoulder. I opened my mouth ready to thank her, but I guess she saw it coming as she opened her mouth to cut me off.

"Don't waste your breath Briefs."

She began to make her way out the class leaving me frozen in my spot with a stunned face. Her actions shocked me for a quick second as I believed her helping me changed her mind on my rudeness, but hearing her words proved that her mind hadn't changed on my rudeness, which I could completely understand. But I still found myself getting mad at this mysterious blonde.

Who is she?

The low snickering caused me to enter reality again as I looked at Sensei laughing lowly at the scene that had just occurred.

Instead of placing a scowl on my face I did the exact opposite as I smiled brightly as I walked past Sensei and walked out of the classroom.

I took off the stupid grin once I was past the classroom and headed for my next class. I decided to ditch Goten who always waited for me at the water fountain so we can have a little chat before taking our separate ways to class. I didn't want to ask Goten if he knew this mysterious girl who happened to know me as he probably wouldn't know and would end up teasing me on liking this girl. I didn't. I pushed passed a throng of students and ignored the giggling freshman girls who were always checking me out.

I entered the class before Sensei Akiyama and took my seat. I searched the room and the blonde wasn't one of the members who filled the seats in the classroom. Thank Dende.

Most of the boys loved coming to this class as Sensei Akiyama was known for being one of the hottest female teachers in this building and all they wanted to do was take in her beauty till the fifty minutes of class went by. I had to admit she was hot, but she was way out of my league and there was no use fantasizing about it. I only liked the class because it was math and it was the second subject I was best at.

Class had begun with her teaching us a new equation, I wrote my notes as she kept discussing the way to solve it. Before I knew it, she was telling us to get the homework assignment off her desk as the bell ranged for our next period.

Again, I didn't meet Goten at the fountain, though he would've probably gotten the hint the first time that I didn't want to exactly talk to him yet.

I began walking past people as I walked to my next class, but a wave of blonde hair had me frozen in my spot, causing others to push right past me. The back of her head seemed to have been mesmerized in my head as that was mostly all of what I kept seeing from her today. I watched her closely to see what room she would enter, half scared and half excited that she would enter the one I was supposed to enter. Seconds passed and I finally got to let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding, she entered the room I would soon have to enter in a few seconds.

I entered the classroom a little too late to get the name of the mysterious blonde as she spoke to Sensei Furukawa. But I wasn't too late to hear the next thing that came out of Sensei's mouth.

"You can sit next to Trunks; he's been missing lab partner since we started this term. Glad you can finally be here."

I turned to face Sensei, dumbfounded while she just smiled at me while the blonde scoffed at me.

"Well Trunks this is-"

"We already know each other Sensei," the blonde said with a sly smile.

"Oh really? Well then you guys will surely make good lab partners," she said as she adjusted her glasses before turning her attention to the chalkboard.

"So where do I sit?" her voice didn't seem to have any rudeness as she asked, probably because we were near Sensei.

"Right this way milady," I said knowing she rolled her eyes at me.

Passing several lab tables, I finally made it to my table in which I'm now forced to share. I sat on my stool and made her quickly figure the empty one next to me was hers. I know felt that my favorite subject would be ruined by the blonde.

As class started I kept my eyes on the board, though I knew Sensei wouldn't call me out I didn't want to risk the chance nor make the situation I was placed in now more awkward. My favorite class was slowly fading into my most hated class as the minutes on the clock ticked away.

I finally moved my eyes off the board for a quick second to see the clock that would tell me class was almost over, but it told me the opposite, it was nowhere near over. I almost gave an audible growl but held it in.

After taking notes the class was stuck doing one of my favorite things, a science experiment. But as I was now stuck with the blonde as my companion I figured I wouldn't enjoy conducting an experiment anymore either.

Once Sensei explained our task I turned to the blonde.

"Look, I know we didn't come to a good start but I really like science and I don't want this to be ruined for me. So, let's put our differences aside and just act like we're good friends to complete this assignment," I said as I looked at her face to see if her facial expression would change into a mean one.

She didn't offer me a sly remark, nor did she give me an angry look, just nodded her head. Honestly, I was shocked, for the very first time today she showed me kindness. I smiled lightly at my progress on breaking her, my main goal was to first find out her name.

I read the instructions off the board before I got started telling her her part and doing my part, we didn't face any disputes as we kept our promises to pretend to be friends and complete the assignment. Mixing several chemicals to different beakers till we got the light blue shade Sensei had wanted. And through our excitement we smiled at each other before high fiving each other till we realized we were supposed to be "enemies."

Sensei had automatically given us an A for finishing at an astonishing time and getting the assignment right. I sat back on my stool once Sensei congratulated us on our teamwork and I just watched some of my peers screw up.

We both found ourselves laughing at how the other students in the class managed to screw up a simple task as some missed a step or two. While Sensei would rush to each student who messed up and showed them the right way to do it.

The bell had finally rung and Sensei stopped everyone in their tracks as she announced we would be having a test next week. I was almost out the door when she stopped me.

"I forgot to tell you, but you'll have to be helping out-"

"Me."

I inwardly groaned at her voice, it was the second time she ruined my chance of knowing her name as she purposely stopped each chance I would've had to know her name.

"Yes, she needs to catch up in my class, I won't be able to help her after school since I'm the advisor for the astronomy club."

"Ok, I could do that," I said now knowing I would be stuck with the blonde for a while.

Sensei smiled before I turned to the blonde who already had her back to me, I rolled my eyes as I was quickly getting annoyed by her actions.

My stomach finally rumbled as I headed for my fourth class of the day. Not eating breakfast took a toll on me as I know felt like I was dying if I wouldn't have something to eat now. My drowsiness and starving stomach would finally hit me once I entered my fourth class.

Once I sat down in my usual seat all I kept doing was wishing for the fifty minutes of class to go by quick. I wouldn't be allowed to eat lunch till it was lunchtime and right now I felt like I wouldn't last before lunchtime. As Sensei lectured on my stomach wailed loudly casting the unwanted attention upon myself. Sensei holding the piece of chalk as she looked at me with a concerned look placed on her face. I only managed to give her and the students a sheepish grin.

When they turned around the embarrassment that was once flowing through my body seemed to have disappeared and was replaced with drowsiness. I urged myself to stay awake as I looked at the ticking clock that only seemed to make me even more sleepy. I wasn't the type to snore which was the only good thing in this situation, but if I was caught sleeping during class it would be even more embarrassing and it would mean I would receive that promised phone call home. I kept my eyes away from the clock as it wanted to put me in a drowsy trance and just tried my best to listen on as Sensei spoke while writing on the board. Once my eyelids began to get heavy I knew I was losing the battle and I would just have a few minutes before I would fully lose the battle and have sleep take over. I almost groaned at my situation, I was tired of life itself right now, stuck in a classroom as I tried to stay awake when I could've been doing something more fun and productive in my life. I turned to face the window and stared at the beautiful view. I never fully cherished nature, but just looking at the outside world while I was stuck in this building made the outside world seem like the most beautiful and free place to be in right now. My stomach growled again, this time not as loud to have the class hear. My eyelids got heavier with each blink of the eye I made.

Darkness consumed my surroundings and I knew I lost the stupid battle, I tried to open my eyes but they would just bat shut once I tried, telling me that I couldn't fight the sleep and just embrace it. And embrace it I did.

"Trunks," a sweet voice called as it poked my shoulder.

I kept my eyes close wondering if it was a voice from my dream.

Another poke to the shoulder.

"Trunks!"

My body jolted with energy at the voice knowing it wasn't a voice that belonged in my dream.

My eyes scanned the room and I realized I was still in class, Sensei frowning as she stared at me and my classmates laughing at me. I felt like rolling my eyes, the kids would laugh at anything.

"Sorry Sensei," I said as I tried to hide my embarrassment.

Her expression had changed into a concern once again before heading back and turning to the board to write a few more words.

I yawned lightly and guided my eyes to the clock, I took my notebook out my bag and began to take the notes in the ten minutes I had left in class. I finished the notes as the bell rung, it was sloppy, but it was better than nothing. After packing my bag, I started walking with speed towards the exit.

"Trunks," her voice was a bit demanding.

I quickly stopped at the voice, knowing I would've been called but hoped that if I left the class in a flash she wouldn't have time to call me.

I turned with a slight smile on my face, "Yes Sensei?"

She watched the last student leave the class before opening her mouth to speak, "I'm really concerned about you-you know, it feels like the millionth time that you've fallen asleep in my class. Are you not getting enough sleep?"

I closed my eyes for a quick second as my stomach growled angrily, not happy that I was not filling it up with food right now.

"Do you not eat breakfast?"

I felt annoyed at her question, though it was clear she was concerned about me I just wanted to leave and eat.

"I won't sleep in your class again Sensei."

"I'm not taking those excuses anymore Trunks, I'll schedule a parent-teacher conference and hopefully that would stop this inappropriate behavior."

I instantly froze at her words, my stomach no longer complaining that it was hungry. A phone call home would've been alright with me as I would've received a simple lecture and promise to do better when I know it was a fifty percent chance that I would just stay the same. But the first and what I wanted to be the last time of having a parent-teacher conference was in my first year as I was still furious that mother put me in school.

I gulped.

My parents were already furious at me, but now they would be beyond furious. One promise I managed to keep with them was not to have another parent-teacher conference as dad couldn't stand being stuck in a suit and listen on to a teacher and mother being extremely busy didn't have time for something as foolish as a parent-teacher conference.

I looked at Sensei with a puppy dog look ready to beg, "I promise Sensei it won't happen again, a call home will be fine."

She smiled as though she was about to laugh, "Sorry Trunks, I can clearly see that a parent-teacher conference will have you change. You're a young adult, and soon might go into the working field or continue with school by going to a university. But what I'm trying to do is prepare you, if you cannot handle high school alone how will you be able to survive in life."

My pleading expression faded into a bleak one, "okay Sensei."

I turned around and left the classroom and headed for the cafeteria, my stomach wailing as my starved appetite returned.

Once I entered the cafeteria I scanned the room for Goten and instantly found him talking to the blonde.

I stared for a while till Goten eyes found me standing in the middle of the room, waving at me to come over. She didn't turn to see who Goten was waving at as she figured it was me.

I was angry again. So much was happening today and karma seemed to have been toying with my life right now.

I finally made it to the table and was hesitant to sit down, before I sat down.

"Glad you finally showed, we were getting a bit worried, thought you forgot where the cafeteria was or something."

I smiled lightly at Goten's comment.

"What was the holdup?"

I began to unpack my lunch and took a look at the food in the bento before answering Goten's question.

"Nothing really," I said as I gave one look at the blonde hoping that Goten got the hint to introduce me to her.

As he opened his mouth it seemed like he got the hint, "Trunks you should remember-"

"He doesn't," she said in an emotionless tone before taking a bite of some rice.

I cursed repeatedly in my head as the blonde interrupted.

Goten turned to me with a shock expression on his face and I believed I should've been the one sporting that look right about now. How did he know the girl but I didn't? Now I truly felt like a pile of trash, my day already went horribly but the guilt of not knowing this girl really struck my heart. I shouldn't be angry at her as she had to right to be angry at me. I couldn't relate to the feeling of having someone you know don't remember you or your name, but it way passes disrespect.

"I'm going to finish my lunch on the roof, I promised Sora I would meet him there anyway," she told Goten before she began to pack up.

"See you after school right?"

"For sure," she smiled before finally leaving.

I watched her go and kept replaying her smile in my head, all I kept receiving from her were frowns, and her smile just seemed to have warmed my heart.

I finally began to eat to my stomach's content and hoped that Goten wouldn't scold me for not remembering the blonde.

"It's only been a couple of years but I can't believe you truly forgot her, her appearance changed a bit, but I still would've thought you would recognize her. I guess you don't think about her at all anymore. She was really excited to start school today, she had been sick for a few months so she couldn't come when school officially started, but she was excited to come today especially to see you."

He paused. Packing his food up, "I'm going to the roof, if you still can't remember her, here's a hint, she was one of your best friends."

I didn't watch him leave but placed my chopsticks down, my appetite was gone and his words floating in my mind as I tried to fit the pieces together. Then it hit me like a brick wall. The old but happy memories began to play in my head like a film.

"Marron," I managed to whisper to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 2: Marron**

If there was a perfect time to say I wish I was never born, today would surely be the perfect day to curse my very existence. Staring at the white ceiling wall non-stop for an hour seemed to have become my new hobby. Today's events replaying repeatedly in my head like a broken record. It didn't sit well with me to deal with all this stress. I've already become one of the biggest douche bags in the world…no, the universe and once the phone call from Sensei was made hell would break loose. I chose to ignore the idea of the parent-teacher conference as a lost friendship seemed to have been the worst of my worries. Goten had been right, I hadn't even managed a single thought about her, my once best friend. We all had lived in different areas but me and Goten still remained close friends, but her age difference is what caused our friendship to part. Her parents had decided to let her start school and not be around all the fighting and drama every day, making me slowly forget her as the days passed and soon completely forget about her until now. Not once had I written a letter, called or visited. She was always a girl who had gotten made fun of when she was younger for her lack of nose and shortness. So, I could believe my actions today truly hurt her, she might've played it tough because her mother probably taught her to be stronger, but she was still the person to easily have their feelings hurt. The pure and innocent little girl I once shared fond memories with.

I stared at my phone for a while, contemplating if I should call Goten to give me her number and deeply apologize to her, but I figured the sincere apology wouldn't heal the wound in her heart. I stared at the phone some more till I had to tell myself that I've put her through a lot today, tomorrow will be a new day and a new me. I brushed my hand through my hair, stress still killing me. Doing anything school related would just fry my brain so I checked homework off my list of things not to do to help me get rid of this tension.

I stood up from the plush bed and looked for an item to throw. Everything was of value and throwing it would make me in deeper trouble…I needed fresh air. I finally removed the revolting uniform and replaced them with simple casual wear.

I walked downstairs and gave a quick glance at Bulla and Pan who were watching a movie in the living room. At first, I was debating whether to take them with, but then I came to realize I had no choice as they were in my care and father wasn't known for being an excellent babysitter.

I sighed, "Bulla, Pan, let's go."

"Where?" The two young girls asked in unison.

"Somewhere to eat," I replied, tired of so many questions that were being asked to me.

They didn't argue and Bulla shut off the television before following me to the car. The best place I believed would be able to help me clear my head is at this café me and Goten always went to sometimes after school to drink some cool lemonade and enjoy the beautiful view of the park. After making sure they were buckled in I started to drive while the two kept talking about non-sense to my annoyance.

The irritating drive was over once I parked across the street and exited the vehicle. I held both Bulla and Pan's hand once they got out of the car and prepared myself to cross the street till I spotted two familiar faces. I became motionless as I watched the two conversing and laughing like they were a couple, breaking my heart and causing jealousy to rise from the pits of my heart.

Both girls nudged me to move forward as they were telling me it was time to cross, but I wasn't. Not with those two having the time of their lives while I was trying to keep mine in place. It wasn't the fact that they managed to keep their friendship anymore that awakened this new found jealousy but at how close their relationship with each other was. She had truly matured into a beautiful woman and if Goten was that thick in the head to not realize her beauty I felt myself having a chance.

It's funny how I found myself developing a crush on her while years back when our friendship wasn't ruined it was the opposite way around. I didn't pay much mind to it as we were younger and I was taught that girls would always want a guy to claim as their boyfriend, but now she seemed less interested in me even if Goten said she was excited to see me after all these years.

"Hey look, it's uncle Goten and Marron," Pan exclaimed, knocking me out of my thoughts and into a state of panic.

"Marron?" Bulla questioned as I realized she probably wouldn't recognize Marron's appearance now since we haven't seen a group of people in the Z-Gang in years.

"Yeah, she's over there talking with uncle Goten."

"Are they dating? Are they on a date?"

Bulla's questions had my jealousy and curiosity spark.

"I don't know; I sometimes spy on them when I'm at grandma Chi-Chi's when they're studying together. All they do is laugh and talk like a couple. I think I even heard Grandma saying it would be perfect if they end up dating someday."

All I wanted to do was turn around and find a lake to drown in, Bulla and Pan's conversation had gotten out of hand for me, and all I wanted now was true answers. Like were they truly dating? And why was Marron helping Goten study when he claimed to me that she was sick for months? And most of all why didn't Goten remind me of Marron?

I scratched the thought of him wanting to keep her all for himself as I knew I was now sounding crazy. Just a few seconds ago I acknowledged my feelings for her and now I was acting like a protective boyfriend. I cursed myself for having human hormones.

I was about ready to force myself and the girls back to the car to go somewhere else that didn't have a certain blonde and spiky-haired kid. But my goal failed to be accomplished once Pan and Bulla began shouting their names.

I wished I was a turtle rather than part alien right now as I could've hidden in my shell than have the two teens turn to face me. There was now no hope for me of getting out.

We waited again till it was our turn to go before the girls dragged me across the street to the café. We walked straight to their outside table and I watched the girls attack Marron with bear hugs as she smiled.

"My you've really grown since I last saw you, Bulla."

Bulla blushed at the compliment and I forced myself not to roll my eyes.

"Are you feeling better now Marron?" Pan asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, thanks for asking, much better and it's all thanks to my parents and the Son family."

I felt a slight pain in my heart at her words as though they were directly aiming at me, I didn't know she was sick for months till today, I didn't send her a get well soon card nor did I visit her while she was quarantined.

I didn't look at no one, just the glass of lemonade that had a couple of ice cubes floating freely. I wanted to build my grave now.

"Are you guys dating!" Bulla blurted out, luckily no one was drinking anything to either choke or spit the drink out with shock. Her being a little kid asking that question didn't cause any embarrassment towards herself as kids always asked ridiculous questions without feeling shame and get away with it because they were kids. But this question wasn't entirely ridiculous, it was serious. Their faces turning red seemed to have told me all.

"No Bulla, we aren't dating," Goten stated as soon as the pair recovered from their state of shock. While I sent high praises to Dende in my head.

"Well, are you going to start dating?" Pan asked.

I completely felt annoyed at the questions the two young girls kept asking, making the situation I was in more awkward.

"So what brings you guys here?" Marron asked, switching the subject a little to my delight as the two girls pouted as the question wasn't answered.

I soon realized that the question was directed to me even if she didn't specifically address it to me by name, I watched both girls shrug before I opened my mouth to speak, "Just wanted the girls to get a bite to eat."

She nodded before taking a sip of her lemonade, "Well I don't want to become a pest, I think you should go and order," she said once she finished swallowing the refreshing beverage.

She was clearly giving me the hint of not being wanted here and I was going to gladly take that invitation to order to go, head to the park and not be stuck in this awkward setting. But my goals were again squashed by the two girls.

"Can we eat with you guys?!" They both said, "Please!"

Goten and Marron looked at each other for a minute as they were communicating in silence. Making me half want to eat with them to keep them from being together alone.

"Sure," Goten said with a smile as I cursed Dende for being here.

I headed inside with the two girls after we moved some chairs to join Goten and Marron's table, relieved to be away from the two for a while. I felt like laughing at myself, my best friend and ex-best friend were people I didn't want to be around with right now, especially in my stress state. But they were part of the blame to bring me to this state.

I walked up to the smiling cashier whose name tag read Anika.

"Good afternoon, may I take your order?"

I looked at the menu above me even if I knew most of it by heart, I wanted to stall a bit.

"Yes," I said after what felt like eternity but probably less than a minute.

"I would like three cups of lemonade and six rice cakes."

I watched her punch the buttons on the register before she asked if that was all and I nodded, "For here or to go?"

My mind kept telling me to say to go, but I ended up saying the opposite and handed her my credit card and waited a few minutes before our order was ready. Once our order was ready we walked slowly and carefully to the outside of the café to sit with Goten and Marron.

I noticed Goten stuffing some papers in his school bag as I figured that they weren't on a date but just studying.

As we sat down I passed everyone a cake and kept two for myself. Hungry for not fully eating lunch nor breakfast.

"So how was your first day of school Marron?" Goten asked engaging in small talk to keep the awkward silence from creeping in.

Pan nodded and smiled, curious.

Marron smiled lightly, "alright, not what I exactly expected, but who can complain, it's school."

Goten chuckled a bit while I began to take slow sips of lemonade. Already feeling like I didn't belong here.

"Are you going to come to Grandma house tomorrow so uncle Goten can teach you how to fly?"

I swallowed hard and almost choked at the amount I swallowed not having been ready for it. I knew Gohan's and Videl's love story too well, and it all started with him just teaching her how to fly.

"I don't think I'll be learning anytime soon Pan, I'm pretty behind on schoolwork, I have to start swim practice soon and the first set of exams will be coming soon so I'll have to study for that too."

Pan frowned, "okay."

The rest of the evening went by with everyone talking and laughing but me because I seemed to be the invisible person in the group. But I was kind of fine with the treatment, I didn't want the attention casted upon me. And it felt good that I could just enjoy this little bit of peace for now.

As the sun began to set it seemed like their attention was finally directed at me.

"Well it's getting pretty late, I'll take Pan off your hand's Trunks, thanks for watching her."

I nodded my head and offered a slight smile. We all got up and I began to arrange the chairs in their original spot.

"Bye you two," the three said to me and Bulla.

I held the chair tightly as I was debating with myself whether I should say more to Marron. Their footsteps were getting farther and I decided it was time to set things straight.

"Marron!" I shouted out, not caring that a dozen eyes were now on me.

The three froze and Marron turned to face me with an emotionless expression.

"I'm sorry," I said with such guilt, looking directly at her so our eyes could meet.

She turned back around like she didn't hear me and continued walking with Goten and Pan by her side. Still playing the tough role.

I felt a bit satisfied as I got it out my chest, but I knew I had to do more. I walked up to her quickly and grabbed her arm roughly as though we were a couple in a fight.

She turned to me with a half surprised expression and the other half expression asking me if I was insane. Goten looked at me a bit angrily as he was obviously mad at my actions just now but I chose to ignore it.

"Look, I know what I did to you today-no the past years was very selfish of me, but I want to make it up. I feel like a pile of shit right now and I know you have every right to be angry of me, but please let me make it up to you. I know I hurt you deeply and I can't fathom the pain, but I really want you to know I'm really sorry. I haven't been the best friend of the year or should I say years? But besides that life has been hard for me the past few years because I'm fighting my own battles here, it's not easy pretending to be a normal teenager. And I really didn't see how much our broken friendship would've affected you, I'm a selfish bastard who needs to change and I'll be glad if you helped me change."

I slowly let go of her hand, wanting to hold her soft skin forever. Her expression softened a bit before she turned around and started walking again. To a deserted area for her, Pan and Goten to fly off home. I tried not to think of it much, I know she was afraid of heights so she would be snuggled up on Goten's chest for the long ride home.

I watched them disappear till Bulla walked up to me.

"Do you like her?"

I didn't turn to face her, but grabbed her hand and walked to the car. Not even thinking about answering her question.

I didn't manage to relieve my stress and it seemed to have escalated when we came home and a fuming mother was waiting for my arrival.

Throughout dinner I tried my best to block out the yells directed at me and ate silently as I thought about Marron, she was the only thing swarming through my mind. Hoping she would forgive me and give me a chance.

"Are you even listening to me!" Mother shouted as father threw a spoon at me to get my attention, annoyed at all the yelling.

"Yeah," I replied lowly.

"I work really hard to provide the best for you guys, especially you Trunks, all I ask of you is to not cause trouble at school."

I felt my anger building up and begged for it to not have me say something I would instantly regret. But as her nagging continued I couldn't hold my outburst as I stood up and slammed my fist on the table casting all their eyes to look at me.

"I didn't ask you to put me in school! I thought that being an intelligent scientist like yourself would've seen my outcries of not wanting to attend school."

I covered my mouth as soon as the words left my mouth. Mother's fury expression already wanted me to piss my pants, but father standing up and cracking his knuckles made me want to shit my pants.

Insulting his wife crossed the line.

I ran my fastest out the house, ready to officially run away from my beautiful home and become a vagrant.

But father caught up to me in a flash before I even had the chance of becoming a homeless teen.

After engaging in a brutal fight that I automatically lost from the lack of training because of school I was placed in the healing tube to heal and think about my actions.

One thing I knew to never do again was insult mom.

The water began to drain after an hour and I stepped out. I grabbed the towel near the tube and wrapped it around my waist.

Mother sighed before turning around to face me, "I hope you learned your lesson."

I turned to face her, finally realizing how stressed she looked, I complained about school but juggling a life like hers seemed to be more stressful than my measly problems. A business to run, a family to raise, and new inventions to make.

"I'm sorry, really. I won't have it happen again."

She sighed again, "yeah."

I knew she didn't believe me, but I would make my actions soon make her believe in me.

After putting on a fresh new pair of underwear and pajama pants I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling, promising myself that I would finally change for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 3: The new me starts today?**

I had woken up with the mindset of change as I had to finally accept my life as a regular teenager instead of a part human part alien warrior. It was finally time to grow up and be serious instead of praying to Dende each night for an enemy to come attack the earth. Everyone around me was changing and I seemed to have been the only one left behind, Goten never really talked much about fighting and started to focus more on his school work and his future while Marron was just no longer that little girl I used to know. While I was just stuck at a state in my life where I was fighting with reality itself, not believing that I would have to grow up soon, maybe give up fighting forever and end up working at my grandfather's company. I couldn't fully grasp the concept, I always believed that the earth would always be in danger after witnessing attacks from attacks when I was younger, but it was like we've managed to defeat all the enemies in the universe to keep our planet at peace. It pained me. It seemed like I was the only one trying so hard to adjust to a normal life when my life had been anything but normal. I don't know how Gohan did it, juggling school and a life as a fighter as he managed to hide his identity and let some other guy take the credit of defeating a villain he had killed. The life of a normal teenage boy wasn't for me, stress always consumed me and kept me in a constant battle with myself as I tried to keep my problems at bay. And one of the things I found the most irritating is my human hormones. I didn't want to admit that I liked Marron as I felt it was too early to classify my feelings for her as just yesterday morning I was just angry and irritated at her as I tried to figure out her name and become a potential friend but by the afternoon those feelings had changed once her identity was revealed.

She had changed drastically I had to admit, making it the reason why I didn't recognize her at first but making it also remind me of two people I knew. She had a lot of her mother's features and a bit of her dad's throw in there too, but I knew she still had her father's personality, and mixing those together she was the unique and sweet Marron.

She was the only thing on my mind and it wasn't mostly because I wanted to make peace with her and become her friend again. She seemed to have put me in a spell, even if I said I didn't fall in love at first sight because I didn't believe that just looking at the person would make you fall in love, she seemed to have made me change my beliefs. I only knew the old Marron, but all I wanted to do was get to know the new Marron. I had to start from the beginning, befriend her and hope that later on a relationship where we could be more than friends would flourish.

It was time to act like an adult and take care of my life so it wouldn't turn out to be a sad and pathetic one.

Not only did I manage to bring my family at the state of disbelief at the shocking time at waking up I shocked myself, not as early as father, but close enough. I didn't feel sluggish but refreshed making my day seem like it would turn out to be a good one. And that change was a good decision to make. After a shower and getting dressed I had headed downstairs to finally enjoy a normal breakfast instead of rushing out the house with a piece of fruit in hand. I was catching everyone's attention as they all kept looking at me while I ate, trying to figure out if I was real or ill. I smiled lightly at their state of shock, not believing that I would finally stay true to my word. But now I had a true reason to change and it was all for a certain blonde.

I took a sip of some orange juice as I watched mother look at her watch before getting up to go to work. She kissed Bulla on the forehead and caught me by surprise when she did the same to me and kissed father on the cheek while he placed an annoyed look on his face when I know he was feeling the exact opposite.

"Bye you guys, have a great day!" Mother shouted as she began to make her way out the dining room.

I found myself shouting you too with Bulla.

I glanced at the dining room clock and stood up, heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Once finished I grabbed my lunch and waited for Bulla to say goodbye to father before leaving the house.

I glanced at my watch and saw myself making good timing, I would be able to make it to homeroom on time and share a brief conversation with Marron before we had to go to homeroom.

As I drove off I made it to the highway and was very bewildered at the sight before me, not much cars were present as rush hour didn't start yet, making me almost cry at this beautiful sight before me.

After dropping Bulla off, I managed to make it to school on time for what felt like the very first time in my life. I went to my locker to change my street shoes to the school required shoes and headed for Goten's locker where I saw him just finish putting them on and talking to Marron.

I smiled as I gave them both an audible greeting, while Goten returned the audible greeting and Marron just gave me a wave of a hand. I was making progress.

"you're finally here early, did you finally set your alarm clock to 7:30 instead of 8:30?"

I chuckled lightly at his little joke, "You're now looking at the new Trunks Briefs Goten, no longer am I going to be the tardy, grouchy, lazy, and irresponsible Trunks. It's now young and responsible adult Trunks."

Goten shook his head as he stopped himself from laughing while Marron just giggled as I figured she believed I wouldn't be able to change.

"You got another parent-teacher conference?"

I sighed knowing he remembered my similar speech from two years ago, "Yeah, I got another conference," I mumbled.

He laughed this time and I chose to not tell him I was truly being serious as he would just erupt in more laughter as I said the same thing two years ago too.

We began walking inside to the hallway in silence as I tried to build my courage up to speak to Marron. I felt embarrassed, just the other day I wasn't shy to talk to her, but now it's like knowing her identity and developing feelings for her was going to turn me into a nervous wreck when I was around her, I was no longer thinking of her as an old friend but just a beautiful girl who I wanted to talk to, and I sure wasn't suave with the ladies.

"Marron," I managed to say above a whisper.

She turned her head to me to indicate she was listening.

I opened my mouth but no words managed to escape my tongue, I had called her because I wanted her attention but I didn't know what I was exactly going to say to her yet. I closed my mouth quickly before I looked more like an idiot and rushed my brain to think of something to say.

Her blue eyes stared at me some more, curious as to what I had to say and why I was taking forever to say it.

I swore I heard a slight ding of a bell sound off in my mind as I finally came up with the words, "when do you want to come over to my house to study in order to help you catch up on schoolwork?" I asked, hoping she would answer my question and not choose to ignore me.

She took her attention away from me and looked straight ahead, "afterschool would be good, but at my house, my parents haven't seen you in a while and probably won't trust you."

I was tempted to ask why wouldn't they till I realized that they might be afraid that I would make a move on their beautiful yet innocent daughter. Which also made me tempted to ask why would they trust Goten but there were many reasons why as Goten was Goten, he remained a loyal friend that earned their trust as a teenage boy who wouldn't make a move on their teenage daughter. And I was going to make it my duty to earn their trust as well, because I wasn't that type of guy and wouldn't even be able to score that high with a girl anyways. I believed a good relationship should start slow, not rushed because once rushed the relationship would end as quickly as it started.

I smiled lightly at her response knowing that I at least got a chance to hang out with Marron after years of not seeing each other.

We all took our separate ways to homeroom once the bell rung and for once in my life I seemed to be happy at school.

After shocking several of my teachers because of my early presence lunch was here before I knew it. I was having a good day, something I didn't have in years.

I was near the cafeteria when my name was called and I turned around to see Goten waving at me to come over so I did.

"What's up?" I asked, wondering why he wasn't already in the cafeteria as lunch was one of his favorite things at school.

"We're going to eat on the roof today."

I frowned and was ready to ask why? Till Goten saw my expression and continued.

"Marron likes the fresh air and the sky kinds of remind her of the ocean."

I nodded at his answer, remembering the ocean was like her second home.

I followed Goten to the roof with my lunch in hand, once the door was open I saw Marron laughing sweetly at some unknown boy in which I assumed told her the joke.

Immediately I felt uncomfortable and I wasn't liking that boy already, I didn't want my chance with Marron to be foiled and it was clearly obvious by just looking at the boy's facial expression that he liked Marron also. It seemed like there was competition and I was going to make sure I won victoriously.

Once Marron's eyes met mines I quickly felt the butterflies flutter furiously in my stomach. She stopped laughing seconds later and ushered me to come over and I did.

"Trunks, I would like you to meet Sora."

She grabbed my hand lightly and I just prayed to Dende that no one was able to visibly see me blush.

"Sora this is Trunks; Trunks this is Sora."

I watched the guy place a shocked expression which surprised me.

"This is the famous Trunks you've always talked about? Well, it's an honor to finally meet you Trunks."

"Same to you," I managed to say as several thoughts began to soar through my mind like Marron really talked about me after years of not talking to each other, how did she know this boy? And how long had they been friends?

We both shook hands for a while before Marron interrupted us both from our thoughts by saying it was time to eat.

I walked over to Goten and sat with him and watched Marron take out two bentos of food giving one to Sora and keeping one for herself. I frowned slightly at the action wondering why she was bringing him food as he had a mother for that, but as my stomach rumbled I stopped myself from cluttering my brain with so many questions that it couldn't even answer.

Lunch was silent for a while, Goten and me just consuming our food like there was no tomorrow, Marron eating slowly as she on looked the sky and Sora just doing the same.

I wanted answers to so many questions as I felt that stress was going to finally creep in on me today and ruin what would've been considered a great day for me. But I knew that right now that the answers I so badly wanted couldn't be given to me until later when me and Goten had a chance to privately talk to each other.

"I've been talking to my brother about how much stress you've been going through and he has a solution to your problem."

I swallowed before I stopped eating, forgetting that months back when I started my third year I told Goten several times how stress was going to be the death of me.

I wiped my mouth and smiled lightly ready to hear his solution as I knew if I had a way to keep my stress to a minimum I could fully change.

'Let me hear it," I said opening my soda pop and taking a sip.

"It's a surprise," he said before standing up and stretching, "Besides, Gohan said you have to be ready first."

I nodded my head and forced myself to not blurt out questions because I decided not to as I knew the questions would be answered later without me having to ask it.

Once school was over I was already in my air car watching kids walk and ride their bicycles home. Goten was already sitting in passenger and now we were just waiting for Marron who was having a brief conversation with Sora.

The only thing I managed to hear throughout the conversation was their farewell as Sora had said his goodbyes and hoped to see her at swim practice soon while Marron also said goodbye and same. I kept myself from gritting my teeth, I felt myself going overboard, I was truly acting like a jealous boyfriend when I was barely a friend.

Goten entered the address on my GPS which confused me a bit as the route looked a bit different, I hadn't been to Kami's house in years but I still knew the coordinates to the lone island home. I decided not to question as the most reasonable answer on why the family might've moved out Kami's house was because of Master Roshi. Which was a wise idea.

After a fifteen-minute drive through the city, we finally made it to a nice looking two story house. I got out the car and took it all in, never in my life had I really seen a normal looking house nor lived in one, it was fascinating even if I would say my house was better.

Once we entered the house we removed our shoes and Marron shouted she was home and brought a guest. I gulped, not ready to see 18 or Krillin as it been years of a distant friendship. Not knowing what to exactly to say on my long absence and saying that I completely forgot about this family wasn't the best choice of words.

I heard light footsteps from what I assumed the kitchen and braced myself for the most awkward situation in my life. As the footsteps came to a halt I forced my blue orbs to look at the unknown figure. She was a slightly taller version of Marron and looked a bit older because of her short hair, but could've just passed on as her older sister, she didn't frown nor smile just placed her usual emotionless expression I was used to while I smiled nervously.

"Hey 18, nice to see you," I managed to say without stuttering.

She rolled her eyes at me, "same," she mumbled before walking to another room.

I finally felt that I could breathe without having to hold my breath. I expected her actions as she was just the same as my dad who always acted tough and barely showed emotions. But only showed their soft and loving side around the ones they truly loved.

"We'll be right back," Marron said turning to me, "Why don't you keep my mother company till we get back."

I nodded while I cursed on the inside having again to be stuck in an awkward situation.

I watched them climb up the stairs before I entered the room 18 entered not too long ago. She was sitting on the couch watching a fashion show. I made my way next to the couch near the armchair she was sitting on and sat.

For seconds the room was engulfed in pure silence till 18 spoke.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

I stopped absent mindedly staring at the TV and looked at her wondering if she was talking about the model striking poses.

"Marron," she said answering my question and making my face flush red.

Her silence almost made me believe she didn't see the flushing heat that made me look like a ripe tomato, but her low chuckle reassured me that she indeed noticed my blushing face.

"How long has it been Trunks?"

I couldn't find the strength to look at her now, I figured what she was trying to get at.

"It's not like that," I managed to say before she interrupted.

"I don't know if you remember but Marron was and still is a very sensitive person, she adored you and once you stopped coming it broke her. I don't know what led you to forget about her, I understand she's two years younger, but seriously she was one of your best friends," she scoffed before getting up.

"It was really hard as a mother to comfort her you know because she believed that she was the reason why you never visited anymore, that she annoyed you too much."

She walked up to me and grabbed my chin roughly, causing me to gulp.

"Now you're here again, no longer is she adoring you but your adoring her. You should've heard the story on how I was programmed to kill Goku, and sometimes I still want to. But if you hurt my baby Goku won't be the only person I'll be programmed to kill."

She'd let go of my chin just in time to place her hand on my shoulder as Marron and Goten walked in the living room.

"Well I'll be in my office if you guys need me," she said squeezing my shoulder lightly before walking out the room.

"Sorry for the wait, I was getting pretty tired of wearing my school uniform today."

As she said this I took my time to take in her outfit, a blue tank top, black shorts that reached to the knees and blue sandals, it was as though she was ready to go to a trip to the beach or the park.

I couldn't also help but notice that Goten was changed out of his school clothes too and into regular clothing. My mind was fumbling with words to say as I tried to put pieces together.

Goten smiled nervously as he scratched the back of his head, "I live here," he said answering my confused expression before I felt my body slipping off the comfy couch and collapsing on the floor before everything became black.

My body jolted awake as I felt water being splashed on my face and caused me to shiver from the cold feeling I was now feeling.

"Mama I don't think that was necessary."

"Sure it was."

"Shaking him awake would've been better."

My eyes batted open to the three voices that filled my ears. I waited for my vision to adjust to my surroundings before looking at a nervous Goten, a relieved Marron, and a sly smiling 18 holding a bucket in which I assumed was filled with the cold water that was thrown at me. They stared at me some more as they crouched on the ground till 18 left seconds later saying that I seemed to have been fine.

"You okay?"

I didn't have the chance to give Marron an audible answer as my body shivered furiously as my soaked shirt and the cold temperature of this home got to me.

"Goten, take Trunks upstairs so he can get changed out of that wet shirt and I'll put it in the drying machine."

I smiled lightly at her kindness, though she was still playing it tough by answering my questions in short responses and barely giving me audible answers I knew she couldn't resist being the person she naturally was.

I took this as an opportunity to take my shirt off and give it to her now instead of taking it off upstairs and giving it to her. Slowly I did it to make it more dramatic and my eye couldn't help but catch her blush lightly, telling me that there was still a possibility that she still liked me and her still trying to act tough was a game her mother told her to play.

I handed my shirt and tried my best at a flirtatious grin before following Goten up the stairs and into a room. I examined the room once we entered, it was painted a light shade of orange and many posters of martial arts decorated the room, while his room back at Mt. Pauzo had no such posters decorated on the wall probably because his mother wanted him to not be distracted. Everything was neat and in order, also shocking me as him room back at the mountain was barely clean at times. A desk for his studies stood at the corner next to a large bookshelf that held many photo frames.

I was nosy to inspect the pictures but I decided to ask the question that was itching to get out my throat once I woke up and remembered why I lost consciousness.

"How long have you been living here?"

I watched him stop searching through the drawer and I already knew by his body language that I wasn't going to like his answer.

"Since my first year."

I found my hands fisting themselves without my consent, I had just hoped that it was just a couple of months or weeks, but hearing him say he'd been here since he started high school broke a nerve. My anger was rising and I just hoped that these walls were sound proof if my voice decided that it couldn't contain itself.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" I asked as I kept my teeth from gritting themselves.

"Like you would care," his voice didn't even hide the anger.

I felt a sharp pain in my heart, the sound of his voice already sounded like he'd been building up his anger for years and now I seemed like I unleashed it. But I wasn't going to let him lash out on me without doing the same.

"I'm your best friend, you're supposed to-"

"Tell you about everything, like Marron and her family still existed, that she was really sick for months which enabled her to go to school."

My tongue became dry at his words, "well yeah."

He scoffed at me before chuckling lightly as he shook his head disapprovingly, "you really don't get it huh?"

I stayed in silence as I no longer had the perfect words to leave my mouth, anything I said was going to be used against me. I was going to be made to look even worse as a person.

"When you stopped coming to play you broke a piece of her heart that we're still trying to fix. I don't know what led you to forget about her, but I was going to remind you and make it be like old times again till 18 told us she wanted to test you and see if you remembered. And it's pretty obvious you didn't until now. I wasn't that bright back then to see that she liked you a lot, but it became clear over the years. It's not easy to mend a little girls heart Trunks, and to try to answer her ridiculous questions on why you never visited was not easy too. Though the friendship between the two of you was over I didn't want mines to end. I would visit her during the weekends and when we had breaks from school. My parents and Marron's parents decided it would be great that I stay here once I started high school since the school was so close and I would just always go back to the mountain during the weekends."

He tossed me a shirt and towel as I just stared at it for a while sinking his words in as they seemed to cause pain to be inflicted on my heart. I never realized how precious our friendship was till I heard about the damage that was done when it was over. My eyes had finally had a chance to examine the pictures held in the picture frames, most was when it was all three of us when we were younger and in the later pictures I was out of the picture, Just Goten and Marron smiling brightly. I was now crushing the shirt and towel. The pictures of when we were younger were pictures I had, but they weren't decorated in my room placed in pretty frames, they were in the old photobook no one really opened. A book that I never bothered to check, a book that could've caused me to remember Marron long ago and have our friendship still be alive. Instead, I was that arrogant little kid who wanted to stay fighting, training with father and Goten while Marron was stuck in school, causing me to forget about her. Causing me to miss so much of her life.

For a minute I felt mad at Goten then realized that I didn't have the right to be as he had every right to be furious at me. I was angry at his words; the truth truly hurts.

"I'm sorry," I managed to finally say.

I could feel him rolling his eyes at me.

"I'm not the one who should be really receiving the apology. Besides, it's a bit too late."

He tossed me a pair of pants after I wiped the remaining droplets of water off my chest and put the shirt on. Then I removed my uniform pants and replaced them with the capris.

"I didn't mean to," I finally felt the tears battling with me to be released, but I fought harder and told myself to stay strong as 18 and Goten's words were hitting my soul.

Goten smiled lightly, "I know you didn't, it just happened. That's how life works."

The room was silent for a minute and I was surprised that no real argument had happened.

"Your still mad at me right?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Furious. Anger that was building up for years can't disappear easily. Maybe a spar with you will have it vanish a bit."

I nodded, knowing I deserved a good beat down for the pain I caused, by Goten, Krillin, 18, and mostly Marron.

"How about next month?" I asked as a month will give some time to train and become a true match to Goten who would probably beat me to a pulp.

He nodded as he closed the drawer, "I know you like Marron."

I wasn't shocked at his words as it was pretty obvious to catch on especially the thing I just did when we were downstairs.

"I liked her too."

I wasn't ready to hear those words escape his mouth making me become wide eye at the disbelief and at lost for words.

"Well, let's get going, Marron's waiting for us."

I was tempted to shout wait as there were so many unanswered questions swarming through my mind, but I decided that I'd had enough of information today. And soon all my questions will be answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 4: Can I really change?**

The study session had gone well in my opinion; more conversations could've been present but I decided not to think of it much. I still wasn't close to Marron and didn't have much to say, while I decided to not really talk to Goten as our previous conversation was still freshly painted in my head. Today we all just needed some silence as we took in each other's presence.

I was at the door when I waved goodbye to the three standing near the door as I readied myself to leave, upon opening the door I saw a figure I almost failed to recognize. A short man with short jet-black hair with little gray streaks, dotted eyes, no nose and a warm smile wearing a police uniform. His name was in my head, but my tongue found trouble trying to say it.

"Long time no see Trunks," his voice was calm and friendly.

I smiled, removing the shock expression that managed to take over my face, "Yeah, long time no see."

I was at lost for words, it'd been so long since I've seen Krillin and now I just felt like a total jackass for being in his home after years of not visiting. He'd only changed a bit that last time I saw him.

He looked me up and down, taking in my appearance as I did his, "Man you've grown, last time I saw you I was still taller than you."

I laughed nervously, "Yeah."

He smiled, "well I hope you're staying for dinner."

I instantly gulped at his words, not ready to sit at a dining table full of three members I hadn't spoken with in years.

"I was-"

"Come on Trunks, don't let this old guy down, it's been so long. I think a nice dinner will catch us all up."

I took defeat by nodding my head, knowing I had no choice but to have dinner with them as Krillin wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Sure, sounds great," I said trying my best to sound convincing.

"Great," he said with a smile as he patted my back.

We both entered the house and both women gave him a kiss on the cheek while Goten shook his hand as a sign of greetings.

"Welcome home papa," Marron said with a sweet smile.

"Glad to be home princess."

"Well I'll get dinner started, Marron, Goten, let's go."

"Yes Ma'am," they both said in unison as they followed her into the kitchen.

I watched as their figures disappeared into the other room and turned to Krillin, his facial expression now serious.

"Let's take a walk."

I didn't argue as I knew it was Krillin's turn to rant about how I treated Marron. Having that be his baby girl I hurt so deeply for years I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to kick my ass.

We walked away from the house in silence for a good thirty minutes and once we neared a park he stopped and looked at the sky before breaking the long silence.

"3 years," he said lowly.

"Huh?" was the first word that managed to come out of my mouth as I stopped walking and stood next to him, staring at the ground.

"It seemed like I was the only one keeping track."

I froze at his words, not believing that it had been exactly three years since I was in contact with the chestnut family. I knew it was for a long time, but never actually keep track of how long. He was right about the last time me seeing him he was still taller than me as I was fourteen and Marron was just twelve, going to junior high while I hadn't been enrolled in school till the next year.

"I'm sorry."

"Save your apologies Trunks, I'm not mad at you."

I quickly looked up from the ground with a look of disbelief on my face as I turned my head to face him, I didn't believe he was serious. But his calm smile told me the truth.

"There's no real right for me to be mad. True you hurt Marron, but this isn't exactly my fight to resolve. I have to admit I was angry with you for a while, but sometimes things you can't really explain happens. That's how this world works. Besides, I've been best friends with Goku since we were children and there were times when we hadn't seen each other for years, but our friendship is still going strong. It's a little different between you and Marron though, she's a bit sensitive especially when she was younger so she took your friendship to the heart and well you should already know what happened. But in time, your friendship will heal, don't take this all to the head Trunks, 18 kind of trained her to be tough and probably hate you, but I knew deep inside she's still sweet little Marron who cares deeply about your friendship."

I smiled brightly at Krillin, he always seemed to have the right words to say.

"Thanks," I managed to say above a whisper.

He nodded before looking down from the evening sky. We stood there for a few extra minutes, watching the beautiful sunset.

"Well, we should be heading back now. They learned to cook pretty quick now ever since Goten moved in with us, it isn't pleasant to have a hungry saiyan. I just hoped they cooked enough for two hungry saiyans."

I laughed lightly before grabbing his arm and running back to the house, not wanting Goten to eat all the food before we got back. We made it at a neck-breaking record, as soon as 18 called us for dinner.

I sat at the far end of the table, as I kept stuffing my stomach with food. The room wasn't silent even if no one really spoke but the munching and clattering of dishes caused by me and Goten filled the silence in the room.

"How're your parents doing," Krillin finally asked.

I swallowed the remaining string of noodles, before taking a pause in my eating as I realized the question was directed to me.

"Good, Father's just doing the same as usual, and mother is working really hard at work."

Krillin nodded, "it's pretty obvious that your mother is going to leave the company in your hands when she retires, are you going to take the job?"

My stomach churned at his question, though I wanted to change and become a responsible adult and I knew that one day I would have to take over the company I just didn't feel right hearing the question being asked as though I had a choice in taking over the company or not. I would dream of not having that much responsibility placed on my shoulder as I still hadn't matured enough, but I knew I would have to take the burden out my mother's hand as I was the next eligible person in the Brief's family to take over the family's business.

I felt like saying I didn't have a choice as everyone else in their life had, but decided not to.

"I'm going to take the job," I felt a bitter taste on my tongue and no longer the seasoned noodle I just swallowed.

"That's great," Krillin said before taking a sip of his water.

"Yeah," I mumbled to myself.

The room was engulfed in another set of silence for a few minutes as everyone began to fully enjoy the meal on their plate.

"How was everyone's day today?" Krillin asked interrupting the silence minutes later.

"Alright," 18 replied and everyone including me knew that was all she was going to say on that subject.

"Interesting," Goten said with the famous Son grin.

"How so?" Marron asked, the curiosity clearly heard in her voice as everyone including me tuned in to hear how his day turned out to be an interesting one.

"I finally had a chance to talk to her," his smile becoming wider as he said it.

All three members of the Chestnut family carried the same expression of shock written on their faces while I tried to hide my confused one.

"Really?!" They all exclaimed.

"Did you finally take my advice and used your charm," Krillin asked as both girls snorted at his words while Krillin's face flushed red.

"You have charm?" 18 teased.

Krillin's face flushed into a deeper shade of crimson red, "I do have charm, how else did I manage to get you as my wife?"

18 closed her eyes before shaking her head and erupting with a light chuckle.

"I thought mama was to first one to make the move by kissing you on the cheek."

I began to laugh at Marron's comment and soon everyone except a frowning Krillin joined in on the laughter.

"That doesn't count," Krillin mumbled as 18 rolled her eyes and gave a little smile at her husband's words.

"Back to Goten, what'd you say to her?" Marron asked again.

"It wasn't much," he said now playing with his food, "I just said your welcome."

All three Chestnuts seemed looked like they were about to drop dead on the floor because of Goten's comment and I felt myself about to commit the same action.

"Let me guess, you picked up her pencil."

Goten scratched the back of his head and gave a slight chuckle at 18's assumption, "Yeah."

Soon everyone including me began to laugh at Goten who just smiled as though he accomplished something great. But I felt a bit left out since I had no clue who this girl was.

"My day was alright," Marron said with a smile, "Sora asked if I can come over to his house on Saturday, can I?"

"Is his father going on another business trip?" Krillin asked.

Marron nodded as she chewed on her dumpling.

I'd brought my eating to an abrupt halt once his name was mentioned and I felt myself holding in a breath as I hoped that their answer would be no.

"What're you guys going to do?" 18 asked.

"Nothing inappropriate," Marron quickly shot back. Her words seemed to have made me find a way to choke on nothing. But lucky me everyone was focused on Marron that they didn't hear the slight choking sound.

18 smiled, "never said you would."

Marron's face flushed, "help him around the house like usual and practice my swimming skills in his pool."

My mind and body froze as the words "as usual" floated casually out of her mouth and swarmed in my head like a bunch of furious bees. Usual. The word instantly became my newest enemy as I tried my best to not visualize Marron at that boy's house, I didn't like their closeness during lunch and now being informed that they spent several times alone at his house enraged my jealousy.

"No."

Krillin's words seemed to knock me back into reality as my mind sent several high praises to Dende.

"But papa-"

"No swimming, we already told you that you have to wait two weeks before you go back to swimming. You just came out of your major illness and we don't want you to get sick again."

Marron pouted and I would've found it cute if I wasn't stuck trying to figure out if her parents were letting her go or not.

"But it's an indoor pool!" She exclaimed.

"Not taking any chances," 18 butted in, "your already behind on schoolwork."

I took back my high praises that I sent a few seconds earlier to Dende and sent curses his way as I listened on to their dispute and realized they were allowing Marron to go, just not to have her enter the pool.

"Ok," Marron finally submitted to defeat as she stopped pouting and continued to eat her dinner.

"Now that we got that settled. How was your day Trunks?"

I had just continued to eat my food as I was using all my willpower to not think about Marron going to Sora's house Saturday as she was just there to help and nothing serious would happen. And from observing them during lunch I could tell Marron was oblivious to see that he had a crush on her.

I looked up to Krillin, surprised by his question. Though everyone had been answering it I didn't really expect it to be directed to me at some point. Everyone had brought their attention to me, curious as to what I had to say and making me nervous at their stares. The question was so simple but my mind couldn't create a simple answer as though it couldn't comprehend the question.

"How was school?" Krillin persisted on as he believed I didn't hear his first question.

I still kept silent. My mind began to become filled with answers that my tongue couldn't grasp. There wasn't a simple word to describe my day nor school. Though a simple answer for how was school was I hate it, I couldn't find myself to say it as all my life and school problems from the past and present began to attack me all at once. My brain was in major pain as painful memories floated in my mind.

"We're you able to tolerate it?"

I wanted to smile at Krillin's persistence but I found myself making a pained look as my brain seemed to have caught a cramp.

"Trunks, are you alright?" They all asked once my mouth still hadn't moved to respond to the questions and my pained look brought concern to their expressions.

I couldn't answer them as I felt a pang of jealousy spring in me as Krillin kept the liveliness at the table, back home dinner was mostly silent for the exception of me and father's loud eating and the times when I was in trouble and mother would always yell. I was never asked these questions before, how life was treating me, how my day had been and how was school.

I felt something wet fall onto my cheek and knew it was too late to wipe it off as everyone caught my unusual behavior.

"Trunks, are you alright?" All four of them asked again.

All I wanted to do now was crawl into a hole, it seemed like all my life problems were hitting me fast as the tear rolled down my cheek. I barely cried, especially in front of people as I was one of those types of men who believed that man don't and shouldn't cry. And hearing their voices of concerned seemed to have worsened my situation. I've been put through a lot the past years and it never really seemed like no one was really concerned of me, that I was just a trouble-making brat who would have to learn the hard way one day.

I pushed my chair, "Excuse me," my voice a bit shaky.

"Trunks wait!"

I didn't stop at their shouts of pleas, but ran out the house and took off before anyone had another say.

I wiped the embarrassing tears from my face as I flew with more speed.

I reached home within an hour. Lay down on my bed was all I wanted to do as I thought about the good and bad of life.

I landed neatly on the ground just as Bulla was hugging mother who was talking to Videl.

"Thanks for watching her today." Mother said with a smile.

"No problem, it's only fair when Trunks does the same," Videl replied with a smile.

I tried walking past them but mother wasn't going to tolerate me not passing by without doing a proper greeting.

She held my arm as I told myself repeatedly to not jerk my arm away and have a repeat of yesterday.

"Hello, Videl, Bulla, and mother."

She let go of my arm even when I knew she wasn't satisfied.

I headed straight for the stairs and to my room. I needed a break.

Having my head between the pillows on my bed seemed to have brought me some comfort as I tried my best to not destroy my room with the several emotions flying through my head. Why was I stuck with the cursed life? I had everything a teenager like myself could ever want, but materialistic things weren't enough, I wanted what Marron's family had, to be a real family who got along and not just pretended to be one for the pictures that hanged on the walls.

Many people believe money can buy you happiness, but let me tell you now, it doesn't. True you can get the things you desire but how long will it last. I screamed a loud and long scream of anger mixed with frustration into my pillow before heading to my window and opening it up to take in the night's cold breeze.

I didn't turn around as my door was flung open but bowed my head and closed my eyes as I tried to calm myself down. Another repeat of yesterday and father would probably have me flying all the way to outer space.

"What was that back there?!"

I uncurled my fists and opened my eyes to look out the window.

"Hi mother, how are you?"

I didn't have to turn around to tell that she was sporting a confused expression right about now.

"I'm doing fine," I answered for her.

I was at the peak of my anger when my voice and body language was so calm. I only had seconds before it would change into a nasty one and it all depended on what mother would say.

"Trunks are you-"

"Alright, indeed, how about you?"

The questions kept rolling off my tongue, I just wanted peace, but with mother in her angry state, she would never grant you tranquility. I guess we all couldn't hold in our anger.

"Are you trying to get me sidetracked? It's not going to work."

I closed my eyes briefly before opening them again, "I don't want to hear your lecture."

I knew I struck a nerve as mother hated the thought of being ignored.

"Well, I'm not giving you a choice. Now, look at me when I'm talking to you!"

I didn't obey as I felt glued to my spot, staring at the outside world that always seemed at peace nowadays.

"Trunks!"

My fingers curled into a fist as I begged the tears to stay in.

"Can we just be a normal family!"

I didn't turn around or even bothered to guess her new facial expression as I found it as my new opportunity to just leave by floating out the window and flying away. In the distance, I could hear mother calling out to father to go and get me, but as today was his day were he trained even harder I could tell he just emerged from the shower and wasn't even planning to look for me until he was fully dressed.

I hide my Ki, knowing now that they had no chance of finding me. My actions were idiotic but at the time I felt like it was the best thing to do, I needed a break from life itself, but of course, that was impossible.

I flew for a good hour not knowing exactly where I was going but just far away from my home. It was time to be a homeless teen.

I landed in the woods and concluded that it would be my new home. I checked my pockets to see if I had anything of value, but all I had was my cell phone and my wallet with a couple of dollars in it. I knew that contacting Goten or anyone else will have me be brought back home and be grounded for a lifetime, as mother probably already contacted everyone from the Z-gang to look for me. I just prayed that no one will ever find me.

Everyone was expecting so much from me, especially mother. She wanted me to be a normal and mature young adult but I couldn't find myself to be one. And I didn't like how she just wanted me to be the normal one while everyone in my family was beyond that. Goten and Marron's family weren't normal in the slightest either, but they all managed to carry this normality to be a cool and loving family while I was stuck trying to be the only normal one besides mother and my grandparents to be the normal one. It wasn't fair.

Life wasn't fair, for me that is. Everyone I basically know didn't or doesn't have a planned future for them, they were and are free to choose what they wanted and want with their lives. While I was slowly becoming a businessman in the making. I just couldn't find myself in such a position. I hated school and school work so I could already image having such enmity towards a stressing career and paperwork.

My phone buzzed and I figured it was Goten calling, probably tired from today and just trying to convince me to come home, but I wasn't, not that easily. Not until some huge changes were made.

I didn't know how to make a fire without using Ki so I decided to stay in the illuminating dark and catch some Zs before figuring out what exactly was I going to do now as a runaway. I walked to the nearest tree and sat before trying to drift off to sleep. I couldn't, not with so much stressful and painful images plaguing my mind.

I thought of Marron, and the thought of her seemed to have brought me sanity. As images of her sweet smile appeared in my head. I wanted to change for her, but now I found myself doubting if I was even capable of doing so. I just wanted to give up on life as it seemed to curse me.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 5: Being Homeless For A Day**

I don't know what caused me to believe that running away and making the woods become my new home was a brilliant idea. Never in my life had I gone camping and I only knew the basics of survival. But I still found a way to make my situation into a positive one saying it was better than being home with a mother who probably just about wants to kill me.

The sunlight entered my closed eyelids like sunlight seeping through closed curtains, making me groan at the bright light that blinded me and woke me up earlier than intended. The only thing I seemed to regret right about now from running away was not being able to sleep in my bed for half the Saturday and not have the sun interrupt my sleep because of the protective curtains.

I opened my eyes to adjust to the scorching light that burned my blue orbs, I blinked a few times before my eyes were fully accustomed to the bright light. A small yawn left my mouth as I got up from my uncomfortable position of laying down on the bark tree and stretched my sore back.

I dusted my pants off before reaching into my pocket and grabbing my phone. I had five missed calls from Goten, twenty missed calls from mother and one from an unknown number. All leaving me a voicemail.

I didn't bother listening to Goten's as he would just be like: 'Trunks come home, everybody's worried about you especially your mother.' But I decided to listen to mother's to see if they were threatening enough to cause me to go home which I doubted.

As I searched for a way out of the woods I listened on to mother's "worried" voicemails. The first fifteen were calm and she sounded sorrowful, but I didn't believe her act. She could've been an actress if she didn't turn out to be a successful scientist. Then the last five were angry ones as she seemed to have quickly lost her patience with me and was no longer playing nice as she spat severe consequences through the phone. I still wasn't going to go home. One of the consequences I knew she was going to say was grounded till I die and if I ever returned to that house that sentence wouldn't be long. Another was having an unfair spar with father, reducing the quantity size of my meals, taking away all my electronics, and telling me that once school is over each day I have to make my way straight home and stay in my room till dinner.

My mind shrugged off her consequences as my goal was to never return to that prison I called home. Freedom would never be granted to me if I returned or if I had stayed. Mother was trying to mold me into a new person I couldn't be, I was Trunks Briefs the immature kid who never seemed to grow up, but now I was being forced to grow up. If only I had a choice for my future I wouldn't be acting this way, I couldn't see myself sitting behind a desk doing paperwork for eight hours five days a week as I could barely handle doing that type of work at school. I wanted to do something that seemed to benefit me, interest me, and most of all something that wasn't chosen for me.

I seemed to have been making great pace as I walked in the direction from which I flew in. Flying out would be out of an option for me as I would have to raise my ki a bit to do so. When I flew out the window yesterday I managed to hide my ki at 99% and used that 1% to make it here before masking it too. If I tried to use that 1% now I would surely be found as everyone was looking for me.

I stopped moving once a voice from my phone caught me off guard, I'd totally forgotten about the unknown number calling and leaving a voicemail. The voice just kept me frozen in time.

"Hey Trunks, it's Marron. I heard what happened and want to meet up with you. If you trust me enough you'll know this isn't a trap. I sent you a text message on where you'll find me. But if you prefer staying where you are that's fine with me."

My stomach rumbled at the end of her voicemail, staying here would cause me to fed off berries which weren't a decent meal for me. Going to her so-called safe haven would probably be a better chance for me at getting a good meal.

My eyes never left the screen of the phone for a few minutes as I tried to see if the address was familiar to me but staring nonstop without giving my eyes a chance to breath wasn't any help to refresh my memories. I would just have to use my GPS and hope that it isn't so far from where I was, wherever I was.

My new goal was to find out exactly where I was before searching up the location. I closed my eyes as my stomach rumbled again, a nice hot meal would be great right about now.

By the time I made it to society a good thirty minutes had passed. I felt like I endured hell as I searched through a way out of the woods with a starving stomach and a mind full of stress. The sound of busy streets littered with heavy traffic and people seemed to have brought me a bit of tranquility, it was odd that it brought such an effect upon me but it felt better than being by myself for half a day. If I stayed longer I probably would've been talking to myself. Living an isolated life sure wasn't for me.

I walked across the street and hid between the crowd of passerby's and before I knew it my body went motionless as my nose caught a whiff of freshly baked bread. Many people pushed right pass me muttering to themselves and to me about being in the way. I ignored their rude comments and walked towards the bakery, taking in the delicious smell of freshly baked bread even if it would cause my hunger for food to increase.

I found myself licking my chapped lips and now looked like a starving homeless kid who was in dire need of food as people began to take in my awful appearance. Just yesterday I was living my lavish life, though it was stressful it seemed to be better than staring at the windows and doors of a bakery while my stomach wailed for the millionth time. My eyes caught the address and I decided to be smart and use this address to pinpoint the unknown location through the GPS instead of standing in front of the bakery like a suffering teenager.

I smiled to myself once I inputted the data and found out the "safe haven" was nearby, well by car it was just a good ten minutes while walking would cost me an extra half hour. And I felt that I wouldn't survive that walk with an empty stomach. My head was cast down as I felt down, the thought of returning home crept in my mind but it would be a further walk and I wouldn't want no one to be aware of my return so flying was out my options again.

I was about to start my somewhat long journey to the "safe haven," till my eyes caught an oncoming taxi. I managed to call the taxi before any of the other busy men and woman waiting for one had a chance, though they were in a rush for work I couldn't feel much sympathy for them as my large and hungry appetite seemed to have been more of an emergency than them getting to work on time.

After telling the taxi driver the location in which I was headed he turned up the radio a little higher to my delight as it blocked out the sounds of my rumbling stomach. I kept a watchful eye as we drove through the busy streets, waiting for my arrival as I told my stomach to have a bit more patience. It felt like the taxi had purposely stopped by a café where a happy family was enjoying a scrumptious breakfast, laughing and talking as they ate. I scoffed and quickly turned away.

I almost decided to take a nap when the drive seemed longer than estimated and it wasn't even including the traffic. But as soon as the driver stopped the car and turned to me telling me that we arrived I quickly turned to my window and stared with amaze and shock at the sight before me. I hurriedly paid the driver and exited the vehicle before looking at the address Marron texted me and the house before me.

I walked to the gate as the taxi driver took off. It was a Mansion, though the house wasn't as big as mines it was the hugest house I ever saw owned by someone else besides my family. The mansion was a bit separated from society as the house needed a huge lot. It was beautiful, inside the gate a beautiful garden with a medley variety of flowers decorated the white painted house perfectly with its porcelain white Roman columns. A water fountain was placed in the middle while white roses circled around it. I gulped, if this was the outside how was the inside like.

A voice scared me into reality and I looked down to see a speaker, "I'm opening the gate," the voice said.

I watched the gate slowly open and debated if I should enter or leave as a few seconds of trying to figure out the source of the voice finally came to me. It was Sora, and this was his house.

The growling of my stomach argued back with my mind that was having second thoughts, I felt that I would just about die if I stayed another minute without food and entering this lovely home will be my only choice of receiving said food.

I entered the grounds knowing now I had no choice of turning back. I walked past the fountain with an amaze look as I made my way towards the double doors. My shaking fingers rang the doorbell while I waited silently for an answer. The door opened seconds later and I saw a smiling Marron, but as soon as she took in my full appearance her smile was no longer present as it faded into a frown.

I knew I looked awful, a mirror didn't have to tell me that. My clothes had bits of dirt stains and I could tell they were wrinkled, my hair was all over the place from tossing and turning in my sleep yesterday, my eyes had to look tired and I knew there was probably a bag or two under there from my rough night of sleep. My rumbling stomach broke our awkward silence as she ushered me in and I took a breath at how the inside was furnished. The first thing that caught my eye was the huge portrait of a younger Sora and what I can say is his father wearing fine business suits as they posed with dignity for the camera.

My eyes barely had a chance to gather all the flashes of furniture and décor placed in front of me as Marron dragged me to what I assumed would be the dining room to feed my empty stomach. Before I had a chance to blink I was seated at the far end of the table with a plate filled with an assortment of mouth-watering food. I almost found myself digging in right away till I remembered my manners as it wasn't my house.

"Good morning," I said as I tried my best to sound chirpy.

Marron just placed another plate by my side and gave me a small smile. Sora looked up from the book he was reading and gave me direct eye contact as he said Good morning happily. Though I still felt a little out of place I couldn't keep my stomach from suffering as I dug right in.

Sora had gotten up minutes later thanking Marron for the fantastic meal. I watched them leave the dining room and I suspended my eating as I tried my best to listen intently. Just like yesterday there were exchanging goodbyes. Sora saying he'll be back later and Marron saying she'll be waiting. I found myself crushing the chopsticks in my hand to the point where a soft crack was heard. They sounded and acted so much like a married couple. I cursed under my breath and watched Marron enter the room again, this time with a blushing face. I was glad I had eaten till my stomach was replete with food as I would've instantly lost my appetite by Marron's smiling red face. It was a cute look, but if I wasn't the cause of her giving that look it didn't seem to suit her right to me.

What just happened?!

Is what I wanted to shout out to her, but I found myself just thanking her for the delicious meal. She seemed to have been brought back to reality by the sound of my voice, she gave me another small smile and I knew her mind was somewhere else. I gathered the food stained plates in my hand and headed towards the kitchen adjacent to the dining room. Marron was already washing up a plethora amount of plates and bowls, making guilt quickly find a new home in my heart as she was being so nice to me after all I've done to her. I know she could see my fate if I were to return home and she could've easily gotten her revenge by sending me back to hell by ratting me out, but she was doing the exact opposite.

"Trunks," her voice was soft.

"Huh?" I said once blinking my eyes, Marron's outstretched wet hands were asking me to hand her the plates in my hands. I was hesitant for a moment as I wanted to help her out to at least show her my gratitude for the food and hospitality.

"There's a bathroom near the living room we just passed moments back, go take a shower."

She was obviously telling me to leave and I took the opportunity as my horrible stench that she was probably smelling got to me. I really did need a shower. I walked back into the living room and took my time observing everything set before me while peeping through doors to find the bathroom. Everything about this home read classy and even though I and Sora were wealthy he looked like he and his family had an amazing bond based on the décor and pictures.

Once I finally made it to the chosen room a smile was placed on my face as I flipped the light switch on. A set of clothes and bath materials were already set out for me. I started the shower as I threw my dirty clothes in the basket near the sink and entered the tub. I felt the grime leaving my body as I scrubbed off the scent from the outside world off of me. It was a really nice feeling.

I was back in the living room wearing clothes almost too small for me. Though I and Sora had to be about the same size I had a bigger build than he did.

Marron walked in moments later, the blue apron she wore now off and revealing her fitted outfit.

"Thanks, a lot," I almost whispered.

I caught a little glint in her eyes before it quickly changed into an emotionless one.

"Well it's technically Sora's house and he suggested the idea."

I almost rolled my eyes at her words. She was never the one to take credit for things.

"Why?" My voice asked before I had a chance to register that I'd said it.

She turned around to avoid eye contact.

"Why what?" She whispered as her head was now cast down to the ground. She began twiddling her thumbs.

I walked silently to her and lifted her head up unexpectedly as she stared at me wide eye, her face red as a tomato.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked curious yet grateful.

She still didn't meet my eyes and I bent lower so all she could see was my face and be forced to make eye contact.

Her entire body was shaking but I didn't see the need for her to be nervous all she had to do was answer simply. That in the bottom of her heart she couldn't have her old best friend suffer.

She tried to turn her head but my tight grip on her chin didn't allow her to complete her action, but once a drip of water fell onto the palm of my hand I stopped trying to figure out what she was thinking and realized what she was doing. Crying. I quickly let go of her chin and she softly pushed me aside before running to the bathroom I exited minutes ago.

I sat on the carpeted floor dumbfounded at her emotions if I knew she would've broken down I wouldn't have persisted on an answer. After recovering from shock I knocked on the bathroom door several times as I shouted her name and apologized. I was only met with soft cries. Standing near the door patiently was a waste of my time as she figured I was still there waiting so I quietly made my way back to the living room and waited.

I sat on the couch for what felt like an hour till weariness seemed to have been coming my way. I protested with my mind that wanted nothing but to catch up on sleep while I wanted to talk to Marron. But once my eyes closed and failed to open I knew it was pointless.

My eyes batted open while I sat up and did a light stretch. I observed my surroundings and sure knew I wasn't in the living room. The bedroom was almost entirely decorated in white, besides the black drawers. I rubbed my eyes and pulled the sheets off of me. Who brought me up here? Was the first question that came to mind but decided to ignore it as I earned the well-deserved sleep I'd missed for days. I walked out the room and was now faced with a hallway with many doors and directions to pass through. I already felt frustrated but began to walk through the hectic maze. The sound of laughter caused me to stop and figure out the right direction. I walked down the staircase and was greeted with Marron and Sora watching a movie while enjoying a bowl of popcorn. Though I felt that I was interrupting their moment and wanted to head back before I was noticed I also wanted to quickly interrupt as I wasn't fond of the scene before me. Their seating was spaced out at a reasonable length but I still didn't like the situation.

"Glad your awake buddy, wanna join us?" He asked, not even having to turn around to know I was there.

I almost gritted my teeth at his hospitality, he seemed to be a nice guy but I still wasn't comfortable with his close relationship with Marron. I cursed myself for having human hormones that attacked me with every chance it had.

"Sure," I said smiling as I made my way to the recliner and sat.

Minutes within the movie Marron got up saying she was going to start dinner, making me wide eye as I didn't know the time and that if she was making dinner it was already the evening.

How long was I asleep?

"Thanks for having me here," I managed to say through the silence.

He kept his eyes on the TV as he said it was no problem. "Marron didn't tell me much, but I know how stressful life can be, especially for wealthy children. You can stay here for as long as you want. "

I nodded my head agreeing with his statement before turning to him, shocked at his kindness.

"What about your parents? I don't think they'll be comfortable with a stranger staying over."

His facial expression darken once I finished speaking and I seemed to have brushed pass bad territory, I was about to instantly apologize till he spoke saying they'll be alright with me being here.

"Besides they said I needed more friends anyway."

The awkward silence filled the room and I nor did Sora dared to speak as we silently tried to enjoy the movie before us.

When it was time to eat dinner the atmosphere was half silent but Marron just like her father kept the liveliness at the table, telling jokes and stories so we wouldn't have to be engulfed in awkward silence.

Once dinner was over Sora invited me to join him in the hot tub, as I was living in his home free of charge I kindly accepted his invitation without an argument.

I changed into the swim shorts he left in the bathroom and entered the backyard. He was already in smiling with his eyes closed as he enjoyed the relaxing sensation. I entered seconds later and he opened his eyes.

He reached for a blue cooler and took out two cans of beer. I stared at the cans with utter shock as my eyes tried to see something else, like two cans of soda. But as I kept reading the big beer label it wouldn't change the content of the drink. I clearly knew I was older and having him be Marron's friend he had to be the same age as her. I wasn't drinking age and he sure wasn't either.

He passed me a can while I tried my best to deny politely but his persistence wouldn't stop, saying that I needed this. At one point I just shrugged my shoulders. I did need a huge break from life and I've heard beer was the perfect solution. I took a sip after opening it and almost spat it out. It had a horrid, bitter taste. I didn't know how people were able to drink it as though it was the best drink in the world. He seemed to have seen me grimace as he chuckled at my reaction.

"You'll get used to the taste."

My curiosity was now at its peak as I wanted to know who this kid was and why Marron had become friends with him as he clearly seemed to have been a bad example for her. I was tempted to take another sip and truly see if it would relieve me from my stress. But I only knew it did for a good amount of time till you woke up with a maddening headache and all the pain of why you drank it in the first place attacked you all at once.

I watched him take a long sip and wondered how long had he'd been drinking underage and if Marron knew. He looked like he had a perfect life just as I did, but of course, my life was the opposite of that. Money can always hide away the pain. But he was probably just a spoiled brat who was secretly a party animal.

"I know you may not want to hear this but I feel that I have to say this." He said after taking his long swig of the ice cold beer. "You should go back home, your family is probably really worried about your absence. Family is one of the best things in this world, but when it's broken it's the worst thing in the world. I'm not trying to jinx you or anything but you running away can tear your family apart."

I almost scoffed at his words as I felt that he didn't know anything about my family which he didn't except for our wealth, but his words were right, they were just something I never took into deep thought.

He took another can out the cooler and began draining it as he took long fast gulps of the vile drink. I placed the drink down and got up from the bubbling pool. Though it was relaxing my tense body I had to get back home.

He looked at me with a slight smile and nodded as I bid him farewell and thanked him for my brief stay. I walked back into the house where Marron instantly scolded me with her eyes for getting the floors wet. I apologized before taking a quick shower and changing into my washed clothes.

Marron was by the entrance of the door, holding a wrapped plate of food and smiling.

"I called you a Taxi, it'll be here in a few minutes. Get back home safely."

I smiled brightly as I hugged her. We waited outside for a few short minutes before the taxi Marron had promised arrived. We waved as I exited the gate of the mansion and entered the taxi that was already paid off by Sora's debit card.

I couldn't help but drift into my mind and think of all that had happened and then think about how worried my family might be right about now. I forced myself to believe my mother wouldn't care about my absence as she would just punish me once I was tired of the homeless life, but she was still a mother, a mother who deeply cared for the safety of their child. Then there was Bulla, I know it had to be harsh for her as she was probably constantly asking my parents where was I. Father, of course, would never show he'd cared and would probably act like nothing ever happened. But I know he wouldn't be as much worried as mother probably was knowing that I was a strong-willed boy.

I quietly watched the lights of the city buildings breeze through the window as the taxi drove past them. I smiled at the sight before me till we were heading to the deserted area where my home was located. I checked my phone again and there were twenty more missed calls from mother one hundred messages and ten missed calls from Goten.

The taxi stopped at the front of my house and I was shocked at the sight before me. Mother was wrapped in a blanket with a cup of hot coffee in her favorite mug while father sat right next to her his arm wrapped around her shoulder as he tried his best to comfort her. I stepped out the taxi and mother instantly looked up to see the intruder with her eyes that had several bags under them due to the lack of sleep, but they lit up at my presence. Dad also had the same amount of bags under his eyes. They both stared at me as though they were seeing a ghost. I walked closer and mother was the first to get up and hug me tightly. Crushing the food Marron had wrapped for me. She didn't seem angry but happy with my return. Her listed punishments were probably false.

I didn't want to admit but Sora was right, they were worried about me. Father explained to me how long they'd been searching and how he couldn't get mother to get an ounce of sleep and how Bulla kept badgering them about my whereabouts. Though mother wanted to talk to me more and fully enjoy my presence father carried her to bed where she could finally sleep peacefully. Tears had been threatening to leave my eyes but father quickly raised his fist making them go back to their sockets. If I had known that I would've caused this much trouble to my family and our friends I would've thought twice before running away.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 6: Consequences**

Two weeks had exactly passed after becoming a runaway for merely a day and life hadn't changed one bit. I wasn't met with consequences like I expected a few days after returning home but mother was just the exact opposite with being all cheery which immediately crept me out as I never saw her this happy in my life. But today I knew her cheery mood will quickly change into the opposite.

School had ended for the day and I had reported back home before I caused any trouble and sat in my room staring at the blank walls. I couldn't clog my mind with anything but the teacher-parent conference that was scheduled for today, not even Marron. I felt that I was worrying too much but knowing my mother for many years she always had something up her sleeves.

When the clock hit six I was just ordering take out by using the house phone downstairs since my phone had been taken away, when mother came storming into our home and demanding father to get dressed. She didn't make eye contact with me but stared fiercely at my father who just returned the same vicious stare. For weeks they'd been arguing with each other on this topic, mother saying he had no choice on going and that this was for his son and that father was saying it was pointless just give me a good beat down so I'll learn my lesson. I had stayed my distance during those times when they would argue and once they finished mother would come out smiling like she was victorious.

"Couch," my mother said in a demanding tone.

I had just hung up the phone and felt a burning stare irritating my skin. My dad was glaring at me so furiously I felt my skin beginning to peel off.

He was silently challenging me to a spar with his glare. I gulped.

He stopped glaring at me and calmed his eyes as he made direct contact with his wife, "I'm not wearing a suit," he stated so plainly yet so seriously he almost made me believe mom would agree, but mom being mom, of course, wouldn't.

Her expression was still serious but she cracked a small smile as she debated whether to laugh or not, she didn't.

"You're not wearing your training clothes!"

If mother screamed any louder I felt that she would manage to wake Bulla through the sound proof walls from the nap I had such difficulty putting her in.

"Then I'm not going," he tried to pout but failed.

"Then you'll be extending your time on the couch to three months."

A bit of red crept on his cheeks before sharply turning away and headed upstairs, taking defeat.

Mother gave me a slight glance before she turned around, smiling with her head held up high as she too headed upstairs.

I placed the phone back in its holder before going upstairs to check on Bulla who was still sleeping. I stayed in my room for about twenty minutes till I went downstairs to see if they'd gone.

The car was just rolling down the driveway when I moved the curtains to catch a glance. I sighed in relief, though I only had two more hours before my life would become a true living hell. I looked at the TV for a few seconds debating whether I should watch but I wasn't much of a couch potato and didn't want to waste my only two hours of freedom being lazy and watching television like a zombie.

I headed for the kitchen and grabbed the phone when I entered the room, dialing Goten's number which I was glad I actually remembered from the top of my head. The phone rung about three times before I had an answer, I smiled once he said hello.

"Hey, Goten do you wanna come over to my place and hang for a little while?" I felt the question was too sudden especially since we hadn't been on good terms for the past week. But I needed some amusement and what better way to get that than my best friend. If we still considered that of each other.

He sighed over the phone and I found myself frowning.

"Trunks," he said slowly.

"Never mind it was a stupid request," I stated quickly about to hang up the phone.

"Trunks listen to me-"

"No you listen to me," I cut him off knowing where he was trying to lead the conversation to.

"Trunks," he said calmly.

"Just listen to me Goten, for one god damn second!" I shouted over the receiver, our previous conversation from last week now haunting my mind.

He fell silent cueing me to continue, "Do you wanna know the answer?" I asked.

I listened to pure silence for a few seconds before he responded with a low yes.

"I'm jealous," I muttered into the phone.

"Of?" Goten asked seconds later when I hadn't elaborated.

"Everything Goten! Everything…" I started off as a shout then ended in a whisper as I felt the sadness creeping into my emotions.

"Trunks," Bulla came into the kitchen with her red and white polka dot pajamas, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

I quickly hung up the phone, knowing I pissed Goten off for doing so, but I couldn't voice my problems with a well awake Bulla by my side.

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry," she plainly stated while rubbing her stomach that rumbled at the right time.

"Foods on its way," I told her before getting four juice boxes out of the fridge.

We waited in the living room sipping our first round of apple juice from the juice box as we waited silently for the food to arrive as we watched a princess show she so badly loved and was just about killing me.

As soon as the doorbell rung we were both out of our seats, Bulla right behind me as I answered the door. For a minute I stared at the person in front of me to see if I was seeing right but after hearing Bulla's stomach rumble again it made me aware that I wasn't dreaming nor seeing things.

Goten stood in front of the door with our take-out plates neatly wrapped in a bag in his hands. I blinked once more to reassure myself, but I was still seeing Goten with our plates of food.

"Well if you're not going to invite me in I'll have to intrude," he said entering our home while I closed the door behind him.

We headed to the kitchen as I asked how did he managed to get here so quick and have our food as I was well aware that he didn't have a job since his mother said it would distract him from his studies.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by when you disrespectfully hung up on me, I saw a guy on a scooter with a bag of food in a basket heading towards your house and put the pieces together. You owe me $59 including the tip by the way."

I grumbled to myself as I handed the money I was respectively going to hand the man who was delivering our food to Goten. I separated the food and gave Bulla a bowl while I and Goten stayed in the kitchen.

I offered him a plate of food and he surprisingly denied saying he'd already eaten. More for me.

"Why didn't you want to come to my house the first time I invited you?" I asked curious, and not believing that he was in the neighborhood as my house was so far from any of my friend's homes.

"I know today's your parent-teacher conference and I didn't want to get stuck here if your mother comes here yelling, that's totally awkward man."

I almost frowned but agreed with his reasoning.

I took a bite of my food before going into the fridge and tossed him a bottle of water as I finally saw and heard how out of breath he was. He easily caught it before thanking me and taking a long sip.

"So," he started off.

I looked at my plate of food, wondering if I'll have an appetite for it still if our conversation were to be continued.

"Can we talk about it later?" I asked him, even when I was so close telling him over the phone. "I just got a lot on my mind."

He looked at me with a serious look of concern, he didn't look like he wanted to leave the topic alone especially having done flown here, but as he always had a huge soft side he let it go by whispering an okay.

"But you know you can't keep everything in your head, it becomes even more of a pain."

I smiled weakly at his little tip of advice, he made me feel like a bad friend for what I've done for the past week and years to Marron and our great friendship that consisted of us three.

We ended up watching an episode with Bulla and I had to watch him go thirty minutes later as my parent's arrival was soon to come. I said goodbye to my only resort of freedom.

I cleaned up the mess minutes later and when I was taking out the trash they were pulling up in the driveway. I gulped as mother quickly exited the car slamming the door with all her might. Father just hopped out of the car grumbling to himself with a not so happy expression on his face as I could clearly imagine how he was during the meeting. Watching the clock each passing second as the teacher spoke on hoping that the meeting could just end before he blew a fuse. He'd held his end of the bargain and I wouldn't have to see him go or wake up from his sleep on the couch as each day he would just challenge me to a spar because it would've been my fault that he would be sleeping on the couch.

Bulla coming out the house and shouting daddy seemed to have brightened his mood a bit, but not mother's. She watched them enter the home before walking up to me and meeting me at eye level. Though I was taller she was still intimidating. Her looks of fury caused my heart to sink.

"Why?" She asked me plainly as we'd been staring at each other for a few good seconds.

I looked at her with a look of surprise, wondering if she was really asking me this question.

She continued as my lips choose not to move, "Don't I provide everything for you?"

I found interest at the ground, half of me wanting to say yes and just admit that I was an ungrateful child but another half of me wanted to say no, that she doesn't provide me with everything. Her love that is. I understand that she's always busy but there's a law between work and family and you always have to put family first. I was missing the great family bonding moments we could've and should have.

I decided not to speak once again feeling that voicing my opinion wouldn't matter as she would just say that I know that she's busy.

Both our eyes met again, tired and stressed eyes meeting my ashamed ones.

"Please Trunks, I'm just too tired to go back and forth with you, just promise me that you'll improve. For your family's sake."

As I tried to say I promise my throat caught the words and didn't allow me to voice it, knowing that I might not be true to my word once again.

I just found myself nodding my head and thinking if I would really be able to keep a promise that sounded so simple but was always such a burden for me to keep.

I watched mother head inside, leaving me alone to think. I was causing problems for myself and my mom, it was sad and horrible as I was building more stress for herself and I. Not even Bulla managed to stress mother like this.

I needed to give her a break, me running away made matters worse, though she didn't voice it much she showed it.

I looked up to the night sky and found a shooting star, I smiled and closed my eyes. Wishing that I could stop causing havoc in my life and my family's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Taking His Place**

 **Chapter 7: I'm…Jealous**

 **A/N: Flashback chapter explaining from the previous chapter why Trunks and Goten weren't on good terms with each other.**

The park was a great setting to clear one's mind. We'd just came from the café and had a little treat before heading with a cup of lemonade in our hands to watch the scenery in this eventful park. I wanted to be outside as much as possible before mother would banish me to my room forever. She hadn't punished me like I expected, but I knew once the parent-teacher conference happened daylight would be something I would barely see again. It'd been a few days since my brief runaway and my unusual behavior at Marron's house and ever since Goten called me to hang out and meet him at the café we hadn't exchange any words as we just remained in silence while we ate our delicious treats and made our way to the park. It was perfectly clear to know why he'd called me to hang out days later especially to these various locations, he wanted answers now. Why I ran away and what was going on with me when I was crying that day. There was a limited amount of information I told Goten, though he's my best friend I couldn't dare tell him all my secrets especially when it came to my family. He knew I was way beyond stress but his only true knowledge of why I was stressed was because of school and school work. Nothing more. And I wanted to keep it that way as a part of me would think he wouldn't believe me because I was wealthy and well he wasn't, and he would just consider me a spoiled brat who doesn't know what I got. I also didn't want to show my family as horrible people, because they weren't it's just that sometimes they didn't seem to know the meaning of family.

"Trunks, is something going on?" He paused and finally asked the question I'd been dreading to hear him voice ten minutes within our little peaceful stroll around the park.

I stopped too and threw my empty cup of lemonade in the trash conveniently next to me, not making eye contact but staring directly ahead of me. "No."

He suggested for us to take a seat and like an obedient dog I obeyed with a low sigh and we sat at the nearest empty bench where I had a pleasant view of watching little kids play a game of football.

"Don't lie to me man," his voice held a bit of anger and I kept watching the kids play.

"I'm not lying to you," my lips seemed to have gone dry once I spoke the lie.

He inhaled deeply before exhaling sharply, I seemed to have been getting on his nerves.

"How can I help you with something when you barely tell me the entire problem, you're not giving me the entire pieces to the puzzle to fix Trunks," His voice was trying not to shout as he spoke those words violently towards me.

My attention like always found comfort in the ground and I stared at it for a while as I figured he got a bit brighter and could figure I was hiding something.

"I-It's nothing I can't handle," I said licking my dry lips.

He laughed silently and I knew he wasn't pleased with my answer and that he was trying so hard to not bring up what happened several nights ago.

"Then look at me and say you can handle it," he said in a demanding tone.

I found myself saying it again but not daring to make eye contact, I heard him curse and I kept my eyes on the concrete ground.

"You don't trust me."

His statement caused me to automatically look up and meet his eyes, he was my best friend and I trusted him with my life, having him say that caused my heart to shatter. But not wanting to tell him my secret really did make it seem like I didn't trust him. My mouth opened but no words could escape my throat, I closed it quickly before turning my attention back to the kids.

"Marron and you," I said pausing and Goten saying "What about us," when I hadn't added more to my sentence. "Marron and you. Your family and her family, they have such a great family bond and liveliness." I paused again, trying to see if I wanted to voice my secret or not. Goten once again asked what about it, not seeing where I was getting at which was pretty good in my opinion as I was still debating whether I should tell him.

I found myself about to tell him as my mouth opened without me telling it to, "I-I'm-" the kids playing football interrupted me from finishing as they keep shouting hey man watch out, me being nosy and trying to figure out of the million of men at this park who were they talking about I turned around just in time to see a fast flying football ready to hit me in the face, using my quick reflexes I caught the bullet ball with ease having the kids and the many other people whose attention was casted upon me placed in a state of shock and awe.

I stared at the ball with widened eyes for a few seconds before several kids came running to me apologized and asked if I was okay also exclaiming what I did was way beyond cool, I smiled lightly and told them it was alright and I was okay. They offered me a chance to play with them but I kindly denied, I stretched my hand for a minute as the catch seemed to have made it a bit sore and I realized I needed to start training again. Goten asked if I was okay and I just gave him the same answer I gave the children.

He looked at me, his eyes telling me to continue our conversation but I couldn't. I felt that the kids throwing the ball accidentally my way was a sign that I shouldn't tell him and I was lucky I hadn't let it slip. I could handle this by myself.

I got up and whispered I needed to go before trying to walk away like we hadn't been having a serious conversation but Goten was quicker as he seemed to have read my body language that said I have to go quick. He grabbed my arm like I'd did Marron's a few weeks back and I almost laughed at my situation. I pulled but his grip was tight, he wasn't planning on letting me go easily. I didn't want to make a scene so I decided not to shout at him to let me go, instead, I kindly asked above a whisper for him to let me go.

"No," he responded sharply to my kind request.

I was trying to run away from my problems like I always do and it would always catch up to me in a flash like I hadn't even tried my best to avoid them. Goten was here to help me, but I couldn't find myself to be receiving his help right now, all I wanted to do was be alone, like always. I was now a loner whose paradise was being locked in my room and protected from the worlds drama.

I gritted my teeth when I pulled again and I gave myself a mental note to start training again as Goten seemed to have still been training and keeping his school life and personal life in check when I barely had one of my lives in control.

"Just pretend this conversation never happened," I almost shouted.

His grip loosened and soon I was free from his grasp, I was going to make a run for it, but he quickly grabbed my shoulders. When did he get up so fast and had time to do this before I could make a getaway? I don't know.

"What did you just say," the fury in his voice made me shiver.

I didn't see why he would be so fed up with a problem that wasn't his, I know friends are here to help because they care, but if I say I could handle it on my own he should trust me.

I didn't dare repeat it but I tried to jerk his hand off my shoulder, he squeezed my shoulder tightly at my actions.

"How am I suppose to pretend this didn't happen Trunks?" His voice was so close to my ears.

I scoffed and tried to see if his question was serious, but when I gave him a sidewards glance I saw he was indeed serious as the fury in his eyes were only seen when he was in battle.

"Easy. Today never happened," I said knowing I was picking at his skin.

He sharply inhaled before sharply exhaling, "Can't you just see that I'm trying to help you?!"

So much for not wanting to cause a scene.

I felt eyes on my skin and it urged me more to get out of here and seek shelter in my room.

"Well, I don't need your help!"

Now I definitely knew I caught the entire park's attention, Goten let go of my shoulder and I found myself walking with speed out of the park, leaving my best friend behind me to recollect what just happened.

A taxi had just come right on time once I was out of the park, I didn't t feel like flying and I didn't want to risk the chance of Goten chasing me. The hour drive home didn't seem to bother me as I finally made it to my safe haven. I entered the home and ignored everyone who was downstairs and headed upstairs to my room. Once locking the door I jumped belly flat on the bed and kicked off my shoes. I screamed into my pillow several times before getting up and pacing around the room like a madman.

I just hurt my best friend emotionally by denying his help, one of the worst mistakes to add on to my never-ending list of tragic mistakes made by Trunks Briefs. I was surprised that I still had a friend, but after that event, I won't think Goten would classify me as a friend, his best friend at that. Everything I did seemed to not only hurt me but others and I could never seem to stop hurting my life and the life of others.

 **Why is it so hard for me to change?!**

I stopped the unnecessary pacing and climbed onto my bed and curled into a ball, while all my life's problems came to attack me all at once. I took a deep breath. I could handle this all on my own.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Story of My Life**

Chapter 8: Surprise Party

Saturdays were always a day I looked forward to as I always had a chance to sleep in without having someone yell at me to wake up to misery. But a constant ringing that kept echoing through my room seemed to cause my brain to tell me to wake up and my eyes to slowly open. I lifted up my body slowly and listened on to the sound to find where the sound was coming from. As I realized it was my cell phone ringing my hand went straight to the little desk that held my lamp and felt the wooden texture as I searched for the phone, seconds passed and I finally found the phone that was still ringing. I braced myself to look at the bright light on the screen to see who was calling as I didn't really have much phone calls. I groaned as the light burned my eyes as I tried my best to get adjusted to the new light, it was an unknown number and I almost decided to not pick up as there weren't many people who had my number; Mom, Goten, and Marron. But as the ringing continued I decided to pick up.

"Hello?" I said, the weariness in my voice evident.

"Sorry to disturb you Trunks, but I needed a favor."

My eyes widen a bit at his voice, not expecting him to call me, especially for what happened a few nights ago.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah sure, what do you need?" I asked, curious.

"Well, first I want to know if you're alright. I know it's none of my business but I couldn't help but feel concerned for you, you just stormed off."

I swallowed hard, I couldn't right up tell him I was jealous of his family, how close they were, how they seemed like the perfect family who always solved each other's problems like the one only seen on TV.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. So about that favor?" I asked, wanting to brush past the events of that night.

I could feel Krillin smiling on the other end of the phone, "Well today we're throwing Marron a party, it's basically a glad you got well party and I want to invite you and your family to come."

I still held the phone near my ear, but didn't speak, I couldn't speak. I just didn't feel right to be invited to this party as I never once told Marron to get well and it'd been so long since the Briefs family hung around many members of the Z-Gang.

"I know it's last minute, but I'm hoping you guys can make it, I'm sure it'll please Marron."

I was about to say I couldn't as I wouldn't feel right, but hearing him say my presence would please Marron convinced me that though I would feel like a jackass for coming I would feel even more like a jackass for not coming. All I wanted to do was win back our friendship and pleasing her is the perfect opportunity to have our friendship mend.

"Sure, sounds like an easy favor I can complete,"

He laughed a little on the other line, making me confused.

"That wasn't exactly my favor."

I felt stupid now as I mumbled the word, "Oh."

"Sorry about the confusion, but the favor was can you take Marron to the mall for a couple hours while we set up."

I froze at his words, wondering why I seemed to be the perfect candidate when Goten would've been the best to go while I helped set up.

"I know you're wondering why I chose you, but I want you and Marron's friendship to get better, being together may be awkward now, but trust me things will get better, you just got to give it some time."

I nodded my head even though he wouldn't be able to see me nod, "Sounds great," I said half lying as I only hoped that it would be great.

"Great, you can come pick Marron up in an hour, she doesn't know but we'll insist for her to go and she'll soon give in. Spend about three hours at the mall and meet us at Kami's house."

"Okay," I said as I memorized the instructions in my head.

"Thanks again Trunks, see you later."

"See you later."

"Oh wait! Don't forget to bring swim trunks Trunks," he was trying to hold his laughter once he told the pun and I forced myself not to roll my eyes as I knew he was hysterically laughing in his head.

"Okay."

Once the phone clicked and the call was over I laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, going over everything that just happened. No longer was I tired, but a bit excited and nervous. I would have three hours to spend with Marron alone as we caught up on each other's lives. All I'm hoping for is to not have her keep playing a role she's not meant to be playing.

After a quick shower and making sure I was fully awake I headed down for breakfast and was just in time to hear mother saying "that's wonderful, we'll be there."

I raised my eyebrows at her words and hoped that was Krillin talking to her because if it was someone else she was making plans with I would have to ditch my family and hold my promise and take Marron to the mall.

I sat down and began eating from the plate that was rightfully placed in front of my seat.

We all looked at mother wondering if she'll spill the news or keep us in suspense. Once she finished the call she placed the phone on the receiver and clapped her hands excitedly as she smiled brightly at all of us.

"We're going to a party guys," mother exclaimed happily.

I smiled knowing that it was Krillin who was on the phone minutes ago with my mother and I'll still get to hang with Marron for three hours.

Bulla shrieked with excitement.

"They're going to a party," father stated before taking a sip of his coffee.

I began to eat quickly as I saw an argument coming.

"No, we're all going Vegeta," mother replied sternly.

"Mom, Krillin-"

"I know," she replied cutting me off, "you're taking Bulla with you."

She was so lucky I wasn't eating anymore nor drinking or I would've choked. I opened my mouth ready to discuss this as this was supposed to be me and Marron's time to mend our friendship not babysit.

But her stern look of fury caused me to just agree.

I packed my swimsuit and Bulla's swimsuit along with several beach toys and items. Today seemed like it would be a fun day for the exception of having Bulla tag along with me to the mall. But if I looked at it on a brighter side it would be less awkward with Bulla by my side.

We left minutes later and made it within an hour due to my neck breaking speed. Marron sat on her house porch with a small purse in hand and she smiled widely when I pulled up.

"Papa! He's here!" She shouted as she stood up and started heading towards the air car.

I smiled too, today didn't look like it would be such a bad day.

The door to Marron's door flew wide open and a voice shouted: "Aren't you forgetting something?!"

I gulped and hope I wasn't hearing right, I hadn't heard that voice in years but it was all too familiar to forget. As the figure emerged from the shadows I felt like pressing on the gas and abandoning my mission entirely. As I prayed to Dende for this not to be true. My prayers were in vain as the figure made its way out the house and to my car.

The vibration on my phone caused me to look down and I saw a quick apology text from Krillin and I wished he warned me sooner.

"Long time no see, twerp."

I forced myself from not gritting my teeth as I muttered a low nice to see you too.

He hopped in the back seat, neatly next to Bulla who was neatly fastened in the middle.

Marron's hand was touching the door to the passenger seat but before she had a chance to open it her uncle told her to sit in the back as I was their chauffeur. I inwardly growled at his words.

I sadly watch Marron sit in the back, and stared up ahead for a while before I was slapped in the back of the head and told to start going. Bulla laughed and I turned around telling him it wasn't necessary for him to hit me.

He just smiled a sly smile at me and I turned back around before driving off to the nearest mall my GPS was directing me to.

The last time I saw him was at one of Marron's birthday parties, he reminded me much of my dad as he was silent and kept to himself most of the times, he only opened up to people he truly cared about and Marron being his niece was someone he deeply cared about aside from his twin sister 18. They were the people you never mess with. His appearance changed a bit, his hair was longer and his clothing style was a bit different but aside from that, he was the same old 17 I knew and could say I despised. He was a cool person, I couldn't deny that but ever since I was little and he happened to be there when I hanged around Marron he would turn into a protective dad mode as everyone knew Marron had a crush on me back then, but back then I cared less about that. Eighteen basically wanting me to stay away from her daughter and not wanting me to hurt her was probably the reason why Seventeen tagged along as Eighteen couldn't and this same reason would motivate him to keep a watchful eye on me.

Once we made it to the mall it took us about ten minutes to find a parking spot and once we did Marron and Bulla dragged me off my feet to the entrance of the mall. I never saw the excitement that drove girls to want to go shopping, so what if they would get new clothes, it'll only last for a while till you have to go back and the cycle would repeat again. It was annoying.

The misery seemed to have struck me once we entered the fifth store and I was sitting down on a bench with a plethora amount of bags of clothes belonging to Marron and Bulla. Seventeen sat next to me and he seemed to have been enduring it pretty better than me. How? I don't know.

I sighed deeply to myself as the time seemed to have been going so slow. I hadn't even had a chance to really speak with Marron nor hold a full conversation with her. The only words we exchanged was thanks for bringing me here and me saying your welcome, also her apologizing for her uncle tagging along as he hated shopping and him deciding to come was odd.

"Cheer up man, the misery will be over in another hour and thirty minutes," he said chuckling a bit.

I felt drained, the bags were a lot but they weren't even heavy, just traveling from store to store and waiting for eternity wore me out. I couldn't understand why this whole process of picking clothes and trying them on took forever.

"How can you endure this?" I asked, needing to have something help me pass the time and I was also curious.

He took a flask from his brown coat and took a long quick sip before storing it back in the inside of his brown coat.

He wiped the vile liquid that managed to fall on top of his lip off before smiling at me.

"I have a sister and a niece go figure," he replied plainly.

I rolled my eyes and though I figured he would answer like that; it was better than staying in silence.

"I also have daughters of my own'" he whispered so low I had to thank my Saiyan hearing for allowing me to catch his words.

I stared at him wide eye and he just smiled with his eyes closed as he stretched his arms.

"Are you serious?" I managed to finally ask minutes later and as I couldn't recover from my state of shock.

He gave another sly smile before getting up and knocking on the door Marron and Bulla had been changing in.

"Time. To. Eat," he said knocking at each syllable.

We headed to the food court minutes later and I kept sparing glances at Seventeen as I tried my best to believe his words but each time I looked at him I couldn't imagine him being a father especially since he looked nothing like one. Him father girls, it was a no way to me, there wasn't a point in trying to ask him again if he was serious as he would just avoid my question and keep me in suspense to believe his words or not. I decided to act like that piece of information didn't slip from his mouth and distracted myself with the delicious smells of freshly made food the food court provided.

We argued for a few minutes as we all wanted to eat at different places except Seventeen who didn't care exactly where we ate. I was craving shrimp fried rice while Marron wanted plain white rice and Bulla wanted sweets which was a total no from both of us. I also wanted to just leave the mall and head for a buffet but no one was really up for that. So after minutes of arguing we ended up going to a stand that sold different varieties of rice. It was like rice heaven.

To keep my huge appetite and demands to a minimum I only ordered three bowls while everyone else ordered one. We sat at a table near the entrance of the mall and began to eat.

I was down to my last plate when the long and awkward silence was broken by Seventeen.

"So Trunks, what brings you back?"

I paused, looked at him with confusing eyes while he stared at me with serious eyes.

"Excuse me?" I asked once I fully digested my food.

"It's been years since you visited my sister's house, what brought you back?"

He held the same serious expression and I found myself wanting someone to switch the subject quick, I know I did wrong but I felt sick and tired of people bringing out my mistakes which I sorely regret.

"Uncle-" Marron began.

"He can speak for himself Marron," Seventeen said cutting her off mid-sentence.

He held his unblinking stare and I decided not to gulp and just answer in truth.

"Marron," I replied plainly not even meeting his gaze but a restaurant stand from afar, "She brought me back," I replied before getting up and saying I needed to get some fresh air.

Bulla followed me as we headed out the mall so I could get some fresh air. I stood outside staring at the parking lot before buying two drinks from the vending machine. I took a sip upon opening it. And Bulla did the same. I half wished the soda can I was drinking wasn't actually a refreshing bubbly gassed filled drink but a vile tasting beer. Though I only had a small sip of the drink at Sora's house I was now craving for it, to see if the effects were true. Just to escape from reality for a while. My gaze shifted to a woman who was smoking, as she inhaled I imagined her inhaling her stress and as she exhaled I imagined her exhaling the stress. It seemed to calm her as she smiled lightly with each puff she took. I grabbed Bulla's hand and I walked to the car, smoke sure wouldn't be good for her lungs. Marron and Seventeen exited the mall minutes later and we all hopped in the car enduring a painful silent drive to Kami's house. The silence had finally been broken when Marron had asked where we were going as I passed her house thirty minutes ago and was now driving a few feet above the deep light blue ocean. I just smiled lightly through the rearview mirror and she seemed to have caught it and decided not to question me anymore. After driving for what felt like forever above the never-ending sight of the blue ocean a small island was finally in view. I smiled as my vision allowed me to see a bunch of friends I hadn't seen in years gather around the front porch with party materials everywhere. I didn't even have a chance to park the car yet and everyone was shouting surprised to a very surprised Marron, she quickly changed her expression of shock into an overly happy one. I removed the bags from the trunk and placed them inside the small house before capsulizing the car. Bulla had already grabbed her swimsuit to change in which she would join Pan in the water. There wasn't any sightings of my parents and I knew mom was still trying to force dad to come which mean they'll be making a late entrance. I felt a bit out of place even when Goten just came next to me to stand by my side. We'd exchange a brief greeting before observing the party before us. Many old friends made their way to greet me as it'd been so long. I felt kind of bad since it's been so long since I've seen most of the members of the Z-Gang and hadn't even tried my best to stay in contact with them, but I felt glad to see them all here in one peace, when the earth was at peace we were all granted tranquility.

I quickly stopped Bulla in her tracks when I saw her running out the house with her swimsuit on, she stared at me angrily but I ignored it and began to put on sunscreen before the sun did something drastic to her milky skin. She pouted as I took my time but I had to make sure each exposed part of her skin had a good coat of sunscreen on her. Once I told her I was finished and let go of my grip she quickly ran to Pan who was playing with Goku.

I looked around and half the members were already in the water enjoying the nice weather and cool water. I could spot Master Roshi and Oolong with their binoculars and box of tissue as they waited to see the older girls enter the pool.

My heart seemed to have stopped as soon as Marron exited the home I didn't know she entered. She was wearing a blue bikini that had white on the outside of the seams. She looked like a mermaid goddess as her golden hair blew in the sea salted air.

"Don't forget to put on sunscreen Marron!" Eighteen shouted from the inside of the house.

I gulped as she told her mother yeah. I would be extremely glad if she chose me to do the honors. It would give me a chance to touch her milky soft skin. I sounded like a total pervert right about now.

She turned around and our eyes met she was so close to voicing my name till Seventeen like always intervened. Where did he come from this time I don't know.

"Susie!" He called.

Footsteps were heard as they hurried out the house and I was stuck staring a girl no older than nine who emerged from the house. She had shoulder length brown hair, a small bang, two loose braids tied neatly to a green bow and the rest of the hair laid straight down. She had the deepest green eyes I've ever seen and her smile was genuine.

"Yes, daddy?"

I almost choked at the words that left her mouth, he wasn't lying.

"Can you help Marron out on her sunscreen."

The girl nodded and I watched them both walk over to the lounge chairs. After recovering from utter shock I stopped staring their way and I quickly caught eyes with Seventeen. He smiled slyly.

"Suzanne!"

Once again footsteps were approaching the entrance of the door and seconds later a girl identical to Susie exited the home, the only difference was that she wore large rimmed black glasses around her deep sea green eyes. She held a calm expression as she held a black book in her hand.

"Yes daddy?"

"What did we say about the book?"

She frowned a bit before casting her head down as tears were biting at her to be released.

Seventeen sighed, "You can read all you want when we get back home, just enjoy yourself here by at least going in the water."

She looked up again and made eye contact with her dad before darting her eyes to her twin sister and Marron who was now laughing, she smiled lightly before nodding at her father and heading towards the teenage girls after handing him the black book she'd been reading.

I stood there next to Goten as Seventeen walked away like he wasn't just being a good parent, this situation was embedded in my head and it seemed to have changed my view on Seventeen. Even the most cruel acting had a soft side and for Seventeen this was the first time I saw his soft side.

Seventeen stopped a few seconds later his body still near our view, our eyes met once again and he gave me a glare that told me to never speak of this. And like usual at every party Seventeen attended he stood a good distance at a corner, so close to where piccolo was mediating with his arms crossed as Gohan tried to let him loosen up a little as this was a party.

"Aren't you going to get in the water?" Goten asked me minutes later.

I shrugged, in all honesty, I really didn't know if I wanted to get in the water, I bought a swimsuit but I might not even change into it.

Minutes later the party was in full swing, all the men were outside and as I figured most of the women were still inside prepping the large amount of food that would be needed to feed those with large appetites.

Goten guided me to where Gohan sat, under a beach umbrella watching his wife and daughter play in the water.

"Hey Gohan," I greeted once I was in full view.

He smiled up at me before getting up and shaking my hand as though it was the first time meeting each other.

He sat back down and he tapped the seat next to me, indicating that I should have a seat. We watched Goten leave and enter the water.

"How's life treating you?" He asked casually.

I almost decided to ignore his question entirely, life wasn't treating me well at all right about now.

"Alright, a bit overstressed," I responded plainly.

"Ah," he said as though my answer was a wise one, "I was told about your problem and I came up with two solutions, well one I can't be able to give you any more, but never mind that. Just bear with me, okay. Your stressed and it's causing you not to do your best at school, you want to fight still and there's no martial arts club at your school."

He paused, wondering if I was catching on and I sure did catch on, it wasn't that bad of an idea. Though I won't be able to fight bad guys and test my strength, creating a martial arts club will give me the opportunity to train again and increase my power if a future threat was to come to earth.

I smiled at his idea, "It sounds great," I almost shouted with joy.

"Glad you like it," he said smiling too, "Another thing is that your going to need four people or more to join your club so you can get it approved you also need an advisor and I suggest my dad, as you already know he's amazing when it comes to fighting, and he loves when he has the opportunity to train more and get stronger."

I brought my attention to Goku who was now getting splashed with water by Pan and Bulla, I nodded my head and mesmerized what I had to do when I had to go back to school tomorrow.

"Thanks a lot, Gohan, you're the best."

He smiled at me once again before getting up and joining his family in the water. I was just about to get up when I heard Seventeen scream you perverts and saw a screaming Oolong and Master Roshi flying across the sky before landing very far back from the house in the ocean. I laughed silently.

"Don't you dare look at my daughters and my niece ever again!" He shouted before putting his arms in which he used to toss them down and headed back to his corner.

Everyone seemed to have found their own happiness at the party and I didn't know what to exactly feel, I was glad to be here that's one thing I have to admit but I knew I wasn't fully enjoying myself either.

I got up from the chair and decided to go change and finally enjoy myself, once I was inside I was instantly bumped by someone, we both immediately apologized before taking in each other's appearance. We seemed to have been studying each other hard as we neither knew who each other was. Then my eyes darted to her arms where a small figured squirmed. It was a little boy with jet black hair yawning and slowly opening his eyes from his nap. Once his eyes were fully opened my eyes widen at the resemblance, I put the pieces together. This was Seventeen's wife and this was his son. I almost fainted upon concluding my realization.

"Trunks?" She questioned, confusing me more as I wondered how in the world had she acquired my name.

"Yes?" I questioned.

She chuckled lightly, "Sorry, my names Sue. Marron just talked about you a lot when she was younger and when I saw the lavender hair I figured it was you. Nice to officially meet you," she said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you too," I answered still trying to get over my shock.

A pink phone she carried in her hand began to ring and she seemed to have been knocked into her senses as she excused herself saying that Marron's phone had been ringing and she was heading over to give it to her before she got sidetracked.

"I wanna go down mama, down," the little boy exclaimed as Sue headed outside.

A soft hand patted me on the back, half frightening me. I turned my head slightly to meet a smiling Krillin.

"Glad you could make it," he said, plain joy heard in his voice.

I smiled back, "Me too," I plainly responded.

We engaged in small talk for a few minutes till Marron came running in half wet with a towel wrapped around her body, plain worry and distress was read on her face. She held her pink phone tightly.

"What's wrong princess?" Krillin asked once he saw her facial expression.

For a few seconds, it looked like she hadn't heard Krillin's question, but I knew whatever happened she was just trying to process it all.

"S-Sora, he's in trouble," she stated.

Krillin's expression quickly changed into concern and so did mine.

"What happened?" I asked before Krillin had the chance to.

"He told me he wasn't going to be able to make it to the party and that he's sorry, but I heard his voice and he didn't sound ok. I need to go to his house now." She said so quickly as she headed down the hall of Kami house and gathered her clothing, ready to go change in the restroom.

Krillin grabbed Marron's arm before she had another chance to make a move.

"Marron I know you're worried, but calm down, everything will be ok. And I don't think anyone will be happy if you leave a party dedicated to you," he soothingly told her.

She looked at him as though he was unbelievable, "Papa I have to go," she half whined as she tried to pull her arm from his grasp.

"Go where?" Eighteen asked, now coming into the hallway while wiping her hand on an apron.

"To Sora's, he needs my help."

Eighteen held her usual unemotional expression.

This party was for Marron and it was supposed to be a day where she relaxes and enjoy herself, not worry.

I opened my mouth and said the unexpected, "I'll go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Taking His Place**

 **Chapter 9: Pain**

At first, I thought to myself what brought me to be here, standing at a huge door as I awaited an answer, but as I recalled I wanted to be extremely nice and be on Marron's good side by volunteering to take her place and have her enjoy the party while I was here. It had taken Marron a long time to calm down and become convinced that I'll take care of the situation. The moment I was leaving my parents had finally arrived and I had to quickly explain the errand I had to run before taking off. Missing the party. The door began to slowly open and I waited till it was fully open.

Sora stared up at me for a while before realizing his manners and invited me in. I entered the foyer.

"I told Marron I was alright, you didn't have to leave the party to come check on me."

I was tempted to leave at his statement but as I listened carefully I heard the pain clearly evident in his voice as he spoke.

"You okay?" I stupidly asked when I was well aware that he wasn't and that he would just plainly lie by saying yes.

He lied before we began making our way out the foyer and into the living room where he offered me a drink of water that flowed neatly in a pitcher of ice on the coffee table. I kindly took it as I examined him. He winced when he picked the pitcher up and poured the water into the cup, I saw small beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. He was in pain. Once he handed me the cup of water he avoided sitting down as I guessed he was figuring out that I was on to him and sitting down would give it all away.

"Let's go to the party," I suggested.

He gave a light smile, "I can't," he stated.

I gave him a questioning look, "And why's that?"

He didn't make eye contact and I knew something truly did happen.

"You caught me," he muttered lowly before giving another small smile, "I just fell down a couple of stairs, was drinking a little too much and I wasn't sober enough to climb down."

I didn't believe him but I wasn't his actual friend to cause me to pry, but by examining his movements the pain was coming from his ribs and stomach. And if he did happen to fall down the stairs I doubted those specific areas would get badly injured.

"I'm not a doctor but I do know a few things when it comes to healing," I said, half lying, I only watched my mother patch people up never really performed any healings on people besides placing a band-aid on a scratch Bulla earned from falling.

"I'm fine, I called my personal nurse a while ago, she left a few minutes before you arrived actually."

"Ok, well I guess I'll stay here a while till your parents come home, I can't leave you here by yourself," I said actually not wanting to leave him in this huge house for him to fend for himself.

"No!" He answered too quickly causing me to raise my eyebrows and he quickly shook his head, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I mean you were at the party you should go back to enjoy yourself, I'll be fine by myself, I can make calls to have my aids come if I need them," his voice was shaky.

I know made it my priority to stay, I was just going to stay anyways because I promised Marron I'll watch him if he was truly hurt and him quickly denying my presence meant something was going on.

"I kinda promised Marron I would stay if you were actually hurt."

He was pulling at his fingers and his feet were slightly shaking, he was anxious about something.

"I-I need to get some fresh air," he finally stated as he realized I wasn't going to leave. I nodded my head and watched him leave through the sliding door to the backyard. I decided as I was going to be here for a while to browse around and explore this huge home. I walked around the living room and examined the items and photographs I never paid attention to the first time I was here. One thing I noticed in the photographs was that it was only pictures of him and his father looking happy. Going by assumptions I just went with the possible case scenario and declared his mother deceased, probably after birthing him as her absence in the photos since he was young declared this.

He came in minutes later and reeked of the smell of smoke that came from cigarettes.

 **Who was this boy?**

I coughed a bit as the smell was getting a little toxic for my nose. He apologized before trying to climb up the stairs. I hurried to his side and stopped him with my hand to occlude him from going any further and gave him my best look of pure insanity.

"What're you trying to do?" I asked though it was pretty obvious he was trying to climb the stairs on his own.

"Going to bed," he simply replied not even making eye contact.

I sighed before picking him up, it was really awkward but I promised Marron.

He looked at me with a shocked expression before trying to spill out the words "What're you doing?"

I rolled my eyes as I kept climbing, "Where's your room?" I asked once I neared the hallway of the second floor.

He hissed in pain as I shifted his body a bit as he was getting a bit too heavy for me, I apologized quickly and he just whispered the direction in which his room was. After opening his door and turning on the light my vision grasped the décor of his room. His bed was neatly placed in the center and it was a queen sized bed designed like the beds in the olden days. The entire theme of his room was medieval the only thing that stood out was the photos around his room that brought a bit more color to the black and gray color scheme. I neatly laid him on the bed and he managed to tuck himself in. I held in several coughs that begged to escape, the smell of the smoke was tickling my throat.

"Thanks," he managed to say as he closed his eyes, I smiled lightly glad that I could help. I was about to leave till my eyes caught a specific photograph, it was sitting on his small lamp desk. A picture of women with sandy brown hair and deep sea green eyes like Sora smiling at the camera while little Sora did the same. It was his mother, no doubt about that, but the pictures in the living room explained something different. I decided not to ponder and mind my own business as I headed out his room and closed the door behind me before climbing down the stairs and leaving the home after locking the door by using the key from under the mat.

When I was completely off the grounds of Sora's mansion I gazed at the sky for a while and concluded that it was too late for me to return to the party. The sun was already beginning to set and if I took the chance to drive all the way back to the deserted island everyone would probably be sleep by now.

I got in the car after uncapsulizing it and decided to make another errand before I headed home.

I smiled at the cashier as she told me I made a wise choice and I felt that it was perfect. After looking for what seemed like hours I finally found the perfect present to give to Marron. It was a white colored pearl necklace in a shape of a seashell engraved in real small letters was: "There's no place like home."

I headed home with a bright smile on my face as life was finally seeming to open up to me. Tomorrow I would get to give Marron a gift in which I know she would love and I can have a chance of opening a Martial Arts club.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 10: Not according to plan**

Tomorrow didn't actually turn out how I dreamt it of turning out. I wasn't able to present Marron with her gift as I was acting like a shy kid from grade school as I kept making excuses on saying it wasn't the right moment to give it to her. But I managed to grab the courage to get an application to create the Martial Arts Club, but as there were other clubs it was hard trying to recruit people besides me and Goten. It was around lunch when we tried our best to recruit members but no one was interested as they were already in clubs and that the wrestling club was too similar to the Martial Arts club.

I sighed in defeat before taking a long sip of juice.

Marron laughed at the both of us as we probably looked pathetic right about now, as we effortlessly went around the school trying to get a member with no success. She sat in between me and Goten as she continued to eat her lunch. The roof was a calm setting and though I was a bit mad that we had no luck the sight of the spring sky seemed to soothe me. We continued to eat our lunch in silence, no one mentioning Sora's absence.

"You sure you don't want to join?" I asked Marron as we all began to wrap up our lunch.

She smiled lightly as she stood up and dusted her skirt for any remnants of dirt, "Positive."

I didn't pry as she did mention she was already on the swim team and me trying to take her away from something she loved wouldn't be fair. I nodded my head before saying ok.

After school we all decided to visit Sora and see if he was doing ok, knowing how hurt he was I knew he wouldn't be able to heal quickly especially since he's fully human.

He was on crutches as he answered the door, he smiled lightly at our presence. Marron almost attacked him in a hug upon seeing him sparking a bit of jealousy to rise but she gave him a light hug due to his hurt stature.

"What did I miss?" Sora asked as we all walked through the foyer and made our way to the living room.

"Not much," Marron responded, "The party was great like I told you yesterday and today Trunks and Goten were trying to recruit members for a Martial Arts club their trying to start."

"Were you guys a success?" Sora asked us.

I just bowed my head low for a minute as Goten said someone said they were considering it. I almost slapped my forehead at his comment knowing well that person who told us that was just trying to be nice.

"No," I muttered.

"Well there's tomorrow," Sora suggested but I didn't feel like I would have the same enthusiasm for tomorrow.

We stayed at the home for hours till it was getting pretty late. Marron was hustling and bustling as she tried to complete Sora's every needs. We barely even had a chance to complete our science work as she was totally distracted of an injured Sora. I tried my best not to think much of it, but she was really acting like a wife who needed to take dire care of her husband. It was an irritating thought that keep crossing my mind.

Marron pronounced she would be sleeping over and I had seemed like the only one who was utterly shocked by her statement, Goten just nodding his head as he said he'll tell her parents and Sora letting out a small smile.

I chose not to speak, but just followed Goten as we made our way out the house and pronounced our farewells.

Was I the only one who saw her as a vulnerable teenage girl staying at a teenage boy's house, and that teenage boy happened to smoke and drink.

I decided to keep quiet till we were a great distance away from the mansion.

"So everyone would be cool if Marron stays at Sora's house?" I asked Goten.

He was checking his phone I guess to see if his mother had called him and if he happened to miss her it was big trouble for him.

"Yeah, it's not like it's her first time staying over at his place. Her parents trust them and well I found myself to trust their judgment."

I tried my best to focus on driving as I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing. Krillin and 18 were one and still are the most protective parents I know, I couldn't find myself to believe nor accept this false judgment, Marron spend the night at a boy's house. Ludicrous.

"They've been friends since junior high," Goten added.

Making me even more angrier at the thought, me and Marron had been friends since we were young children and though it had been three long years since we had last spoke we still had a longer friendship, just a really distant one.

I kept driving for a while debating whether I should tell Goten about Sora's extremely bad behavior as a teenage boy as it seemed like I was the only one who ever saw him drink and smoke. Which was probably why they trusted him enough to have Marron stay at his house. I didn't trust, I would never find myself able to trust him alone with Marron, especially in that huge house.

I decided not to say, as Marron who was probably well aware of his bad behavior would be furious of me for telling as there had to be some great reason why she takes care of him like that. Then it hit me, his mother wasn't in his life. But I still didn't see the need of Marron being there to assist as he even admitted that he could have his aids come to help him and one of his aids sure had the ability to cook and clean. Were they secretly dating?

My feet pressed the gas a little to hard at that assumption. Reminding me that I was driving and scaring Goten a bit as he didn't expect an increase of speed.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Dandy," I muttered as I made a left turn.

"Trunks," he persisted.

I stopped the car, we were near Marron's house by a few more blocks. I parked at an empty parking spot before exiting the vehicle.

"I need answers Goten," I almost shouted.

He gave me a perplex look from the car as he tried to figure out what was happening. Seconds later he left the passenger seat of the car and made his way over to my pacing body.

"Just give me the questions buddy," he said as he placed his had on my shoulder, calming me down a bit as my fast pacing ceased.

A large number of questions I wanted answers to so badly couldn't leave my mouth, the chance had finally come and I was blowing it away. I found my self-collapsing on the sidewalk as I sat down with my knees held high and my face buried in my thighs.

Why was life so hard?

Every time my life could seem to be going in the right direction something always causes me to go the wrong way. Too much of my life problems were eating at me and I still haven't relieved myself of it.

"I don't know what's wrong me Goten," I started off as I lifted my head up.

"I don't know why I'm feeling like this, I should be grateful, I should be stress-free, but it's the exact opposite."

I felt him looking down at me and he crouched down before sitting next to me, ready to hear my stupid sob story.

"When I said I was jealous of everything I meant you and Marron's life. I may have more money than you guys, but money isn't everything. Especially family, in my opinion, money doesn't buy happiness, family does. You guys and especially Marron's family have this great bond, this great relationship that sends me to a pit of jealousy because my family isn't like that. My mom is always working either at the company or at home, my dad, well everyone already knows about him. And Bulla, well there isn't a real problem with her, it's just that we don't have that good of a family relationship. And my mother is forcing me to get ready to work for the company after I graduate college if I actually decide to go, but I really don't and I know I'm not mature enough for the job, nor can I deal with that amount of stress if I take the job. She's forming me into someone I don't want to be while you and Marron have choices of what you want to be." I found my voice stopping as I think I said enough and wanted to hear if Goten had some encouraging words.

It was silent for a while as I guess Goten was waiting for me to add on, but he soon got the hint and spoke.

"I have to say first that I'm glad you finally got this out your system," he said with a dry laugh.

"What I might say may not please you or help you much, but one thing you have to realize and be grateful for is that you still have a physical family with you, not every kid has that. And your right money doesn't buy happiness, family does. But you gotta trust me when I say your mother isn't doing this on purpose, she's trying to ensure that your future and Bulla's future is set, your family might be set with money but that company is what is making you guys earn the money, if the company was to ever close down permanently because your mom wasn't able to run it right your family won't be able to really make money, the entire economy collapses the thousands of people who worked there loses their jobs and aren't able to support their family, ending up homeless or endless job searching. Your grandfather's company creates a majority of our technology and without them our systems will collapse, your mother's job is a heavy burden Trunks, it might cause her to not be able to spend much time with you, but she's not only taking care of your family but billions of people. And even though Vegeta isn't the father of the year, I have to admit he's a better father than mines. One great thing you don't notice about your dad is that he's always there, he may not show he's happy at times but on the inside it's different. My father isn't always here with us, running off to train and stuff, sometimes forgetting he has a family and leaving my mother to fend for herself, Vegeta doesn't do that, he puts family first especially in grave situations and just like my dad they put our safety first. And your mother "forcing" you to prepare yourself to work for the company is to just prepare yourself, you're the next Briefs in line to take the position. You may not have a choice like us, but it's sure better that you have a job set for you because I still don't know what I want to be and so do Marron. But trust me you'll find a way to like your promised job, and someday when you have a family, working to provide for your family and making them the happiest they can be will be what brings happiness to your life."

All I could do was smile at Goten's words, not knowing when he was so charismatic. He had a great point and I never saw things that way, not all families are perfect, but family is still family, our only flaw is that we don't communicate or spend much time like we used to on vacations.

I stood up and hugged Goten when he stood up too, he patted my back before I ended the hug and headed back to the car. After dropping him off, I headed home and gave everyone a hug, Bulla had just giggled, father had tried his best to push me off and mother was utterly shocked before she returned the hug and ruffled my hair a bit.

Though I said it a million times before, I would change for the better.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 11: Better Days**

For a very long time, I could finally admit life was truly getting better for me, exams had passed a few weeks back and my test scores were off the charts as I was ranked third in my class. I managed to wake up earlier for school and eat a decent breakfast, I no longer slept in class and turned in my homework assignments on time. I couldn't believe it at first myself and thought it was all a dream till I pinched myself so many times in the arm that I managed to bruise it a bit. My mother had promised once summer break hits we would take a two-week family vacation. Stress wasn't going to be the death of me anymore and I might as well ask what is stress? The Martial Arts club didn't turn out as a success but there were alternatives. And I just chose to train and spar with my father, Goten, and Goku.

Today I was a bit distracted though as I sparred with my dad, Marron had decided to come watch saying she wanted to take notes if one day she wanted to learn. I didn't mind much and enjoyed her presence but I think I was enjoying it too much as I could barely get a hit off my father. It had been months since me and Goten's talk and after training intensely those pass months I was finally able to actually reach my fathers level and hit him at least once or twice. But right now I was really suffering a beat down and I was embarrassing myself. I managed to dodge the kick aiming for my ribs and tried to punch him in the guts but his hands quickly blocked me and he produced a small Ki ball that sent me flying. I was about to exclaim he was cheating as we weren't supposed to be using Ki blast today because we were training on the front lawn and mother wouldn't be happy if her lawn was blown into bits. I managed to stop my body from making impact with the ground that would've formed a huge hole and we would've all been doomed. I could just feel Marron's stare as her eyes never left me. She was intrigued.

"Is it that androids daughter that has you all distracted?" Father asked me once I flew back to where he was floating, I felt my face turn red and wish he wouldn't notice.

But he gave me a sly smile before frowning. Telling me he wasn't pleased that I was getting so easily distracted.

We fought for another hour or so, dad saying I had to land a punch on him then we'll stop. While Goten and Goku who had also been sparring stopped half an hour ago.

I was out of breath and my body was in so much pain all over, I wanted to give up, but father didn't like quitters as you had to fight till the end.

I heard my grandmother shouting out that she had sandwiches and lemonade, my mouth watered at the mention of her words. I wouldn't be able to get the refreshments till I landed a punch on him.

I saw my father smile as he looked down and I found myself looking down to see what he was smiling about, it was just Goku and Goten talking with Marron and my grandmother as they ate and drank. He didn't seem bothered at the thought of Goku and Goten eating all the sandwiches though.

I turned around to face him and my eyes widened at the Ki ball formed in his hands, how hadn't I felt that energy surging through his hands. I must be really tired. He let it go and it wasn't aimed at me, it took me a second to realize who he aimed it at and I quickly became furious at his actions as I tried my best to stop the Ki ball falling down the sky at high speed like a meteor.

I gritted my teeth as I tried to redirect the ball, large beads of sweat formed on my already sweaty forehead, my body was getting hotter and sweatier by the second as I was still trying to push the ball upwards, towards my dad.

My body was inches from the ground when everyone's attention was casted to me, Marron holding a very shocked expression as the Ki ball was so close to her body. I gritted my teeth some more as I managed to fully push the ball up, I grabbed the rest of my stored energy and flash stepped to my father's side and sent a hard punch to his cheek. If I wasn't so tired the punch could've been harder. He had been so focused on the Ki ball that I believed he was going to have bounced back Marron's way that he didn't feel my presence. I watch the Ki ball fly up in the air and my father gather his composure. He touched his swollen cheek and looked at me as though I was crazy. But he was the one who was crazy, trying to put Marron's life in danger like that, if I hadn't successfully managed to save her, she would've been dead.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I shouted, not caring if we had guest.

He gave a small smile, "Teaching you how to protect a woman."

And with that, he flew down passing a very traumatized Marron and the other three guest that were trying to comfort her.

"That wasn't very nice Vegeta," was all Goku managed to say to my father who just ignored him entirely before entering the house.

There were so many ways to teach me how to protect a woman and one was sure not putting one's life in danger.

I began to fly down till pain shot through my head as though someone had hit me with a baseball bat in the back of my head. My eyes began to get heavy and I was now seeing double, my body was numb and I was no longer floating down slowly but falling down with high speed. I was nearing the ground but I couldn't stop nor prepare my body for impact. I managed to hear someone shout before my eyes closed shut and I succumbed to darkness.

My eyes slowly batted open and my body wasn't in pain all over, the warm healing water soothing my body made me aware of where I was, then my memories were slowly coming back to me. When the image of Marron's life in danger crossed my mind my eyes fully opened and I began thrashing to be let out to know if Marron was alright. The tube began to drain as someone seemed to have noticed my thrashing. The door opened once the water had drained and the wires and stuff fell off my body. I got up to see a red-faced Marron holding out a towel as she looked the other way. My face flushed too, and I was tempted to hug her as she was alright, but realized I was naked. I wrapped the towel around my waist before hugging her, sending us both into a blushing frenzy.

"You okay?" I asked, sadly ending the hug.

She cleared her throat, "Yeah, I'm alright. But I should be asking you that question."

I smiled at her concern, "That thing works like magic," I said pointing to the healing chamber.

She nodded and smiled, her soft blue eyes meeting mines.

"But what my dad did, I don't think the tube would be able to heal,"

Her smile softened and she waved her hand signaling me to forget about it, "I've been in worst traumatizing events in my life before. Like when Majin Buu turned me and my mother into chocolate. They actually thought I forgot about that, I never did, don't like chocolate much either because of that."

Note to self, never buy Marron chocolates, ever.

I found myself hugging her again, whispering I'll always be there to protect her as that what great friends are for. She hugged me back and whispered thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 12: Something Fishy**

I didn't like being placed in the dark, though I know at times you have to wait till the time was right my guts was telling me to be here. Like I had been for the past months when Marron decided to have these sleepovers. I couldn't deal with just the thought of her sleeping over at Sora's house, our friendship was getting better, but I was also getting a bit more jealous if they were dating why can't Marron just be brave enough and tell. It would break my heart, but I rather know than having to be stuck here and assume.

A yawn escaped my throat and I stretched my body on my uncomfortable sit up this high tree that gave me the perfect view of the living room. I couldn't stop myself from spying as someone had to make sure Marron was safe and me seeming like the only one who knew Sora's true nature besides Marron had to watch over her as I sworn to protect her.

It was a tiring job as I had to sit up in the tree for hours and wait till something out of the ordinary happened. Which never really did, they would just work on their homework, eat dinner while watching television, play games then head off to bed.

But Marron had been acting a bit odd, sometimes she would come to my house more and watch us spar even when she was supposed to be at swim practice, sometimes she and Sora won't talk for a few days and I didn't know the reason behind that.

I yawned again, sleep trying to take over. I tried to force myself to stay awake especially when I saw Sora pop open a can of beer while Marron gave him a disapproving look.

My eyes opened once I noticed I fell asleep, I looked at my watch and was shocked to see that it was ten minutes until midnight. I rubbed my eyes and saw the curtains to the living room was drawn. But the lights were still on. I felt Marron's Ki and for a second it sunk.

I jumped off the tree feeling something was wrong, Marron couldn't mask her Ki because she couldn't control it, and having it sink for a quick second meant something was wrong. I rushed to the front door and grabbed a paper clip from my pocket as I began to pick the lock. I was glad I knew how to pick locks. I opened the door silently and rushed out the foyer and entered the living room.

If only my eyes were deceiving me. The image was etched into my mind. Sora was on top of Marron his hand under her shirt and he was kissing her neck. Raged fueled my body and I was so close to shouting, but the two didn't seem to notice my presence. I walked slowly to the couch they laid on and I saw Marron's eyes full of tears as she begged Sora to stop, he just smiled a sloppy smile and I could tell he was really drunk, the cans of beer littered on the floor didn't have to tell me. Marron's eyes met mines and she muttered my name. Sora turned around to see my furious expression before I knocked him out cold with a hard hit to the head. I wanted to kill him right about now. If I hadn't woken up the worst could've have happened.

Marron finally let the tears escape her eyes and she didn't dare look at me. I wanted to punch a wall, something to rid my anger. But I needed to focus on Marron right now. She was traumatized. I walked over to her and tried to pick her up, at first she resisted my help as I knew she probably wasn't comfortable with a man touching her, but I needed to leave this house before I blew it to bits and I know she wouldn't be able to stay here another minute.

I picked her up, left the house, retrieved my items from the tree and wrapped her in a blanket before taking out my air car and placing her neatly in the passenger seat.

We didn't speak throughout the entire ride, Marron just shaking and silently crying while I tried my best not to break the wheel as I drove. I knew he was a bad influence for Marron, but never in my life had I thought he would stoop so low to something like this. I capsulized the car near the house and flew with a shaking Marron in my arms to my room window that I purposely left open. I laid her down on my bed and gave her clothes to change in. I pulled out a few blankets and pillows and made some form of bed on the floor. I entered the closet as she changed and once she was finished I sat on the floor, thinking if I could sleep after what I just saw.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 13: I wanna be by your side forever**

 **Marron's POV**

 **Minor Graphic Ahead: Rape Dream**

I woke up with a tight clenching pain shooting through my stomach and I immediately brought my arms to hug my belly as though it would rid the pain. I felt beads of sweat coat my forehead and as my eyes sunk in the colors and a bit of my surroundings of the room I was in I knew I wasn't back home locked in my room. A voice brought fear to erupt in my body and I almost fell off the bed when I saw blue orbs staring up at me. Trunks had been sleeping on the floor, but looking at his eyes to his very disheveled hair it looked like we both had a rough night of sleep. Seconds later the events of what happened the night before entered my mind and reminded me why I was here in the first place, I shivered not because of the cold. I felt so dirty, like filth coated my body and there was no soap and sponge that existed in this world to remove the grime that covered my body. I brought my eyes to look away from him, I owed him my life for saving me yesterday, but him finding me like that was way beyond humiliating.

"Are you alright?" He asked me softly.

I couldn't find my voice to speak but just nodded my head. I thought I could've handled Sora yesterday, but I was wrong, though I was way more powerful than him I couldn't find myself to use my locked powers. One because of fear, fear had seemed to keep me frozen as I was just trying to register what was happening before me and two I thought Sora was better than that. But of course, all good things have a bad side.

"It's 2:00 A.M think you can go back to sleep?"

My eyes turned to meet his once again and they were so inviting, he looked so calm even when I knew his mind and in his body was feeling the exact opposite, I secretly wanted him to hold me while I tried to drift back to sleep so he would be right there next to me helping me fight off a nightmare I might cross upon, but I felt that as a ridiculous request and that I wasn't ready to be touched by another male in that way after what had just happened.

I still couldn't find my voice and just nodded my head weakly as I slowly slid back down from my sitting up position and closed my eyes. I could tell our eyes were open for another ten minutes before we decided to stop trying to put sleep off and just drifted off to sleep.

My eyes opened to a voice calling my name, I was no longer laying down in Trunks extremely comfortable bed but on Sora's couch. Sora's body was inches from touching mines, he held a sloppy drunk smile as his lips dove for my face. Tears began streaming from my eyes and I began thrashing, but none of it seemed to help when he kissed the tears from my eyes before muttering the words sweet, his lips moved lower and caught mines making my eyes widen. My voice was low as I told him to stop, but he either ignored my plea or my voice was too low for him to catch. A butterfly kiss landed on my neck as he again muttered sweet, causing more tears to leave my eyes as my body became completely numb. Was this really happening? His hand traced under my shirt and I quickly felt the disgust. My arms weren't cooperating with me as I told it to get his hand from under my shirt but when his hand went inside my bra I felt not only my body freezing entirely but my mind. I closed my eyes and tried my best to imagine that this wasn't happening, I could easily kick him where it hurts and make my escape, but my mind couldn't even find myself completing those actions. Why wasn't I taking action? Was it because his life was so full of sorrow that I wanted to please him, even by sinking so low to this? While his right hand fondled my breast his left got right to work as he lifted my skirt up and quickly tore down my underwear. No! My mind shouted instead of my voice, I couldn't let him do this, no matter how sad I felt about his life, I couldn't have him have his way with me and especially think nothing of it. This was a girls purity, something she cherished till the time was right, were best friends, but even I couldn't let my best friend do this to me. I finally found my voice to shout no, but it was quickly replaced with harsh screams of pain as he slid himself inside of me. I felt the horrid pop of my lost purity and my tears seemed to have poured out like a waterfall. I didn't have the guts to watch him as he brought unforgivable pain to cease through my body as he pumped in and pumped out with no remorse. And for what felt like an eternity finally came to an end as he pushed himself all the way in before climaxing. Muttering the words so sweet into my ears with his hot breath.

My body jolted straight up and I felt my entire body drenched in sweat. It was all a dream. Well, half of it was. My breathing was heavy as I tried to catch my breath, I found Trunks wide awake sitting on the corner of his bed watching me with a total look of concern. He was such a great friend, but I hated the fact that I was worrying him so much. Before he or I had a chance to say something heavy pain hit my stomach again and the images of the nightmare flashed through my mind, I didn't hug my stomach this time but covered my mouth as I felt something vile about to erupt from my body. Trunks reading my every movement quickly got up from the bed and fumbled to retrieve a small trash can that was sitting near his desk. Once the trash can was in my grasp I threw up my last meal. I was about to wipe the remaining traces of vomit with the long sleeve shirt he made me borrow till he handed me a small wet towel. He seemed to have perfectly prepared himself when I was asleep.

I smiled lightly as I muttered a low sorry while he told me not to worry about it.

I found myself clutching the blanket seconds later after placing the trash can down and putting the washcloth on the dresser. The nightmare freshly painted in my mind.

"Are you okay?" He asked once again.

And I found myself not rolling my eyes at his question as though me vomiting wasn't a clear sign that I wasn't okay, but I knew where he was getting at. Me waking up with a jolt of energy and knowing when I have nightmares I sometimes thrash or yell.

"You were thrashing and yelling a bit, I couldn't make out what you were saying and I tried my best to wake you but it's like you were trapped in your dream."

I couldn't find my eyes to meet his, but stared at the white blanket I was neatly covered in and thought if I should tell him. Though he was already dragged into this mess he saved me from suffering greatly.

"H-he t-took it," I managed to have these words escape my mouth without having a tear escape my eye.

He moved closer to me, so close that I could feel his body heat radiating onto me.

"Took what?"

I guess he didn't have to ask who he was as it would be pretty obvious who would haunt my dreams right about now.

My lips went dry and my mouth opened but I couldn't hear my voice, I was wondering if it was too late to back down and not tell, but I needed someone to tell as I shouldn't keep secrets to myself.

"M-my v-virginity, In the dream h-he managed to take it."

The atmosphere was already quiet, but I wasn't even able to hear myself nor him breathe. His silence made me instantly and deeply regret telling, but telling a boy that you had a dream of another boy taking your virginity wasn't an easy pill to swallow.

Glancing from the side I saw his hands curl into fists and I didn't have the courage to look at his facial expression. Trunks at times wasn't a person who could necessarily hold his anger and me dropping a bomb like this already made me know what he was thinking. He wanted to kill Sora.

My sweaty palm guided themselves on their own will to Trunks fisted ones and when they connected we both instantly looked at each other. His look of fury melted into a calm yet sad one as he met my almost lifeless ones.

"Don't be too mad," I whispered as I buried my face into his chest and started again with the waterworks. He held me tight and I didn't feel the icky feel of disgust, I felt safe in his arms.

"I'm sorry."

I felt tears hit my shirt after I said sorry, never in my life had I seen Trunks cry and right now I chose not to make this my first opportunity to see water leave his beautiful blue orbs. Knowing that he was blaming himself for all this. For minutes we just kept quiet as we held each other tightly as though one was to disappear forever if the embrace was broken.

"You're not going to tell anyone about this?" I asked, ending the embrace for a brief moment as my searching eyes tried to read what his mouth would say. I felt it was a ridiculous question to ask but I needed a bit more reassurance.

He gave me a slight frown as he was probably mad that I wouldn't trust him enough to keep this a secret or that we had to keep this a secret. He told me he wouldn't tell a soul and it brought so much reassurance that it made me laugh a low miserable laugh for not being able to have trusted him.

The sun began to seep through the curtains, though the light was little because the curtains were more powerful we could tell the sun had risen and everyone in the Briefs home was fully awake by now.

I didn't know when I wanted to return home, I felt that I couldn't face my parents nor Goten after what had just happened and though it was pretty ironic to me Trunks seemed like the only person I wanted to be with right now, even after trying to hate him for all these years I couldn't get over my feelings for him. He had his fair share of being selfish, but he was still a very great person at heart who put other people first before him, especially when it came to family and friends.

"You're burning up," Trunks finally said, ending our embrace that I so badly didn't want to end.

He got up laid me down and placed a cold washcloth on my forehead I tried to protest for him to stay once he said he'll be fetching some medicine and breakfast, I didn't want him to leave as he was the only thing making me feel safe right now and that I was afraid if one of the members of the brief family caught me in his bed. Many things would swarm in their mind if I was to get caught and one main thing would be a girl in their son's bed, the possibilities of their assumptions were endless. But he promised me I would be ok and I found myself believing his words as he left with a foul-smelling trash can.

Today being Sunday meant that I would have to go back home by the evening and that meant leaving Trunks side and facing my parents and Goten. I just wished I wouldn't make things obvious, but I was very good at hiding things especially when it came to my emotions. The door clicked as it unlocked and for a second my body froze as fear rose in my body, but as I saw a flash of lavender I knew I was safe, he locked the door before heading fully inside the room and placing a tray of food on my lap and unbottling the medicine cap. I watched him pour the red syrup into the small measuring cup and braced myself for the worst cherry flavor thing mankind has ever created. I took a quick gulp of the medicine and gagged once I drained the cup. I wanted water or anything to drink to wash the taste out my mouth but Trunks shook his head saying to let the medicine take effect before washing the taste off my tongue. He grabbed the fork from the tray and pierced a piece of egg with it before guiding it to my zipped mouth. I didn't have the stomach to stomach a meal. I don't think I would have a stomach to stomach a proper meal in a while.

He frowned at my actions and he persisted.

"You have to eat something Mare,"

The nickname warmed my heart, he hadn't called me that in a what was a very long time. Our friendship seemed to have mended without us even totally noticing.

I shook my head and I know he was waiting to catch an opportunity where I accidentally open my mouth and he slips the piece of egg in my mouth, but I wasn't that stupid to fall for something so cliché.

I took the fork from his hand and for a moment he smiled as he believed I wasn't going to have him baby me and just feed myself, but as I aimed the fork towards his lips he frowned before grabbing the fork entirely and placing it down. We both didn't have the stomach to eat right now.

The medicine seemed to have gotten to me minutes later after just enjoying each other's presence, I was feeling drowsy.

I laid back down and turned to Trunks who was collecting the food ready to dispose of it.

"Trunks," I called.

His attention quickly went to me and his eyes read that he was ready to fulfill my orders.

"Turn around," my drowsy voice whispered.

He hesitated for a moment before placing the tray down and turned fully to me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Cuddle with me please."

The statement seemed to have brought him pure shock and I knew he was probably thinking the medicine was doing this to me and I believed it was half me and half the medicine talking, I just couldn't will myself to go back to sleep and face another nightmare. I needed sweet dreams to replace the horrid ones.

He was about to ask me if I was serious till my hand touched his, he gulped as he probably wouldn't trust himself being so close to a girl, but after experiencing a horrific event yesterday I was sure enough to trust Trunks more than anyone right about now, and I knew he wouldn't try anything that would deeply hurt me. I tried my best to scoot over and he laughed lowly at my attempt before lifting me up as though I was a feather and moving me further on the bed before climbing in next to me. He took a deep breath and I whispered I trusted him.

I guided his hands to my waist and he held onto me so tight as though we were on a roller coaster. I smiled at his actions.

"Thank you, Trunks," I whispered as sleep finally took over. Sweet dreams finally being reassured.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 14: Peace doesn't last forever**

 **Trunks POV**

I couldn't bring myself to fall back asleep. Just like Marron I too was suffering from nightmares and I was lucky enough to just wake up minutes before she did each time a nightmare spooked her good. Marron's body wiggled a bit, interrupting me from my thoughts and causing me to realize I was squeezing her too tight. I loosen my embrace a bit and hoped that our cuddling was truly fighting off the nightmares she might encounter. Never in my life had I even had a chance to dream of this moment, Marron's body so close to me that we intertwined. My face had flushed red at the beginning once she suggested the idea and if I could compare how red a tomato was and how red my face was then I believe my face was redder than the tomato. But I mentally slapped myself minutes later as this wasn't a time to fantasize or really take in this moment of being so close to Marron, she had been sexually abused a serious issue no one should take lightly. I really wanted to kill him, no I still want to kill him. I've seen many sides of Marron but her being so traumatized to the point where she couldn't even be tough enough to brush it off was a new side, a side I didn't like. He caused her to enter that state and it was my job to help her leave that mental state. I removed the wet towel from her forehead and wiped the beads of water off her forehead as her body was no longer heating up and the medicine seemed to have done the trick. She inhaled sharply and I took it as a chance to steal a glance at her face, she had a terrified look and a whimper escaped her lips. I squeezed her body a bit to reassure her I was here and it seemed to have worked as her scared look turned into a small smile. I wanted to tell someone, though I promised I don't think I would be able to stand this long of being silent if the situation worsened. Someday someone would have to find out.

 **Marron's POV**

My eyes began to flutter open, sleep no longer in my system. I grabbed my surroundings and again realized I wasn't in my room. I was wrapped around a muscular body and I was so close to freaking out by yelling and falling off the bed till I remembered that I had requested Trunks to help fight the nightmares off. I smiled and I felt a slight rosy red of heat reach my cheeks. I felt so safe in his arms, something I wouldn't believe I would've felt in years to come, after being sexually touched by Sora the night before I felt that I wouldn't be comfortable to have any man so close to me and to touch me. But Trunks seemed to have broken the barrier, the feeling was the exact opposite, I didn't feel the slightest bit of disgust. I stared up ahead, at his closed door and I knew he was awake as he held onto me a bit more and gently stroked my blonde locks. I was tempted to purr like a cat as the sensation was so relaxing and putting me at ease.

"Trunks," I whispered.

He stopped stroking my hair for a second till I gave a low whimper and he continued bringing a smile to my face.

"Hmm?" He said absentmindedly

"Thanks," I owed him so much, he saved me from being raped, a pain a girl never wants to live with. And I knew he would stick with me, to help me recover as it wouldn't be an easy nor quick task.

"I'm here to protect you," he whispered into my ear.

For a few more minutes we laid in Trunks extremely comfortable bed, no one taking the first move to end our little cuddling session as no one wanted to end something we were enjoying. But alas all things have to come to an end at some point and a knock at Trunks door was our end.

We both almost fell off the bed once someone knocked, we quickly ended the embrace and looked at each other as we spoke with our eyes to figure out what we were going to do.

There was another knock and it seemed to have knocked Trunks into his senses while I was still in panic mode. He grabbed the sheets and pillow from the floor, handed me them and pointed to the closet.

I nodded as I understood his instructions and quickly but silently made my way to the closet and closed the door. It was a huge closet, having it be a walk in. But I told myself not to drift off into the mind of a teenage girl and fantasize. I walked into the dark room and tried my best not to trip on anything as I tried my best to find a perfect rack of clothing in which I can blend in with.

"Your mother wants you for dinner."

I heard Vegeta say and I realized the door to the closet had managed to open itself by a little crack.

"Ok I'll be down in a minute," Trunks told his father and I could tell Trunks was trying to close the door but I heard Vegeta's shoe stop him from completing the action. I just hoped Trunks facial expression didn't give it all away.

I held a breath as I waited to hear what he had to say.

"I think the android's daughter might be hungry too," Was all he said before I heard him leave, I stood in the lightless closet utterly shock by his statement.

How did he know I was here?

I heard Trunks close the door and I placed the sheets and pillows on the floor of his closet before exiting.

Trunks didn't look as shock as I was but I guess he was wondering if his father told his mother of my presence in which I hope he didn't.

"Your Ki," Trunks mumbled seconds later.

I looked at him confusingly, the words "huh" leaving my lips.

"Your energy level, he felt it. I forgot you don't know how to hide it and he felt it all along," Trunks said before slapping his forehead for forgetting something like that.

I barely knew what he was talking about, but I knew it had to do with my locked powers.

"Well let's go down for dinner," I suggested while he gave me a plain crazy look.

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked me.

I looked at my outfit, a gray big long sleeve t-shirt that reached my knees and long white socks. I didn't have my bag of clothes that were left upstairs in one of Sora's guest bedrooms.

"Ready as I can ever be," I muttered.

Trunks passed me some black slippers and sweatpants and just kept his pajamas on. We slowly left the safe room and headed down the spiral staircase.

I felt my heart thumping faster with each step my feet took, it was going to be a totally awkward dinner.

"It's nice of you two to join us," Bulma said giving me a polite smile while I caught her give your in trouble mister glare to Trunks.

I immediately felt bad, I dragged him into my drama, now his mother was having assumptions of what a teenage boy and a teenage girl were doing locked away in the room for hours. Especially me coming out with his clothing.

Dinner commenced when all the plates of food were on the table and Vegeta and Bulla were eating like there was no tomorrow.

While on the other hand me and Trunks didn't even pick up an eating utensil.

"So what brings you here Marron?" Trunks mother asked, a question I knew was coming but wasn't ready to answer. I didn't dare open my mouth because I knew I would start stuttering once I did.

Her full attention was on me, and her stare reminded me of my mother's cold ones, it made me shiver.

"We were working on our school project that we forgot was due tomorrow," Trunks answered for me, causing Bulma's undivided attention to leave me and direct it to her son.

"I never knew Marron had a twin," Bulma responded with a hand placed on her chin, becoming more curious to figure out our white lie. "She wasn't here yesterday till late, why?"

The interrogation continued Trunks surprisingly giving her smart answers but of course, we both knew she wouldn't believe them and I knew she would just force the truth out of him once I was fully gone. I played with my food all the while till Bulma stopped questioning Trunks and Bulla had finished eating and blurted out that were dating. Causing me to stop having the curry and the rice fight to the death and Trunks to spurt out his water.

I cursed my cheeks for turning a light shade of pink at Bulla's accusation and Trunks was no better at hiding his blush. Vegeta just left the table and Bulma looked at us one by one.

"Really?" She smiled deviously.

"Bulla doesn't know what she's talking about mom, we're not dating." Trunks stated the fact.

"Aww, really. And I thought I would finally have a chance at having grandchildren," she said in a serious tone that had me trying to believe if she was really serious or playing with us.

But if she was playing or serious it didn't stop our faces from turning so red like we were holding our breath. Trunks looked like he was about to faint and my mouth hung slightly open as I was utterly speechless.

Bulma giggled a bit before getting up, "Well make sure you take Marron home safely Trunks, don't want Krillin having a heart attack," she said before gathering a great amount of dishes and entering the kitchen, Bulla right behind her with a couple of dishes in hand.

We sat at the table for a few seconds before pushing our chairs and making our leave to retreat back to Trunks room.

I looked at the clock, it was seven, by the time Trunks drop me off it would be nine.

I entered the closet and turned on the light before changing into the clothes I had in when Trunks had found me. I felt disgusted as I slipped them on but I couldn't go home wearing Trunks clothes. Monday I would burn this article of clothing.

We didn't speak much when I finished changed and we went downstairs and entered the car. I didn't want to leave and I knew Trunks could feel that I didn't want to. I just didn't want my parents or anyone else to find out about this.

I held in my tears once we neared my house. I didn't want to leave his side, but this wasn't a fairytale, I would have to face reality. Trunks stopped a few houses before mines and told me this was as far as he could go and I understood, I couldn't have my parents finding out he was the one that dropped me off.

We exchanged our goodbyes.

I slid the brass key in the lock once I was on the porch and stood face to face with the wooden brown door. Before I had a chance to turn the key to unlock the door my dad opened the door and attacked me with a hug.

"We were worried about you," he whispered into my ears. "You never did your routinely call and we'd called Sora's house for hours and didn't get a reply till an hour ago and Sora said he had called a taxi for you and you were on your way."

I froze at the mention of his name and he seemed to have really left an imprint on my clothing as it felt like his hands were touching my body all over. I wanted to dash up the stairs, take a shower and change into more cleaner clothing. But doing that would send off unusual behavior and I can't have myself doing anything that would leak the secret.

Mom and Goten were standing close by smiling as I was safe.

"Where's your bag?" My mom asked causing a slight rise of panic to reach my body.

I looked down and tried my best to look shocked as though I hadn't realized I left it at his house.

"Oh, I forgot it at Sora's." My tongue had a bitter taste at the mention of his name.

All three raised their eyebrows at me, as I wasn't a forgetful person, but a very clean and organized one. But as it was a long day of worrying they decided to forget about the bag and be glad that I was here safe and sound.

"Well I'm going to take a quick shower," I told them all and they all nodded their heads.

I walked up the stairs at a normal pace and gathered my things before entering the bathroom. I turned the water to the hottest it could be and didn't care if it would burn my skin. I needed to feel clean, and without having Trunks by my side I felt like the dirtiest person in the world. I scrubbed my hardest as I tried to wash the invisible grime off my body, but no matter how hard or how red my skin became I still felt the filth. Minutes later I cut off the water and dried myself before putting on a new fresh set of clothes, my onesie pink and black polka dot pajamas and my black slippers. I emerged from the hot and smoked filled bathroom and entered my room throwing my dirty clothes in the hamper in which I would burn tomorrow and finished dry off my hair with my towel.

"So what really happened?"

His voice sent a low scream to leave my throat, Goten was laying on my bed and I tried to wonder how I didn't notice him before.

"What?" I questioned.

He tossed me a look of concern and I cursed myself for hanging around him so much as he learned my ability to read people really well.

"Nothing," I mumbled as I folded my wet towel and placed it in my closet hoping he'll catch the hint of me not wanting to discuss this, but Goten being a good friend meant that he would pry till he got a pleasing answer.

I turned around and he was in front of me, he was pretty quick on his feet nowadays. Our faces were inches from each other and it reminded me months back when I was sick and we almost kissed. Our cheeks turned red at our closeness but I was feeling a little uncomfortable it was reminding me of when Sora was so close to my face and he kissed me. Stealing my very first kiss.

My stomach gurgled and I felt the nasty taste of vomit trailing up my throat. I quickly ran to my trash can that was filled with crumpled up sheets of paper and emptied my stomach.

Goten rushed to my side and rubbed my back, he grabbed a tissue from my desk and wiped the muck that managed to stick on my face off. I gave him a weak smile and he decided not to pry.

I brushed my teeth hard to try and get the horrid taste out my mouth, washed my trash can and went back to my room where Goten was no longer in. He left a note apologizing and wishing me sweet dreams. I doubted I would get that though. I turned off my lights and locked my door before getting my laptop from under my pillow, deciding that I won't be getting any more sleep without having to face a nightmare I could just watch movies till 7:00 A.M.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 15: Confession**

Monday morning, I woke up earlier than my father, I really couldn't find myself to sleep. Marron had called me an hour later telling her if I could pick her up as she didn't want to ride the always full train, saying she would be too exposed with her school uniform. I completely understood and I didn't like the idea of some old dude touching her. I picked her up before anyone in her household was awake, we went out to the café and ordered to go before going to the park and watched the sunrise.

The bags under her eyes were clearly evident as mines. We only managed to nibble our muffins before deciding that we still didn't have the appetite to eat and feed it to the birds. Marron laid her head on my thighs minutes later to catch up on sleep. I couldn't find myself to drift off into peace like her. I yawned before taking a sip of my coffee, I was a bit too young to be drinking caffeine but it seems like it would be my new substitute for sleep. I shook Marron awake once it was eight. We had to be heading for school now. I didn't want to wake her as she looked so peaceful, like an angel. But skipping school was something we couldn't do. She rubbed her eyes and a small yawn escaped her lips.

She got up and seconds later I did too, knowing we had to go to school.

We made it to school on time and we both avoided Goten and headed to homeroom once the bell ranged. When classes had begun I realized Marron was sitting a desk close to mines, it confused me as when she first started school she wasn't in these classes but now she was.

Did she do a real late transfer?

When lunch hit we decided to hang out in one of the empty classrooms.

"Did you-"

"No," she quickly answered knowing my question, " I was always in your classes, just didn't have to come to all because my test scores are amazing." I looked at her shock and got a bit mad as all this time I could've been skipping some of my classes because I didn't really need them.

School life had remained like this for a month, we basically ignored Goten and had lunch in the empty classroom or mostly slept in the empty classroom. Sora hadn't come to school for a week but when he returned Marron hung onto me like glue. He kept trying to talk to her but I wasn't going to let that happen on my watch, I had to also restrain myself from beating the crap out of him. I knew people were growing suspicious about our behavior and my mother was truly wondering if me and Marron were a couple because she was at my house basically all the time and each time I had to tell her no. She had almost didn't believe me when I told her me and Marron didn't do anything in my room but once I told her one day I'll tell her the full truth she decided to trust me.

Today was a bit different, Goten didn't like the cold shoulder as we basically ignored him for a month and he gave us time. Marron finally decided to open up the circle a bit more and tell Goten. I didn't want her to force herself but she said she was cool and he was her best friend, she couldn't keep it from him any longer. So, in the end, we all agreed to go to the park.

Marron's POV

I felt that I was pressuring myself, but Goten was my best friend, he was there for me when Trunks wasn't, and though it was right to tell my parents first I couldn't find myself to do that yet and the next best thing was Goten. We all headed to the park and sat by the lake. They waited for me to speak but I just kept my mouth shut for a while as my eyes were transfixed on the lake.

"T-that night when you knew something was up…" I swallowed hard and was glad everyone gave me a bit of breathing space by staying a certain distance and keeping their eyes on the lake.

"S-Sora almost raped me," I said so quickly that I half wished my words were muffled and he didn't get what I said. But when I caught a quick glance his way he was tearing the grass from its roots.

"Why did you keep this from me?" He asked seconds later, I could hear he was trying to control his anger.

Tears began to bite at me, Goten was the big brother I never had and I knew keeping this a secret from him would anger him, but he did give me time, but I guess this situation was too much time.

"But Trunks saved me."

He tore the grass off now, leaving a patch of moist dirt. "What if he wasn't there to save you?!"

His words caused my stomach to sink, there were so many times when I thought and had nightmares if Trunks wasn't able to save me on time. I didn't want Goten reminding me.

I just wanted him to understand, and see that Dende was on my side for having Trunks be there that day.

"I failed you," he muttered, the anger vanishing.

"No you didn't, you're the best friend I can ever ask for Goten. Don't blame yourself for this," I quickly shot back, can't have myself live with this guilt of him living with such guilt.

"How long?" He asked a few minutes of silence later.

I kept my eyes on the lake, he was too good at reading people.

"A couple of months," I mumbled softly.

I felt both their eyes on me, and I felt the anger radiating from there bodies.

"I was able to handle it back then," tears threatened to leave my eyes. "It's just that night he…uh…was too drunk. Please don't get mad at me for keeping this a secret, it's not easy for a girl to talk about something like this and like I said I thought I could handle it. I swam more, took longer showers, hoping that nasty feel would leave my body, it never did."

The lake now glistened through my watery eyes. "I guess I was feeling really sorry for his life that I made him do this to me."


	16. Chapter 16

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 16: Money doesn't buy happiness**

Marron had told us Sora's tragic life story but I still had to admit I couldn't pity him enough as he sexually abused Marron, but I also had to admit I was grateful for being stuck with a family like mines.

His father is the best lawyer in Japan and a famous businessman which led his family to be wealthy. His father always had to work and went on long business trips and never spent much quality time with him. But when they did have a chance they would go to his father's privately owned beach and he taught him how to surf and swim. While his mother was stuck in the house completing wife and motherly duties. His family was at ease, till his mother got sick and tired of just staying home and working when she could've been doing something she was passionate about. She had told her husband she was going to find herself and that she couldn't deal with this family anymore especially that she knew her husband was cheating on her for years on his so-called business trips. After a year they got divorced and Sora was to stay in the custody of his father. His father worked more and left Sora alone with the maids, nanny, and butler something his mother had never wanted because she wanted family to raise him and not personal workers. It caused Sora to feel lonely and neglected. And when his father came back from his trips he would always become angry and drink till he was drunk as he was stuck with Sora, a child he regretted having after his wife left. Over the years Sora had been abused, mentally and physically. Which led him to start drinking and smoking at the young age of fourteen. When he was thirteen he managed to track down his mother and he and Marron had baked a cake for her as it was her birthday, when he came to present her the cake she acted as if she didn't know him and lied to the man who he assumed was her boyfriend that she didn't know the kid and he was just selling a birthday cake that happened to say, mom. It tore Sora's heart.

That day I found him all roughed up was the day his father had beat the crap out of him for ruining his chance of getting married to this women as Sora scared the poor lady off. And the reason why he was so anxious wasn't that he was dying to smoke but he was afraid of his father coming back and seeing he had company when he wasn't supposed to. And when I left his father came moments later and caught Sora who managed to go downstairs drinking his scotch which sent them arguing then commenced a brawl in which Sora automatically lost. Everything was becoming clear to me, that night where he encouraged me to go home, he was saving me from having my family be torn apart like his.

"Family is one of the best things in this world, but when it's broken it's the worst thing in the world."


	17. Chapter 17

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 17: Guilt and jealousy**

 **Goten's POV**

They headed out while I insisted I'd stay a bit longer, my eyes drifted from the lake to their disappearing figures as I watched them go. I gave a weak smile, they were together mostly every day now for the past months and I have to admit I was jealous. For three years it was me and Marron against the world, having the time of our lives and comforting each other when times were rough, but right now those three years were like sugar dissolving in water. I knew one day those two would unite, but I never knew their friendship would heal as fast as it had done. Marron had or should I say still has a deep crush for him, but being with her for three years without him in the picture showed how much she had liked him and how she despised him for leaving. I felt like an old pair of shoes just tossed onto the curb while she sported her new ones.

He saved her and I didn't. Something that would stick with me for the rest of my life, I was Marron's best friend, her guardian angel and I failed to protect her. She was able to brush it off like it was nothing, but I can't, it was a serious matter and if Trunks wasn't there to have saved her how many people would be taking the blame on Marron's rape?

I spotted a pebble and crawled my way over to get it, not caring if my uniform got dirty in the process. I chucked it as hard as I could into the lake and though it made me feel good, my toss caused the water to do something supernatural. I looked around and many eyes were on me and the lake that had just spurted up a few feet in the air. I scratched the back of my hair and gave a worried look before getting up quickly and retrieving my school bag before making a quick escape.

I dug my hands into my pockets as I made my way out the park, not caring if a million eyeballs were on my skin. I should be glad that their friendship healed, but they both obviously liking each other meant that someday they won't just be friends but something more intimate.

And I still liked Marron.

My hands curled into a fist within my pockets and I held in a growl. Of course, I still liked Marron, a three-year crush wouldn't be so easy to dismiss. I tried to make myself believe that it was over even saying I had brand new crush on this girl at school, well it was half true, I did develop feelings for this girl at school, but it wasn't easy trying to get over your old one when they basically lived right next door to you.

I felt my face turning red and I knew I was creating a crazy love triangle. I was a big brother to Marron, we confirmed that several times before. It was just that she was so kind hearted and pretty that it wasn't easy trying not to fall in love.

I would blame it on those late night study sessions, where me and Marron were left alone in her room as she helped me with my school work.

My heart was broken and she didn't even know it, well she was never aware in the first place.

I decided to walk home, though it would be a long walk and would probably cause me to be late for dinner I needed a chance by myself to clear my head.

That night when she came back was the night after Sora had almost raped her, and yet I sensed something was wrong I didn't do much to help her. All I caused was to have her relive it for a brief moment and sent her puking. But her saying this wasn't the first time Sora had sexually abused her caused my blood to boil even more, especially that she kept it a secret from me. I would say she kept it secret so I didn't have the urge to kill him each time his name was mentioned or I crossed paths with him and I probably would've made it obvious to her parents, something she wouldn't want.

"He smokes and drinks."

Those words had caused me to rip another patch of grass off the ground. It seemed like Trunks was already aware of the Sora's problem which made sense as to why he was spying on them in the first place, but I felt that he could've done more to prevent this situation from happening entirely. If he told me we could've thought of a solution, well I would've just broken Sora's and Marron's friendship and boom problem solve. I guess Trunks saw it as his place not to do something like that. Marron knew yet she was taking a risk in order to shine some light in his dark life. Drinking and smoking wasn't a good solution, it would only add to the sorrow and pain and spread to someone else.

I felt hurt, that she didn't trust me enough to let me in and try my best to find a perfect solution that didn't come with killing him or beating him to a pulp. I could've sent the bastard to jail, though his dad was one heck of a lawyer it would only reduce his sentence if he was found guilty. His life was tragic but it didn't give him an excuse to do that to Marron, she's a pure innocent girl who just wanted to help and he took it for granted. He had something good in his life and now he'd lost it, something he'll probably realize in his later years. If only Marron pressed charges on him I wouldn't feel this much guilt and anger biting at me, but her being the nice person she caused him to not suffer anymore as he already does. I gave another weak smile, she was such a kind and forgiving person.

I walked a full hour till I found myself standing in front of my temporary home. From the thin door, I heard chatter and guessed they started dinner without me. I unlocked the door with my brass key and shut the door behind me.

"We were waiting for you Goten," Krillin said in a cheerful tone.

Everyone was standing in the foyer.

I couldn't find my eyes to meet his but at Marron who was wearing an apron and having Trunks try the curry she made. I forced my eyes not to water as that was our thing, I would say it was delicious because it always was and steal the whole plate before she went around the house chasing me for it.

"Sorry," I managed to say once I realized I was a bit too silent for too long.

"Well let's eat," 18 said clapping her hands and we all headed to the dining room.

I sat at the far end and decided to give Trunks my seat next to Marron, I needed to isolate myself as far as possible from those two.

The food was passed around and I placed as little as possible on my plate, not having much of an appetite.

The table went on with its liveliness once everyone had food on their plates, I didn't contribute much nor eat much.

I was just plotting to leave when Krillin asked me a question.

"Come again?" I asked, not fully paying attention so I didn't hear him right.

"About that girl, Valese right?"

I stared at my spoon before making eye contact and nodded my head, "Yeah, what about her?"

"Did anything new happen? You know like did you talk with her more, became her friend? Something?"

My stomach became uneasy, I wasn't so great when it came to talking to girls, for the exception of Marron, but her case was different as we were childhood friends and Marron was easy to talk to. Going to a full-blown stranger and making small talk wasn't an easy task.

My palms began to sweat and I hoped my face wasn't presenting a worried look.

"Well we talk from here and then," I said, which was true. I was trying my best to get over Marron and making another female friend who happens to be my crush seemed like a good solution in my head.

Krillin seemed to have seen that I didn't want to talk today and didn't pressure me as he directed his attention to Trunks.

I excused myself minutes later and headed for the bathroom, there I sat in the tub filled with warm water and bubbles. It relaxed me.

Once done I headed to my room and turned on the light. I jumped in fright once my lights revealed a young blonde laying on my bed.

"Marron?" I questioned as though her presence wasn't obvious.

She stared at me for a few seconds and I felt red creep to my cheeks and realized I was only wearing pajama shorts and no shirt. I quickly placed my bath items down and looked for a decent shirt in the drawer before putting it on.

"You need something?" I asked once I slipped on the shirt.

"You okay?"

I ran her words back in my head for a moment and knew once I said 'yeah I'm okay' she would accuse me of lying which would be true.

"Yeah."

"Look at me and tell me your okay," her voice was stern.

I turned to face her serious demeanor, her eyes looked so cold just like her mother when they were furious.

"I'm okay," I mumbled through my breath.

She got up and stood next to me, not satisfied with my answer.

"Is it about me?" She questioned and I hinted a sad tone in her voice.

My eyes drifted to the floor and she sighed.

"Don't worry about me Goten, I'm fine. Trust me," she whispered reassuringly.

A small smile tugged on my face as I tried to make myself not worry about her.

"I trust you," I whispered and not only her lips but her eyes smiled at me.

She opened her arms, asking for a hug and I gladly opened my arms to take in the hug even if it was only for a few seconds.

"I like you, Marron," my voice whispered so low but I knew she had a chance to hear my words.

She looked up at me, tears now burning to leave her eyes, she knew I wasn't talking about I like you as a friend.

"Goten I-" she started, "I know Marron. You like Trunks," I finished for her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and I rubbed her back, "it's not your fault," I whispered back, "it's not your fault."

That day we almost kissed could've probably meant a new beginning in our relationship, no longer best friends but a couple, but her heart was always set for Trunks and I can't stop her from chasing the one she loves.

"I love you Goten," she mumbled into my chest and I found myself saying the same.

We ended the hug seconds later and with teary eyes, we stared at each other for a while before Marron placed a sweet warm kiss on my cheek.

"Good night Goten," she said before making her way out my room, not even giving me a chance to wish her a good night.

I touched the place her lips pressed onto seconds ago and felt the warmth, I smiled and hoped this would cause me to move on instead of leading me on. She found the person for her and now it was time for me to find the right person for me.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 18: What could've been**

 **A/N: Flashback chapter**

 **Marron's POV**

I felt utterly useless for the past months and today wasn't any better, I had my parents and Goten as my slaves who did my every biding, but it grew to be annoying over time as I wasn't a baby anymore and I wanted to do things for myself. School had started three months ago, but due to my sudden illness my first day of school is postponed until my parents and my body decided I was well enough for school. Half of me could've been happier that I didn't have to go to school, but unlike many teenagers who dislike school I found a way to enjoy it and it wasn't only because of friends. It's been three long years since I last saw him, and starting school as a first year at orange star high meant that I would be able to finally see him and mend our friendship. But everyone especially my mother told me not to get my hopes up, "if he forgot about you for this long how do you expect him to remember you now?"

The room began to grow hot around me, the cold wet washcloth seemed to have been doing a terrible job or my body heat seemed to have sucked all the cold. My pale hands that were always heavy than they used to be nowadays dove for my counter as I tried to grab my bell. I felt like I was thrown into a pit of fire. My fingertips managed to grasp the metal and I closed my hands around the bell before making an effort in raising it up and shaking it. I only had enough energy to keep my hands up and shake the bell for about five seconds till my arms grew weary. I heard light footsteps hurry over to my room and I forced my face to smile as Goten entered my room wearing a pink apron that was meant to make me laugh each time I saw him. It worked every time and made my day, but today it was too painful to even move.

"You ranged?" He asked making his way into my room.

I tried my best to point to the rag and the bowl that was supposed to be carrying the cold water to soak the cloth in. He got the picture seconds later as he removed the warm cloth from my forehead and felt the water which I assumed was warm. He left the room for a few minutes before coming back with a bowl of cold water and the rag. He dumped the cloth in the bowl and let it soak for a while he wiped the beads of sweat from my forehead.

I watched him squeeze the rag so it didn't have too much water before placing it on my forehead. I pointed to the pitcher of water and he took a quick glance at my digital clock before shaking his head and unbottling the cap of medicine. I tried my best to growl but it ended up sounding like phlegm was stuck in my throat. I took a deep breath before gulping the nasty cherry flavored medicine down and gagged once I was finished. He took my temperature and frowned at the results, it seemed like my illness didn't want to come down anytime soon.

I attempted a shrug to tell him not to worry about it, but I guessed I made myself look silly as he didn't get what I was trying to say. I didn't want him to worry much or blame himself for this as he's already done for the past months. Everyone including I told him it wasn't his fault as he wasn't able to control the weather.

It was close to fall and the winter cold had already taken toll of half the cities, I was missing the ocean and I wasn't allowed to swim because of the temperature so Goten sought it as a good idea to take me to the aquarium which was a great idea. Uncle Seventeen who was doing his unusual visit dropped us off and we enjoyed our day watching the sea animals swim and perform tricks. It was when we were leaving the aquarium that Dende seemed to have cursed us as the temperature had dropped even with our heavy winter coats. I was freezing. Goten offered his jacket but I denied, though he was part alien he had to feel cold. We were a few blocks from the house when it began to pour and rain plus cold was never the best mix of weather. We were soaked before we even had a chance to seek shelter and I wasn't feeling so good. My legs had begun to shake and my body was feeling so cold I would've thought I was a dead corpse.

Goten had noticed that I wasn't hanging in there and he had begun to take off his clothes and wrapped his clothes that remained dry around me. I was out of it, but I managed to scold him as he was being completely insane, it was freezing cold and pouring and he only had pants and shoes on. I remember him running out from where we had sought shelter and ran the few blocks to our house. He pounded on the door once he made it and everyone wasn't expecting to see me half lifeless and Goten half naked dripping wet from the pouring rain. My parents had just assumed we were safe as we would've been smart enough to seek shelter from the rain in which we did, but no one had expected me to almost die in the weather.

I thanked Goten so many times for saving me and told him it wasn't his fault, but he never believed my words as he always had a sad look when he checked my temperature. He said if he hadn't taken me to the aquarium this wouldn't have happened. But I always shot back that the trip to the aquarium was great and I didn't regret it and then he would counter back by saying if only he had checked today's weather and I would counter back that meteorologist can't always predict the weather correctly. He would smile at me then when I said that.

"I'll let you get some rest," he whispered soothingly and it seemed like he had controlled the effects of the medicine because as soon as he said it my eyelids grew heavy and my body was begging for sleep.

Goten's POV

No matter how much times she would say it wasn't my fault I still blamed myself and not even the weather. I felt so careless and if I wasn't so careless Marron could've been started her first year in high school right about now instead of laying in bed with a high fever that doesn't seem to want to go down.

"Goten?" Both Krillin and my mother said, interrupting my thoughts and causing me to remember that I was sitting in the dining room eating dinner.

"Yeah?" I said trying to focus on my food as I was holding a fork to eat soup. I blinked and placed the fork down before grabbing the spoon. That day when I carried Marron from the cold half naked in the rain only managed to give me a slight cold which I kept secret from Marron, not wanting her to worry about a measly cold while her thing was the real deal. It was going away, thanks to the soup I had been eating for the past nights for dinner and medicine I'd been taking.

"Don't worry Marron would be fine," Krillin said confidently.

"She's a strong girl Goten don't forget that," my mother added, making me smile while 18 nodded at both Krillin's and my mother's comment.

When I had brought Marron home in that state Krillin nor 18 were furious as to how I made their daughter end up like this and now they still didn't blame me saying just like Marron I couldn't control the weather and that they were just glad I brought her home on time. For the first month, she was hospitalized and the doctors had said if she takes her medicine she'll be fine within a week, which was a lie as several months had passed as she still seemed to not be getting any better. She was kept quarantined in her room after her release.

I finished my soup in a matter of minutes, wanting to get back to Marron even if she still had to be asleep. I felt that it was my duty to stand by her side.

I excused myself and headed back upstairs, mother who was doing her monthly visit told me to get my homework done. I retrieved my school bag from my room before going to Marron's. I turned on her desk lamp and hoped that the light wouldn't bother her as she slept but her soft snoring told me different. I couldn't focus much as I kept sneaking glances especially when her breathing went high for a minute then went low. She had me concerned alright.

I only managed to write my name and solve a few problems within half an hour and I scolded myself for distracting myself.

Another half hour passed and I went down to warm Marron's soup, knowing she would be waking soon, like always. My mother and Marron's mother were chatting and I managed to catch a few of their words, causing my cheeks to flush as mother was saying in the mere future she would be having more grandchildren and I knew that she wasn't talking about Gohan, she kept shipping me and Marron since we entered our teens though I found it silly then now I didn't find it so silly. 18 had just said it would be nice to take care of another baby but being a grandma would make her feel old.

I quickly headed upstairs once her soup was heated and hoped the mothers didn't spot me and figure I was listening on to their conversation. Marron was still asleep by the time I got back and I placed the warm bowl neatly on the counter and found myself watching her sleep. She was so adorable, but she didn't look so relax anymore as I figured the room was becoming too hot for her as her breathing became rapid and sweat began to trail down from her forehead. I replaced the cloth and sat next to her on the wooden chair I pulled from the desk. She smiled weakly once I placed my hands on hers.

"I knew someone was watching me," her voice was weak and I felt her holding in a cough.

I couldn't smile but just watched as she fought to open her eyes. It was all my fault.

"You hungry?" I asked, knowing the answer would be no but I would still end up feeding her like a baby and she would comply.

She didn't respond but tried to sit up, but only caused pain as she winced at the sudden movement, she hadn't really left the bed for months, only to use a bucket to do her business and take sponge baths. I helped her sit up before grabbing the bowl and hovered a metal spoon full of warm red liquid by her mouth.

I stopped feeding her minutes later when she begged that her stomach couldn't take anymore and all I did was nod my head before placing the half empty bowl of soup down. She turned her head to the desk where I kept the lamp light on.

"Where you doing homework?" She asked, bringing her attention to me.

"Yeah, but I'm finished now," I lied.

She did her best to smile at me, "No your not," she mumbled and I frowned. She was really great at reading people. And thanks to her I learned to master the ability a bit.

"Bring it here."

I began to protest at her request knowing once I brought it here she would want to help me like usual but I couldn't and didn't like her doing this when her health wasn't great, but she always insisted saying she has nothing else better to do and she has to test her mind as she won't be in school for a while. She was smarter than me, her parents didn't really force her to study but she chose on her own to do it, saying well educated women can get places in life, she had even scored super high scores in which she would be able to graduate this year if she chooses to or not.

I went to get my homework and sat back down. She instantly grabbed the packet from my hand and scanned the paper.

"This is easy," she exclaimed.

"I know that," I said defensively.

"Mhmm," was all she could say.

"I was just a bit distracted," I said truthfully.

She frowned, "Liar," she said childishly.

"Am not," was all I could say.

"Are too," she shot back.

I was about to say am not but held my tongue knowing we would start that pointless argument.

She handed me back the packet and we worked on it together while also making conversation.

I packed my homework in my bag once we were finished and Marron couldn't seem to stop laughing at the joke I had just said, she laughed so hard she started to cough uncontrollably, I gave her a cup of water instantly and she muttered the words sorry, words I found myself should be saying.

I took the cup from her hand once it was empty and took the rag from her forehead that seemed to have gone dry, I dipped it in the water and grabbed a tissue and started to wipe her forehead. Her cold yet pale hands grabbed my hands causing me to pause and look at her, wanting to figure out what she wanted. I guess I was making another sad face. We stared into each other's eyes and seconds later I found my face moving closer to hers and if my eyes were seeing correctly hers was too. I felt the heat rush to my face as I tried to process if this was really happening.

"Goten I'm-"

Mother seemed to have come at the wrong time as both our faces flushed and we acted like we weren't about to kiss, and I embarrassingly fell off the chair. Mother just looking surprised that she couldn't find any words to leave her mouth. I expected yelling as she wanted me to finish my education and get a decent job before pursuing a relationship, but then again she doesn't treat me as rough as she did Gohan and she loved Marron like she was her own daughter.

She left the room and figured she would go gossip to Marron's mother, making the situation even worse than it should be. I guess she was making her leave and came to wish me a good night.

"I'm going to bed," Marron whispered in the silent room.

I looked up at her and nodded. I helped her lay down and tucked her in and placed the rag on her forehead. She closed her eyes and made it less awkward, I smiled lightly before placing a soft kiss on her warm cheek.

"Good night Marron," I whispered close to her ear before turning off the lamp light and heading out.

"G'night Ten," she mumbled softly.

I closed the door behind me and headed for my room, once in I laid face up on my bed, going over what almost happened. Would tonight change our status of just friends and would we become more than just friends.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 19: Getting off the Edge**

A few months were left before school was fully over and I would be a freeman, Sora no longer attended orange star high as we were informed that he transferred. I would say I would've turned a new leaf and befriended him, but just by not beating him up was enough pity I could give the boy. I just wish him good luck in life. Marron was a bit sad for a few weeks, she didn't shed a tear, but she still felt sorry for him. Me and Goten did our best to comfort her and after her grieving period was over she hit us all with a bomb, saying she wanted to learn to fight. I felt that she wanted to learn to be able to protect herself in the future as she wasn't able to before and that the times she came over to my house to watch me spar was her taking notes.

We agreed to teach her, Goten and me helping her to find her Ki and how to use it, Goku me and Goten with fighting and me flying. It all had to be kept a secret from her dad though, as he didn't like the thought of her learning how to fight especially if an enemy happened to come to earth and she would want to fight too and he wouldn't like his only daughter getting hurt or even worse, die.

Me and Goten stood in the front yard as we awaited Marron's arrival, my legs were jittery as I was too excited for this first training session. I promised on my life that I would protect Marron, but if there was another moment when she's in trouble and I'm not there to save her she'll be able to defend herself.

An air car was in our view and I smiled as I knew Marron was finally coming. I squinted my eyes to see who was driving and instantly frowned as the driver was no other than 17. They parked in front minutes later and began exiting the vehicle. A little voice yelling out caused my curious eyes to peer inside the car where a toddler was neatly fastened in a car seat. I looked at the kid then to 17, still not getting used to the idea of him being a dad or a family man. But the resemblance of 17 in that kid wasn't a joke, if I didn't know any better I would've thought 17 was turned into a kid.

"All right little man," 17 said unbuckling the hyper child from his seat.

"Hey everyone," Marron greeted with a smile, causing me to bring my attention to her.

My mind couldn't lie when I thought she was outright cute, her hair was in a high ponytail she wore a gi similar to Krillin's but the top was a crop top, exposing her belly. She turned away when our eyes met, our faces blushing as I figured she noticed I was staring at her exposed portion on her body. She didn't look so comfortable wearing it, as she was a very modest girl, I would just assume her mother told her to loosen up and dress like a teenage girl.

"Hey," I finally managed to give my greeting.

"I remember you," 17's son said as he ran up to us and pointed his finger at me.

"You do?" I asked in my friendliest tone possible.

He nodded his head, "Your hair is weird," he stated.

17 laughed at his son's words, "That's my boy."

"So what brings you here?" I asked 17 who gave me a look that clearly said isn't it obvious, which was true it was obvious 18 and 17 couldn't trust me with Marron as they still didn't come to terms that I was back in her life and I was staying in it.

He didn't even bother to answer my ridiculous question.

And from there we began the tough training. Marron was sweating as she tried for the longest to conjure a Ki ball, but after several hours she had no luck. But she also didn't want to give up. Seventeen and his son just watched from the distance as he wouldn't be of much help with Marron finding her Ki as he had none and Goten had decided to take a nap. I approached her as she took in another breath and screamed in frustration as it was the billionth time she'd given up for a second before starting back up again. I stood in front of her and she kept her hands cupped together but brought her eyes to me, she had a saddened look on her face probably thinking she didn't have powers even when her family were powerful people with their own unique powers.

For a second I hesitated as it wasn't a look I expected but then I cupped my hands together and raised it above hers. I produced a small Ki ball.

"Focus all your energy into your hand and when I move my hand try to tame the Ki ball," I told her softly and she nodded her head.

I waited a few minutes before she said she was completely ready and removed my hands. She faltered at first as she wasn't used to feeling such energy then she held her concentration for a few seconds before the Ki ball disappeared into thin air.

She looked up to me, her eyes glistening as though she was about to cry, her hands were shaking slightly at the new feel she just experienced.

"I did it," she mumbled, "I did it!" She shouted excitedly.

I fumbled to the ground as she embraced me with a bear hug I so wasn't ready for. When the very first hour had passed she had given up saying this wasn't meant for her and once she had said that her words kind of angered her uncle who talked to her privately and she had came back a new person who was willing to train till she dropped.

"You're welcome," I whispered into her ear before realizing the position we were in, Marron was laying on top of me, I blushed. Our faces were so close to each other that I was tempted to kiss her. Marron blushed too as she noticed the position we were in. I was still tempted to kiss her, but my neck wouldn't bring my head up to lean in for the magical kiss. A shadow blocked the sun from my face and I stopped looking at Marron to see what had blocked the precious sunlight. My face became as pale as snow, Seventeen stood in front of me, his arms crossed and his son on his shoulder smiling down at us.

He pulled me up by my shirt once Marron got off me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He said through gritted teeth.

I felt my voice get caught in my throat, his cold stare was too intimidating.

"N-nothing," my voice was shaky.

"Liar!" He has shouted before throwing me on the ground.

I growled before getting up, not going to get embarrassed in my own house. I cracked my knuckles and lunged at him. Before I had a chance to realize my actions were idiotic pain ceased through my head and I saw 17's son stick his tongue out at me before running to his father's side. He knew Martial Arts.

I didn't even try to attack anymore knowing they were going to double team me, the next months of training was going to be something that's for sure.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 20: Just another day**

Graduation. A day many students anticipate for, I for one was one of those students who fell in the category of looking forward for that day. Many people of course have different reasons why they can't wait for that day to come, some people just don't want to deal with school anymore and want that feeling of freedom (me) while some have plans and dreams for the future they want to start or continue on once graduated. My graduation was yesterday and right now I was laying on my bed staring at my ceiling trying to feel some affect of freedom to wash over me, but it still hasn't sunk in with me. Maybe because I'd been going to school for three long years and it had become most of my life those past years. The ceremony was fast and inspirational, my family and a small group of my friends attended and after, on my choice went to a buffet. It was rowdy, fun yet ironic as we almost got kicked out for eating all the food while other people had to get the scraps from the bottom and the workers couldn't keep up with putting a new batch.

I turned my head to get a glance at the clock reading 7:30 A.M. A time I usually forced myself to wake up to when I had to go to school. It's like each time you have to wake up early to go to school your so sluggish, but when you don't have to go to school and you wake up early your full of energy. I didn't like that, now was my chance to recover hours of sleep I've missed for the past three years of my life because of school, but I couldn't even find myself to force my eyes shut and take a nap.

I grabbed my phone and checked to see if I had any messages. None. My lips frowned, boredom instantly taking over. Real life was hitting me, though I disliked school it gave me something to do and now I had nothing to do, the outside world didn't even attract me much like it used to. I placed my phone down and got up from my bed. Marron and Goten would be enjoying their summer break more than I would since they know that once summer break was over school would start back again and they wouldn't have that big of a privilege to enjoy themselves much as they would have to focus on schoolwork. While me I had nothing to go back to, I could enjoy my life for months but I won't feel much joy, especially without them.

I decided to head downstairs and try my best to enjoy breakfast.

"So after we watch the show we'll be heading out to eat," mother explained as she pointed at her schedule neatly placed in a sheet protector.

As she promised mom was keeping her word as she had already booked our plane ticket and hotel for our two week vacation, while also creating a time strict schedule of things we'll do as a family when we get there, from sight seeing and simply going to the beach. I smiled a bit as I brought a fork of eggs to my mouth.

The trip sounded fun, but a part of me didn't want to go. I wanted to hang out with Goten and Marron for the entire summer break.

"Trunks," Mother's voice was now serious.

I looked up and realized that we were the only ones in the room as Bulla and dad seemed to have left when I spaced out, "Yes?"

She placed the schedule down and walked over to the seat adjacent from me before sitting.

"I know it's summer break for you and I'll let you enjoy this, but you can't be relaxing for the rest of your life," she said her eyes never leaving mines.

My body became stiff, knowing where she was getting at.

"I know," I simply responded.

"Good. You also know I'm not getting any younger here right?"

Her question wasn't for me to answer verbally, "I don't think I could do it."

Her smile altered into a small frown, "Of course you can your from the Briefs family."

I told my eyes to look at my empty plate, looking into her eyes caused me to see all the stress and weariness this job was giving her, I didn't want that, I escaped school that caused those same symptoms but I couldn't have my mom suffer anymore with this job and she needed someone to become a new president.

"W-what if I'm not fit for the job," I asked sheepishly.

She smiled softly as she placed her warm hand on mines causing my eyes to look up at hers and read a new feeling, trust.

"That's what training is for," she responded almost in a laugh.

I agreed with a slight nod of my head before excusing myself, I only had almost three months to still be a kid before I had to grow up. I would just like to enjoy myself till I had to work. Though I turned eighteen months ago, I didn't feel like a legal adult.

I headed back to my room and flopped down on my bed before heaving a sigh. A slight ding caused my head to turn and bring my attention to my phone. I picked it up and saw Goten had just texted, I smiled even if I hadn't yet read the message, happy that someone was contacting me. My eyes scanned the words before I typed in a yes that sounds like fun. I started to get dress once the message sent. We hadn't spent a lot of time with each other just the two of us in a while and him inviting me to the arcade seemed fun even if we were a bit too old to still want to go there.

I found myself going back down the stairs, this time in search of my mother to tell her I was going out, there wasn't an actual point to ask if I can go as she gave me enough freedom to go places at a certain time, but I still had to check in with her.

I found her in her studies, reading over some important looking documents.

"Mom," I said.

She turned to face me, the small rimmed glasses she wore made her look older than she really was. She gave a smile asking what was up.

"I'm going to the arcade with Goten," I told her and hoped she didn't tell me to bring Bulla along.

She gave me a sly smile which caused my eyebrows to raise to indicate my confusion.

"Don't worry Bulla has a play date with Pan, have fun, don't forget to be back by dinner," she said before turning back to continue her work.

I smiled, she knew me so well. "Ok," I said before leaving the office and heading to the front door.

After a long one hour drive my car was hovering in park in front of Marron's house. I didn't have to honk as Goten was outside eagerly waiting.

"Finally," he exclaimed once he hopped in the car.

"Were you waiting out here for an entire hour?" I questioned as I put the car in drive before pulling out of the curb and onto the street.

"I didn't feel like watching TV," he plainly stated, "besides Marron's entire family went to the mall, Seventeen and Krillin tried to make me tag along-wait no, force me to tag along. But I knew better, five girls, one mall and a thousand stores. By the time their done shopping I'll be an old man," Goten added.

I chuckled lightly at his joke, if I was placed in his situation I would've tried my best to ditch too, long ago I could've barely handle going shopping with my mom, but with five females that was a man's nightmare.

"Those twin girls at the party-" I paused for a brief moment as I still found it hard to believe, "are they really Seventeens daughters?" I finally asked.

Goten stopped gazing at the passing buildings and I felt his eyes on me.

"Yeah," he replied, "I mean they're not his blood daughters but he sure as hell treat them like they are. Don't get him wrong, you only know the old Seventeen but after he got a full family he changed, not entirely but he's a bit different, for his kids sake."

I smiled, family really could change people.

"They kinda look like their mom," I told.

From a quick glance I saw Goten shrug, "They do have the same color hair and eyes, but that's not Sue's blood daughters either. They live in a far deserted area in the woods, Seventeens a park ranger and his wife is a zoologist. Seventeen isn't much of a person who likes living in the city, he only drops by randomly, mostly when his family wants to go out. But they found the twins at their front door sleeping peacefully in a large basket and ever since then they've been family. Marron said it was fate, they'd been wanting to start a family for a while and since Seventeen is a cyborg it's a little harder for him to have offsprings."

The rest of the drive was quiet as I sunk it all in. Though I still couldn't find myself to see a side like that of Seventeen it was nice that he finally found happiness.

"All right lets have some fun!" Goten shouted as we stood at the front door of the arcade. I wish I was wearing a jacket or a turtle neck so I could've sunk my head in and hid myself as passerby's looked at us as though we were crazy. It was already a bit embarrassing for me to be going to a kids arcade at my age and without having a kid by my side.

We entered and exchanged our bills for change before running like hyper active kids to any free game slot.

I was pooped after playing about twenty games and I ran out of money to spend on games as I had needed the rest to buy some food to gain some energy.

I sipped the soda from the straw before tossing some fries in my mouth. I waved my hand in front of Goten's eyes as he seemed transfixed on something, he blinked for what had been a long time of not and brought his attention to me the words huh leaving his lips.

"What were you staring at?" I asked.

"Nothing," he plainly said before taking a bite of his burger.

I turned my head to see what he was looking at, it was a blonde teenage girl holding a bunch of stuff animals watching a blacked haired boy who I just assumed was her boyfriend shoot basketballs in the basketball net.

I turned back to face Goten who seemed to keep himself busy with eating his food slowly.

There was a lot of couples we crossed upon at the arcade, more than the single people here actually.

"Hey what's going on with that girl from school?" I asked, trying my best to make conversation.

A few months back I was clueless about the topic, but he had finally filled me in and described to me how this girl he liked looked like. I wasn't able to give him much advice as I didn't really have a love life as of right now and I wasn't an expert when it came to talking to girls.

"It's complicated," he replied, putting the burger down.

"How so?" I asked, even though him not being able to have enough courage to really talk to her was a perfectly logical reason for him, well us.

He shook his head not wanting to talk about it, but we promised each other not to keep secrets.

"Come on Goten how bad can it be?" I asked, curious.

He didn't look at me and I saw him fighting with his lips, battling to see if he should say what he was keeping in his head or not.

"I still like her," he finally said.

I raised my eyebrows, "Ok, that's…good," I mumbled before taking a sip of my soda.

"Not Valese…M-Marron," he said quickly.

I swallowed hard and almost choked as the soda trailed harshly down my throat.

I was utterly speechless, he did confess to me a while back that he liked Marron but it was past tense. It was becoming a crazy love triangle fan girls love to see in tv dramas. But I couldn't be angry, he was there for Marron when I wasn't, I just happened to show up back in her life and now I had attracted feelings for her, but Goten probably could've been held those feelings for a very long time. Goten obviously acknowledged my feelings for Marron and though I wasn't that great at reading girls I felt that Marron also had deep feelings for me.

"I-I don't know what to say," I finally mumbled through the silence.

"There's nothing exactly for you to say," he mumbled back to me.

We were engulfed in silence, our breathing shallow. I had to admit I never saw this coming. I assumed he was over her as he had told me how much he likes that Valese girl.

"I'm sorry," I finally said, breaking the silence and trying my best to sound sorry which I really was. If I had known earlier that Goten still liked Marron I would've backed off as it wasn't my place to steal someone's crush.

"It's not your fault," he said rising up from his chair and my eyes followed his movements.

I found myself getting up too, we gathered our half eaten food and threw it in the trash, I would call it a huge waste but as of now I didn't care.

It was my fault. "Yes it is," I stated.

He took an abrupt stop and I quickly stopped before I bumped into him.

"She has her heart set on you Trunks, she's just waiting on you to make a move," he said before he continued to walk again, exiting the arcade with me behind him.

As expected the car ride was silent, it was like every time my day started off good, something always caused it to become ruined. I couldn't help but think why. Why did she still like me, I forgot of her existence for three long years yet she still liked me. Did her crush on me when we were younger still strong. I shook my head, that didn't seem so logical to me. Girls develop new crushes basically every month, what did I do to her to like me this long. I've been a horrible friend.

"Love is confusing," Goten muttered once he exited the car and began making his way to Krillin's house.

His words sent my mind into a frenzy of thoughts, love was confusing and I don't think I'll truly get the concept of it.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 22: Life**

 **A/N: This chapter has a lemon**

7 years later

Trunks asked Marron to be his official girlfriend at age 20 she was 18, proposed to her at age 21 she was 19. They were engaged for 2 years, got married on Trunks birthday month he was 23 while she was 21.

Spending your birthday at work isn't exactly the definition of fun, but I didn't have much of a choice and as today marked my twenty-fourth birthday, I wasn't much excited to be celebrating as twenty-four was just another number. I had no intention of celebrating and hoped Marron would just make my favorite so I could just enjoy a special dinner. A few months ago I was announced Capsule Corps new president, I endured a lot of training since I was eighteen to get to this position but I knew it was my duty to take this job from my mother's hands. She wasn't retiring yet, saying that in a few years she would, but she downgraded her position to Vice President.

I smiled at my watch, the time indicating that it was time for my lunch break. There were two options when it came to me eating lunch, me and Marron would meet up at the café and have a bite to eat or when I was relatively busy she would make a certain dish in my request or surprise me, send it to my job and my secretary would hold it for me till it was lunch time as I would be tempted to eat it before lunch if it was kept in my office. Today though was one of those days where I had to stay trapped in my office to enjoy my lunch because I was flooded with paperwork. I got up and stretched my sore body, I hadn't gotten up from that seat since I got here at eight. I let out a low yawn before I headed towards my door and turned the knob and made my exit. Many greetings were sent my way as I made my way out the office, I just waved and gave my best-forced smile as I walked to my secretary's desk.

I tapped on the high receptionist desk to grab her attention and she tore her eyes off the computer but continued typing and smiled as she saw my face.

"Did she tell you what was on today's menu Gina?"

She stopped typing and went under her desk to retrieve my lunch, "No, just said it was a surprise," Gina responded as she brought the large paper bag from under the table and placed it on top of her desk.

"But she sure does spoil you with all this food, it's like a mini buffet," she told honestly.

I chuckled lightly, Marron did end up spoiling me, but she knew a good amount of history about my heritage and that this amount of food would satisfy my hunger.

"I'll save you some," I told as I began walking away bag in hand, not having to look back and see her eyes gleam, Marron's cooking wasn't only loved by me.

Once in my office, I whipped out the containers of food and inhaled the scent that managed to escape through its sealed lid. I grabbed my fork but immediately paused when I saw a note neatly written on a blue sticky note. When she made me food the notes contained a sentence and a smiley face like made with love and a smiling emoji.

Happy twenty-fourth birthday baby, I hope your enjoying your lunch can't wait till you get home.

~Marron

I smiled seeing I wasn't the only one eager to have me come home. I ate cautiously as I examined papers from the stacks of paperwork, wanting to get done quickly but not have any droppings of food ruin the papers. I finished in ten minutes and saved Gina a plate. After giving her the saved plate I returned to my office to see my mother sitting in my chair.

She smiled once I entered the room, I closed the door silently and stared at her, waiting for her to speak on why she was paying me a lovely visit.

"Happy birthday Trunks," she said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Thanks…again," I responded awkwardly as it was the thousandth time she told me this today.

"So I was thinking-"

"No," I cut her off mid-sentence, knowing where she was getting at. For the longest she wanted to throw a party for me, I was a fan of parties when it came down to the food but as I got older I didn't really see much enjoyments of parties honoring me. When I got promoted she threw this huge promotion party that I didn't want, I immediately left leaving all the guest dumbfounded, I had barely felt prepared of taking the job and I didn't want to be honored or have a billion eyes on me for taking a job I barely felt ready for, it pressured me even more.

"But-"

"I'm just going home after work and enjoy the rest of my day with my wife," I responded quickly and put emphasis on the word wife, the word still couldn't sink in with me, that Marron was finally mines.

"Coping her up in that apartment isn't the best way to keep a woman," my mother blandly said.

I had opened my mouth but quickly shut it, not having a come back to her words that had my body frozen. Marron was twenty-one ongoing twenty-two in a couple of months, she was very intelligent yet still didn't know what she exactly wanted to do with her life yet, so as my wife she had just became a stay at home wife searching for her true passion. Mother made it seem like I kept her trapped in that apartment, but I wasn't, Marron goes out mostly every day to hang out with Valese, Goten, and her family, but she still doesn't have an actual job. She doesn't really need one in the case of money, but too busy herself with something she like. I told Marron I would support her in whatever career she chooses and I try my best to see which one will fit her. As of know, we didn't turn out successful.

My mother who had gotten up without me noticing had patted my shoulder before making her leave.

I took a seat at my desk and just took a moment to reflect on my life for the past seven years.

I felt mother was scolding me for marrying Marron as young as she was, that we weren't ready for that type of life at the early stages of our twenties. I knew it was a bit too early but I needed to make Marron officially mine, and tying the knot seemed like the best solution to my problem. Mother was right on certain accounts, that me and Marron were only ready for the marriage ceremony rather than the marriage itself. But we were compatible just needed to adjust a bit to the married life. Marron was the perfect wife in my eyes; organized, sweet, and a great cook. Me, on the other hand, felt like the opposite, I wasn't very organized, I was pretty nice, but not as nice as her and I couldn't even come close to call myself a cook.

I decided to continue on with my paperwork and hope that time would go by fast.

A knock sounding on my door ten minutes later caused my eyes to look up at the close door, "Come in," I told.

The doorknob twisted and Gina entered the room, clipboard, and laptop in hand.

"Mr. Briefs your meeting is about to start," she said, pulling up her rimmed glasses to align with her eyes.

I cursed under my breath as I totally forgot a meeting was scheduled for today, all I wanted was to swim pass all this paperwork and go home to my wife, but nothing in life is like how you want it.

"Ok," I replied before taking off my large rimmed glasses that weren't even necessary for my vision but to make me look a bit more smarter and older and rubbed my temple.

I sighed and got up before putting them back on and followed Gina to the conference room. After a short walk, we entered the room where a large wooden circular table sat in the center of the room with fifteen red cushioned seats, only one chair stood out from them all, a large black rolling chair that belonged to me. Like a majority of times, I was the youngest out of all the people in the room as most businessmen were old men too selfish or naïve to let their son's take over their company's.

They all stood up once I entered the room as though I was a bride ready to walk the aisle. I walked over to each and shook their hands and politely said thank you for coming. We all took a seat and got down to business. My mother sat by my right and Gina who was here to take notes sat by my left. This would be my second official meeting as president. The first one I had didn't go as well and it totally ruined my mood for an entire week. My mother said not to be so disappointed as it wasn't my fault and the men we were trying to make a deal with were very stubborn and that I did a decent job when it came to negotiating with them.

I was tempted to start daydreaming but today's meeting was to discuss how we were going to solve a problem on a manufactured item Capsule Corp had created that went berserk. We had already taken all the items off the shelves and collected them back from people who purchased them through a recall, to prevent the items from exploding or going wild, but a good amount of people in one single town had lost their homes to fires started by the items and I was informed a child had lost his arm.

"For the people who lost their homes, we'll start making preparations to rebuild their homes and try our best to help them gain the items they've lost and reimburse them as a simple item caused a big tragedy upon them. We can't afford to lose customers and we sure can't turn our backs on them. For the kid, I'll start making models on a bionic arm. Meeting adjourned," I said, as I got tired of listening to the men for thirty minutes who kept going back and forth on how to handle the situation.

I got up and began organizing the papers I had looked over on the situation we were in. It was a sad issue as my mother's inventions never really had a defect, especially when they were out and selling. I know she felt a heavy burden for causing a big problem for innocent customers.

I watched my mother go, she never spoke a word throughout the meeting, just nodded her head at my solution. Gina finished typed the notes from the meeting and we headed out the conference room.

We took our separate ways and I headed back to my office, going over what I said at the meeting, it was something that just came to me, Gina had given me those files of that case a few days ago but I only did a brief look through it as I had other things that needed to be done right away. It was sad, but there was nothing we could do to fully repair what happened but try our best to help fix the problem we started.

I took off my glasses and sighed before digging in my pocket to fish out my personal phone to see if Marron or Goten texted or called me. Nothing. Only an old message from Goten that came this morning, wishing me a happy birthday and I had replied with a thanks. I put my phone back in my pocket to keep it from distracting me and continued on the paperwork.

My eager eyes couldn't help but stare at my watch when the time was nearing five, each time the long hand went on the twelve and the shorter hand was on five I would jump from my seat and begin to head out. I wanted to leave this building so bad today. I grabbed all the completed paperwork and knew when I got back on Monday I would have to complete the rest. Carefully I headed out my office, turned off my lights and the door before heading to Gina's desk and placed a large amount of paper on her desk for her to file, she didn't look so surprised as this was a usual thing.

"Have a good evening Mr. Briefs," Gina said to me as I headed towards the elevator.

"You too Gina, don't stay too long."

"I won't."

I smiled and pushed the button to call the elevator. I waited a few minutes before it finally arrived, I entered once it opened. I took off my vest that matched my pantsuit, tired of wearing clothing so formal and slung it over my shoulder before tucking my glasses into my breast pocket.

"Hold the door!" I heard someone shout.

I recognized the voice immediately and quickly debated if I should hold the door or not. But as she was my mother I had to hold the door even if she would try to persuade me to go out and have a party.

"Thanks," she said as she slid through the door I was holding.

"No problem," I responded as I removed my hands from the door and leaned on the wall as the elevator began to descend once the door closed.

She didn't look her usual self which worried me a bit, it was like after the meeting her mood changed.

"Are you okay?" I asked through the annoying elevator music.

She was quiet for a few seconds, the annoying yet catchy elevator music filling in the silence.

"I think I might retire early," she mumbled lowly. I barely caught it.

I looked at her with disbelief, she couldn't be serious. "What?!" I couldn't contain my shock.

She didn't respond.

"Where did this come from?" I continued.

She stared at the steel wall across from me, not making eye contact.

"I'm getting old Trunks," she simply responded to my question.

I shook my head, it was true she wasn't getting any younger but she was still capable to work, and though being president was a heavy burden she still loved to keep herself busy with coming up with new inventions. I also needed her, I still wasn't fully ready for this job, I might be president and own the company but I still wasn't used to running it without her by my side.

"Is it about the item?" I finally asked, knowing that might've been the reason for why she was thinking rash.

She was quiet, giving me my answer.

"It was just one mistake mom, people make mistakes."

The elevator door ranged, telling us we made it to our floor.

"A mistake that led to drastic tragedies," she said, exiting the elevator once the door opened.

I decided not to chase after her, she would want to be alone for a while.

I exited the elevator and watched her leave.

"I'm off," I told the downstairs receptionist once I saw my mother drive off and I headed out to my parked car.

I couldn't wait till I got home, there I would have a chance to relax and finally enjoy my great dinner. Marron had surprised me with a large breakfast this morning, I didn't even notice when she left the bed around five to start making it. I just woke up at six to the smell of fried bacon and eggs, when I entered the dining room there were two lit candles, a plate of bacon, fried eggs, pancakes and a champagne glass filled with apple juice. I married a goddess.

My mouth watered just from remembering. I drove to our apartment, it was the nicest in the city. I could've aimed for something better but Marron liked it.

I exited the car once I parked the car in the garage and headed towards the elevator. I swiped my card key to activate the elevator and pressed my floor number. Five. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the box to reach my floor and hoped that no one needed to go up and interrupt me by causing me to wait a little more from getting home. It finally reached my floor and I stepped out so people can step in. I took my keys from my pocket as I slipped my elevator card key in my pocket and headed for room number 303. I smiled once I faced the door that had a flowery welcome mat laid out the door, though I argued with Marron that it should be inside she argued back that she wanted two, one for the outside and one for the inside. It was pointless arguing with her as I tended to spoil her also and bought two of the same mats to place one outside and one inside.

I placed the key in the lock and twisted it open, I opened the door before removing the key from the lock. I blinked to see if I was seeing right, but the apartment was pitch black. It was rare for me to find the apartment lights off when I came back home, and the only times when they were off before I got home was if Marron had a really long day and went to bed early.

She wouldn't go to bed early on my birthday. Would she?

I just shrugged my shoulders at the darkness before entering the apartment and shutting the door behind me, I felt for the light switch on the wall next to the apartment door, once I felt it I switched it on.

"Surprise!" Three people with three different colors of hair jumped up as they shouted.

I had to admit I was taken aback, I didn't expect Marron to throw me a surprise party as she knew I wasn't much of a fan of them anymore. But as my eyes grasped the small decorations and just Marron, Goten, and Valese I knew she tried her best to keep it to a minimum.

"Thanks, guys," I finally got to say after recovering from my brief moment of shock.

"Let's get this party started," Goten exclaimed, still the childish boy I grew up with.

I smiled and gave Marron a hug from behind, "Thanks," I whispered into her ear, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"My pleasure," she said before wiggling herself from my embrace.

We had a mini karaoke session, couple against couple, Goten and Valese managed to win as I didn't exactly sing in Marron's and my duet, just read the words on the screen as I wasn't going to embarrass myself. I still carried a great amount of pride like my father. There was also a dance contest, free for all, I was disqualified for not participating. But I was having fun watching them make a goof of themselves singing and dancing.

When it was time to eat I was first at the table waiting to eat curry, my favorite. There was roasted ham and curry. I dug in quickly, not caring to contribute to the conversation. This being the thing I most anticipated for my birthday.

"So how does it feel being twenty-four?" Goten asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't know, the same as twenty-three I guess, just now I won't be getting any younger any time soon," I responded with a mouth half full of food and Marron quickly scolded me with her eyes. I was allowed to eat with my mouth full of food when we were alone even if it disgusted her to a certain extent but when a guest was here I had to show some class of course.

"I know you don't like parties but you can't have a party without gifts and cake," Marron said once we all finished eating, getting up and heading to the living room and opening the broom closet to remove hidden presents.

It wasn't a ton of gifts which I was glad for, only a vintage watch from Goten and Valese, a new pair of dress shoes from Bulla and Pan, my parents sent money, Krillin and his wife sent me a new suit. And I was left with Marron's gift, which was placed in a small rectangular box.

I opened the box and just froze, I didn't know much about the device, but if Marron went through all the trouble to wrap it up and gift it to me, it meant it was the real deal.

The atmosphere was quiet as Goten and Valese peered over my shoulder to see Marron's gift and awaited my reaction.

"I-I'm going to be a dad?" I questioned the obvious.

I didn't know what to exactly feel, I had mix emotions that was for sure.

"Congratulations," Goten said slapping me hard on the back. I didn't even try to get him back for the hard-hit but continued on to stare at the white pregnancy test neatly placed in the box.

"Congratulations you two," Valese added onto the happy moment.

I forced my lips to smile, "Thanks," my voice sounded a bit uneasy and I saw Marron smile, but I knew my reaction caused her to feel a bit different on the inside. That I probably didn't want this baby, but that wasn't true.

The couple left after the cake was served and I helped Marron clean up. We didn't exchange any words, just worked in silence as she washed the dishes and I placed things in the trash can. I went out to throw the trash, Marron being pregnant the only thing on my mind.

I entered the apartment and went straight to our room and began to undress, just wanting to rest and fully talk about this with Marron in the morning. She came in once I was down to my boxers. Her facial expression was hard to read.

"I finally found what I wanted to do with my life," she stated in the silence.

I sat on the bed and looked up at her, the expression 'oh' written on my face.

"What?" I asked now laying down.

She scratched her arm before walking closer to me.

"A fashion designer," she mumbled as she climbed on the bed and straddled me causing my face to flush with heat.

"That sounds good," I commented.

She removed her shirt and I gulped. It was pretty funny, but when we got married we acted like shy couples, scared to slowly open up. On our wedding night when we got to my apartment which was now ours as expected we were supposed to have sex like most couples, but we were too shy to even remove an article of clothing and just cuddled while waiting for sleep to take over. It took basically half a year within our marriage to finally have sex, which was a few months ago. And it was a funny yet embarrassing situation that led it to happen. But we were still a bit shy when it came to being naked in front of each other.

I found myself staring at her breast, they weren't huge, but I wasn't a beggar. She grabbed my hand and guided them to rest on her stomach my eyes now transfixed on her abdomen. Her belly was flat, but in a few months, it won't.

I tried to feel for something but of course, there was nothing to feel for human life yet. It was fascinating, pregnancy and the miracle of producing life. But I didn't feel ready for it.

She wasn't staring at me but her pillow next to mines, I removed my hand from her belly and softly cupped her chin, turning her face to face me. I sat up and kissed her neck before kissing her cheek and made my way to her lips, but she quickly pulled back, immediately making me feel rejected.

"I can't do this," Marron stated.

I looked at her with confusion in my eyes, "What…sex?"

She blushed, "Not that…you're, your trying to brush this topic off Trunks, but you know it's going to have to be discussed," her voice was a bit shaky.

I turned and faced our closed bedroom door, guilty.

"I-I…can we just talk about it tomorrow," I whispered.

"Why?" She questioned my judgment.

I still didn't have the guts to look at her.

"I had a very long day today Marron," I replied honestly.

She grabbed my chin roughly and turned my head to face her.

Our glistening eyes meeting.

I didn't feel ready, I was pretty young and just took over a company, becoming a father now would be a burden, I always wanted kids, to be a better father than mines when it came to expressing love by showing it a bit more than he did. But if we had a kid now I wouldn't be able to spend much time with him or her because of work. But what worried me the most is Marron, I know she was happy and so was I but she was also worried. She would become a young mother, not the youngest in history but pretty young. And she had just chosen what career path she wanted to take, the baby would affect her life and career. There were downsides and great things when it came to having babies, but right now all I could see was the downsides.

"I don't think I'll make a great father," I told her.

It was true, I didn't think I could be a great dad, my work would interfere with family and I still had my problems, I never told Marron as I didn't want to worry her, but I had taken up smoking and drinking, I couldn't say I was addicted as I only did smoke or heavily drank when I was deeply stressed from work, but now it seems like my stress won't be going away anytime soon. Marron on the other hand I believe would turn out to be a great mother, she was neat, sweet, and a good cook traits a great mother needs.

She looked at me with disbelief, "You'll make a great father Trunks," she told me and I could tell with all her heart. But me being the only person knowing the secret I was keeping thought different.

"What about you? Your career?" I asked minutes after her statement.

Her lips trembled and showed that she was holding in, she had no answers just the tears that were threatening to be released.

She buried her face into my chest.

"Babies are a blessing, but I-I don't know what'll well do," her voice was muffled by her tears and my chest.

Money sure wasn't an issue, but actually being there for the baby was going to be a problem, it reminded me of how Sora's family tore apart and I sure didn't want a fate like that to reach our new family. But there was also the issue with raising a baby, I watched my sister when she was younger, but never much when she was a baby. I was clueless about raising a child, let alone a newborn.

"We'll find a solution," I said, rubbing her back.

She slid down from on top of my body and laid next to me, I turned my body and guided my arms to her sides, reminding me of the very first time we had cuddled. I rubbed her stomach and kissed her cheek before closing my eyes, I waited a few minutes to hear her soft snores before falling asleep minutes later as we both had a long day.

Flashback

I was frantic, my eyes kept darting to the clock and for the first time, I wish it would go slower. I woke up later than usual after a long day of work the day before, but I still had to endure another long day of work. I always let her use the bathroom to take a shower first to be kind, but today was the wrong day to be kind. I was still in training to become Capsule Corps new president and my mother didn't allow tardiness. I sat on the bed, only wearing a towel as I waited for Marron to leave the bathroom and I rush in to take a quick shower. I already had a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

It made no sense to me why it took a girl forever to take a shower, but there wasn't time for me to try to crack the mystery. I got up and held onto my towel that I was too lazy to tie and headed towards the bathroom, this apartment was great, the only problem was that there was one bathroom, well one full bathroom with a tub and the other was a half bathroom with just a toilet and sink. I might have to install a shower in the other bathroom if this continued. I was close to the door and ready to knock when it opened, white steam from the use of hot water escaped the room. Finally I had thought.

The fog made it hard to see but I assumed Marron was out the bathroom, but I felt my body bump into something and realized it was Marron, my towel slipped from my waist and I tried to grasp at something to hold my fall, but I landed on the ground with a thud. I Felt Marron holding onto my chest and once the steam cleared up it gave us both a clear view of the position we were in. I felt myself hardened and my face flush red as her body laid on top of mines, her entrance sitting near my hard member. Her face was as red as mine. Our mouths wide open to indicate our shock and embarrassment, we fumbled as we tried to move at the same time.

"I'm sorry," we both sheepishly mumbled to each other as we grabbed our composure and finally stood up, quickly retrieving towels from the floor, not caring if the one I had to cover myself with had the initials M.B. engraved in pink and she had the towel with the initials T.B. engraved in blue.

"The bathroom is all yours," she said lowly, her face bowed to the ground.

"Yeah, thanks," I said, trying my best to sound casual.

I headed off to work after my shower and quickly getting dressed. I was shy to kiss Marron goodbye and ended up giving her a quick peck on the cheek. This mornings awkwardness never going to leave us till we addressed the problem.

I entered the building with this mornings event still clearly painted in my mind, I knew I wouldn't be able to find myself to concentrate today or for the next week if the picture didn't escape my mind. The closest I ever saw Marron to being naked was when she wore her bikini to go swimming and I was alright with seeing those exposed portions of her body, but today I got the whole package. I felt a nosebleed coming on if I kept thinking dirty.

Our marriage life was okay, we mostly acted like roommates instead of newlyweds, but that was fine with me as we were adjusting to the married life. I still couldn't believe Marron was really mines, my wife. I loved the ring to that. My wife.

I entered my floor ten minutes later.

"You're late," my secretary Gina exclaimed the obvious.

"Good morning to you too," I shot back before stopping at her desk to steal some candy that belonged to the visitors.

She gave me an evil glare and I smiled. One of her main jobs was to make sure I was at work doing my job and if I wasn't her job would be in jeopardy as she was still in training as I was. But it wasn't true though, I told my mom to hire her as my secretary, one of the demands I wanted to be met, she was just the office intern for a year and my mother said she barely qualified for the job, but the secretary she was trying to have me stuck with was trying her best to seduce me with her breast as her blouses were never properly buttoned.

"Any calls?" I questioned, hoping that there wasn't.

"Nope."

"Great," I replied before heading to my mother's office. She had a small desk and rolling chair in the room for me, saying that I was training to become president I had to learn by observing the presidents job.

"Morning," I greeted my mother once I entered the office and shut the door behind me, not daring to look at her serious demeanor.

"You're late again," she didn't hold her tone of anger.

"I know, I know," I plainly said as I made my way to my desk.

"Why?"

"I woke up late," I half honestly told.

She stared at me for a few seconds before getting back to her work, not pleased with my answer.

I took a seat and opened a manila folder that held many papers, the president has many jobs and one of them isn't just to chill back and let all the employees do all the work. They were supposed to check in with every department and make sure they're functioning right, they have to be present for every meeting, have to meet with other companies to cough up a deal, complete paperwork, and mainly make sure this company doesn't fall apart.

I examined the papers, some showed graphs on how our stocks were rising and how much money as a company we made per month. Then there was actually reading customers reviews, my mother says since she and her father are making the products they would like to hear how to improve their items or what new items the world wants to see.

I began taking notes on the stuff we could improve and trying to see if we could actually go through it as some people were asking for a bit too much for the technology we still haven't reached yet.

I sighed minutes later, grabbing my mother's attention. I felt her eyes but didn't look up to acknowledge them. This work was boring me to death and my long attention span was shortening out each passing second. This would be my job for the rest of my life, till the next briefs took over. I groaned at that thought, Bulla was barely a teenager.

I couldn't clear my mind, many thoughts came roaming through my head like a zipping train and it caused me to not get much work done and caused my mother to become irritated with me for slacking off. But I couldn't will myself to focus, this morning's incident not wanting to leave my head. I didn't want to return home to that awkwardness and we both couldn't try our best to play it off as if it didn't happen.

The slight feel of vibration through my pocket caused me to fumble as I was half daydreaming and trying to focus. I didn't have to look to know my mother's brow was raised. I took my phone out my pocket and saw Marron's text, I gave a small smile before replying.

"No use of a personal cell," mother scolded and I quickly stashed the phone in my pocket once the message sent.

Though I was pretty busy I didn't want to stay cooped up in this room when lunchtime rolled around and decided to meet Marron at the café in three hours.

"Trunks," my mother called thirty minutes within our silence.

I forced my eyes to leave the important yet boring document and looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"Go to the file room with Gina and look for folders titled work on them and it shouldn't have a check on it," her eyes never leaving her laptop as she typed.

I got up and stretched, "Okay," I said within a yawn.

I began heading out and rubbed my eyes, "Gina," I called my secretary once I approached her desk. She stood up too quickly, papers that were neatly stacked on her desk came tumbling down. I entered her desk area and immediately began to help, as I wasn't used to my job she still wasn't getting used to the position I placed her in, but she was extremely grateful that I gave her such a higher position. All in all, truth when my mother first brought me here she introduced me to the team and my secretary that would stick with me when I became president and at first I believed it as a joke as my mother knew I had a crush on Marron and intent on asking her out sometime in the future. But everyday for the past few months I was flirted with my own secretary who didn't even bother to button her blouse that showed her cleavage and I addressed the problem to my mother simply saying she was going to get laid off or she buttons up, she was just downgraded while I just chose some random girl nearest insight and said she'll become my new secretary.

I was almost done collecting all the papers till a specific one caught my eye I picked it up while Gina immediately tried to take it from my hands.

"Sir that's just trash," she commented as she tried once again to get the pink note from my hand, but as I was taller than her even with heels on I raised the note up so she wouldn't be able to reach for it. She gave up moments later and I bought the note down to read. I scanned it over twice to make sure what I was reading wasn't a joke, I crushed the paper and gritted my teeth.

"Who wrote this to you?!" I questioned bitterly while also trying to keep my voice down.

Her faced was bowed to the ground, "I-I don't know sir," she responded softly and I could hear that she was on a verge to tears.

I stashed the note in my pocket, "If this happens again make sure you inform me," I told, placing the stack of papers I had held with my left hand down on the desk.

"Now follow me to the file room."

We both left her quarters and walked down several corridors of the large and never-ending hallways of this building before reaching a door that had a small gold plaque reading: File Room

I dug into my pocket and found the Capsule Corps key that opens mostly any door. I unlocked the door before letting Gina enter first. After turning on the lights my jaw sunk to the ground, there had to be a million file cabinets in this large room that had looked small on the outside. It would take hours to find the stupid file my mother wanted.

"Let's get to work," I mumbled.

Each cabinet had a number to represent the year it had been filed, mother forgetting what years caused us to check as much as we can. The very older years before I was even born was a waste to look through as the folders titled work on them had a check, and some of the recent years didn't even have a folder titled work on them. I felt like giving up, I was too tired and so many things were going through my mind, I took a glance at Gina who kept on looking, she was very serious about her work. I thought of the note in my pocket, someone had written a note of harassment and I already figured who but knowing my mother I couldn't exactly point fingers at my assumptions without concrete evidence. But it was clearly obvious that my ex-secretary wrote my new secretary this foul note. She looked like it didn't bother her, but girls always had a way of bottling up their emotions.

"Sir?" Gina said in a shy tone.

"Huh?" I was interrupted from my thoughts.

"I found the files," she said once I turned around to look at her.

She showed off three dusty old Manila folders.

"Great job Gina," I complimented her work, hoping to boost her mood even if she didn't exactly look sad. "Thanks," I added before walking to the door and holding it open so she could leave.

I entered my mother's office with a small smile on my face, within an hour and a half in which it took us to find those folders.

Lunchtime had finally rolled around and I sat patiently in a booth of a diner, we decided to switch things up and not eat in the café that mostly served breakfast and brunch. My feet kept tapping the ground as I began to grow nervous. I couldn't get the inappropriate image of Marron out of my mind.

"Did I make you wait?" The voice caught my attention and stopped my foot from tapping the ground.

I looked up to see a shy smiling Marron wearing a knee-length white sundress, her long hair tied in two loose pigtails.

"No, not at all, I just got here," I replied half honestly as I didn't want her to feel guilty for making me wait a while as I knew girls took a good amount of time to get ready.

She slid her body into the booth and I forced my eyes to look anywhere but at her as my eyes seemed to have inherited the power of x-ray vision. I felt my cheeks reddening and hope Marron didn't notice.

"What's wrong'" she asked as she sat.

"Nothing," I immediately told the lie.

She didn't pry and for a few minutes, we were stuck in silence as no server came to shatter it.

I found a waitress with an empty plate heading back to the register, I signaled her with a swift gesture of my finger and she headed our way.

"Good afternoon, what drinks can I start you off with?" The kind looking lady asked us.

I ordered a coke while Marron, on the other hand, ordered her usual strawberry ice tea.

"And are you ready to order?" She asked as she wrote our drinks down.

Though I had been waiting for a while I didn't actually take a chance to look at the menu since I got here.

"No," we said together.

She nodded her head and left us alone to look at the menu.

I already planned to order half the things on the menu.

When the waitress came back and interrupted our awkward silence she took our prepared orders and once she left we were engulfed back into the silence we dreaded.

"I'm sorry," I finally apologized, my face was red.

She didn't make direct eye contact and I made my eyes retreat to the line of assorted condiments aligned neatly on the table.

"I'm sorry too," she shyly said back.

I was tempted to say she didn't have to apologize as it was all my fault for rushing towards the bathroom without giving her a chance to exit.

I decided to grab my strength to look up at her and once I did my mind was fumbling with words to say. "I-" I paused, "I can't get the image out of my mind," I silently told.

I saw her face reddening at the embarrassing truth I told. For a few seconds, she was silent till she admitted the same making my face turn red too.

"Umm…" I felt my voice trailing off as I didn't have exact words to say. I don't express my feelings much when I'm in public and you could kind of compare me to my dad when he gives my mom the cold shoulder when he's in public, but just like him I truly love my wife and I'll do anything to make sure she's happy and safe. So trying to talk about our sex life out in the public was even more embarrassing for me.

I bit my lip, trying to prevent myself from mentioning the word sex as though it was a taboo. We never really even discussed this topic when we had gotten married as it really didn't cross our minds and we were getting used to the idea of officially being married. The only touching we did was when we held hands, cuddled and when our lips met, but even those actions made us extremely shy about each other. I barely know if I'm ready for the next level and I sure wouldn't want to force Marron if she wasn't ready.

The food came without me noticing, all I heard was the glass plates being neatly placed on the wooden table, I looked up at the waitress as she named the plates of food she was placing down and I took a sip of my coke that had been bought a while ago as they prepared the food. She left moments later saying she'll be coming back with my two other plates of food. And to take the awkwardness away I dug in.

Most of the times when we ate together we didn't talk much as when we did I would talk with a mouth full of food as I couldn't help myself. I took in a breath after my plates were empty and only small traces of the meals I'd eaten remained. Marron was halfway done and she smiled when our eyes met, then she started to giggle while I placed a puzzled look. She stood up and began leaning towards me, I felt my cheeks reddening. She brought up a napkin and wiped my mouth as though I was a baby. I blushed even more and smiled embarrassingly. I love her.

"Thank you," I said once she took her seat.

"No problem," she casually said.

I took my last remaining sips of my soda, "…Do you want to go on a date?"

Her head perked up at my words, she was busy sipping her ice tea.

"…Sure," she said with a smile and caused me to smile.

"Great, I'll text you the address, dress fancy," I told her as I got up as it was about time for me to head back to work. I took out my wallet and handed Marron my card so she could pay for the food and give the waitress a decent tip. Like this morning I shyly gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the diner.

I didn't want to go back to work and just thinking about heading back gave me a headache, I groaned. I entered the office building too fast for my liking and was stuck slaving around for a couple of more hours.

"…Sir…Sir?...Sir?!"

My body jolted at the shout and my head had shot straight up to met Gina's worried expression.

"Huh," was the first word to come out my mouth.

"You fell asleep a while back when you were typing your report," Gina told me the situation.

I rubbed my eyes to remove the sleepiness and was recalling what had happened. My mother had left early and left me and Gina in charge to do some reports, I was sitting on my mom's desk as I worked on my laptop typing while Gina worked on my desk typing away on her laptop. At one point I was getting utterly bored and tired so I decided to take a nap, but having Gina watching me with a close eye I had to be slick and I raised my hands and placed them above my eyes so they blocked her from seeing them and took an uncomfortable nap, but waking up with my head down meant that my head had taken the liberty to lay its head on the desk at some point and Gina found out I was sleeping.

I brought my eyes to the computer and hoped that I had gotten pretty far on the report, I didn't. I only had three hundred words and it wasn't including what my head had been typing when it was laying on the keyboard. I took a quick glance at my watch and almost began starting back on the report till my eyes took another quick glance at the watch and I realized it was 7:00 P.M.

"Oh no," I mumbled to myself, "is this the real time?"

Gina looked at me with a concerned look before nodding her head at my question.

I let a few curses leave my lips before pushing my chair out and getting up quickly. I told Marron our date started at 7:30 and it would take me a while by car if I tried to make it on time. I removed my suit's coat from the rolling chair and slipped it on.

"Sorry Gina, I'll have to leave you here," I told her as I put the laptop in my shoulder bag once I closed it, "I'll finish my work later on tonight." I told as I placed the bag on my shoulder. We were working overtime and I totally forgot about the date I had scheduled.

I entered the restaurant out of breath I found Marron almost instantly as I followed the clerk's instructions on where my table was located. A waiter was at our table and I guessed that he was asking her what drink she would like.

I took a seat and Marron who looked all flustered smiled lightly at my presence.

The waiter brought his attention to me, I immediately told him to bring out his finest wine while Marron ordered sparkling water as she really didn't like to consume things that had alcohol in it.

"And do you want to start off want any appetizers?" He asked as he stopped scribbling down our drinks on his notepad.

"Just bring us another basket of bread please," I said as I examined the half-full basket of bread.

"Okay, right away sir," he responded before leaving.

I looked at Marron, taking in all her beauty, she was wearing a black dress with a split in the middle, one I never have seen before in my life and I assumed she just bought today. Her hair was curled but she didn't give them a chance to breathe as she had her curly locks in a high ponytail. She didn't wear much makeup, just a little smear of pale lipstick and black eyeliner. She was my angel.

"I'm sorry," I finally apologized as I made her wait for her for who knows how long and she probably had gotten harassed by the waiter a couple of times to see if she was ready to order and she would say she wasn't as she was waiting for me.

"It's fine," she told, "I know you're busy."

I frowned a bit at her answer, though she was right, I didn't want work to ruin my personal life and I sure didn't want to stand Marron up one day.

We both decided to take a look at the menu and I would say like usual I would order half the things on the menu, but today I would make a sacrifice as we were in a real fancy restaurant Gina helped me pick out and I sure didn't want them to get the wrong impression of me or embarrass Marron with my large appetite.

The waiter had come back with our drinks and took our orders before leaving again.

Marron eyed the glass cup that held the sparkling water the cup itself looked fancy for its curved cylinder shape.

"This place is really fancy," she whispered to me.

I smiled, "Yeah, do you like it?" I questioned hoping it wasn't too fancy for her.

She smiled brightly, "I love it," she admitted, "I mean if I can go to one like this again I wouldn't mind."

I chuckled lightly and made a mental note by making sure when I treat Marron I have to treat her like the angel she is by making her eat fancy.

It reminded me of the time when I had proposed to her, she had admitted the same thing, she was a bit scared of her red dress and how she looked asking me if she looked fancy enough to be dining at that restaurant, and said that the place was amazing and she wouldn't mind living such a lavish life like that again.

The food came a few minutes later and we began to enjoy ourselves, interrupting our eating for a few seconds to ask how our days went, but no one exactly mentioning this morning.

The valet emerged from my car and I opened the passenger door for Marron before closing it once she was in. I gave the valet boy a hefty tip before entering the car myself and driving to our apartment.

I helped her out her dress and found myself staring at her bare back. I don't know if it was the white wine I had ordered back at the restaurant that was influencing me to do such a thing, but my lips couldn't contain themselves when they began kissing her neck. Marron didn't protest but moaned lightly, encouraging me to continue, I began taking off my suit and she took it as the opportunity to step out of the black dress laying neatly on the carpeted white floor. I was down to my boxers in a matter of seconds and we both found ourselves blushing as we stared at each other, Marron braless and me shirtless. I broke the awkwardness by grasping her lips with mines, inviting our tongues to dance. Our bodies moved on their own accord, making there way to the bed, Marron laying on it while I laid a few inches above her, our mouths never taking a break.

We stopped for air seconds later and my nose was captivated by her luscious vanilla and strawberry smell radiating from her body. I moved my lips to her neck, placing sweet butterfly kisses there before going lower, I felt my face redden even more, the white wine clearly making me do something I wouldn't have been brave enough to do if I was completely sober. I kissed her breast before hungrily taking it into my mouth, gently nipping at her hardened nipple. My other hand cupping the other breast before rubbing it to cause her other nipple to harden. She was moaning with each passing second.

"T-t-trunks," she managed to call out.

I stopped sucking on her nipple like a breastfeeding child and looked into her eyes. We stared for a while and I almost stopped, thinking she didn't want to continue, but then she shyly admitted that she was losing patience and she wanted me inside her. I smiled lightly, before giving her a passionate kiss as her feet were withering underneath me. She looked so adorable, her face all red as she panted and waited for me to provide her with a new feeling we would soon experience, but I wanted to take things slow, enjoy this moment and tease her a bit like I always do.

I went back to sucking hungrily on her nipple and stopped pinching the other. I slowly brought my hand to her lace panties that were drenched with her juices, I slowly slipped them off and slowly stuck a finger inside her sweet entrance, receiving a large moan from her, I smiled wondering how she would sound when I stuck my member into her. I felt myself harden even more at the thought and found my feet withering a bit too, running out of patience.

"Baby please," she whined.

I added another digit to satisfy her more and moved it in and out.

She grabbed a fistful of my hair, trying to hold her moans.

I stopped pumping and sucking, making her open her closed eyes, her face red but her eyes asking why had I stopped. I just smiled slyly before bringing my head down to her entrance, examining the sweet beauty.

"Stop staring at it, its embarrassing," Marron accused seconds later as I found myself staring longer than intended.

"But it's beautiful," I complimented.

She didn't meet my gaze but stared at her reading lamp.

She gripped my hair tighter once I gave her clit a nice lick. Her shaven area smelled nice, it was intoxicating. Just like I had done her nipples I pinched her clit before doing some light sucking, earning several nice moans from my angel.

I stopped seconds later before she released and decided to give her what we both were waiting for as I removed my boxers that were becoming a bit too tight because of my erection, but Marron seemed to have other plans as she straightened herself up and managed to grab hold of my throbbing member. I closed my eyes at the touch and begged her not to, but just like I had been teasing her she wanted to get her revenge and do the same wanting to hear me moan. I grunted as she slowly began pumping my member in her hand and seconds later found myself losing air to breathe as she changed the pace and went a little faster. I grunted once more before whispering I was so close to releasing, she stopped seconds later just as I was about to release. She smiled evilly at me, while I opened my eyes and stared at her as though she was a monster, but I realized that I stopped her from climaxing and she ensured she did the same for me, denying our pleasure to reach its limit. I tackled her down so we were back in the position in which we found ourselves in the beginning.

We both stared at each other.

"I'm ready," Marron answered the question my voice was afraid to ask.

I kissed her neck before asking myself if I was ready, but after hearing her moan again I didn't find myself thinking twice if I was ready or not.

To not have her experience much pain I slowly entered before cautiously staying still for a while as her petite form didn't seem like it could handle how huge I was. She had been closing her eyes as the pain seized her lower body before taking a deep breath and granting me permission to move.

At first, I started off slow but ended up losing my mind in her sweet, tight, and warm entrance but began pumping in faster, we both moaning at the new found pleasure our bodies had discovered.

"F-faster!"

I complied with her request. She moaned even louder.

"H-harder!"

I smiled but didn't comply, "Say my name," I half moaned.

She opened her eyes and looked at me, her orbs begging me just to comply, but I loved when she moaned out my name it sent me head over the edge.

She closed her eyes, her cheeks reddening.

"T-trunks!" She moaned out loudly.

I complied and she moaned even louder, I guessed I hit the right spot. I kissed her soft lips to silence both our moans.

I felt myself close to releasing, I hadn't brought a condom as I never expected for such a thing to happen. I just assumed we would have a good date and keep on having more till I managed to score, but today seemed to have been my lucky night or should I say our lucky night.

"I'm coming," Marron exclaimed once our lips departed, scratching my back with her claws and seconds later she did come.

Her breathing was heavy but she smiled at the pleasure.

I felt myself close to releasing but knowing I couldn't release myself like she did to me.

"I-I'm coming," I shouted out to her, sadly removing my member from the soft lips of her warm and tight vagina, releasing onto her stomach.

I sheepishly apologized a million times but she seemed to be okay with it, saying it was way better inside and risking a pregnancy. Me being 23 and she being 21.

Just like her, my breathing was heavy, our bellies heaving for air as it moved up and down like a tidal wave. I gave her a sweet kiss before leaving her side and entering the bathroom, grabbing paper towels, and a wet bath sponge. I helped clean her belly up before throwing out the paper towels and washing the sponge.

This chain of events marked in history presents how me and Marron's sex life begun.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 22: A New Future**

I held her hair back as though I was about to wrap it into a ponytail as she let out another round of her breakfast escape her stomach and into the toilet. I grimaced for the third time. She was panting lowly as she hugged the toilet, heaving as the vomiting seemed to not want to stop. Her face was pale and her knuckles were turning white because of her tight hold on the toilet's bowl sides. She stared at the brown mixed with yellow and green mush of liquid floating happily in the water, the smell seemed to affect her badly as she looked like she was about to faint. I rubbed her back in small circles as she heaved in a breath and let out another. I felt bad. I was the wise guy who told her to eat a good amount of food to feed the baby as she was now eating for two, but I didn't know her stomach wouldn't be able to hold it down; we managed to score a last minute doctor's appointment at three because of my family being famous, they couldn't deny a Brief. I stared at her panting as she awaited another round, I couldn't help but wonder how long had it been since she couldn't hold her food down, as she had the audacity to take a pregnancy test. Vomiting and missing her time of the month was a clear sign that told her she had to take the test to make sure before telling me. I had to admit even before she took the test I would have liked to have known, to either get my hopes up or plan for the future, but then, on the other hand, I probably would've been rooting for her not to be pregnant.

"You were busy."

She had said this when I confronted her at breakfast and she told me she'd been puking her food up for a few weeks. Being the new president of CC for only a couple of months kept me busy, extremely busy, but I always found a way to spend time with Marron, as she was my wife and I couldn't neglect her because once I did I know our marriage would crumble. Her words had tore at my heart though, even when she had a bit more of a right to keep it a secret till she confirmed it, to not have me worry till she knew if it was true or not.

"I'm sorry," was another thing she had said when I was too silent and had stopped eating. Words I should've been saying.

I had found myself pushing out my chair and getting up, making my way adjacent from where I sat to where Marron sat, I embraced her from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Don't apologize," I had whispered before pushing her chair out slightly and walked in front of her so I stood in front of her. I felt my cheeks reddening as I dove for her face, her soft lips inviting me. I stopped inches away from her face as her expression was wan and small beads of sweat began to form on her forehead. She instantly covered her mouth and got up quickly and slightly pushed me away before I could realize what was happening, she dashed for the bathroom and I grimaced once I heard her throw up.

I stood there for a few seconds trying to figure out what was happening, before rushing over to the bathroom and found Marron panting lowly as she hugged the toilet and stared into the dirty water. I had kneeled down and brushed the hair that managed to stick on her sweaty face off and tucked it neatly behind her ear. She smiled lightly as a thanks then a pain look swiftly took over her features and I gently pulled her hair back as she emptied her stomach.

I finally let go of her hair once she told me she was done, I was a bit cautious as I slowly laid her hair back down. I grabbed a small roll of toilet paper and wiped the sweat before getting another roll to wipe the dirty saliva hanging under her lip. I helped her up before flushing the toilet, she slowly yet wobbly walked over to the sink and soaked her face with water once she turned on the faucet. I passed her a small towel and she wiped the water from her face. She grabbed her pink toothbrush and began to rid the horrid taste that was once her breakfast. I picked her up angel style once she finished and laid her on our bed, she began to protest that she had to clean up, but I immediately shushed her complaints saying to rest for a while, while I do the cleaning up. I left the door slightly open to make sure I could hear if she needed me or happened to throw up again.

I stared at the dining room and then the kitchen a few inches from the dining room. I cursed myself for having a huge appetite. The mass amount of plates, bowls, and pans seemed impossible to wash, but Marron always managed to wash them so quick that she made it look easy. I grabbed my tablet and turned it off, the screen had still been displaying symptoms to pregnancy, I was a tad bit curious and was doubting the power of the pregnancy test as such products like that can be faulty, so I decided to do my own investigation, Marron confirmed to me a month had gone by and mother nature hasn't hit and that she'd been facing morning sickness for a while now. Confirming certain symptoms my research informed me about.

With a sigh, I began working.

Minutes passed and I seemed nowhere done, then I found a special discovery, we had a dishwasher. I opened it up and began to pile dishes upon dishes inside till it could no longer carry, I was tempted to start it, but then again I didn't even know how to use it. I quickly went to the bedroom and questioned Marron who at first laughed at me saying I looked adorable wearing her apron and rubber gloves (making me blush to the max) and how I looked so frantic to know how to use the dishwasher. She instructed me on how to use it once her laughter subsided and thirty minutes later the house was sparkling.

I found myself climbing into bed after removing the yellow rubber gloves and Marron's apron. I smiled as Marron was sound asleep. Last night she didn't seem to have been getting a good night's rest as her body was heating up and slightly sweating and she thrashed around. But now her body was cool and not a bead of sweat coated her forehead.

I got my tablet and digital pen and began working on drawing the bionic arm I promised to create. The weekends were my usual days off, but being the president didn't mean work didn't chase you even if it meant to be your days off. As I had nothing better to do for a couple of hours I decided to get some work done.

She shifted slightly minutes later and caused my focused attention to look up and check to see if she was alright, she looked calm and it made me happy. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before pulling away and continued on my work. Gina had sent me a profile on the little boy who'd tragically lost his arm, he was only ten years old and his house had caught fire by the faulty CC item helping hands. A robotic item meant to lend people an extra hand. All the members of his family had managed to get out of the house but he had ran back to save his five-year-old little sister and once he managed to save her debris from the burning building fell from the ceiling and blocked his way to freedom, the burning robotic arm wanting to help picked him up by the arm, but the arm faced first degree burns because the robot's arm was on fire and as he pulled on the boys arm he broke it so badly that there was no way in fixing his broken bones. He was rescued seconds later as help finally arrived.

The incident was tragic, making me see why my mother would want to retire and if I were in her place I might've been having those same thoughts, but the least she could do if she actually goes through with the retirement is help out before doing so. Something I know she would do.

"What're you doing," came Marron's sleepy voice, a voice that always had me melt, but this time frightened me as I didn't know she had woken up.

"Designing a bionic arm," I simply responded as I glanced down at her.

She scooted closer to me and laid her head on my thigh I wrapped one of my arms around her waist.

She looked fascinated as she peered over my screen.

"I didn't know you guys did Bio-engineering," she stated.

I nodded my head at her statement, "Not really, but for this case, we had to."

I handed her my tablet once I opened up the case file on the ten-year-old boy, she scanned the words and her smile slowly faded into an upside-down smile as she read on. She was utterly speechless for a while once she handed the tablet back to me.

"We have to go visit him!" she half shouted and I looked at her to read her eyes to see if she was serious and of course she was. When Marron wanted something, she had to get it. It was a trait she earned from her mother.

She searched my eyes looking for a yes and reluctantly I agreed before she began the begging.

She smiled at my answer and sat up, high enough to plant a nice warm kiss on my cheek. I blushed.

"How about next week?" I suggested and she pouted.

"Today," she demanded.

I shook my head at her request, "We have a busy day ahead of us Marron and we would have to notify the family of our coming,"

She stopped pouting but frowned as she knew my words were right, "Tomorrow?" she asked but her tone was demanding.

I sighed and was tempted to slap my forehead, "Okay," was all I could say.

She smiled once again before hurrying over to the closet. My guess, she was picking out an outfit for tomorrow. She was feeling excited for tomorrow but I was feeling a bit uneasy, I don't think I'll be able to face the young kid.

I closed the tablet once again and looked at our digital clock the time reading 1:30 P.M. I sighed as I headed for the dresser, knowing Marron we would probably make it late to the appointment if she didn't start her makeup right now. She sighed in defeat minutes later and I figured she couldn't find the chosen outfit and knew we would be venturing to the mall after the doctor's appointment. I got dressed within ten minutes, wearing the outfit Marron had chosen for me this morning as she didn't like my idea of just throwing whatever was nearest in my drawer on. We left the house around 2:25 and I had prayed for no traffic and Dende seemed to have answered my prayers as driving the ten minutes was a breeze. This was one thing I loved about where our apartment was located, it was near everything. We exited the car and walked the long walk to the hospital's entrance, once in a mass crowd of people in the lobby were either waiting for the prescription drugs at the pharmacy or waiting to pick someone up. I decided not to ask the receptionist on where to go and just read the signs, I guided Marron to the elevator and waited for it to come down.

I felt red in the face, Marron's hand felt so soft and warm as we held hands, it was a sensation I still and will never get used to, I always seemed to blush once our hands intertwined like one and it told the world we were an official couple. At the very beginning when we had begun holding hands it was way awkward as we both were super shy, but the embarrassment had died down a bit. We entered the elevator with two other people and I pushed button number three. Just like usual the elevator was quiet with the exception of the soft elevator music. Once the bell dinged me and Marron exited the awkward atmosphere of the elevator and headed over to the third floor's receptionist.

"We scheduled an appointment," I told the receptionist whose eyes were focused on the screen.

"Names?" She questioned, looking up at us.

"Marron and Trunks Briefs," Marron stated proudly.

Her eyes flickered in recognition (my last name)as she looked up at us. She began typing on her keyboard and once she finished she nodded at herself before handing Marron a clipboard.

"Once you finish sign these forms, you'll be called momentarily," She told Marron as she instructed to her on where to sign.

We headed over to two empty seats and sat, me being bored out of my mind as Marron filled out several forms looked around the entire waiting room, reading the posters about pregnancy, I felt myself gulping especially when I finally noticed the other people waiting with us. The women here were all pregnant and a good amount of them was with their boyfriends and husbands while only a few were alone. I didn't feel right being here, I didn't feel like I belonged here, I shouldn't be belonging here, not right now that is.

My body began to heat up and I knew if it kept up like this my breathing will become heavy, the room's quiet atmosphere of pregnant women was making me feel uncomfortable as the room was now feeling a bit too small and cramped for me. Making me feel claustrophobic. After completing the forms minutes later Marron stood up and headed back to the receptionist. I cursed hospital appointments as they never start on the given time they're supposed to, you can be dying for all their care but you still have to pass several procedures before you get to seek immediate help. I tugged at my white collar shirt and wish I was wearing a white T-shirt instead of the collar as it made me feel even hotter. I wanted Marron back, being around all these pregnant women wasn't good for my health. I watched Marron as she talked with the receptionist, exchanging a few jokes I guessed as they were both laughing at one point before she started heading back to where she sat. I pulled at my collar and blinked a few times as my eyes clearly wasn't seeing right. The heat was causing me to feel some deep hallucinations. Marron's stomach was no longer flat but swollen into a hard round ball. I gulped and begged my eyes from seeing such a vision. I wasn't ready for fatherhood.

"You okay?" Her voice provided me an escape from the unreal.

"Yeah," I responded, my voice sounded a bit unsure.

I blinked and turned to face her, not knowing nor seeing when she had actually sat down. She dug in her purse and seconds later retrieved a small towel. She was well prepared, like always. She began wiping off the sweat from my forehead like I did this morning for her, my cheeks reddened, she was always well prepared. I love her.

Once she finished she handed me a small bottle of water she had been drinking on the ride to the hospital, as the drive was making her motion sick. I drained the remainder of the water and promised to buy her some ice tea in a vending machine I had spotted when we entered the third floor. We waited a few more minutes till a white door on the far right corner of the waiting room opened and a nurse wearing all white emerged with a clipboard and called Marron's name. We entered the room and was guided through the long yet narrow hallway before being guided into an open room.

"Before the doctor comes to see you we would like to perform several tests," The nurse said with a smile.

"Okay," Marron said, taking in a deep breath.

"It won't hurt at all," The nurse reassured Marron.

We watched the nurse walk over to the clean counter and picked up a container that already had Marron's information taped on it.

"First thing we need is your urine to complete the urine test," The doctor said casually and Marron's face turned red, not comfortable hearing the doctor say that in front of me.

"Okay," she mumbled with her head bowed.

I took the cup the lady held in her hand and we left the room and followed the lady's instruction to where the bathroom was. I found myself leaning on the wall with my arms cross and my eyes close as I awaited Marron to finish. I opened my eyes once the heavy bathroom door slammed shut and I knew Marron was out. She carried the cup so low so I couldn't see as she was still feeling a bit embarrassed and I almost laughed. We entered the room to find the nurse setting up a small station where there were three small needles and small tubes to store the blood. The nurse checked her blood pressure, weight, height and asked her a few questions before getting started with poking a hole in her body to withdraw blood. She flinched as the nurse brought the needle to her skin, I didn't know much things that Marron was afraid of but I never assumed she would be scared of needles. Once the blood test was over the nurse excused herself and said the doctor will be with us shortly, after they ran the test on the urine and blood.

We both were nervous, Marron sat on the hospital bed, her body shifting every second or so while I paced around the room, nervous of what the results would be. Though the pregnancy test proved that she was pregnant items like those could be faulty, and though the internet told me the symptoms of pregnancy not everything on the internet is true, especially if you simply search up what causes a headache and it leads you to the assumption that you're dying. The doctor's declaration was our entire future, whether if she was pregnant or not, it was something that would change our lives forever.

"Sorry for the wait," A browned haired woman said entering our room, "My name's Arai and I'll be your doctor on this fine afternoon."

I wanted to scream at her to spit it out as I was too anxious to hear the results, she had interrupted my pacing and now I wanted an answer to my long awaited question.

She walked up to Marron, a clipboard in hand, she read over her report. "And you must be Marron," Arai stated the obvious.

Marron nodded her head.

"And you are?" She asked me, her gaze now meeting mines.

"Trunks. Trunks Briefs, her husband," I felt myself smiling proudly as I told the doctor of our relationship status.

The doctor nodded her head and smiled, "Great, well boy don't I have great news for you guys," she paused before saying what I figured what she was going to say, "You're pregnant!" she shouted with such enthusiasm.

I barely cracked a smile, it was finally confirmed.

Marron showed a bit of enthusiasm and I know just like me we were both afraid on the inside.

"Well I expected you guys to be a bit happier, but you guys are pretty young so it is to be expected," the doctor told the truth.

We were pretty young, we were still taking care of ourselves and soon we would have to be taking care of another.

"How far along am I?" Marron half whispered to Arai.

"Well, that's what I'm going to check," the middle-aged woman told Marron.

We watched her wash her hands before putting on some latex white gloves, "Well since your stomach isn't showing yet we know your pregnancy is pretty early, so to get a better determination on how old your fetus is we'll be doing a transvaginal sonogram instead of the ultrasound sonogram."

"And what is that?" I asked in Marron's place.

The woman smiled, she held up a thick wand and Marron gasped as I stared wide eye at the item.

"Y-you're going to stick that in me?" Marron questioned the professional.

Arai nodded her head, "Yup, don't worry it doesn't hurt, you'll just feel slight movement once its in."

Marron didn't even whisper an okay.

"Now lie down on your back," Arai instructed as she lubricated the wand that was covered with a condom with some form of jelly.

Marron lied on her back and I approached her as I had been standing a certain distance away from her from my previous moments of pacing and held her hand before whispering that I'm right here.

Marron was lucky she was wearing a skirt as all she had to do was pull down her underwear and raise her hips a little as Arai had told.

Marron's face was red with embarrassment but it became even redder when Arai began to put the wand in. She shivered slightly as the cold gel got to her. I squeezed her hand and together we watched the monitor Arai had turned on the see the fetus that was our baby. She kept moving the wand a bit to get a better look, but soon she was done and took the wand out and wiped the gel off, Marron quickly pulled up her underwear.

"Well, your exactly one month pregnant," Arai told us both as she took off the condom covering the wand off and threw it away and headed over to the sink once she threw her gloves away and began washing her hands.

"I have several pamphlets and instructions mostly for incoming parents that will help them through the pregnancy and pictures of the sonogram printing as we speak, my nurse would be waiting outside to hand you the papers and the photos, I hope to see you next month as I'll be your doctor through this all." She said getting a few paper towels and began drying her hands.

"Thank you," we both politely said to Arai, thankful for her and finally providing us the answer we so badly wanted. Marron made her way out first while I slowly followed behind her. My mind still couldn't comprehend what I just had heard. Marron was pregnant, one month pregnant.

We were greeted as Arai had told with her nurse. Milly. Who handed us a folder filled with many informational things such as what foods to stay away from and to exercise weekly and how to exercise and the promised pictures.

"See you guys in a month," the nurse told us as we began to make our way.

"Yeah," we both responded quietly.

We exited the room and many pregnant women and the men began staring at us, I felt uncomfortable once again. I hurried over to where the elevator was and went to the vending machine and brought Marron the promised ice tea, strawberry.

The drive was silent, just the sound of Marron's low slurping and the nice hum of my air car's engine. No one dared to speak. We just wanted to have it fully sink in our mind, we were going to be parents soon. In eight months. I felt my heart drop at the thought, I wasn't ready for the life of fatherhood.

Ten minutes later I was making my way out the highway on the next exit as I was headed to West city mall. At first, I didn't comprehend much on why Marron really wanted to go see the boy and his family, but now after the doctor's appointment, she was trying to distract herself from the whole idea of being pregnant. We were both trying to act like it wasn't true, but the truth always manages to catch up with you and once Marron's stomach begins to show we no longer have a chance from hiding from it.

I helped her out the car after spending about fifteen minutes trying to find the best yet closet parking spot nearest to the mall. And just like we had done in the hospital we held each other's hands as we walked towards the entrance of the huge building.

100% of times Marron would be overjoyed when I took her to the mall as there were so many new items she can choose from and I'll fork out my money and buy it for her, but right now she wasn't that excited like she usually was. Making me worry. My mother had accused Marron of marrying me for my money as she has tasteful eye for expensive things just like her mother, I became furious at her accusation, my mother was right but we all gained faulty traits from our parents that didn't make us perfect and for Marron my money just came with the package, she liked me since we were children and she barely knew the power of money then and she never stopped loving me.

I found myself walking into a women's clothing store as Marron dragged me inside the open glass double doors. Like usual I claimed my spot and sat on a bench as she grabbed as many clothes her small arms could carry before tossing them on my lap and picking out some more. She didn't look that happy as she searched for the perfect article of clothing, she was a bit hesitant at each piece of fabric her hands touched. The pregnancy was really worrying her.

"Are you okay?" I finally had the guts to ask her what my mind had been concluding that she wasn't.

Her eyes met mines, asking to give her some time, she still needed to process this.

She finished tried and purchased the clothes within an hour, a total of five bags, less than usual. If this was any other day I would've said I would've been overjoyed that she just finished shopping within an hour and that I didn't have to carry much bags, but this wasn't any other day, today was a day that pronounced the total change of our future.

"I-I want to buy some gifts for his family," Marron had mumbled, her head bowed.

I nodded my head even if her head wasn't up to see me do it, "Okay," was all I could say.

The little boy's name was Toshiro, he had an older brother, Lee, younger sister, Ruth, and a very sick father, Thompson.

We entered three different department stores, the first was a toy store to buy Toshiro and his little sister, Ruth, a couple of toys then we headed to the electronics store to buy two tablets and then some home remedies for their sick father.

We sat at a round table barely eating the food we got from one of the stands at the food court, we really didn't exchange any words. I decided to call Gina and help get in contact with the boy's family to know if it was okay for us to come tomorrow so sudden. After waiting five rings she finally picked up.

"Hello Mr. Briefs," her voice sounded tired and I could tell I probably woke her up from her sleep.

"Hey Gina, sorry to wake you," I apologized knowing she had probably been filing and making sure the paperwork was in order last night.

"You didn't wake me up," She lied and I rolled my eyes.

"Well can you do me a favor?" I asked, Marron's eyes now on me.

I told Gina to see if she could contact the family and text me back on their reply, she asked me if I wanted to notify my mother and for a few seconds, I froze as I thought. It was my mother's responsibility to help fix the problem too, but I know she wouldn't be able to face the little boy and his family so early especially on short notice. Then another thing crept into my mind. Marron was pregnant and we hadn't told her, my father or Marron's parents yet, the only people who knew were Goten and Valese who I know will keep our secret.

"No," I mumbled lowly into the phone, I didn't need my mother accompanying me and Marron if she happened to actually wanted to have come and my mother was pretty great at sniffing out secrets, we had to hide this till we were ready to spill the beans.

"Okay, is that all?" Gina asked.

"Yeah," I said before removing the phone from my ear and hanging up.

I was stuck worrying about entering the life of fatherhood that I forgot that we would have the tell our parents about the big news. I could already imagine my mother scolding me, as Marron was too young to become a mother right now and that my career had just started, how was I going to raise a kid when I would rarely be home and how will Marron handle being on her own raising a hyperactive baby. I didn't want to hear the scolding, I didn't want to worry as much as I already am. I heard when I was younger my mother kept her pregnancy with me from the world and that only a few people knew about it, if she managed to do that maybe I could do the same, just move away for a while and don't tell anyone where we're going then a few months after the baby is born we amaze everyone with a child. Seemed perfect, but I doubt Marron would want to fall through with my plan.

"What're you thinking?"

I escaped the depth of my thoughts and closed my eyelids before opening them, realizing I had been staring for a while now without blinking.

"Nothing," I lied.

She frowned, why did she have to be so good at reading people Dende?

She didn't call out my lie though, she just went back to staring at something in her hands. I stood up to get a closer look at what her eyes were now transfixed on and I found myself captivated by the photos she held in her hand. Though it was in black and white I could clearly tell what was inside Marron's womb. It was so tiny.

"I'm scared," Marron finally admitted what we were both feeling on the inside.

Her eyes were glistening with the tears she was suppressing.

"Me too," I replied honestly, giving her hand a squeeze once I got a hold of it.

For now, we just had to sink this all in and plan, before we see the brighter side of having this baby. As one thing, we sure weren't going to abort this baby, we might not be ready for it, but we sure weren't going to terminate our baby's life when they have to opportunity of life just like we do.

"Let's go home," I decided, not wanting to be in an atmosphere where everywhere we turned there was mostly a baby in a stroller.

"Our parents," her voice was shaky as she said this.

I froze in my spot, I was just getting up as I was ready to leave, but her glistening eyes kept staring at the photo. I didn't want to think about that right now, there was too much on my mind. I was tempted to suggest that we should run away, but then Marron would probably just chicken out last minute and say we have to face our problem head-on.

"Hey, we'll figure this out later, slow steps Marron slow steps," I whispered gently into her ear.

She grabbed my hand and guided herself up before burying her face into my chest. I rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into my chest, I barely heard as my shirt muffled her voice.

"For what?" I asked soothingly.

"F-for getting pregnant."

I looked down at her, an expression of pure shock written on my face. I tried to act like I heard something else, but my mind kept replaying back the correct words. Surely she couldn't be serious.

I gently pulled her off my chest and grabbed her chin gently so her head was no longer bowed and she was forced to look into my eyes.

"Don't you ever say that again Marron. Ever. It takes two to make one," I told her, trying to hide the bit of anger that wanted to seep through my mind.

How could she blame herself forgetting pregnant?! Last time I checked a woman needs a man's sperm to fertilize her egg in order for her to become pregnant. Why would she blame herself? How could she blame herself?

Her eyes glistened a bit with joy, she should've been known that she wasn't alone and that I sure wasn't going to blame her for something we both did.

I grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped the tears that had been streaming down her face.

"Don't cry," I told her because I hated to see when she cried, tears of sadness. Because it breaks my heart when she does.

I bagged our half eaten food before picking it up and held them with my right hand while holding Marron's hand with my left hand. We walked out the mall and headed home.

When we made it to our apartment I went straight to work, since tomorrow I might be meeting with Toshiro and his family I would like to have a good design of what arm I'll be creating for him. It will take months for me to create the model, draw it, then go into deep with the design by constructing a blueprint and then finally go into creating the arm. But first I still actually had to do measurements of the boy's right arm, it was the only good thing I saw as of now about going on the trip.

I removed my glasses and rubbed my temple.

A knock caused me to turn my head, I don't why I turned as though I would see the figure behind it, but the only person it could be was Marron.

"Come in," I told as I awaited her to turn the knob.

She shyly entered the room as this was my home office which meant it was my domain and no one was really supposed to disturb me when I'm in my domain as I got a lot of work to do.

She was holding a sketchpad, manila folder, and a pencil case.

"Can I work in here?" She asked lowly.

I smiled, she wanted some company as she worked, and I wouldn't mind having some company as I worked too.

"Sure," I responded before telling her to make herself comfy on the small couch I managed to fit in the room. Well it was a rather large room, it contained a large bookshelf like many offices do, a medium size coffee table, couch and two living chairs if I were to have a meeting at home, my desk where my supplies were such as my printer, pins, paper and laptop, and a file cabinet where I placed the files I brought home in stood next to my desk. There was still enough space to put some stuff in, I will buy another desk and rolling chair so Marron would have a place to work.

For a few minutes I watched her work, the manila folder carried her previous designs which I had to admit looked beautiful not because my wife drew them but I kind of received a bit of a girl's fashion sense after going shopping with Marron for a million times. I stopped once I realized I was distracting her as she kept making several errors and was forced to erase them. I squeezed her shoulder before heading back to my work.

The drawing of his arm was complete, the next thing I had to do was take measurements of his right arm, then start designing the function of the arm on my laptop. I went to the bedroom and retrieved my tablet before going back into the office. I was about to use my tablet to take a picture of my drawing and upload it to my laptop till Marron quietly told me I received a message from my phone. I placed the tablet down on the desk and grabbed my cell phone I had left on the corner of the desk. I read through Gina's message and almost forgot that I had been waiting for the answer. I texted her a thank you before telling Marron that we were going tomorrow.

Marron stopped working and began to pack up, dismissing herself as she said she had to wrap the gifts up.

I finally took the picture of the drawing and uploaded onto my laptop. I left my office ten minutes later and decided to help Marron who was on her second gift. Once we finished boxed and wrapped the gifts we placed them neatly in a holiday bag. After that we decided to go to bed early, knowing we had another long day ahead of us.

I watched as she examined her third set of clothing, the other two didn't fit her mood while the third she was debating if she should wear it or not. After striking several poses for the mirror she declared her winning outfit while I chuckled silently.

"You know it's pretty cold where they live, spring warm's atmosphere still hadn't hit them yet," I told before taking a sip of my morning coffee.

She frowned as she examined her outfit, a white sleeveless shirt that had the words West city written on it, khaki shorts and khaki boots.

"You couldn't tell me this sooner," she furiously shot at me.

I held in my laughter, it was fun messing with Marron.

"Well, you can still wear that if you want,"

She stopped frowning and smiled lightly, "Fine then I'll keep what I'm wearing."

I stared at her to see if she was serious and she looked mighty confident to her words.

There was no way in hell would I let her leave the house with such clothing on cold weather, I couldn't afford her to get sick.

"No your not."

"But-"

"I was just messing with you, now put on some cold weather appropriate clothing before you end up catching a cold."

"Hmph."

She changed into something more appropriate.

We headed out with the gifts and chicken soup Marron had made for their dad. It was a long two-hour drive as they basically lived in the middle of nowhere.

I parked the car once we reached a small home planted in a large grassy area, there was a large farm area which told me they weren't really modern people, but they probably had purchased the helping hands item because they needed some more help.

Marron excitedly ran to the door as I retrieved the remaining presents from the backseat and the warm chicken soup from the passenger seat. She knocked on the door and not even a minute later the door swung open.

"Good morning," Marron greeted to whoever answered the door.

I made my way over and saw that it was Toshiro, he didn't smile or make eye contact, just gestured for us to come in. Loud footsteps approached us and seconds later a little girl with her brown hair in short pigtails emerged with a battered teddy bear. The living room was small, the entire home was small and I couldn't imagine how all four of them were able to live in this house.

"Hello," the little girl told us shyly.

Marron placed a bright smile before she replied with a happy hello and I just waved my hand.

"We brought you guys gifts," Marron exclaimed and the little girl's eyes widened at her words while Toshiro didn't even budge.

"You're Ruth right?" Marron asked the little girl who was now approaching her.

She nodded her head.

"Good, because I didn't want to give some other little girl your presents."

The little girl giggled flashing several missing teeth.

I was hesitant on what to do as I felt out of place. We ruined their lives in a flash. They were stuck to live in this cramped home and a little boy who was acting like a lifeless person lost his arm. He'd suffered so much pain and his suffering would never end, not until I provided him with a new arm, one that worked like a charm.

"Hey Toshiro my wife also brought you some presents, why don't you get them before your sister takes it all," I told him as I approached where he sat on the couch. He still didn't make eye contact with me or no one else in the room just stared at the floor.

Now I wondered how was I going to be able to get a measurement of his arm if he didn't lighten up to free presents.

"Shiro, are you deaf? These nice people are offering you presents," came a voice from the hallway, we all but Toshiro looked up to see the figure emerging from the hallway, he was a teenage boy with brown hair resembling the color red, he looked a bit older than what his profile had said, but he was their older brother Lee, age 16.

He wore a long sleeve black shirt, a white apron, and long khaki pants, he also had a doctors mask wrapped around his neck.

The little boy still didn't budge.

"Sorry for his behavior, he usually isn't like this," the teenage boy apologized.

I was tempted to tell him to take it back, as he shouldn't be the one apologizing, and he's only acting this way because he lost his arm, a vital part to the body that most people can't live without because of our product.

"It's fine," was all I could say.

"And what do you say, Ruth?" Lee questioned his little sister who was busy hugging all the free items she received.

She opened her eyes as she escaped her daydreaming state and thanked Marron and me. Something she didn't have to do. This was our way of making things right.

"We also got you a present to," Marron said leaving her crouched position and stood up with a bag in hand and handed the teenage boy his gift.

"Thank you," he responded kindly.

"No problem," I said.

"Oh, and I also brought your dad some chicken soup," Marron added as she turned to me and I realized that I was still holding the insulated pot that carried the soup.

I walked over to the kitchen counter and set it down along with the bag of home remedies.

"We hope your father gets well," Marron said for the both of us.

The atmosphere was too awkward for my liking, Marron was trying her best to not make it awkward, Ruth was just ecstatic with all the new toys she received, Toshiro wouldn't even move and his stressed-out brother was trying to make us feel comfortable.

"We also brought good news," Marron told the room, she looked at me and with her eyes pointed at my pocket. Once remembering I whipped out the folded sheet of paper from my pocket.

"We can't express how sorry we are for causing such a tragedy to happen, and we're trying our best to make it up to you guys. So, we came up with several solutions of making it up to your family like rebuilding your home and creating a new arm for Toshiro," I said opening up the folded sheet of paper and showed Lee the drawing of the arm.

"It's not much but I'm trying my best to develop it and not have him armless for a year," I said quietly while Lee nodded.

"Sounds great, didn't you hear that Shiro, you'll be getting a new arm soon," he was trying to get his brother to act human and show some sign of emotion, but he still didn't budge.

"I also need to do measurements of his right arm," I added quietly and once again Lee nodded his head.

"Shiro, they need to measure your arm. Is that okay?"

At first, the boy didn't move, then he raised his right arm as I guess he realized he had to comply or that he really wanted us out the house. I took out my small measuring tape from my pocket and walked over to him and commenced the measurements. I read the numbers out loud to Marron while she wrote them down on a notepad.

His eyes eyed the measuring tape, but I couldn't read any emotion through them. I wanted something, like anger or happiness. Anger because we ruined his life or happiness on how we were going to try our best to fix his life.

I finished my measurements and we awkwardly said our goodbyes.

We hopped in the car and waved goodbye to Ruth and Lee who was making sure we had a safe departure. Once the engine started I slowly took off.

For a while the car ride was silent.

"Where did they live before?" Marron asked, interrupting the silence.

I pondered for a minute as I tried to remember the other case file Gina had sent me.

"Still in the middle of nowhere, but in a much bigger house."

Marron stared at the passing trees, "And you think it's a great idea to rebuild their house in the middle of nowhere?" she questioned me.

I was about to shrug my shoulders but decided not to, "I mean they lived in the middle of nowhere before their house was burned to the ground."

I felt her frown.

"Well it doesn't mean they had a choice, living in the city is rather expensive than living out here, clearly you saw a taste of their lifestyle. And those kids need an education and they need a real parent right now, all they got is a tired and stressed out sixteen-year-old doing all the work in the house," she said bitterly.

I got her point and she was pretty great at analyzing their whole situation. It refreshed my memories on how tired Lee had looked, he was stressed out, and it reminded me when I was eighteen a few years ago, no one as young as he should be going through that much stress.

"I'll rent out an apartment for them."

I felt Marron smiling at my suggestion now, satisfied.

I will have to go an extra mile to make things right with this family.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 23: Digesting It**

Marron's POV

The thought of new life is a beautiful thing, but as of now, I hated just thinking about it. Many women have their opinions on pregnancy like how it was one of the best experiences in their lives and others despised carrying another human for nine months. Right now I was falling into the category of hating carrying a human for nine months. I was barely far along and I already hated it, I still wasn't able to hold my food down and my appetite had changed drastically, making me know this baby was so going to have a quarter of Saiyan blood. I was scared out of my mind that was for sure. I wasn't ready for this new life, especially as young as I am. But Trunks did reassure me that I could make a good mother and in my heart, I believed he would make a good father, he was unsure about that. He was extremely busy that was one thing and it would be hard to squeeze some true family time with a baby around but we would find a way sooner or later to work it all out.

"Marron…Marron?!"

I jumped at the calling of my name and forgot that I was teaching Valese how to cook as she wanted to be the best wife for Goten when they got married in two months.

"Huh, sorry. What's up?"

"I was asking how much teaspoons of salt do I put?"

"Umm…one," I responded as I peered through the boiling pot. Though it was half cooked the curry was smelling good.

"So did you guys decide on any names yet?" Valese asked as she stirred the curry.

I hugged my stomach, "No, not yet. Maybe in a few months, we'll go into depth as we still got the issue of telling our folks," I responded.

We hadn't even thought of naming our baby yet as we were still trying to sink it all in, it's only been two days since my pregnancy had fully been confirmed and I sure wasn't worried about what I would name my child right about now. I just wanted to know how will we be telling our parents and wanting to know their reaction. I could say my father would be a little sad because of how young I will be as a mother but he would always turn a negative situation into a positive one. I couldn't really think on my mother's reaction, all I know was that at one point just like Chi-Chi she was shipping me and Goten and sadly their fantasies of us turning out together didn't happen. But then she perked up a little once she remembered Trunks and his family was filthy rich and took it as her opportunity to become extremely friendly with her son-in-law. Trunks thinks I don't know this but I know he's secretly sending my mother a piece of his check as I knew she probably threatened him to mooch off his money.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, good luck," she said in a remorseful tone and I just sighed.

Just thinking about it made me worry more.

Do we really have to tell them?

"Check the cake will you," I told, wanting to change the subject.

She eeked and I laughed as she totally forgot about the cake in the oven.

It was slightly burnt on the edges but everything else was fine. I could cut the edges off and no one will ever know it was burnt.

I lowered the temperature on the gas stove so the curry wouldn't boil over and helped Valese with decorating the cake, I'd been teaching her for a few months now and she had been improving.

"Time to go," I announced after twenty minutes. We packed the curry and the cake before heading out of Valese small apartment, our destination the park.

On special occasions or just to have a moment to relax the four of us (Goten, Valese, me, and Trunks) will go to the park and have a mini picnic before we were forced to carry on with our busy lives.

We made it to the park within thirty minutes, Goten and Trunks were already there conversing with each other. Trunks wearing one of his expensive suits and Goten wearing his favorite shirt that had his name and khaki shorts, he still dressed like a kid. I brought out the blanket and we all gently placed it down before sitting. And to not keep the hungry Saiyans from waiting any longer we separated the sweet curry.

"So when are you going to tell your folks?" Goten asked, breaking the ice and making us all take a pause in our eating.

I looked at Trunks as I sure didn't know the answer, all I would like to say was never.

"As late as possible," Trunks answered for us.

Goten smirked a little, "When you say as late as possible do you mean when the baby is born?" he questioned and to me, it sounded plain ridiculous, we wouldn't be able to hold off that long, well Bulma had when she was carrying Trunks.

"I wish," Trunks mumbled, "I would also like to run away," he added.

Everyone laughed but me, as I saw he was truly serious about that. It was hard for me to run away from my problems as they always came back to me ten times worse. Trunks had been running from his problems since he reached his teenage years and he's probably still doing it as he's suggesting we do it now. He was good at running away from certain problems but he knew he couldn't stop it from reaching him one day, no one could ever stop their problems from reaching them one day if you didn't solve them.

"I'll like to get a job first…before we tell them," I said lowly and felt's everyone's gaze now on me as I bowed my head. The words just came to me, but I would like to have a job first, because I know one thing the parents would scold me about is not having a job as I just can't be a stay at home mom.

"Yeah, sure," Trunks responded to my request, "I will love that."

I felt him smile and I smiled before looking up with twinkling eyes.

"Who wants some cake?" Valese suggested.

"She made it herself, and the curry too," I added and caused her to blush at my compliment.

"Look at the time I have to go," Trunks had said looking at his watch and finishing his third slice, he stood up and walked over to me, crouched and placed a warm kiss on my cheek, I blushed. We were too shy to kiss each other on the lips when company was around.

"Bye," we said in unison.

"I have to go too," Goten concluded as he wiped the frosting from his mouth, he gave me a quick hug before landing a small kiss on Valese cheek and ran up to Trunks who was already hurrying over to his car.

"I worry about him," Valese said absentmindedly, interrupting my gaze on the two disappearing men.

"Who?" I asked.

"Goten," she replied in a hushed tone, "He still won't get a real job and were getting married in two months."

I looked at her and saw why she would be worried, he didn't have an actual job, he was just working on his mother's farm and really didn't get paid for it, only with food. As of now, Valese who worked in the modeling industry was making more money than he was, which was pretty sad. He was pretty smart which meant a lot in his previous background as a kid and he could manage to get a decent job, but now he always seemed a bit distracted nowadays. I will have to talk to him soon and tell him he was worrying his fiancée.

"It'll be alright, I'll tell Trunks to see if he can pull some strings and get him a decent job."

She smiled at my kindness before hugging me.

"Thank you Marron."

I smiled to myself as updated my resume for the fifth time, Valese had dropped me off home an hour ago and I was trying my best to make my resume perfect in my eyes. I managed to apply for a local fashion company and was scheduled for an interview the day after tomorrow. I rubbed my eyes and shut off the laptop, I was pretty tired to do anything right now. I headed for the kitchen and placed a sticky note on the microwave telling Trunks that there was some leftover curry in there. I went to bed.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 24: "We're Pregnant!"**

 **Marron's POV**

Two months later.

My entire life was a wreck, I always felt more tired and nausea's than before. If I knew these would-be symptoms of pregnancy I would've stayed abstinence my entire life or tried my best to strictly take birth control pills. It was no longer the matter of protection as when me and Trunks had begun to become more intimate condoms wouldn't exactly work for him as he tended to burst them once he was close to releasing, something I used to say wasn't his fault, but now it seemed like it was all his fault.

I groaned in annoyance.

"You okay?" Trunks asked, "Am I driving a little too fast?"

I gave a soft smile and removed my forearm from my eyes that was blocking the vicious sun rays. For the past two months after we both sunk in my pregnancy, he's been acting a whole lot nicer to me now and it kinda crept me out, it was so much similar to Vegeta acting nice, which was rare and scary. He was concerned about me to a certain point before I was pregnant but everything I did from sneezing to coughing he would ask if I was alright and check my temperature, it was sweet, but a little too sweet for my taste.

"Just a little tired," I mumbled into the soft blowing wind.

I stared with squinting eyes to see if we were close to our destination, but the sun was too bright it blinded me.

"Argh!"

"What happened?!"

I felt him so close to slamming the brakes. He was acting too kind and putting our safety at risk.

"It's just the sun," I muttered, closing my eyes and covering them with my forearm again.

The car stopped some time later and I removed my arm from my eyes before opening them. We were in our apartments garage. Before I had a chance to move my door opened and Trunks unbuckled my seat belt and picked me up as though I was a feather. I was tempted to protest till my body gave in to the comfort of his arms, I was tired, really tired. I saw two of our lobbyist from the fifth floor getting the grocery bags from the trunk as I assumed Trunks had called them down for help. We entered the elevator once every last item was collected and entered the apartment once we exited the box and Trunks unlocked the door. They placed the groceries neatly on the countertops before making their leave, me and Trunks thanking them as they left.

"You can put me down now," I told Trunks once the door closed.

He looked down at me a sad smile on his face.

"You need to get some rest," he told me in a demanding tone.

I felt myself frowning at his words. We had invited our parents for dinner as we finally decided to tell them the news, not because we finally got courageous but in another month or so it wouldn't be able to hide my pregnancy to the world.

"I need to start prepping for dinner," I told even if my mind wanted to take his invitation to go to bed.

"No," he simply responded, "its only one they'll be here in eight hours you have time," he whispered.

He was right, but I wanted everything to be perfect, I couldn't afford a flaw and I wanted to at least start cleaning the meats and vegetables.

"I need to-"

"I'll do it for you," he mumbled as he began walking towards our bedroom.

For a moment I paused and looked at the doors we passed before looking up at him, his facial expression read that he was serious.

"No offense Trunks I don't want you touching the uncooked food in a million years," I said truthfully.

His face became red and I chuckled lightly as I managed to embarrass him, he wasn't a good cook, hell I couldn't even call him a cook and I sure can't have him messing around with the food I'll be preparing.

"You afraid I'll kill our guest?" He asked softly stopping to twist the knob to our room, opening the door.

I didn't respond but held in a laugh.

"Hey if they're dead we wouldn't have to tell them the news," he said jokingly.

I smiled slightly at his humor, but there was no way out from spilling the beans.

I began laughing again and Trunks stopped walking towards the bed and looked down at me.

"What is it?" He asked half seriously.

I covered my mouth and tried my best to subside the laughter.

A faint memory of when Trunks had wanted to be nice last year and make me food for my twenty-first birthday. The food had looked so inedible that I was close to asking him if it was a joke, but the kitchen was in such a bad shape that I knew he put all his soul into making it, I should've known how disgusting the kitchen was going to be as disgusting as the meal, but I decided to be nice as he worked so hard to make my birthday fun, I had a stomach virus for a week, but his face was so priceless as he apologized and how scared he looked when my mother and uncle threatened to hurt him for hurting me.

"Nothing," I mumbled

"Good," he said as he laid me down gently and tucked me in.

"Wake me up in three hours," I whispered as the plush pillow, the extra comfy bed and warm blanket made my body and mind wearier.

I felt a gentle kiss reach my forehead and I smiled.

"Okay," was the last thing I heard as he made his leave, turning on the ceiling fan in case my body would begin to get hot and sweat.

Trunks POV

I closed the door behind me and stood there for a couple of minutes before remembering that there were bags of groceries sitting on the counter waiting to be stored in the fridge. I ended up bunching them all in the fridge and freezer as I didn't know exactly how Marron organized the fridge. I placed the wine we had brought for the occasion in a top cabinet and headed out. I didn't want to leave Marron alone but I really needed a smoke.

I began puffing in my stress and puffing out my stress once I was in the garage. I would like to tell Marron about my problem, but just like me, she was dealing with a lot of stress as well. And as I read through the pamphlets the nurse hands us each time we come for a visit, it says Marron shouldn't be stress as it could hurt the baby and I sure couldn't add on to her stress as I was trying my best to relieve her from it. I tossed the cigarette butt on the ground and extinguish the faint fire by squashing the addicting thing. I headed back and took a shower, riding the intoxicating smell from my body. I also took the liberty to dump my shirt that reeked of smoke in water before putting it out to dry on the balcony. I checked the time on my watch only an estimate of fifteen minutes had passed.

I sighed to myself as I collapsed on the couch, I was way beyond stress to continue working and I didn't want to fall asleep and miss the alarm I had set on my watch to wake up Marron.

Unfortunately, after a total estimate of ten minutes passing, I found myself doing work. It was that or either take a quick trip to the nearest bar. I stared unblinkingly at my laptop's screen, the blueprint wasn't getting anywhere. All I had was a small picture of the arm I drew on the side and a bigger digitalized arm where I was trying to draw out the functions. I would love to have an arm that would grow as he does, but that type of work was really complex and I wouldn't be able to do it on my own, I also doubted I'll be done with it before a year passes as we're now in March and back in January and February I barely got much work done. I rubbed my eyes as the bright screen began to irritate them. I looked down at my watch, time had really passed as Marron only had five minutes left to rest. I took my shirt that was out to dry from the balcony before tossing it in the laundry basket in our room. I looked at Marron once she shifted slightly in her sleep. She sleeps so much like an angel, my angel. The low beep of my watch alarm took my attention from her sleeping form and I dismissed the alarm. I didn't want to wake her, but if I didn't wake her she would be beyond furious to find that I didn't follow her instructions. I shook her lightly, she kept snoring lightly. I shook her once more, still didn't budge.

I smiled slyly to myself as I climbed on top of her, I kissed her forehead, she smiled slightly, I kissed her nose, she wrinkled her nose, I aimed for her lips, her eyes widened this time. I smiled as I departed my lips from hers, her face flushed red as she carried a pure expression of shock.

"W-what the hell?!" She yelled at me once she recovered from the kiss.

I shrugged my shoulders before flopping down on the bed, ready to take my nap.

"It's time to wake up," I plainly told.

She stared at me for a few seconds two fingers on her lips, "Did you do anything else to me…?" She questioned, red becoming her new face color.

I stared at her back and almost laughed, she was really thinking I was going to do something to her unconscious body. Me being shirtless probably made her assume this.

"Probably," I slyly replied.

If her face could get redder, she made it possible.

"What does that mean?!"

I held in my laughter, "It means what it means," I told before turning my body to face the small walk-in closet.

She didn't utter another word as she probably realized she was losing precious time arguing a pointless argument with me. I smiled, she was so fun to mess with.

She left, the door silently closing behind her, I would only have about three hours to sleep before Marron would force me to wake and we would have to face our parents. I groaned to myself. I wasn't ready to spill the news, especially to my mother, I can't really imagine her being ecstatic about the situation, all I could see was the scolding and I just hoped she would give me a break and be happy that in a few months she'll be a grandma. I knew my life wasn't as straight as a straight line, but I was trying to my best to rid the curves. I felt myself drifting off to sleep, the last thing my mind thought was if it was too late to run away.

Marron's POV

My hands couldn't stop shaking, no my body couldn't stop shaking, it was like an earthquake but I was the only one shaking. I had removed the items we had recently bought from the fridge Trunks had poorly organized and had begun washing the vegetables and meat. I couldn't afford to make a mistake, I needed to satisfy the guest before we dropped a huge bomb on them. Me and Trunks sought it as a great idea to prepare everyone's favorite meal, for my dad udon, my mother wasn't picky, Vegeta roasted boar, and Bulma well Trunks said she really liked sweet curry but I really saw it as his opportunity to have one of his favorites. On its own will my hand guided itself to my belly, it wasn't flat anymore but it wasn't huge either, most people wouldn't be able to tell yet and as I would be wearing a large grey turtleneck sweater and long blue jeans the guest wouldn't really be able to guess I was hiding a child in my stomach.

I shook my head, trying to rid the distractions and began cutting the vegetables. The ringing of the doorbell had caused me to stop, knife midair as I tried to figure out who it would be as we hadn't invited anyone but our parents over and that was later this evening. My heart sunk and my mind went into panic, they wouldn't be here this early, would they? I cursed at my thoughts, they wouldn't show up four hours early, and I wasn't even close to finishing the first meal. The doorbell rung again, I placed the knife down as I couldn't keep the mysterious guest out waiting. I walked over to the door scared to ask who is it. I tiptoed once I faced the door and tried my best to see through the peephole, I saw nothing. The person must be a ghost or really short to not even be in view of the peephole. I hoped it wasn't my dad. I unlocked the several locks before turning the knob and opening the door to see a smiling young woman wearing glasses.

"Gina?" I questioned.

She was carrying a giant brown bag and she smiled sweetly at me, "Sorry, I should've called, but Mr. Briefs had told me yesterday to come by around this time," she said shyly.

I moved aside so she could get the hint to come inside, she thanked me and I kindly offered to take her coat, she hesitated for a moment before gently putting the bag down and removed her coat. I placed it on the coat rack.

"I'm sorry again," she apologized before handing me Trunks residence key I guessed he had her borrow.

"It's okay," I told her, half reassuring myself as she did give me a great scare, Trunks would receive his punishment later for scaring me half to death.

She was grasping the décor of our living room and kitchen, and by the look of her gaping mouth, she was amazed. She immediately bowed her head down in embarrassment as she caught me staring at her. I smiled. She was such a shy yet a bit clumsy woman, it was hard to believe she was older than me and Trunks, but at times she could be mistaken to be younger than us by the way she acts.

"Sorry."

I shook my head, she was so apologetic. Trunks had introduced me to Gina in our first year of our engagement, saying he wanted me to meet his secretary he had also told me how his mom had made a fool of him with a secretary who was basically flirting with him with her breast. I was happy he told me this, he wanted me to trust him and show that he wasn't going to fall into temptation and got a modest yet childish secretary.

"What's in the bag?" I asked, curious.

"Huh, oh," she looked down at the bag as though she just finally realized she'd been holding it all this time.

"Uh…its cakes…I'm pretty good at making sweets and Trunks told me to help you out by making dessert for your family dinner today," her voice was low but I managed to catch her words.

She always got so nervous talking to me, but I felt it should be the opposite way around.

"Thank you," I said grabbing the bag she was offering me, it now made sense to me why Trunks kept telling me not to buy ingredients for dessert, he didn't want me doing all the work.

"No problem."

I took a quick peek at the small cakes, they looked delicious. Trunks really did me a favor.

"When exactly did he tell you to make dessert for us?"

"…He told me during work yesterday actually, said he wasn't good at making sweets and wanted to do his wife a favor, he was actually looking at recipes at first then was looking at bakeries and I offered to make something, and he told me to come around this time today," she nervously told.

I smiled brightly, another thanks left my mouth. He had planned this whole day out, the trip to grocery store around 11:30 my nap around 1 and the end of my nap around 4.

"I would invite you to stay for dinner but this is family only," I truthfully told. I was told she was a fan of my food.

She nodded her head at my words, "It's fine," she said softly.

"Do you need any help?"

I looked at the half cut vegetables and the uncut meat, "No, no thank you, I can take it from here," I half lied.

"…Umm…" she was playing with her fingers, "Mr. Briefs told me I couldn't leave till you gave me something to do," her voice cracked as she said this.

I looked at her, her head once again bowed. I began laughing, she looked up at me, her face red. She always tried her best to do what Trunks orders her to do, its like she owed her life to him. Trunks had told me her story on how she had been working for Capsule corp for an entire year before he had arrived and for the past three months when she started she was just the muffin girl who would go around the office building pushing a cart filled with different varieties of muffins. Then for the rest of the year, she had became the intern for the head of accounting. And it was just by luck that when Bulma was giving Trunks a tour of the place he literally bumped into Gina and made her his secretary a month later. She was extremely loyal to Trunks as he drastically rose her up from a low position to a real higher one.

"Can you cut vegetables?"

She smiled at my question.

"Yes!" She said too excitedly and I cracked a wider smile, "Good," I told her as I gestured with my finger to follow me. I gave her an apron and she washed her hands before starting to cut, at first she was cutting them unevenly, but as I taught her the right way she instantly got how to do it, faster than how it took me to teach Valese how to cut things evenly.

I brought out the radio from one of the lower cabinets and turned it on to rid the awkward tension and it seemed to lighten Gina's mood. Once the station played a new song I began to sing the well-known song and urged Gina who I knew had to know this song to sing along with me, at first she was too shy, but after a few seconds of me badgering her to sing along she joined me.

Three hours later…

We began setting the table as the food was basically finished, I just kept them on the stove and oven on low so it wouldn't get cold.

"You know I thought I was dreaming when I heard two lovely ladies singing as they prepared dinner,"

Me and Gina froze at his voice, red creeping on our cheeks as the embarrassment sunk in.

"Relax, I won't tell a soul," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, he loved messing with people.

"I'm sorry Marron and Mr. Briefs, I have to go now," Gina said, setting one more plate on the table.

"Huh, ok," I said looking at the clock on the oven, it was 7. And our parents would be coming in an hour if they managed to stick to the time schedule.

"Thank you!" Me and Trunks shouted together as she grabbed her coat, smiled at us before exiting the apartment.

"She has to learn to call me by my first name," Trunks complained as he walked over to me.

"She's trying to be professional," I told him.

He frowned, "She's older than me, it's super weird."

I giggled, as of now he was the youngest person working at CC even the young interns were a year or more older than him.

"But you're president Mr. Briefs," I cooed.

He smiled at me, "I like when you call me Mr. Briefs," he said in a seductive voice, moving closer to me, he placed a soft butterfly kiss on my neck and moved his way up to my lips, his tongue was asking for access to explore my mouth but I denied his request as it was time to get ready for the dinner party.

Trunks whimpered before pouting but I whispered a later in his ear and he smiled before going to get dressed. I went to the bathroom in the master bedroom and began to take my shower, I know when I get bigger simple things like getting myself clean will be a hassle. I emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later and began to get dress, once finished I went to the kitchen and saw Trunks transferring the hot food on the large wooden table we had gotten a month ago in the center. I got out the wine and began to pour them in the cups, Trunks passed me grape juice and I poured a fair amount in my wine cup. We didn't want to tell our parents till they all finished and enjoyed the meal and we sure didn't want them to question why I wasn't drinking any wine, I didn't like the taste or thought about alcohol, but only on special occasions I would be bold enough and down myself with it. I took my glass cup to make sure I didn't mistaken it with the others, Trunks took a sip and gave me a thumbs up assuring me it was grape juice. Trunks put the rest of the grape juice in the fridge and I placed the sealed wine bottle in the middle of the table. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves, it didn't work. All my problems decided to attack me all at once.

His sweaty palms slipped in my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I felt my worries being blown away, at times Trunks was a miracle worker, he was able to relax me at times with simple things like a touch. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, we both giving a nervous but confident smile.

"We're going to do fine," he told me, but I knew he was mostly telling himself that, trying to believe his own words.

We had gone over several things before we had called our parents and choose a perfect day for the family dinner. Like Trunks shouldn't compliment his mother when we greet them as when he unusually compliments his mother he either wants something or is hiding something. I was advised to eat at a slower pace in case my body decided to throw up or my increased appetite gave it away. And when we were going to make conversation we stayed on specific topics we came up with: Marron has finally found her dream career and has a new job where her career would soon flourish. Actually, that was all we had come up with and just left the rest of the topics to our parents as we knew they would have questions to ask about our marriage life and what not. But we did come up with a list of things not to say: Don't mention the pregnancy (not till everyone has eaten) Don't mention that we're visiting Toshiro family and have been for the last three months, and again, don't mention the pregnancy till dinner is finished.

When 8:30 rolled around our parents had finally decided to come, I should've known as the ladies would be taking ages to put on their makeup, especially my mother and should've told them the dinner party would start around 7:30 so they would make it at eight, the time I would've actually like for them to have come. I couldn't stand being up for so long at times as certain days I would feel like hibernating. I wanted this dinner party to be over with, tell them the news and deal with their shock in the morning.

My dad had brought me cherry blossoms and Vegeta who I know was forced by Bulma brought me lilies. I immediately vas(ed) them in a cabinet where I kept empty vases for occasions like this and Trunks had said it was ridiculous.

Dinner started almost immediately after we said grace, I was trying my best to eat slow, but the child inside me was running out of patience. I almost groaned at my situation, but Trunks seemed to have been the only one to see my frustrated expression and with a calm look in his eyes, he was telling me to relax.

"So…how's life been treating you guys?" My dad asked, breaking the long five minutes of silence as everyone seemed to have been focused on their food.

I knew I lost Trunks and his dad as they wouldn't be contributing much to conversation. I was tempted to kick him as today wasn't the day to be a greedy saiyan.

I decided to answer, "Pretty good papa, I got a job," I tried my best to sound real excited even though I had been working for two and a half months and no one besides Trunks, Goten, and Valese knew that I had gotten a job as I wanted to keep it a secret just in case it didn't go well.

I felt four extra eyes on me, knowing I caught my two mother's attention now. My mom just stared as though she was trying to read my mind and Bulma who was taking a sip of wine held her glass half up with a look that showed she was interested to hear what I had to say.

"Really? Wow," dad said still shocked.

"Yeah," I said with a bright smile, letting out a low chuckle.

Bulma placed her cup down, "So that means you finally chose the career you want?"

I almost said yes ma'am, but saying that was also something we had also discussed that I shouldn't say as it clearly pointed out my nervousness.

"Yeah, that's right," I confirmed Bulma's question.

"Well don't leave us in suspense," my mother jumped in eager to hear what I would be doing for the rest of my life.

I held in my giggle, at times my mother's impatience made me laugh, as she was basically like Vegeta and her twin brother when it came to talking, they didn't talk much especially with crowds, but when they did speak they were either irritated in what someone had said or wanted someone to hurry up and say what they had to say.

"I got a job at a fashion company and I'm training to be a fashion designer."

The room was quiet as I imagined everyone was sinking in what I just told and were trying to figure out whether they should be proud of the career path I had chosen or not.

"Does that mean I get discounts?" My mother's joke was the first thing to have broken the silence.

All of us side from Vegeta and my mother who just smiled started to laugh, it was a rare thing for my mom to tell jokes as she didn't have much of a sense of humor and her sarcasm was only funny when it wasn't directed at you. But I was happy to see that she was enjoying herself.

"I'll see about that," I told.

Her smile broadened, not because of my comment but because of the career I had chosen, she was happy about my choice especially since she's a fashion critic herself. My dad also smiled, just happy that I finally had chosen a career. I was glad that they liked my choice.

"Aren't you going to say something Trunks? You can't have your wife do all the talking," Bulma half scolded Trunks minutes later who was really more interested in the food right now.

He paused, spoon full of rice hovering above his mouth. He looked up at his mother before putting the spoon down and blushed from embarrassment.

I looked at him and hoped he would be able to create a topic to discuss, dinner was nearing its end and I sure didn't feel ready to spill the news.

He was silent. Taking too long to think.

"Who wants dessert?" I questioned taking their attention away from my silent husband, I got up and headed towards the kitchen, not waiting to hear a single answer of a yes or a no.

I knew the adults raised their brow at my actions, knowing something was up.

I unpacked the small cakes in the neat little container Gina had placed them in and placed the small cakes on small plates. Without me having to call Trunks entered moments later knowing I needed help and to escape from that awkward atmosphere. He kissed my forehead, thanking me for saving him back there. I smiled and gave his hand a squeeze, this was it.

Not soon after dessert was passed out the silence was broken, shockingly by Vegeta. He asked the question me and Trunks knew would be on everyone's mind and itching everyone's throats to ask.

"Why did you invite us to dinner?"

Though I knew the question would be asked at some point my heart had sunk at his words as I was really enjoying the cake Gina made, but once the question was asked my taste buds changed and I was no longer enjoying the cake. Me and Trunks knew that question would come up soon, by either my mother or Bulma, we didn't even think about Vegeta asking that question as we just believe he was just going to enjoy himself to free food.

My parents eyes were on me, Trunks parents eyes were on him.

This whole ordeal was unusual as we never had a family dinner if you didn't count holidays and today sure wasn't a holiday (well we were pretty close to Easter). So of course in the minds of the adults, they knew we were keeping something from them. I half believed that they already knew as the family dinner hinted that we had big news to tell, but they just wanted us to confirm it.

Trunks placed his hands on top of mines, I couldn't find myself to be able to speak. Trunks took a deep breath.

"Marron's pregnant," Trunks said quickly, but all the adults managed to hear him and thankfully he didn't have to repeat himself.

Silence. That's what the room led up to, unbearable silence.

I couldn't even find something to distract myself with, I couldn't find myself to eat anymore, drink a sip of grape juice, or even play with my food. I only kept crushing Trunks hand as I waited for someone to break the silence.

I couldn't meet anyone's gaze, everyone had paused just to ponder, then Vegeta seized the opportunity to continue eating, stealing Trunks half-eaten cake.

My dad cleared his throat, breaking the silence while gaining everyone's attention except for Vegeta who seemed to not care as he deliberately slid Bulma's cake slice his way.

"W-were you drinking wine?"

I stared at him, lower lip gaped open, astonished. I tried to speak, but no words came to mind. I just stared at him some more, wondering if he was really being serious. My brain couldn't comprehend his simple question, out of all things he was worried about after it took me and Trunks so long to tell our parents about my pregnancy, was if I was drinking wine, did he really believe I would harm my baby.

I tried to make it click in my mind, it was like a trick question your not meant to solve.

I looked at my father, an unbelievable expression taking over my face. I know he was probably having trouble swallowing this pill, but I sure didn't like him accusing me of hurting my baby by drinking.

"Y-you think I would harm my baby?" I tried to sound calm, but my tone of anger didn't hide itself.

He put on a defensive look, I know now that he was going to say that he didn't mean it like that. I didn't want to hear him say that because how else would he mean it like. If he was disappointed or was just speechless he could've remained silent. Like everyone else was right about now.

"I-"

"Papa please don't, just don't,"I cut him off, frustrated and didn't want to hear his lousy apology. I just couldn't believe him out of all people would believe I would put my baby in harm's way.

He now had a sad look, a look I would've preferred a while back rather than his accusation.

My mother just sipped her wine, minding her own business and not trying to defend her husband as she knew he was wrong for accusing me of such a thing, while I decided to not roll my eyes at her actions as she and Bulma had also been interested in my answer and I was not only mad at my dad but my two mothers. The changing of their expression would've been enough for me.

I pushed my plate of cake towards Vegeta who was silently trying to reach over and grab it. He was very great at minding his own business at times and he seemed unaffected by the news, probably expecting something like this. I mean they all should've assumed me and Trunks would tell them big news like this.

"How far along are you?" Came Bulma's voice.

I was finally thankful to hear such a question, the atmosphere for this dinner had already changed drastically and I just wanted to get this over with, badly. I was prepared to hear words of disappointment or joy because after that I would just retire for the day and deal with their words the next morning as I reflected on life itself.

Trunks cleared his throat, telling me he was going to take over and I was glad, as of right now I didn't have the voice to speak and I was still heated up on my father thinking such a vile thing.

He squeezed my hands, knowing what he was about to say was going to add upon them trying to sink in my pregnancy.

"She's three months pregnant," Trunks replied lowly, but due to the silence, everyone managed to hear his words.

More silence.

If only a tumbleweed managed to get into our apartment.

Vegeta began chuckling silently, a weird response. Then I realized he was laughing at our predicament, especially more on Trunks side. The pregnancy was already a difficult subject everyone was having a hard time understanding but telling them I was three months pregnant added on to the size of the pill.

I stared at Trunks hand, I knew we should've told them earlier, we wanted to tell them earlier, but we both weren't anywhere near ready in confessing.

"You hid this from us for three months?" My mother asked, wanting to confirm Trunks words.

I was tempted to nod my head but ended up saying "Yes ma'am," and I was so close to slapping my forehead, I was way beyond nervous if I resorted to calling my mother ma'am. She didn't really like being called ma'am nowadays, long time ago she said it made her feel like she had high authority, but now she was faced with the signs of aging, though she could still easily pass as my older sister she didn't like the inherited features of old age especially with each time she smiled.

"Sounds about right," Trunks said, bringing the glass of wine toward his lips and took a sip. Trying to act as though this was a casual moment and he was having a casual conversation.

"Three months?" Bulma said it as though she was having a mental breakdown, she combed through her hair with her hands. She looked like she wanted to scream.

Vegeta really had the right to mock us with his laughter hiding this for three months surely wasn't a good idea.

Bulma purses her lips. "…Y-you think you're-"

"Were taking classes," Trunks interjected, knowing his mother would question if we would be ready for the life of parenthood as he informed her we were taking classes. Arai had advised us to take classes to prepare ourselves for our new life, and though Trunks was busy most of the times he had missed some of the classes but tried his best to make it to them.

"Whose going to be watching the baby?" It seemed like Bulma was the only one who was going to carry on this interrogation. As my parents just listened on and Vegeta was sipping his wine for the first time.

"I am," I fessed up, meeting her gaze that shifted towards me.

She gave a small smile, "And how are you going to manage your career work?"

I crushed Trunks hand, I knew where she was getting at and right now I didn't feel as ready to hear this. I felt tears biting at my eyes. I would have to sacrifice my career in order to raise me and Trunks child. And probably later on in life, I could go back and pursue my dreams.

"I'll take a pause on my career," I silently told, trying my best not to sound down.

I didn't have to look to see Trunks attention now on me, just like him I wasn't ready to hear me say such a sacrifice. But I was all but willing to make it, my career wasn't worth fretting my entire life for. Though I was pretty scared of being a mother I would have to admit right now that I would love and hate it at the same time, but I know I'll be doing my job, the job I'm prioritized to do once this baby is born.

"Marron," he said my name harshly yet in a whisper so only I could hear, showing he was disapproving my choice. I didn't look at him but his mother's eyes.

I know she had more to say but she kept silent, giving us sympathy by deciding not to question anymore. If she were to continue I knew the next question would be if I was sure on becoming a stay at home mom. And my answer would be a yes, once I set my mind and heart to something I wouldn't back down.

"Well let me be the first to say congratulations you two," my mother broke the silence, standing up from her seat and raising her glass, my father was silent but also raised his glass out of respect. Soon we all were raising our glasses. Everyone took a sip but me.

"Congratulations brat you'll be having a brat," I smiled lightly at Vegeta's words, it seemed like he'd been waiting a while to say that to Trunks.

"Um…thanks." Trunks was unsure on how to respond.

I passed out leftovers before we saw them to the door, Trunks went down with them to open the elevator that only open through the key the residents have.

I went straight to the bedroom, not even bothering to go clean the remaining piles of dishes I placed in the sink. I don't even know whether to classify the dinner for going well or saying it was a disaster, but it probably went along the lines of the middle of both. I took off my sweater, the heat getting to me. I sighed as I found my hand resting on my stomach, nowadays I found myself in this position a lot.

"Who knew you would be so much trouble," I whispered to the baby as I rubbed my small round stomach.

"To us," he added onto my sentence.

I jumped at his voice, so not expecting him to come back quickly.

I looked up at him, he stared at me from the doorway, he had a small forced smile.

He closed the door before walking up to me, I began removing my jeans and once they were off I climbed into bed, putting the covers over me. Not wanting to hear more today.

Trunks POV

I watched as she climbed into bed and placed the sheets on top of her. I know she was tired, but I wanted to discuss this now as I know I won't be having a good nights sleep till we finished discussed this. Dinner was already hectic, but one main thing that got to me was that Marron had said she would sacrifice her career. We hadn't discussed this, I knew she would take care of the baby once it was born but I actually never went through much thought about the future.

"Marron," I whispered, climbing into the bed.

She groaned at the calling of her name.

She was having mixed emotions.

"Please, Marron I just-"

"I made up my mind Trunks, now leave me alone!"

I stopped, I didn't like what she was going to do, my mother had warned me about keeping her locked up in this apartment, once the baby was born the apartment would basically become her prison. I wanted to respect her wishes, but I didn't want her to be unhappy. She had been so excited when she had come home from her interview and told me she had gotten the job and said her dream is underway. She'd been working hard and was so close to having her own fashion line in the two and a half months in which she started the job. I also knew she didn't want to have our child be raised by a nanny.

I crushed the nearest thing by me, my pillow. Though it wasn't loud enough I heard her crying softly. It pained me, it really pained me when she cried and knowing that I was part of the cause great pain seized my heart. I placed my hand on her, she whispered that she wanted to be alone for a while. I respected her wishes and headed out the room.

I decided to clean up. I looked at the empty glasses that had carried the wine, the only glass still filled was Marron. I was tempted to throw them all across the wall. I couldn't believe Krillin, I never expected him of all people would believe or even say such a thing, I was actually waiting for my mother to point that out.

She despised alcohol and Krillin should now that, a few years ago it took Marron a whole lot of courage to tell her parents why she was no longer friends with Sora and why he transferred schools. For the first time in my life, I saw her parents mad at her for keeping such a thing for so long. She had gone through therapy for a year before she said she didn't want to attend anymore.

I entered the room once I finished. Her soft snores filled the room. I walked over to see her, she had dried tears stains on her cheek. She had cried herself to sleep. I kissed her forehead before climbing into bed, wrapping my arms around her to ensure her sweet dreams.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 25: News Spread Around**

Marron's POV

I woke up to find strong arms around me, I smiled lightly. I gently removed them from my waist so I wouldn't wake him. I decided not to let last night's fiasco bother me, not right now. I let out a small yawn before heading over to the bathroom. I flipped the switch and entered, once I turned around I saw my tear-stained face. I stared for a while before deciding not to pay mind to it and ran the water for my shower.

I had just begun brewing the coffee when a knock sounded on my door, I looked at the clock: 7:15. I didn't even decide to think on who it would be early this morning but how they got here. No one had the residents key besides me and Trunks.

I headed for the door and unlocked it. I stared at the tall figure in front of me with shock. My mouth hung open as I tried to form words.

"Where's the son of a bitch?!" He asked, entering the home without my invitation.

I closed the door and stared at my uncle, he had a mighty angry look and when he was heated like this you sure didn't want to make it on his list.

"W-what're you talking about?" I stuttered.

He was looking around the house frantically as though he lost a pair of keys.

He kept opening the doors and closing them when he didn't find the one he was looking for. I stayed a distance as I nervously followed.

What was wrong with him?

"Um…" I didn't have any words.

He opened the bedroom door and didn't quickly shut it, guessing he found the room he was looking for.

He cracked his knuckles as he made his way to Trunks sleeping form.

"Uncle-" I tried to scold him but he finally turned to me and made eye contact shushing me as he placed a finger on his nose.

He crouched down and faced Trunks who was sleeping on his side.

He flicked his finger in Trunks face, immediately causing him to start opening his eyes.

"What the hell," came his sleepy voice as his eyes fluttered open, he stared at my uncle as they were face to face, rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times before screaming what the hell and jumping back, now on my side of the bed.

I giggled.

"What the hell are you doing? How did you get in here?!" He was trying to his best to sound serious but I clearly hinted the terror in his voice.

Trunks was now sitting up, wide awake, glaring at my uncle.

"Does it matter how I got in here?" 17 asked with a sly smile.

I didn't even care about his answer as I just assumed he snuck in the building while someone was leaving, entered the elevator when someone was leaving and found our door which I assumed my mother had told him.

"Then what are you doing here?" Trunks asked, pushing the sheets up more to cover his exposed body, he was probably just wearing his boxers.

"You got my poor niece pregnant," he crossed his arms and cracked his neck.

My uncle uncrossed his arms seconds later as Trunks just stared while my uncle reached for the blanket Trunks held dearly. Trunks knowing he was in for a beat down fumbled to get off the bed and half successfully did it by falling off. My uncle walked over to him crouched down and told him to get dressed.

I watched them both leave the apartment door, leaving me by myself. I sighed before picking up the phone deciding to order breakfast instead of making it.

Trunks POV

Sleep was still battling with me as I tried to figure out if this was really happening. 17 breaking into me and Marron's home, demanding me to get dressed and kicking me out my own house. The lobbyist had looked at us confusingly, wondering how 17 was here but I decided not to explain and began following 17 in blue jeans a shirt half tucked in and slippers. I yawned as we took the elevator. We exited it once it took us to the garage.

"What do you want?" I asked in a tired voice.

Sharp pain resided in my stomach and it took me a good moment to realize I'd been punched there, I looked at him dumbfounded and forgot that he was angry at me for getting Marron pregnant, I decided not to tell him it takes two to make one knowing I'll receive another punch.

I held my stomach hoping it would lessen the pain, it didn't. I coughed a bit.

"Is that all?" I asked taking in a breath.

"I'm not allowed to send you to the hospital," he told walking over to a wall to lean on and stared at the parked cars.

I kept my mouth shut.

"Raising a kid isn't easy," he finally said after a few seconds of silence, bring his attention to me.

I looked at him, not entirely expecting to receive such a speech from him.

"I know," I admitted.

"Just make sure my niece is happy and doing well," he paused, "or you won't be able to live to see the birth of your child," he said seriously.

"…Yeah," I hesitated in a response.

He stopped leaning on the wall and walked over to me punching my arm before leaving the garage. I stared at his disappearing form before realizing I had left Marron alone in the apartment.

I entered the apartment minutes later just to be sent back to our lobby to pick up the breakfast Marron had ordered.

We decided to stay in for the entire day and take a break from working by watching television. Throughout the entire day, we received calls from a good amount of Z members congratulating us on Marron's pregnancy, the news seeming to have spread faster than I thought. It was around three when our lobbyists called saying there were people here to visit us. I was tempted to tell him we weren't home but it would obviously tell the guest we didn't want their company, which was true as me and Marron just wanted to be alone, but it was impossible to shut the rest of the world out from our lives.

The surprised guests were Bulla and Pan who were brought by Gohan who had been nagged to the point where he had to comply. He apologized but I just wished he would've told us sooner.

"Is it true?" Bulla excitedly asked, breaking the ice.

Marron nodded her head before giving her an audible yes while Bulla jumped with joy.

"First I get the big sister I always wanted and now I'm going to be an auntie," she was more excited about us having this baby than me and Marron were combined.

I ignored her first comment and realized that she would become an auntie.

"So is it a boy or girl?" Pan asked.

"Don't know yet," I responded.

For a couple of hours, we all became couch potatoes as we munched on snacks and watched DVD movies, Bulla breaking the silence a couple of times as she suggested baby names for each gender when her mind came up with "unique" names.

"You sure you're not hungry," I asked, knowing snacks wasn't a decent meal.

We'd just came from dropping the two young girls home after being forced to watch them for a couple of hours.

"I'm fine Trunks, there's still leftovers from yesterday that I'll heat up."

I know I was annoying her but I had to make sure she was alright, not to heed 17's warning if I don't take care of her he'll kill me but I wanted to make sure as my wife that she was fine.

"Ok," I told in defeat, my tone telling her I'll finally shut up and stop nettling her.

The drive had become silent as I was heading back to our apartment.

"So what did my uncle take you outside for?"

"Just to beat me up a little," I half honestly told.

She didn't respond for a minute and chuckled lightly, "You're okay right?"

I smiled, "I can eat those punches for breakfast."

She laughed a bit more at my comment.

A few days later...

Marron's POV

I took another long sip from my water bottle as I watched him laugh, a small smile forming on my lips, I was tempted to succumb to laughter but knew once I did the water I was drinking would fight its way out. I swallowed before giving in to the giggles. His smile and laugh was so genuine and innocent. It'd been a while since it was just the two of us hanging out and right now I was stuck wondering why we hadn't done so.

"I wish I was there to see that," he said still chuckling.

I sealed the bottle of water, telling him the story of how my uncle broke into me and Trunks apartment to scare him good never seemed to get less funnier.

I took a deep breath, a few minutes ago it was pretty raspy because I was doing such a workout but right now we decided to take a break and rest for a while, well I was the only one who really needed the break as Goten hadn't even broken a sweat, running and speed walking from the hour we spent at the park. The exercising was tiring but I had to do it in order to keep my body in shape and my pregnancy healthy. Weekdays when I left early from work I would call Goten up and ask if he wanted to go for a run as he had volunteered to go with me to keep me safe from weird men and that I wasn't cheating my self by only exercising for only a few minutes before calling it quits.

"You okay?"

I smiled lightly at his concern.

"Great," I said wearily, raising my hand midair and gave him a thumbs up.

Though I only walked around the huge park for an hour I felt like I'd been doing it for far more than an hour. My legs were killing me.

"That's enough for today don't you think?"

I nodded my head at his words and he smiled before getting up and helping my tired self up.

"Let's go get you a treat."

A ten minutes drive later.

When Goten promised to buy me sweets I readied my taste buds for dessert, but a treat really meant something totally different to him as we stood in front of a salad bar.

"You know when you meant treat I thought you were meaning something like ice cream," I truthfully whispered into his ear.

"I thought you wanted to stay healthy," he whispered back as we moved up in the line.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I can't eat ice cream," I was half right, but though he was being cautious for me and it seemed very wise not to eat ice cream after I exercised because it would ruin the purpose on why I exercised in the first place I didn't care right now. I was expecting a sweet treat and I was going to make sure I got a sweet treat.

He grabbed my hand by surprised and I found him dragging me out the door.

"Thank Dende," he exclaimed, "I really didn't want to be stuck there eating grass."

I chuckled at his comment, I was growing a bit suspicious on if he was going to actually eat a salad because never in my life had I saw any of the Saiyans eat a plate full of salad as they probably didn't consider it real food.

We ended up driving to an ice cream parlor fifteen minutes away and there I was enjoying myself with a banana split and a strawberry milkshake. I smiled with the straw in my mouth as I watched Goten consume a medley amount of ice cream flavors and he would stop every second or so when he suffered a minor brain freeze before going back to eating more.

"I think you should slow down," I warned him.

He stopped for a second and found that half the parlors attention was on him, he blushed in embarrassment before placing his spoon down.

I smiled brighter as he gave an innocent smile and scratched the back of his head just like his father would do.

"So…in two months you'll be tying the knot," I tried my best to sound casual.

He took a few seconds to respond with a simple yeah making him sound a bit unsure if he wanted to go through with this.

"She really loves you, you know," I continued.

He picked up his spoon and began poking his ice cream, "I know," was all he could say.

I was tempted to ask if he loved her too, but I knew I shouldn't dig into places where my nose didn't belong. I just want him to find happiness just like I did.

"She's worried about you," I found those words slipping from my tongue before I had a chance to stop them.

His full attention now brought to me as he stopped playing with the frozen milk and looked directly into my eyes.

"About what?" He questioned.

"She wants you to get a decent job Ten," I said.

Valese had told me more things she worried about him during our cooking lessons like if he really wanted to go through with the wedding as he seemed unenthusiastic when it came to planning the ceremony and sometimes he would seem out of it. She was trying her best to become the good wife for him but he barely seemed to notice.

"Trunks had told me there was job offer in marketing and you can go through a one month paid training session before being placed in your official cubicle."

He didn't respond for a while and he lost interest in my eyes as he looked down at his milkshake.

"Sounds good."

Silence.

"So did you guys choose a name for the little guy yet?" He asked changing the subject seconds later.

I frowned, "And why do you assume it's a he, and no we haven't found a name for her yet,"

His eyes widened, "It's a girl?"

I smiled slyly, "I don't know,"

A confused expression took over his face, "What?"

I giggled, "I'm only three months we'll know in my fourth month. Why do you and Trunks keep assuming it would be a boy though?" I questioned, crossing my arms as I awaited an answer.

He shrugged his shoulders, "No offense but most men usually want a boy first or in general, you know to play catch and stuff, carry on their family name."

I stared at him for a couple of seconds, "So you're saying that my dad wanted a boy instead of a girl,"

He immediately began saying no so many times at my comment that I silently laughed.

"You know you're dad told you he didn't care what gender the baby your mother was carrying was, but I can tell he's very happy he got a girl by the way he treats you and looks out for you, besides there's nothing wrong with having a girl, I would love to have a daughter someday and I know Trunks would too. A father's job for their daughters is to protect them and just for a boy you don't have to do much protecting over them."

He had a fair point and as of now I really didn't care if the baby was either a girl or a boy. And me and Trunks were deciding if we wanted to know the gender of the baby on my next doctors appointment in three weeks or find out when the baby is born and as of now we were really going for when the baby is born as Trunks said he didn't know that he was having a baby brother or sister till the day Bulla was born and that the experience of waiting to know is better than knowing right away.

But right now I was really wondering if my dad was happy with having a girl right about now. I didn't tell Goten much detail on how the dinner party went as I didn't want to really want to remind myself of that fiasco. Just how everyone had shared their moments of shock before offering their congrats.

"Marron?!"

I blinked to see Goten's face so close to minds, we both became red in the face. He moved back and sat down.

"What's in la la land?"

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing," I responded, wanting to keep my daydreaming to myself.

He pursed his lips before stopping as I wasn't taking him seriously and began sipping his milkshake.

I yawned seconds later, weariness taking over my body.

"Let's get you home," Goten suggested before getting up from his seat.

I nodded weakly at his suggestion.

He helped me up and we headed out the parlor and into the car.

He helped me get into bed when we made it to my apartment, I thanked him before closing my eyes, listening to him wish me good sleep before exiting the room.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 26: Happy Endings**

 **A/N: I would like to give special thanks to KJFANFICREADER for being my very first follower after posting this new story, a big thanks fraga15 for following me, both my stories and favoriting both of them two, THOM chapter is coming out soon so I thank you guys for your patience. And xconversegirlx for following and always reviewing my stories they make my day. Without further ado enjoy.**

Goten's POV

I pulled on my collar once again, anxious. I didn't feel right wearing formal wear and I didn't want to make it a habit, but I had to learn how to make sacrifices. I watched the passing buildings through the window as Trunks drove. I endured a one month training for marketing after going through what was an intense job interview for me as wearing a full-blown suit already made me uncomfortable and I know I made a fool of myself as I was either too silent at times because I had no comments or was a stuttering mess when I was asked questions. But I had to be glad that Trunks was my best friend and the president of CC because he looked out for me saying that though I blew the interview my performance throughout the training was amazing.

"Relax man," he tried to calm me down.

I chuckled nervously, it was easy for him to say as he wasn't the one starting his first day of work at a huge company. I didn't want to screw up and I wanted to not only make myself but Valese proud. I know for the past months within our year engagement I wasn't acting like the best fiancé as I was still fighting with my feelings and I was stalling the marriage ceremony as I didn't want to marry someone I thought I didn't love, but I saw how bad she wanted our relationship to work and I wanted to make it work too. I loved her, though it took me a long time to realize it, it was true and I couldn't let something so perfect escape from my grasp. I couldn't ruin my life to try to get something I couldn't have, Marron was happily married to Trunks and now it was my turn to get my happy ending.

He stopped the car minutes later, causing a frown to find my face. We were here. I sighed a sigh of despair before removing my elbow from the door and unbuckled my seat belt.

"Today's going to be over before you know it."

I had rolled my eyes at his words then and again I found myself rolling my eyes as I sat at my desk in my cubicle. I wasn't immediately placed to work, we had several missions to complete in marketing like coming up with a mascot to represent our company and creative ways to advertise our products. But as the newbie, they didn't find some actual work for me to do yet.

I looked over at the clock, time seemed to have been going nowhere. I sighed lowly and continued doodling, what I don't know.

"Psst, new guy,"

I looked up to see an older gentleman holding onto the wall of my cubicle smiling lightly. It was Jerry, throughout the training I picked up on everyone's personality and he was known for being the huge slacker and I kept wondering how he still had this job but decided not to ponder much on it as I learned that he always seemed to pull creative ideas out of his ass last minute. He also didn't bother to learn anyone's name and only knew our boss in marketing name, John. He pushed some of his long untamed hair out of his face.

"Yeah?" I tried my best to sound nice.

I had already grown to dislike him as I found him flirting with my fiancée several times when she came for a quick visit during my training to deliver me lunch and he had been so surprised on how I scored such a beauty.

"Can you deliver this to that secretary," he pulled out a manila folder.

"Sure," I responded without thinking twice.

The key for me to keeping this job was to get along with everyone and get my work done. And though he wasn't fit for it Jerry was like the executive boss of marketing so I had to make a good impression on him.

I pushed my rolling chair from under the desk and got up before taking the thin folder from his hands.

"Thanks," he said before sitting back down on his desk, probably going to take a nap.

I sighed before heading over to the receptionist desk in the front office on our floor. For a couple of minutes, I found myself ending up in the break room or the files room as I still didn't get the location of where everything was pinpointed in my mind yet.

I finally found the front desk, which was pretty sad as it's the first thing I see when I enter this office department, but CC had a lot of workers and that surely included marketing, and this office floor itself was huge alone.

I handed over the file, explaining it was from Jerry before miserably finding my way back to my cubicle.

I ended up continuing on my doodling once I got back, no actual work here for me yet besides organizing Jerry's files which I had already done once I entered the office. The more important matters were being taken care of by the more experienced and higher positioned workers.

Though I wasn't a quitter I really couldn't stand being placed in boredom for another second.

"Jerry!"

Loud footsteps were approaching our cubicle.

"Jerry!"

I stood up and peered over my cubicle to find him fast asleep, I tiptoed so I can shake him awake, he didn't budge.

"Hey man, wake up," I nudged him with a complimentary Capsule Corps ruler, he shifted in his sleep.

The sound of the loud footsteps came to a halt, John, our boss was standing in front of Jerry's cubicle taking in the situation.

He sighed and rubbed his temple, muttering why Jerry had to be so lazy but actually pretty good at his job.

I watched as my boss gave a harsh slap across Jerry's face, the sound of the hit reverberating in the office. I gave a slight flinch, feeling a bit of the pain that was spreading across his cheek. He woke up immediately glaring daggers at John.

"What the hell?!"

I felt that I should go back to pretending to do work, but my curiosity found the best of me and my brain was craving for some entertainment.

"Did you forget about the meeting?!" John asked furiously, the veins on his forehead looking as though it was going to pop any second.

"Of course not." Jerry replied in a calm tone touching his red cheek, "I made that new guy send over the folder that told the secretary to fax over the information," he replied, now yawning.

"Well it never made it," John said, his voice a bit calmer but the anger still clearly noted in his voice.

I felt myself lowering my head, hoping I wouldn't be blamed for a simple task.

"Maybe the fax machine is broken."

I found my head going back up, Jerry know stretching from his chair, I expected him to blame me for having it not be faxed.

"Well today's your lucky day, you're attending the meeting,"

I almost laughed at the sheer expression of shock that took over Jerry's face. Though he was one of the main important people in marketing I also learned that he never attended a business meeting in his life as he said that wasn't his type of thing and he would just usually fax over his input.

"I told you already Jerry-"

"Well you're going to have to step out your comfort zone for once," John interrupted him.

Jerry sighed before picking up the black office phone and dialed a number on the phone, for seconds there was silence before he began talking over the receiver.

"Why didn't my papers get faxed?...It got jammed?"

He cursed under his breath before hanging up.

"I'll just print another copy," Jerry concluded.

"We have no time the President's waiting."

For what felt like eternity no one spoke

Then Jerry turned around, facing me, smiling an evil grin. The smile told me that this wasn't good and I didn't like what was coming.

"Want to attend a meeting for me, new guy?"

I forced eye contact and felt that I had no choice and agreed with a stutter.

John finally brought his attention to me, finally acknowledging my presence. He analyzed me with his eyes and I gulped.

"Bring a notepad and pen," Jerry told and signaled me to come over.

I fumbled to grab what he instructed me to bring and quickly headed over to his side of the cubicle and quickly wrote down his input displayed on the computer screen. Though I really felt that they could've easily printed that copy instead of me having to attend.

After that, I found myself silently riding an elevator with my boss.

"Goten right?"

I stopped staring at the floor and looked up at him, "Y-yes sir."

We didn't exchange another word.

I nervously followed behind him as we exited the elevator and headed towards the meeting room. Everything was all too new for me and I sure didn't want to find myself attending an important meeting on my first day.

We stopped in front of the door to the meeting room.

"Just sit quietly and let me do all the talking," he told me before turning around to face the door.

I was relieved at his instructions, he sure wasn't going to hear a peep out of me.

He opened the door and the room fell into a hush silence. I felt my heart beating fast and hoped that the silence didn't allow anyone to hear how fast my heart was thumping against my chest. I took a seat next to John once he found an empty chair. And for a moment I felt out of place, but then I noticed Trunks and completely forgotten that he was the president, I had been surrounded by people much older than me and expected an old president, I almost laughed at the thought. He smiled lightly once our eyes meet and I felt myself doing the same. I could tell meetings were a drag to him and my presence seemed to lighten his mood a bit.

"Let's begin shall we?" Trunks said.

The meeting commenced as soon as Trunks gave the word, in order each department gave their input on how they were functioning and what changes they would make to improve. I just sat quietly, half amazed at how the meeting was going, Trunks listening intently while his secretary Gina took down notes, and his mother also taking notes of her own.

"John, how's everything in advertisement going?" Trunks asked.

I passed John the notepad and he did a quick read through.

"Well, Mr. Briefs we're still working on a good way to advertise our latest product and-"

"What about the mascot?" Trunks interrupted.

John paused for a minute, not expecting to be cut off.

"Umm…well we still have some of our crew working on it, but right now the designs aren't meeting our criteria of perfection."

Trunks pursued his lips, "Why don't you let Goten take a crack at it?" Trunks asked, but his tone was really demanding him to do it.

I looked up at my best friend, surprised. I mean this would actually give me something to actually do, but I didn't expect him to look out for me like this.

"Well, Mr. President he just-"

"I'm aware he just started, just give him a chance, two months and if his ideas doesn't meet your criteria of perfection then we'll have your crew keep trying."

The room was silent, John knowing he had no choice agreed.

"On to the next subject," Trunks said, breaking the silence that had soon taken over.

Gina cleared her throat as she looked over a sheet of paper, "How much progress have we made with fixing the helping hands problem?"

For a moment the room was silent making me believe no one had done anything. Trunks had told me about the situation months back and how he and Marron were supporting one of the families who was hit deeply by the tragedy.

"Well sir we'd hired architects and construction workers to rebuild their homes while temporarily having them stay at hotels and are getting to reimbursing them," a gray-haired man said.

"How far are you on designing the boy's arm Trunks?"

I found my head turning to face Bulma who sat next Trunks, though she was so near to my best friend I failed to detect her presence, well I completely forgot she was her due to how silent she was throughout the meeting.

The big smile on his face faded into a small one, he had told me that this entire topic disturbed his mother to the point where she was thinking about early retirement, and I still know he hadn't told his mother he'd been visiting their family more than that one time when he took the measurements for the boy's arm.

"Well I can say I'm making good progress I'll give it a few more weeks before we can actually get into creating the arm," Trunks said, widening his smile a bit.

"Mr. President may I?"

Just as I turned my head to the new voice Trunks did too.

"Yes, Stefan?"

The man didn't look so old as gray still hadn't taken over his hair, but I could tell he was still twice my age.

"When exactly did you get the measurements of the boy's arm to continue designing?"

"A while back, I thought I mentioned this at the previous meeting?"

I saw Gina whisper in his ear and he nodded his head.

"Oh, I didn't know you took a leave of absence," Trunks admitted, "Well I've acquired the measurements a few months ago and I'd rented out an apartment for their family."

He didn't add more, he had also hired a personal nurse to help take care of their sick father while the children had a chance of attending school and being actual children. Trunks had told me seeing that young boy looked so stressed out reminded him of him when he was a teenager and that no one should be deprived from fun at such an age.

The meeting was adjourned seconds later.

I walked up to Trunks who was talking with an important looking man.

Once they shook hands and the man left I opened my mouth to speak, telling him thanks.

He smiled before patting my back, "I know how the first day at work feels like, and it only stays like that for a couple of more weeks, so I sought it as a good idea to actually have you working."

I smiled at him before making my way out as John seemed to have been waiting for me. I passed Bulma who ignored my presence and only seemed to only talk with her son.

I was sent home early, with two folders full of designs and ideas from the other workers.

"What do you want for dinner?" Valese asked me.

I bit into my apple before telling her I didn't care.

She smiled lightly before telling me it would be a surprise then. I flipped through another page looking at an image of a capsule with the initials CC, it was a pretty decent idea for a mascot, but then again I know Capsule Corp was looking for something more unique.

I felt soft hands being wrapped around my shoulders, "When are you going to take a break?" she whispered into my ear.

"Soon," I assured her, I'd just received some actual work and didn't want to screw it up because if I did I would be going back to square one and helping Jerry organize his files and doodling absentmindedly on my desk.

She gave me a peck on the cheek before heading back to the kitchen and started taking vegetables from the fridge.

I found myself giving up on work minutes later as I watched her work, she was doing everything so smoothly, from cutting the vegetables to cleaning the meats.

In three more weeks we would be married, we had already arranged a couple of things like I would be moving into her apartment as my apartment was pretty crappy and I didn't want my queen living in such a place, and she would be taking on a new job, saying modeling for the rest of her life would cut time on her personal life and she didn't want it ruining our marriage.

Dinner was served an hour later and I was famished. I thanked Valese for the food before digging right in as my stomach couldn't take all the waiting anymore.

"So, how was your first day of work?"

I took a pause in my eating, swallowed before opening my mouth to speak, "It was alright, ended up attending a pretty serious meeting today," I told before going back to eating.

My first day wasn't as I expected, during my training I was put to work by actually performing procedures of marketing by creating short advertisements and stuff, till I came to realize on my third week I'd basically become Jerry's personal assistant and was just stuck filing and tending to his needs. But even though today was a bit hectic it turned out fine.

"I also saw my executive boss get slapped," I added, chuckling at the memory.

"Really?" she asked, giggling too.

"Yeah, but I think it's a usual thing as he didn't seem like he was going to actually fight back."

The room fell into silence, the only sounds heard were the clinks and clacks of our utensils brushing against plates and bowls.

"So, did you find the new job you wanted yet?" I asked, wiping my mouth with a napkin as I'd eaten everything on my plate.

She smiled, "I'm still thinking, Marron's helping me so we'll figure something out soon," her voice was a bit sad.

"Hey, you'll find a job you'll love," I told before getting up, I gave her a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing my plates and bringing them to the sink for wash.

"You don't have to wash them, I got them, babe," Valese scolded me as she pushed her chair out.

"The least I can do for my fiancée making me a wonderful meal," I purred.

She blushed and I found myself doing the same.

I love her.

I gave her one more kiss on the cheek before heading out her apartment, three more weeks I told myself and she would be mine.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 27: Here comes the stress train**

4 months later.

I had been staring at a specific shade of blue for a very long time, while an annoyed Goten urged me to just go with that color. I finally nodded my head approving this color while Goten muttered the words finally, I smiled lightly at his comment. I had to make sure this shade was perfect since me and Marron decided to not find out the gender of the baby we agreed with buying baby blue paint to place in the baby's room. Marron had left me and Goten to buy the paint and I had to make sure I got everything and that I got the right shade as Marron wanted the room to look magical and the paint color was the main thing to make the magical pop she was looking for.

"Can we go now?" Goten asked.

I grabbed three paint buckets and placed them neatly between the tarps and the brushes.

"Yeah," I said, examining the contents in the cart before pushing it over to the nearest open register.

We exited the elevator and entered my apartments fifth-floor lobby after the fifteen-minute drive to get here. As soon as I looked up I saw several familiar faces, I smiled lightly once their gaze met mines.

"Wow, what a turnout," I said as I made my way over to greet them.

I had invited Toshiro and his family over, well in all truth Lee offered to come with his siblings to help paint the nursery as I had told him last week that we would be decorating the old guest room into a baby's room and he volunteered himself and his family to help saying that we helped his family a lot and he wanted to pay back the favor. I had told him it was ridiculous and he didn't owe me anything at all but he persisted and I soon gave in.

And my mother, who had a serious talk with me after our last meeting wanted to know why I hadn't told her I'd been constantly visiting Toshiro's family and even though I told her that I felt she wasn't ready to visit them she was still a bit sour towards me, but just requested that I would take her each time me and Marron would go visit. And since they were visiting us, she saw it as a beautiful idea to come too saying she can get her hands dirty.

I gave a slight wave by lifting my right hand that held a bucket of paint, everyone was smiling except my father who was likely dragged by my mother to come.

"You know I don't think we need all these people to help paint a baby's room," I honestly told, also giving my dad a hint that he can leave.

He looked up at me for a second, arms crossed before looking towards the elevator, "Well the boy says he doesn't need help, I'm off," he said walking away from his wife's side.

She immediately grabbed hold off his arm muttering his name harshly. He stopped. "Let go of me woman," he mumbled back harshly.

My mother sighed, "At least help him carry the paint buckets inside," My mother said, defeated.

He looked at the two paint buckets in my hand, I knew he had a comment but he kept to himself before snatching the buckets from my hand and dropping the bags of brushes that I had also been carrying in the process.

We walked to my apartment door and I unlocked it, we were all greeted with Marron sitting on the couch eating yogurt and talking with Valese. She looked up and smiled.

"You know we're only painting the nursery, right?" she questioned me as she looked at the people standing behind me.

I entered the living room before telling her I know. My father neatly placed the paint buckets down before leaving. Goten who was holding a paint bucket himself and tarps closed the door behind him.

"Well let's get started!" my seventh-month-old wife exclaimed, placing her empty yogurt cup on the coffee table before getting up from her seat. And it finally gave me a chance to examine her outfit, she was wearing blue overalls with a white shirt underneath, an old pair of black sneakers and a white cap in which she wore backwards. She looked adorable, especially with her swollen belly.

"Now hand me a brush," she told me as she reached for a brush from the bag I was holding, I quickly moved it away from her reach.

"I told you you're not painting, just take it easy for a couple of more months," I said, hoping she would sympathize with me.

I knew she didn't like being useless, especially for a long time, which kind of made this pregnancy for a few months hard on her and me, but mostly her. As certain things she could've done when she wasn't pregnant she couldn't do now and when I told her to take it easy sometimes she wouldn't.

"Just let her paint for a little while, it won't hurt the baby, she'll also be doing a bit of exercise while doing so," My mother jumped in to solve to problem.

I sighed before handing her a brush from the bag she thanked my mother before acting like a child and stuck her tongue out at me before heading to what used to be the guest room.

My mother lightened up a bit on the whole baby issue as she knew she couldn't reverse time and go back to avoid Marron from impregnation. Well she could use the time machine, but I knew she wouldn't risk our whole timeline from suffering some type of butterfly effect just to stop Marron from getting pregnant. She was also liking the thought of becoming a grandmother and having a baby around.

"Toshiro and Ruth, there are several kid's movies on the coffee table and snacks are on the kitchen counter, if you need us we'll be in open room down the hallway, and if you have to use the bathroom it's to your right," I said before grabbing a paint bucket while Lee grabbed the other and headed towards the room.

It wasn't too small and it wasn't too big, it was the perfect size in my opinion as it was only going to be one child residing in the room. We sold the bed that was in there to our neighbor who had a bed bugs situation and needed a new bed entirely. And as for the rest of the furniture, we gave them to Goten and Valese as wedding presents a few months back.

My mother had already ordered a crib for us, it was the type that would transform as the baby ages like once the baby was old enough not to sleep in a crib anymore we would remove the bars from the crib and transform it to a kid's safety bed. And as for the rest of the furniture, Marron had already pre-ordered them.

After setting up the tarp, and placing the paint tape lines along the walls we were ready to get our hands dirty. I was in charge of the high places while everyone else was in charge of painting the bottom. Well, Lee decided to hold the ladder for me as he admitted he wasn't such a good painter and didn't want to ruin the room with his brushing skills.

Marron gave in after ten minutes saying her arm felt like it was going to fall off, I smiled a bit, happy that she felt useful and happy that she was going to give herself a break. I knew I was being a bit overprotective over her pregnancy but I wanted to make this whole nine months be as comfortable as I could make it be for her.

Marron called us all in for lunch an hour later.

I decided to grab a sandwich and a bottle of water before heading back to the room to get back to work, but I made sure I caught a quick glimpse of Marron enjoying a movie with Toshiro and Ruth.

I finished the sandwich and water in seconds, before grabbing a brush and soaking it with blue paint. I looked behind me to see if the cost was clear before floating in the air to continue painting the higher parts of the wall.

"You know if you needed someone to hold the ladder for you you could've just asked."

His voice scared the living day out of me, making me fumble in the air and having the wet brush hit my white shirt. I muttered curses before floating back down to see my best friend holding a half-eaten apple, smirking.

"Don't do that again!" I scolded.

"Do you really think you should be telling me this?" He asked the smirk still not leaving his face.

I turned my back to him as he was right, me floating in the air was totally uncalled for as I could've been spotted by one of the people who aren't used to seeing flying half aliens. But I didn't want to ruin anyone's break just for them to hold the ladder because I was being selfish to myself and wanted to continue working.

I mainly wanted to get this done before Marron volunteered to help again, I just wanted her to relax for the few months she has left within this pregnancy.

"Shut up," I mumbled before heading over to the ladder Goten was now holding.

When everyone joined back to finish we completed the entire paint job in thirty minutes and though some parts were still wet with paint I had to admit we did a pretty good job for not being professional painters.

I thanked everyone for their help and Marron gave everyone a small bag of cookies as they made their leave. I smiled as they waved goodbye.

Once I closed the door Marron grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the room. I stopped her in her tracks and she pouted, wondering why I was forbidding her access to the nursery.

"Not yet," I whispered into her ear.

I dragged her into our bedroom and grabbed the package of glow in the dark stars she had ordered a month back. She was so excited when it came and wanted the nursery to be painted as soon as possible.

I set up the stars across the room, from the ceiling to the side walls. Once done I retired for a couple of hours after removing my paint stained clothes, Marron doing the same.

I woke up with empty arms, frantic on the whereabouts of my pregnant wife my eyes shot open and I searched the bedroom as though she was playing hide and seek with me. I checked the bathroom, unoccupied. I left the bedroom and searched the kitchen and the living room, No Marron. I almost decided to check the office but knew she wouldn't be there and I headed back to the hallway to the nursery. I opened the door and was met with darkness and faint light glowing throughout the room.

The thing about this room was when the sun was down and there wasn't any source of light this room became really dark, making the baby blue paint look like dark blue, which went perfectly with the yellow glowing stars decorated all around the room.

I looked at Marron, as she stared amazed at the scenery of what used to be a room just for guest. The transformation was epic, though the furniture wasn't in yet the sight of the glowing stars in the darkroom was breathtaking. It was as do we were outside sleeping under the stars.

Though I knew this was the effect Marron wanted for this room I didn't think it would look that nice, and it was another reason why I didn't want her to see the room yet, not till it was dark out.

"It's beautiful," Marron whispered into the silence, I smiled. It was.

I walked up to her and gave her a hug from behind before rubbing her swollen belly gently.

At that moment the baby kicked, my eyes gleamed at the feel.

"I think it likes the room," Marron told, responding to the slight kick.

"Yea, I think it does."

A few days later

Marron's POV

I entered the first-floor lobby with a massive headache. For the past week's traffic had been piling up due to the construction of new roads they were building for the highway and though I tried my best to live with it I was sick and tired of dealing with the furious noises of the constant honking of cars that annoyed my brain and made my ears bleed. Such sounds ruined my usual morning and afternoon walks I enjoyed. The beautiful sound nature provided interrupted by cold-hearted machines.

I walked straight to the elevator and didn't even say thank you to the doorman who kindly held the door for me or even greet the other lobby guy. I furiously swiped the card key and waited for the box to descend to the first floor.

I entered once it finally made it down.

My finger didn't hesitate when it came to pressing the button number five. I waited with impatiently, my tapping feet urging the elevator to reach my floor and once I heard the slight ding and felt the box come to a halt I knew I had arrived.

I exited and quickly walked to my apartment, in a dour mood.

I ignored my passing neighbors who were kindly greeting me with a good evening, I only felt a little bad for not being my usual self and greeting them back, but as they all clearly saw that I was pregnant they could tell that I was going through one of my mood swings and today just wasn't the day.

I swiped the key to my apartment door and was met with darkness once I entered. I flipped the switch before heading to the kitchen to get a water bottle from the fridge.

I took a sip once I retrieved the bottle and stared at the stove, I studied the pot-less stove for a few seconds before looking at the digital clock reading 5:47 P.M.

I sighed to myself, I sure wasn't in the mood to cook right about now and Trunks was already running late. I took my phone out my pocket, no messages. I walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch before calling take-out.

Trunks POV

I entered the lobby and thanked the doorman behind me before making my way towards the elevator. I unlocked my phone to see if Marron had texted me, nothing. I looked closely for a second before realizing I was the last one to text her and that was yesterday and that though I kept telling myself that I needed to text Marron on how I was running late I never lived up to the reminder and texted her. I quickly pressed the number five button once I entered and hoped she wasn't worried sick.

I exited the elevator and checked the time on my watch, 6:24 P.M.

I began making my way to the vast hallway till one of the lobbyist stopped me in my tracks saying that I had a delivery to pick up. I walked up to the desk and peered over to see brown bags of food with Marron's name on it.

He handed me the bags and I kindly took it.

"Thank you," I told before heading to my apartment.

I unlocked the door and found myself smiling as I saw my wife fast asleep on the couch. I quickly placed the bags of food and my car keys down on the kitchen counter before picking her up from the couch.

Marron was kind of known to me as a heavy sleeper, but as I heard her whisper my name I stopped moving towards the bedroom.

"Yes?" I whispered back to her.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, "Let's eat," she mumbled.

I smiled before heading back towards the kitchen, I placed her in a seat before grabbing a few plates and utensils than the bags of food.

I watched her eat happily, but I couldn't help but notice her smile was a bit forced.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

She looked up from her food, "Nothing," she said with a smile.

I stared at her some more hoping she would just tell me.

"Marron, you know you can tell me anything right?"

Her eyes went back to her food and she pierced her piece of chicken fiercely.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

I decided to continue eating, knowing she was probably going through one of her mood swings, there were cute sides to a pregnant Marron but there were also scary sides too. Knowing if I continued she would take all of what she'd been storing out on me. But at times I didn't mind because I didn't like her bottling all her emotions up as it wasn't healthy for her or the baby, she needed to be stress-free.

She slammed her fork down on the table, causing me to look up

"Mar-"

"Can you go buy me some ice cream?"

I looked at her confused, and my mind fumbled on what to address first, if she was alright or if she wanted the ice cream now.

"Um-"

"Now!" she demanded.

I struggled to get up for a second and when I did I wiped my mouth with my napkin before asking if she wanted her usual vanilla and strawberry flavors. She replied with a soft yes.

I quickly headed out the door before I upset her even more, knowing sometimes when she had moments like these she needed to cool off before she interacted with someone else.

I headed towards the lobby and began checking if had everything I needed to complete this mission. I had my wallet with some money and my debit cards, it seemed like I was set. I patted my other pocket, it was flat. I stopped. Realizing I left my keys on the kitchen counter, I was tempted to slap my forehead and braced myself as I walked back to the apartment, hoping she wasn't in a dragon-like mood.

I silently swiped the card key and pulled the handle to the door. She was nowhere in sight the living room was unoccupied and so was the kitchen. I took this opportunity as a chance to grab my keys and go. I silently made my way to the kitchen and reclaimed my keys, but as I headed towards the door I couldn't help but stop my body freezing. The silence in the apartment made any little sound clear to hear and though she was in another room I heard her cries. I was tempted to comfort her as I hated when she cried and I couldn't just pretend that she wasn't crying and go on my merry way to buy ice cream, but her kicking me out for a late mission wasn't really because she was craving frozen milk but that the tears she'd been holding weren't meant for me to see or hear.

I left the house and drove to the nearest convenient store.

I dialed Goten's number as soon as I parked and exited the vehicle, he picked up after five rings while I went to the frozen section.

"Pass the phone to Valese,"

"Well hello to you too," he muttered on the other line.

I rolled my eyes, we had seen each other a good amount of times today at work.

"Hold up, she's getting out the shower."

I opened the freezer and grabbed two pints each of the vanilla and strawberry flavors before heading towards the cashier. My eyes taking a side glance at the refreshing cans of beer lined up neatly in the other freezer. I walked faster not trying to fall into temptation. I'd been trying my best to not fall into my addiction, but as the months of me nearing to be a father decreased the more stressed out I became. I was doubting myself, doubting that I would able to be a good father to my child, doubted that I was ready for that life.

"Hello?"

"Valese?" I questioned the obvious.

"Yes?"

I placed the pints of ice cream on the counter and retrieved my wallet as the cashier began checking out the items.

"Was Marron in a good mood today?"

Since Goten took on a real job at CC he had to stop doing the daily walks with Marron and Valese who was still trying out different jobs till she found the perfect one replaced her husband and now began walking with Marron for a couple of months.

"Now that you mention it she seemed to have been in a bad mood for a while now," she admitted while I paid the cashier and took the bag of ice cream.

"Really?" I asked, shocked. It was just now that I realized something had to be bugging her, but something had been bothering her for a while and I failed to detect what. I felt like a bad husband.

"Yeah…I mean she kept complaining about the traffic and the horns of the trucks and cars annoying her to death."

I thanked Valese before hanging up, finding the answer to the problem.

Traffic had been building up for weeks now due to construction and though the city was usually quiet the construction ruined the peace and it wasn't even refreshing to open the balcony doors and take in a breath of air.

I headed out the store and stood near the entrance as I dialed a new number.

I waited three rings before I got an answer.

"Hey it's Trunks, I'll take it."


	28. Chapter 28

**]** **The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 28: Surprise**

"You couldn't wait until morning?" a voice grumbled.

I chuckled, "It's only like 7."

"Well, some people lead busy lives."

"Yeah, I know," I mumbled into the phone.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow morning okay?"

I nodded my head yes before giving an audible reply.

The phone clicked before I had a chance to hang it up, I entered the car and drove to my apartment.

Marron was fast asleep on the bed when I came back and I just stored her ice cream in the fridge.

Next Morning

"What's all this for?" My wife asked for the millionth time.

"I can't treat my wife to a fancy brunch date?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

She looked at me before turning her eyes to the ocean, "I don't know," she mumbled while I smiled.

I decided to take a break from the office today and please my wife with peace and quiet. While the only consequence is that I'll have to work at home at some point today.

I decided to take her to a restaurant near the ocean, a place I was planning on taking her for a while, though reservations were tough a hefty bribe seemed to let them turn a blind eye on me needing a reservation.

Her hands found mines and we laced them together as we enjoyed the view of the crashing waves hitting shore. She smiled as her other hand touched the white pearl shell necklace I bought her several years ago, I had been so afraid to give her the necklace, but gave it to her when we officially started dating which was three years from when I first bought it.

"Well this isn't the end of being the best husband ever," I said before getting up and helping her up too.

She looked at me, her eyes twinkling like a shooting star.

We drove for half an hour till we made it to our destination.

"Why are we here?" she immediately asked as I helped her out the car.

She stared at the big beach house that had a for sale sign with a big sticker saying sold.

She stared some more before putting the pieces together.

Her hands found her mouth as she covered them to contain her excitement, she turned to me, tears of joy ready to escape her eyes. She removed her hands from her mouth, her mouth gaped open as she tried to come up with words to say, but no words in her vocabulary seemed perfect to express how she felt right now.

She walked up to me and tried her best in giving me a hug with her big belly.

I rubbed her back, as she cried out all her stress and joy.

"When did you buy this house?" she finally questioned, wiping the tears.

I smiled, "Yesterday," I mumbled into her ear.

I had been observing this house for a while and told the realtor that I was planning on buying the home and I just needed the perfect excuse to buy it.

"Happy birthday Marron," I whispered into her ear before stealing a sweet kiss.

She looked at me surprised, probably now realizing that it was her birthday.

"I love you Trunks," her glistening eyes were staring directly into my blue orbs.

"I love you too Marron," I kissed her forehead.

The rest of the day, in my opinion, went on with success, we signed the legal papers to make this home officially ours and the surprise party really surprised Marron more than the one she threw for me seven months ago. Everyone came out and Marron seemed happy, the happiest I ever saw her since her pregnancy and I was glad to have her relieve her stress.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 29: Drunken Night**

 **Marron's POV**

Though it may come out like an opinion I strongly believed it as a fact, many women may disagree but I know that I have the best husband this planet has ever seen. He may have his faults at times but no ones perfect. Due to my long pregnancy, I had totally forgotten about my birthday, actually forgetting I had one as I was more focused on making sure everything was set for the delivery of my baby, making sure Trunks was going to work, being feed and not getting over stressed. Barely leaving space for me to think of myself. I never expected to celebrate my 22nd birthday pregnant or at a new beach house that was my new home, but I had to admit Trunks made it a birthday I would never forget.

I was living in paradise, far from the city with its insane traffic and annoying construction. This house was one of the most expensive gifts I ever received and for the past week once we finally settled in thanks to the help of our family and friends I would wake up still not being able to believe that I was living in such a place. But there were a few things I missed from the city, like how close some places were, like the mall and the nursery in our apartment, how finely decorated it was. Trunks not wanting to officially move out the apartment didn't sell it saying he couldn't have anyone living in a place where we worked so hard on to make it our home sweet home. When the construction was finished in a couple of months we would move back into the apartment and stay in the beach house during the summer.

There were also disadvantages mostly for Trunks like him being far from work forced him to wake up an hour earlier than he usually did so he could make it in time for work, I was sad because it felt that my selfishness of not wanting to be surrounded by the noise of construction and traffic caused him to make sacrifices, but never did he complain to me about it.

I looked at the clock. 9:30 P.M. I checked my phone once again, Trunks had texted me at six saying he'll be stuck working late to get some extra work done, but now I was getting a bit worried as he didn't call or send another text saying he was alright and that he'll be home soon. His dinner had gotten cold a long time ago and I was forced to sit in boredom waiting, a nice stroll on the beach would be nice, but at this time Trunks would be furious if I went out alone.

I looked down at the desk, looking at my months worth of creations. I had started maternity leave last month, but even before that I worked at home preferring the tranquility at my home office than the hectic office at work and since I was doing an excellent job my boss allowed it. I put the pencil down, finally declaring after hours of trying to busy myself with work to call it quits as the only thing I managed to do was draw several lines. I pushed my chair and got up, stealing a glance at Trunks work area, hoping that he was there working late instead of at the office, but sadly the chair was empty.

I exited the room and lingered around the huge home before stopping inside a specific empty room. It was going to be the new nursery. Until construction was finished. All that was in the room was a white bassinet my father had set up and a lamp, we weren't that enthusiastic when it was coming to creating a new nursery and we still had a bit more time to finish it.

I headed to bed when a few yawns escaped my throat, I checked my phone for the time and to see if Trunks had texted me, nothing. I frowned before drifting off to sleep five minutes later.

1:00 A.M.

I woke up to a loud blaring sound, my tired eyes slowly fluttered open while my sluggish body protested on just staying still, but as the ringing seemed to continue I rose my right arm up and searched for my phone on the wooden desk next to me. My eyes barely caught the name from the caller ID due to the brightness my blue orbs weren't ready to see.

"Hello?" My weary voice dragged on the phone.

For a few seconds I heard slight murmurs of two voices over the phone and I was debating on hanging up as it was too early for a stupid prank. I rubbed my eyes before saying hello again.

"Heey baby!"

I stayed silent for a couple of seconds before my mind that was trying to deny the owner of the voice concluded that it was Trunks and it sure didn't sound like his usual self.

"Give me back the phone!" The second voice I heard earlier scolded my husband with a hiss.

"Hello?"

"Yes?" My voice answered slowly.

"Umm…I'm here to bring your husband home and the bartender mostly confiscated all his stuff including his keys so can you…" His voice trailed off, the awkwardness clearly in the air.

"I'll be right down," I told before hanging up the phone.

I sat up before getting off the bed, my back ached with pain from all this sudden movement. Oh, Trunks was really going to get it now. I tied my robe over my nightgown after retrieving it and headed out the bedroom door. Luckily I didn't have to climb down any stairs as we decided to mostly live downstairs for my pregnancy's stake.

Once I passed several rooms I made it to the foyer and I opened the door. I stared for a couple of seconds, my half sleep mind trying to process what I was seeing. My husband who was barely standing being supported by a man who I assumed was a taxi driver by the yellow car parked outside.

I smelt the fumes of cigarette smoke radiating from his clothes, the mixture of liquor and beer leaving his breath as he once again said 'heey baby'. I scrunched up my nose as my nostrils couldn't handle such an intoxicating smell. I looked at him some more, a goofy smile on his face while a blush of red seemed to have been permanently resting on his cheeks, he wasn't drunk he was wasted.

I moved aside and motioned for the man to come in. If it was any other situation I would've found myself laughing as Trunks was usually the one supporting someone but this time it was the opposite way around as I showed the taxi driver after closing the door who heaved to carry my very heavy husband to our living room couch.

He took in a deep breath after gently placing Trunks down. I found him analyzing my husband for a quick second and I decided not to laugh as I could tell that he was wondering how much he weighed. The thing about Trunks and the other Saiyans is that they weigh more than they look especially from birth.

"Thank you," I gratefully told the man.

"No problem ma'am, the bartender told me the whole story and I had to help."

I raised my eyebrows trying to figure out what 'whole' story he was talking about, I looked at him, his lips half parted as he debated if he should say or not, then his eyes rested on my swollen belly for a quick second and I know he was sympathizing now.

"The bartender called me around 11, told me your husband there was drinking up the whole bar and that I had to take him home because he kept telling any guy who sat by him how he and his wife was expecting a baby soon and that he'll be a bad father because all he does is work and that he drinks behinds his wife's back…" he crushed his hat he had taken off his head when he had placed Trunks down and continued to stare at the ground, not able to meet my gaze.

There was more to the story but he seemed to have noticed that I didn't want to hear more.

"He put up a good fight but I finally got him home," he added, breaking the short silence.

I found myself thanking him again before walking him out, he denied the extra money I was trying to give saying he'd already been paid with Trunks money for the drive here, but as I tried to argue that that money didn't cover him bringing my husband in he waved it off. I could tell it was my pregnancy that made the man so generous and after hearing what was really on Trunks mind made the guy feel sorry for me more than I felt for myself.

I locked the door behind me before heading back to the living room, where Trunks laid on the couch groaning as he tried to get some sleep, the effect of drinking seeming to reach him earlier than expected.

I went to the kitchen and put a kettle of water on the stove, no longer wanting to look at the disgrace of a husband. He knew how much those things disgusted me, yet he still did it, behind my back. I felt my blood boil more because he choose to pick those hazardous things than coming to me to talk about this. Years ago I had almost been raped, but I didn't fall into the hands of alcohol and drugs to kill my sorrow.

The teapot whistled minutes later, telling me that it was ready. I grabbed a tray, two mugs and two tea bags of earl grey, I brought it over to the living room after dumping the bag in the hot water floating in the mugs. I shook my husband roughly several times before he finally decided to forcefully open his eyes. I bought the mug to him as he sat up, groaning in the process. He held the cup but didn't take a sip, I felt his eyes on me but I sure didn't meet his gaze. I motioned my legs, ready to leave, but even if he was drunk he seemed to have quickly read my movements and held my legs pressed down with his left hand.

"Don't go," he whispered, sounding so normal as if he wasn't intoxicated.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning," I whispered harshly, not being able to stand another second being here. I tried to lift his hand up but his grip was too strong, I cursed his brutal strength, though they were always there to protect me, right now it seemed like it was for the opposite.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

His facial expression changed to pain as he hissed, shouting clearly something he couldn't handle right now.

He placed the mug down and an instant I found myself pinned down under him.

"Come on baby," his voice begged while his breath sent a rough punch to my nose.

His hands were crushing my arms while I felt tears welling up in my eyes. No longer did I see my husband but an older version of Sora.

"Please don't," such familiar words escaped my lips as he began kissing my neck.

His hands began untying my robe before one impatient hand went under my gown and caressed my thighs and slowly made its way to my underwear.

My teary eyes turned away and before I knew it my free hand reached over for my mug full of hot tea. He seemed too distracted as he began to pull down my underwear to see me devising a plan and before he could realize I threw the hot water on his thighs, so close to his crotch. Few droplets hit my exposed thighs, but I sucked in the small pain as he backed off for a quick second trying to find a way to treat the pain. I got up the couch as quickly as I could, my heart beating so fast as I began to make my way to the bedroom.

He had screamed an ear-piercing scream at the burning pain.

I turned back to see if he was tailing me, but he was now trying to remove his pants, but in his drunken state he kept fumbling so many times, seconds later he decided to run after me while trying to remove the pants, I walked faster but was glad that he wasn't thinking straight as he almost tripped several times. I finally made it to the bedroom and locked the door behind me.

Seconds later he began banging on the door while the rest of the tears I'd been suppressing released themselves as I stood behind the door breathing heavily. The knocking stopped minutes later as he seemed to have tired himself, I felt his presence still by the door. I grimaced as I heard him hurl. The chasing seemed to have brought up his alcohol to reach his throat.

Seconds later I felt his ki fading away as he made his way back to the living room, I walked over to my bed before getting on. I tried my best to assure my mind that it wasn't Sora who'd been chasing me, but just my husband who'd been craving sex, but as much as I tried to make my mind believe it I couldn't truly find myself to believe it. My heart rate had calmed, but my body was on a different level as it shook with fear. I looked at the door making sure it was lock before looking at the time, knowing now I won't be getting any more sleep.

11:45 A.M.

Trunks POV

I woke up with the biggest headache in the world, my eyes fought to open due to the eye boogers circling around my eyelids and once they opened I groaned at the light seeping through the curtain. My body ached all over and when I tried to get up it didn't make it any better. I tried to familiarize myself with the events of yesterday but as of now everything was a blur and I couldn't even see pieces. I looked at my pants, they were half off and a little wet, I shook the thought of peeing on myself. I rubbed the boogers from my eyes before yawning. The smell of my own breath making me gag. I looked at the scenery before me as I tried to make my mind recall something of last night. A tray sat neatly on the coffee table, a mug full of cold tea stood next to it while another mug (empty) laid on the black carpet. After fighting with my brain that was now in pain small clips of yesterdays events began playing in my mind. And though it wasn't a lot I got the picture of the entire night and it sure wasn't pretty.

I wanted to hang myself right about now as I felt the shame, but I had to deeply apologize to Marron. As I caused her to relive a moment in her life that took years for her to fully get over. I slapped my forehead and ignored the pain. Alcohol doesn't kill sorrow, just adds more and spreads it to others.

I had been so stress over the delivery date of our child coming closer that I wanted to rid the fear of becoming a father and the thought of being a bad one with booze, but how badly that failed. I hurt Marron, deeply. I know she was disgusted in me now and so was I, probably more than her.

Ever since her stomach began to grow I tried my best to refuse my urges and Marron's too, it wasn't an easy task as her hormones were raging more than usual and it was more than I could handle. Believe me, I wouldn't be a man to pass sex with my wife if it wasn't for an entirely good reason and my reasoning was perfect, Marron knew the reason well but it never stopped her begging for months. I was afraid of hurting the baby, I'm pretty wild when it comes to sex and I sure didn't want the baby being born with some serious problems or worse died in the womb.

I dumped all my problems onto her last night without meaning to. She now saw how freaked out I am on becoming a father, how I think I'm not going to be a great dad. She saw my alcohol and smoking problem. And to add to it, my drunk self-tried to rape her, my own wife.

I picked up the fallen mug and placed it on the tray before grabbing all the items and washing them. I wasn't a cook, but I sure knew how to boil things, I grabbed a kettle and filled it up with water before putting it on the stove to boil and grabbed a pot to boil eggs.

I sluggishly made my way out the kitchen and grabbed a mop and a bottle of pine sol. I felt like vomiting again as I cleaned up my throw up from earlier. Never again will I drink. I promised myself, hoping I'll live to it. Once finished I found myself listening in my bedroom door, there was silence, I turned the knob, locked.

I scared her yesterday, she's terrified of her own husband. I walked down the hall to put the mop and pine sol back in the broom closet, though a part of me wanted to bang on the door till she opened it to comfort her, I knew right now she needed some alone time.

After eating some boiled eggs with toast, drinking tea and brushing my teeth I headed out, I told Marron I was off but of course, she didn't reply back. I paid the taxi man an hour later once he dropped me off at the bar that I was at last night.

I entered and kept my eyes on the bar table where the bartender who served me yesterday was cleaning a glass cup.

"Didn't expect to see you here yet," he told truthfully as he placed the glass cup on the rack.

The bar was mostly empty as no one comes this early to a bar.

"Well I need my things," I plainly told before taking a seat on a stool. I eyed several bottles of booze, but drifted my eyes to the television, not trying to fall into temptation.

"Alright, wait a minute," he said before heading over to the far corner of his bar island.

"Here you go," he said once he was back, placing my wallet and keys on the counter. My phone had been found in my pocket as it was used to call Marron yesterday to answer the door.

"Thanks," I mumbled before retrieving them and heading out.

I found my air car parked outside where I left it last night, I'd been working late but only an hour after my regular shift. I had reached the bar around seven and downed myself with booze as the first few rounds really didn't affect me, thanks to my alien blood but after drinking up a storm and ordering the entire bar the effects were kicking in.

I stopped the car at the beach a few miles from my home. I was thinking about clearing my mind there but I wanted to check up on Marron. But there she was watching the furious ocean waves crash as the wind blew on her blue sundress.

When I exited the car I slowly walked up to her, though I knew she sensed me as I didn't hide my ki she didn't move a muscle but just stared.

"Don't" she finally said, my ears barely catching her words due to the wind and the heavy sounds of the crashing waves.

I stopped, knowing she didn't want me to get any closer.

"Marron I'm sorry, really sorry. I know it won't heal the pain but please let make it up to you," I had no other words to say, I wanted to show her how sorry I was but I truly didn't have a way on how to express it, and I wanted to try my best to make it up to her.

She turned around, her body now facing me as she slowly made her way over to me.

Her red eyes clearly received from the lack of sleep burned with tears as she held them in, through her glistening eyes I could see the hate and disgust she held for me right about now.

"Why didn't you come to me?" She asked, her voice trembled at the words.

I looked at her, an idea that never really came to my head, I didn't want to really stress her out with my problems when she already had hers and I thought that keeping it from her was doing her good, but it seemed I was wrong.

She lifted her right arm up and uncurled them from the fist it was in a second ago, my face turned upon impact of her hard slap, I would have to give her credit that it actually did sting a bit, but I know seeing it would feel worse than the actual hit. She stormed off, not with another word. While I was stuck here to fully take in the hit. I touched the redness and winced, her pregnancy seemed to have added onto her strength.

I turned around to face the crashing waves and reflected on the slap, it had gone too fast for my eyes to see as I really didn't expect it, but not only did it include her anger it told me to never do that again, and I was going to make sure I would never hurt her again.


	30. Chapter 30

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 30: Addiction**

It had been exactly two weeks since that drunken night and Marron decided what was best for her and the baby was to move out for a while to breathe some fresher air as the ocean breeze didn't seem to calm her. But today after what felt like a forever stay over at Goten and Valese's house she was returning home. Goten wanted to kill me when I told him what happened and I wouldn't blame him because I wanted to do the same as I managed to hurt Marron again. But to ensure that I'll be able to be there while my child grows up we all decided not to tell anyone else as 17 and 18 would make sure I was dead.

I sat on the porch swing for hours, waiting upon her arrival and once an air car finally pulled up I jumped up with joy once they parked and made their way out the car, she didn't look that ecstatic like me, but I knew not to really expect it. I aimed for her bags but Valese said she had it while she indicated with her eyes that Goten wanted to talk with me. We watched the girls enter the large house.

"Thank you Goten, I don't know how I can repay you," I said sincerely rubbing the back of my neck.

"Don't do it again!" He replied sternly.

He was overprotective when it came to Marron, like a big brother and I was lucky to be his best friend or he would've killed me a long time ago.

"I won't," I finally said.

He grabbed the neck of my shirt and lifted me up a few inches in the air. I blinked as I finally realized that he was taller than me by an inch or two, my height was inherited by my father.

He eyed me with fury, such fury I've only seen in one other person, his mother. He was an exact replica of his father from his looks to his personality, but if you ever and I mean ever got him really angry he would turn into a boy version of his mother, it was never pretty.

I gulped as my eyes stared into his fiery eyes, he let me go before I had time to realize and stop the fall, falling flat on my butt. He turned around, facing the ocean view.

"Don't hurt her again," his voice sounded calm, but I knew it was that angry calm.

Valese came out seconds later, she read the atmosphere but didn't comment, though she only knew Marron since high school those two were like sisters and I know she had her fair share of hating my guts right about now. They entered their car, not uttering a word to me and the two married couple waved their goodbyes before driving off. Marron who had come out waving at the departing car.

I entered the house moments later and I found Marron who had entered before me standing in the center of the stairway refreshing her memory on how the house looked. She turned towards the archway leading to the living before entering the archway to the kitchen.

"Want anything to eat?"

I blinked, trying to register if she was talking to me, but as we were the only two occupying the house right now I know she wasn't talking to herself. She could've been talking to the baby but I doubted it.

"…No…" I replied slowly, confused at her behavior.

"Liar," She declared just in time for my stomach to rumble, I hadn't fully eaten well the past two weeks, not really having the appetite too.

I entered the living room before entering the kitchen and taking a seat on a barstool that was tucked neatly in the island. She washed her hands and began taking out ingredients from the fridge. I watched her for a while, analyzing her movements and enjoying her presence, I felt that I'd been a wreck without her, she was my other half and I needed her by my side, always. I wanted to boast to her that I hadn't touched a beer bottle or can since that night nor had I touched a cigarette.

"Marron I'm-"

"I know...let's just pretend that never happened," her voice was soft.

She saw my apology from a mile away.

"I-I can't pretend," my voice quivered at my honesty, for those long two weeks I was stuck reflecting on my life and I was really ashamed of my actions that night, I couldn't find myself to forget it like Goten and Valese were helping Marron forget it by getting through such fear. I had acquired a new fear, the fear of hurting Marron.

She met my gaze, a small smile forming on her lips, "Well then I guess we have to start over."

I stared at her to see if she was serious, but the smile never left and soon a small smile found my lips, "My names Trunks Briefs," I said raising my hand for a handshake.

"Marron Chestnut, nice to meet you Mr. Briefs," she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you as well Ms. Chestnut."

10:55 P.M.

Marron's POV

I woke up shivering, my tired eyes meeting the clock, and my back aching with pain. I didn't feel his strong arms wrapped around me to keep me comfort and to keep me warm. With a sigh, I lifted my throbbing back to sit up and after taking in a breath. I tied my robe on tight before making my way out, passing several doors and the stairway. The lights were mostly off everywhere telling me he wasn't camping out there. I entered the foyer and walked out the main door. My ears caught a soft creak of wood and my entire body turned around to investigate. I stared, not the only one sporting a surprised look but my husband as well. He was sitting on the porch swing, cigarette in the left hand while a beer can neatly held in the right.

For a second he tried to hide the can while tossing the cigarette on the floor, as though it would make me unsee what my eyes had just seen.

"You caught me," he sighed in defeat.

My lips were shut, not even gaped open to indicate my shock, no words found my throat, just a frown finding my lips.

"W-what are you doing out of bed?" He nervously asked.

I held my robe tighter, "I was cold."

He didn't look at me and I couldn't find myself to do the same.

"I'll join you in a few minutes, just go back inside. I don't want the smoke getting into your lungs."

I followed his orders, entering the home, saddened at the discovery, for the rest of the day we were acting like a new couple, getting to know each other more and playing games, it seemed our relationship was going fine for a new start, but reality seemed to have dawned on him. I found myself laying in bed, waiting for his arrival.

Trunks POV

I seemed to never change, today was going great, till it was bedtime, I kept experiencing nightmare after nightmare, none better than the last and all about the issues, I was facing now. Waking up with a cold sweat I slowly and smoothly loosened my wrap around Marron's waist and took a quick trip to the nearest convenient store and bought a cigarette and a can of beer. I was ashamed, but I wanted an escape, I needed an escape. Now I lost Marron's trust again.

I crushed the butt of the cigarette before picking it up and throwing it out along with the beer can in the trash. I entered the house and took a shower to rid the smell of smoke before brushing my teeth. I dipped my clothes in water before putting them in the laundry room. I was in my boxers when I was heading towards the bedroom door.

She was asleep, shivering a bit but asleep. I smiled lightly before joining her, wrapping her in a cuddle to keep her warm.

Next morning

Breakfast was served around its usual time, and for the majority of it, we didn't speak.

I knew an apology was in order but I couldn't find myself to utter another lie, if I apologized know would I be able to live up to the apology later.

"You're going to be a great father," I looked up at her, she was now washing dishes.

"I-"

"Trust me."

I nodded my head though she wasn't able to see me do it.

"Let's go to the park," she added seconds later.

I couldn't find myself to stop, though she was long tired I felt free, taking in the beauty of the park while I circled around it through the running trail. I inhaled before exhaling and kept my feet moving. Marron sought it as the best idea to rid my addiction and stress through running and right about now I had to say this method was working, I felt stress-free and I didn't feel the need to take a smoke break or anything.

I finally had confidence, throughout Marron's entire pregnancy I now saw that I would be a great father to my child and I would make sure of it.


	31. Chapter 31

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 31: The Letter**

 **A/N: Merry Christmas. TheForgottenKing I had PM you in case you didn't notice.**

Marron was eight months pregnant and we had four weeks to go before the birth of our child, I was no longer afraid but thrilled of becoming a father, today was our very last appointment before the delivery and I hoped that the doctor would carry good news as we were informed our baby was a bit underweight for its trimester in the womb.

I took a pause in my running to check the time, I had to be home within an hour so we could head out to the hospital. I turned back and ran my way over to my car, five minutes away if I kept running at this fast pace.

"Took you long enough," my wife scolded as I entered the foyer of our beach house.

I smiled before giving her a quick peck on the cheek, "It's a bit chilly out," I told making my way into the main entrance room.

"I have a scarf in my bottom black drawer!"

I headed to our bedroom, entered the master bathroom, washed my face and put on a new coat of deodorant before changing into fresh non-running clothes. Then I made my way over to Marron's drawer and began looking for the scarf she claimed was in the bottom drawer, after messing up her folded winter clothing I found the scarf she was talking about, I removed it from the drawer and was just about to shut it till my eye caught a specific sheet of paper tucked in neatly under a winter coat.

I turned to see the door if she happened to be there, but she wasn't. I took out the paper and unfolded it.

 _Dear Marron (Briefs)_

 _Its been a couple of years since we last spoke and I have to admit I miss your voice, your smile and your personality. You were the light in my dark life and now that your gone I can't clearly see the path I should take next in my life. I took your good deeds for granted and now I'm alone. I was too blind back then to see what you were doing for me and my life and I messed up…I really messed up and I deeply apologize for all those times where I had hurt you…I was under the influence and couldn't clearly see my actions and how badly it affected you, but you kept coming back, and that's what made me fall in love with you, you never gave up on me, you were my only true and loyal friend . You were perfect and I wasn't, its what made me think I had a chance at becoming more than friends, because opposites attract. You knew everything about me, from my deepest secrets to my deepest sorrow. I still remember the first day we'd met, I would categorize myself pretty much the loner of our grade school class, no one knew of my wealth and I wanted to keep it that way as I didn't want to earn fake friends who would just use me to take part in living my "lavish" life. And I was just that anti-social kid no one saw approachable. But you, you approached me, though I tried to get rid of your presence by not answering any of the questions you kept badgering me with (Why am I always alone? I liked being alone was an answer I thought up in my head, Why don't I speak? I didn't want to, Why wasn't I responding to your questions? I don't need a friend) but you persisted and managed to crack open that barrier I'd been barricading for some time in my life, by mostly following me that one entire day and after being irritated I finally screamed at you to leave me alone, the thing I had first thought was weird was that you smiled, a wide one at that and said you finally managed to have me speak and skipped off like you'd accomplish something great in life. While I was stuck staring at your back as you skipped back to class trying to figure out if I was the crazy one or you. From that day forward our friendship bloomed. My parents had recently divorced and my father was rarely home. It was personal information I never leaked to anyone, but I found myself trusting you and to try to make me feel better you invited me over to your house to not be alone, not for that day. It was one of the best day's of my life, we got to go swimming in the ocean and it awakened my passion for swimming and surfing again. Which led me to joining the swim club in junior high and high school._

 _I know at some point you took pity on my life and at first I didn't want such charity, but I realized I needed you and till this day I still need you. You were with me through it all, when I was against all odds in my life and with my violence I drove you away, you warned me about the drinking and stuff, but I didn't listen, thinking I found the correct solution to escape the reality that was my life. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am, I never fully had a chance to really tell you in person as after that night you kept your distance from me which was pretty understandable, I was more than a bastard or a jerk, I was heartless. I would like to meet up, for one last time, I really need to see you it would bring joy to my life and closure, I owe you an apology and I can't be a coward to just write it. But I completely understand if you don't want to ever meet up again, I think I'll be able to live. As I saw your name on the address book I want to congratulate you on your marriage with that Trunks guy, I may be a few years late but I still felt the need to congratulate you on living your life by not making the darkness I brought into your life put out your light, though I didn't know him for long he seemed like a cool person. To end I want to say I do miss you and if I never get a chance to physically tell you I'm sorry I want to tell you now that I really and I mean really sorry for what I'd done to you._

 _Sincerely_

 _Sora_

 _P.S. If you actually wanna meet up call me with this number 090-XXX-XXXX_

I'm not a speed reader, but I managed to read a good gist of it to send my blood boiling. So many questions were roaming furiously through my thoughts as I slowly crushed the paper. Like why did Marron hide this letter from me? Why did she still have it if the answer was that she obviously wasn't going to see him?

"Hey what's taking you so long?" Her voice caught me off guard.

I turned to her, but her eyes seemed to have been set on the crumple sheet of paper I know held in my hand.

"What are you doing with that?" She questioned, her voice was firm.

"I should be asking you that," I quickly shot back.

She folded her arms, a scowl on her face.

"It's none of your business!" She shouted before making her way towards me and unfolded her hands in an attempt to snatch the paper from my hand.

"Its every part of my business, did you forget what this guy did to you?!" Her comment was angering me, it surely was my business if it meant the safety of my wife.

She stopped trying to get the letter in my hand after seeing she wasn't going to able to get it and made her arms retreat to the sides of her waist, fisting themselves.

I waved the paper vigorously in the air to make my point, "Why didn't you tell me about this? How long have you had this?"

Silence.

"Marron!"

"I forgave you didn't I?" Her voice was low, her head bowed.

I stopped waving the paper, stammering for words to say.

"I-It's different," was all I could say.

"How so?" Her voice raised a bit.

My words were caught in my throat, not prepared for such questions to be aimed at me.

"A-and why do I have to tell you everything if you don't even tell me everything?!" Her voice cracked, tears interrupting her.

She stormed off before I could say another word, I stood there speechless. I looked at the crumpled sheet of paper before placing it down on her black drawer. I didn't want to admit it but she was right, but I didn't like the thought of him writing to my wife, confessing his stupid love and asking to meet up. Marron had enough pain in her life caused by other people, me included and after what happened last month I sure didn't want her seeing Sora.

I dug my phone out my pocket and called the hospital to postpone our appointment, knowing now surely wasn't a good time to go.

I went after Marron, my first assumption after not finding her in certain places she would usually be at I checked outside, she wasn't there. Her car was still parked out but she hadn't drove in a long time. I entered the house again and searched again, stopping at the new nursery that was finally fully decorated and furnished.

"I just need closure," she held her belly, the tears still painting her cheeks.

I stayed silent, and remembered the slap. I reluctantly agreed that she needed closure.

She excused herself seconds later saying she wanted to get some rest, I watched her leave before getting my phone out again, this time to call Goten.

"You think I'm doing the right thing man?" I asked after explaining the situation.

"Yeah dude, you're doing the right thing," he answered too quickly and honestly for my taste.

"Seriously? Did you comprehend everything I just told you?" I asked.

He was silent for a while then he let out a sigh, "Well Marron didn't want us to tell you this, but since you know now I might as well spill. She told us about the letter months ago when it was first sent to you guys' apartment, at first I was thinking like you, but then I began to see that she did need closure and after that stunt you pulled in your drunken state I really agreed and so did Valese that she needed closure."

"…she told you guys before me?!" These words seeming to be the only thing I heard throughout Goten's whole paragraph of words. But I was hurt and I knew my voice sounded hurt too.

He sighed through the phone again, this time being an aggravated one, "Are you seriously hung up on that, you kept secrets for yourself, couldn't she keep one for herself too?"

I hung up without giving him an answer, again I hated to admit it but they were right. I just wished we didn't have to keep such serious things to ourselves.


	32. Chapter 32

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 32: Closure**

I never wanted it to unfold like this, him finding the letter I'd been hiding in secrecy from him for months, but there's always a twist of fate in life. I just assumed that I would've been the one to tell him. But then again I didn't have the guts to utter a word about the letter I'd receive when I was just five months pregnant. My brain kept formulating excuses to myself on why the timing was bad to tell him like he'd just endured a long day of work and I should let him rest or he looks stressed out today I shouldn't burden him with news like that. But it was also more along the line of being in shock, when I first received the letter through the mail I was rendered speechless as my eyes caught who the letter was from and I sure wasn't eager to tear open the envelope. It took me an entire week after having it to get the strength to open it up and read what he'd written to me. I was even more speechless from before as the words I mostly grasped from it all was "let's meet up." In my mind, I kept asking myself if he was serious, but after seeing how much he poured his heart into this mushy heartfelt letter I knew he wasn't joking. I know it was horrible to tell Goten and Valese rather than my husband first, but having the situation be about Sora I know he hated the guy more than anyone else who knew about the attempted rape (which was my entire family excusing my cousins and my friends) and I couldn't have this troubling his mind and ruining his concentration when he was supposed to be working. I'd tried to mentally prepare myself if I were to one day meet up with him for one last time and I'd say I'd been doing pretty good preparing myself till Trunks broke down the walls I had took so long to build when he came home drunk that night and successfully made me relive a moment of my life I'd tried and did forget. Though now I don't feel as ready as I had before I still want my closure, now and not later. I needed to fully move on from that dark moment in my life and enjoy the happiness that was coming in a few weeks. The birth of my child.

I sighed through the mirror as I failed to place a look of bravery on my face, I wouldn't go looking scared and I really didn't want to back down now. Trunks had officially agreed that I needed to get my closure and was going to provide transportation and support by taking me to my respected location once I stepped out the bathroom.

I tried to look serious, it was mildly successful. I stepped out the bathroom to find the bedroom empty, with raised eyebrows I headed out the room to see if my husband ditched me. I was eventually entering the foyer when I saw him opening the front door and I was about to question him if he was planning to leave without me till my ears perked up and caught voices belonging to others.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise to see you guys here," Trunks exclaimed before extending the opening of the door so I could get a good look on our unexpected guests. My eyes widened a bit as I got a good look at the three figures standing at the entrance of our door. If I was plainly rude like my mother I would've easily kicked them out as today was my day to seek closure and I couldn't entertain guest right now especially having them appear without warning.

"Come in, come in," Trunks said moving out of the way so they could come in.

The tone in his voice caused a slight frown to form on my face as their presence didn't seem so surprising to him, and he never seemed excited when my uncle was here. I almost pursed my lips but changed my frown into a smile as the guest made their way in.

"What a pleasant surprise for you guys to drop by unexpectedly. Mama. Papa. Uncle." I greeted, "but me and Trunks were about to step out," I added hoping they'll get the hint.

"Well it's a good thing we caught you guys before you left," my mother said, "your family drove all this way to see there pregnant little darling and you won't thank us for dropping by," my mother plainly scolded, walking past me, my father right behind her.

I sighed, "Thank you for coming, we'll see you later," I made another attempt, but failed as my uncle made his way past me too, hands in his pocket, "We'll just crash here for a while," my uncle mumbled.

I watched as they made their way to the main entrance before turning my head back to face my husband who was slowly closing the door.

"Oh what a pleasant surprise to see you guys huh?" I asked angrily as I gave him my best look of pure anger.

He chuckled nervously, "Yeah," was all he could say.

I turned around and headed to the main entrance before heading to the living room where my parents and uncle were making themselves comfortable. My dad sitting with proper poster while my mother who was next to him sat on the arm of the three-cushioned white couch and my uncle laid slump on the white recliner.

"Would you guys like any refreshments?" I asked knowing now I was stuck with their presence for a while.

"No thank you," my dad answered for them all.

"Speak for yourself shorty," my uncle interjected, "that ride was a lifetime…could've just flown here," he complained.

I was tempted to roll my eyes. "I'll be right back with your drink uncle-"

"I'll get it," Trunks interrupted as he stepped into the living room and hurriedly made his way over to the kitchen.

I stopped in my tracks, my eyebrows surely raised at his behavior. Was this his genius idea to stall us from going and getting my closure. He surely could've done better than calling my family to hang out for a while.

"So what brings you guys here on this lovely day?" I asked breaking the silence Trunks brought once he entered the kitchen.

They looked at me with serious demeanors till Trunks phone decided to ring. He picked it up in a matter of seconds as the ringing came to a stop.

"Hey Gina…whoa Gina wait… slow down I can't understand a word you're saying."

He came out holding a tray containing a pitcher of lemonade I make each morning and four full glasses of lemonade. He placed the tray down on the coffee table before handing a glass to my uncle and me, phone pressed to his ears as he listened on to Gina.

"Its work," he informed us all before slipping out, probably to his office.

I almost groaned as his figure disappeared, I didn't want to be stuck with my family now. I stared at the glass of lemonade.

"Where were you heading?" My father asked while everyone else looked with curious eyes.

I didn't look up from the glass, "Out," I stated plainly, feeling a bit irritated.

"Where?" he continued.

I looked up from the glass finally making eye contact with him, my mood swings were acting up right now and today I just wanted to do one simple thing but now my plan was ruined as they wanted to show up unexpectedly. Today surely wasn't the day to mess with me.

"I'm not a teenager anymore I don't have to answer that," I snapped and though I saw the hurt in his eyes I couldn't seem to care right now.

The room was silent for a few seconds.

"Where you going to see Sora?" my mother asked.

My entire body froze at her words… **How did she…TRUNKS!**

I didn't show my anger, not wanting them to know my mother was right.

"18!" My father scolded harshly.

"18 was right to say it, she was never going to tell us where she was going," my uncle defended his sister.

"Why were you going to see him," my father seemed to be the only one with a calm look and attitude as he spoke while my mother and uncle looked like they were ready to burst. Those two really couldn't hold their anger.

I was silent for a while as they awaited an answer and knowing I couldn't avoid the inevitable I opened my mouth, "Closure," I muttered under my breath.

The twins burst into laughter at my answer while my dad didn't meet my gaze.

"If you really want closure I'll take care of that little piece of shit," my uncle said, getting serious as he sat up and began cracking his knuckles while a look of pure evil took over his face.

"Yeah," my mother agreed and out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad nodding his head.

"That's not the closure I want," I honestly told, I really wouldn't wish death upon anyone unless they did something really horrible and I mean horrible, people deserve a second chance.

"Well it's the one he's going to get," my mother said bitterly not liking that I was defending my rapist.

"People deserve a second chance," I mumbled softly, I looked at my father hoping he would back me up on this but he seemed to have sided with my mother and uncle. When I had decided to tell them the news it was during summer break and I couldn't keep myself together as everyone was wondering about my new behavior. They were furious, my mother and uncle wanted to kill him, but my dad reasoned with them, but now it seemed they reasoned with him.

"He doesn't" my uncle muttered.

I frowned.

"When you guys were activated by Dr. Gero you were killing innocent people and trying to kill Goku. Everyone thought you guys were pure evil but papa thought different especially in you mama, he wished for the bombs in your chest to be removed and tried to save you from helping Cell become perfect Cell," my father loved to tell me stories when I was younger on adventures he and his friends endured before I was born and this story on the whole issue of how he met my mother and saw the good in her touched my heart.

"Wait a minute wait a minute, the bombs in our chest were removed?!" My uncle asked switching topics as this shocking discovery seemed to have been more important than us discussing Sora's fate, but I was glad the topic changed, at least for a couple of seconds.

"A long time ago," his sister answered annoyed.

"What?! When was this?"

The two other adults in the room rolled their eyes at my uncle.

"Can we get back on the issue at hand," my father said. "People do deserve second chances sweetie, but what he did to you-"

"You think death would make it better?!"

The room was silent.

"Can you just promise us that you won't go visit him?" my father asked calmly.

I slammed the glass of lemonade on the table the juice droplets splattering on the table and my hands balled into fists, "Get out," I mumbled while they looked at me if I was being serious. I didn't want to be told what to do in my own house, I didn't want to be treated like a kid when I had control over my life now, I understand that they're my family and they're just looking out for me but they must realize that I'm not that little girl anymore. "Get out!" I shouted and pointed towards the archway not wanting to deal with their company anymore.

They all got up, my uncle downing all his lemonade before placing it on the table and made his way out behind his sister and brother-in-law. I folded my hands and didn't dare to watch them leave, I looked at the pitcher of lemonade and scowled. I didn't need to check if they left as I felt my father Ki disappear and knew they were gone. Heated I walked towards the home office. I didn't bother to knock but just made my way in, he was taking a relaxing nap. I growled loudly just enough to wake him up from his light nap. I held in all my strength to not blast him into outer space.

"M-marron," the fear was clearly noted in his voice and I smiled because of it.

I walked over to him, just like the last time I gave it my all as I gave him a beautiful slap across his cheek, "Don't you dare set me up like that again!"

I walked out the room and headed towards the beach I was tempted to take a taxi, but knew better. After all that had happened today I can't be able to face him just yet.

I walked for a while till I made it to the beach, watching several residents play in the water, the sand or relaxing under the sun. I stood inches away from the water watching the crashing waves.

Trunks POV

I didn't realize my mistake until now, I just wanted to help her, but it turned out that I was trying to help myself. I knew her family would highly disapprove of her going to see Sora so it seemed like a perfect idea to leak some information on her whereabouts today. But my plan failed. And everything turned sour. I was just trying to do what was best for Marron, but it seemed like I never knew what was best for her, I wasn't ready for her to get that closure she was seeking, I didn't want to admit it but it seemed like I wasn't the one ready to face him. He'd hurt Marron so much and just seeing him again would remind me of the night I found her and how much she was hurting. I wouldn't be able to control myself If I ended up on top of him punching him nonstop.

I touched my cheek, the pain was the same as the last time. I disappointed myself again and I broke my promise, to never hurt Marron again.

I got up from the couch which I had took the liberty of sleeping in after my fake work call from Gina.

I headed towards the beach knowing she would be there.

I found her standing in the water letting the small waves tickle her toes as she stared onto the horizon.

"I know you're trying to do what's best for me but why can't you just let me do this?"

"Marron-"

"I'm not that tearful little girl anymore… who was afraid of being alone-"

"Marron-"

"Why can't you let me move on?"

"It's not about you anymore Marron!"

She turned around to face me, a look of surprise taking over her features.

"I know you're a strong woman and at first I was doing this for you, I didn't want you to see him because he'd done so much to you, but now I'm the one afraid. I'm afraid that if I see him I'll see that tearful little girl who was afraid of being left alone. And I don't want to be reminded of that girl."

She looked at me with glistening eyes, I didn't like expressing my feelings very much, but I felt good sharing it with her.

"But I'm not going to be selfish, you need your closure so we're going to get your closure," I said as I walked up to her and gave her the best hug I could give her with her swollen belly.

We went back home to get my car so we can get going. Earlier I had texted Sora saying that she didn't want to see him anymore and deleted the message I'd sent a minute after.

"You're horrible you know that," she mumbled as she texted him.

I still felt like I was doing the wrong thing as a husband but as a husband I was supposed to stand by her side and support her even if I didn't like it.

It was a two and a half hour drive, it would've been an hour shorter if we still lived in the apartment, it also gave me too much time to think if I was doing the right thing or the wrong thing and I was really tempted in turning around, but I needed to do this for Marron. She deserved her closure.

Marron's POV

From the parking lot I could already make out his figure, sitting by himself on the sand. I felt my heart stop for a moment and I wondered if I was truly making the right decision. I felt that I could try to move on with my life without this closure, but then again I felt that with this closure I could really move on.

A soft squeeze through my hand brought me reassurance and blew a bit of my distress away, he was telling me that he was right behind me. I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the car door, I stood out staring beyond his figure and into the beautiful horizon. I took a deep breath before shutting the door behind me, with a quick glimpse through the window I saw Trunks give me a small smile and a thumbs up, I returned the smile before slowly heading over to the sandy area. With each step my conscious debated with me, telling me that I really didn't have to do this, it was right I didn't have to do this, I needed to do this.

As I neared him, I found my eyes squinting as I tried to make out his appearance, I know people's features change over time as they get older, but right now just looking at the back of him made him look like a totally different person.

I stood a good distance from him, not being comfortable to be really near to him and for a few more seconds he kept staring onto the horizon before he tore his eyes away and brought his attention to me.

I almost gasped as my eyes and brain gathered his full appearance. If I didn't know he would've been at this specific spot, far from the other beach goers I would've mistaken him from someone else, a homeless person. His sandy brown hair that could've passed for blonde seemed to have lost its color like a faded shirt. The length of his hair was longer then what it was a long time ago as it passed his ears, it was untamed and dirty, one riff would probably scar someone's nose. His sea green eyes that used to sparkle seemed to have lost its glow, a shaggy beard took over his chin and connected with his side burns, he seriously could've passed on as a homeless person. His clothes didn't do him any justice as his clothes looked as bad as his appearance, his white shirt was stained with brown and black muck, dotted holes the sizes of bullets added on to his shirt and his pants weren't any better, they could've passed on for rip jeans but looking at the tears could clearly show you they weren't the fashionable rips. And his shoes looked worn out, a giant hole showing his big toe.

He gave a small smile as he noticed I was analyzing his appearance and embarrassed to have been caught I quickly turned away.

"I'm sure you weren't expecting this," he confirmed my thoughts, "I wasn't either."

Silence.

My mouth was glued shut, I didn't have any words to say, a long time ago I would've said where to begin, but now after several years and seeing him like this nothing came to mind but a bit on how sorry I felt for him right now.

"It's been rough…these past years," his voice was gruff and I could tell he was dehydrated.

Another wave of silence.

"I tried to put my past behind me and look at the future, I couldn't," he sighed, "I can't fathom the pain that I put you through and there are times where I couldn't believe I did those things to you, I know an apology won't do much but I want to say I'm sorry I really am sorry."

I stop meeting his gaze once the tears started leaking from his eyes, he was making this harder than it had to be, my goal was just to give him a big slap, a slap that contained all my pain and suffering before leaving, but now he wanted to start with the water works, I hadn't expected that.

"Get up!" I demanded, I just wanted to leave now, give him the slap and make Trunks take me home and forget his existence completely.

I had a serious demeanor as I stared down at him waiting for him to get up he stammered to his feet as he wiped the tears off his cheeks. I took another deep breath before walking up to him, my hand shaking from getting all jittered up. I raised my hand and he already flinched waiting for impact. My hand neared his face, but stopped a few inches from making contact. I put my hand down before bowing my head to the ground.

"W-what happened to you?" I felt myself asking this question rather than hitting him and making my leave.

I looked up again to see him hesitating in opening his eyes, thinking I might still slap him. He looked at me with disbelief for a moment.

"Life," he plainly responded, "Life," he repeated.

I frowned upon his answer, knowing something serious had to be going on in his life for his appearance to be like this, he was rich for Dende's sake, I expected to see a limo parked out front and him wearing a fine suit, instead I found him looking like a homeless dude. I looked up to see his expression it was an unreadable one.

"My father kicked me out the house two years ago," a sad expression now taking over his face.

"Oh," was the only words I could manage to make leave my mouth.

"Please, don't pity me again, I got my wish…to apologize now slap me and we can part ways."

I stared at him some more, not helping myself but to take pity in him, it was me taking pity in him that landed us in this mess, I should just slap him and go.

"Why'd he kick you out?" Again I felt my hands not making contact with his flesh.

He gave me a look hoping I would stop prying and leave, and though it was all I wanted to do my body wasn't obeying my mind as my mind and heart couldn't help that him turning out like this was a bit of my fault too, if only I hadn't been so friendly in grade school.

"Let's just say I was experimenting on some drugs," he replied lowly.

I sighed before backing away, I turned my back towards him and began making my way back to the car, then my feet did the unexpected, they turned around.

"W-would you like to stay with us?" The words didn't seem to only shock him but me too, but I felt that I couldn't leave him like this, it was like leaving him out to die, but he would just be dying a slow and lonely death. I didn't have to lift up his shirt to see he hadn't eaten a decent meal for a long time and he slept in an actual bed.

"N-no…I can't…just forget about me,"

"It's easier said than done," I replied back, wishing it was easier done than said.

"I'm not trying to be a burden to you anymore."

I turned back around telling him to stay here as I headed back to the car, I know Trunks wasn't going to like this one bit but I had to help him till he got back on his feet, then I could give him that slap and forget about him forever.

Trunks was out the car, I figured he was watching outside to get a better look and if Sora had attempted something he would've been able to stop him faster.

"Did you get what you wanted?" he asked me, a small smile on his face.

I knew once I told him the news the smile would be wiped from his face.

"No…" I answered slowly, "I didn't…I couldn't,"

He gave me a puzzled look, "What happened?"

"He needs our help," I said a bit too quickly.

He was scowling now, "What did you just say?"

I didn't make eye contact, just found interest on the sand, not wanting to repeat myself.

He gave a laugh an insane person would give, "Are you serious?!"

"Lower your voice," I mumbled.

"So the RAPIST doesn't hear me?!"

"Please, just hear me out," I whispered hoping his anger wouldn't get the best of him.

"No Marron I won't hear you out, I brought you here to seek closure, not to pity this guy once more, do you want another repeat?"

I turned my attention back to him, fury burning in my eyes, "He isn't like that."

"Oh, so you've been stalking him for the past seven years without anyone knowing to acquire such information?"

I frowned, he was right. I didn't know if he was a changed man, but after seeing him like that it sure didn't seem like he would attempt something like that again.

"Just for a couple of days," I mumbled.

He looked at me with disbelief, probably still wondering why I was still talking crazy like that and trying my best to help, I couldn't blame him, I was shocking myself too.

He took out his cellphone.

"What are you doing?" I asked curious.

"Just calling your mother," he casually responded.

"What?!" I looked into his eyes to see if he was serious and right about now he looked as serious as he could be.

He smirked before he began dialing.

"Don't you think she'll kill you first?"

He paused, looking down at me, eyebrows raised.

"You brought me here when you shouldn't have."

He stared at me for a few seconds before falling into laughter, "I rather suffer a beat down than you make this guy a guest in our home," he muttered harshly.

"Then I'm moving back into the apartment," I said before turning around to head back to Sora.

He grabbed my hand roughly, reminding me of the time he did that seven years ago as he apologized to me.

"Why can't you let me give him a second chance, I gave you one…twice," I said trying to pull my arm out of his hold.

He loosened his grip and with that opportunity I freed my arm, he turned around not meeting my gaze I muttered a low apology but I had to do this.

I was a bit surprised to have found him still waiting for me, but I guess he didn't want to anger or disappoint me if he had left.

"Come on," I ushered with my hand telling him to head on over.

He hesitated, "Are you sure…is he okay with it?"

"It's fine," I said, though mostly to myself and hope it was true.

Trunks was in the driver seat, the engine was already going.

"Thanks," Sora gave his gratitude to my husband who didn't mutter a word.

The drive was silent and awkward, I know Trunks wasn't approving my actions and I barely was too.

When the car was finally out of motion and parked it indicated we were home, I was slow to unbuckle my seat-belt but Trunks on the other hand quickly unbuckled himself before exiting the vehicle, slamming the door roughly making his point in not liking my decision be heard. I watched him walk angrily to the house and the sound of the front door slamming made me cringe, though it was impossible to hear such a sound as we were still in the car and the entrance was a bit far from where the car was parked he made it possible especially with his strength.

I opened my door before turning to our unwanted guest, he had a frighten look on his face and I couldn't help but feed off if it a little as I smiled a small cruel smile. Then I snapped out of it, I was here to get him back on his feet and ensure death wouldn't be reaching him yet before giving him what he truly deserved.

"Come on," I told before turning back around and exiting the car myself. I closed the door and knew he was hesitating as his door hadn't yet opened. I rolled my eyes and walked over to his side of the door and pulled the door open, he was tugging at his seatbelt as though it was stuck but once I repeated myself with an angry tone he unbuckled his seat belt before getting out the car. I closed the door and the sound of the door automatically locking themselves were heard, Trunks clearly watching us from the window. I walked towards the entrance, Sora slowly following behind me.

When we were finally inside, pass the foyer and into the living room I caught a glimpse of Trunks disappearing into the kitchen.

"First thing you need to do is take a shower…you reek," I told Sora while I covered my nose as the smell fully got to my nose and it became unbearable, throughout the entire car ride I made myself tolerate it knowing it was my fault we had to suffer an intoxicating drive, the wind blowing through the car didn't even seem to save us with the horrid smell that was Sora.

I guided him to one of the spare bathrooms that had never been used, instructed him how to use the shower and left without another word before heading to the kitchen.

"Let him borrow some of your clothes," I told rather than actually asked my husband who was munching on an apple and staring into space.

He brought his attention to me, his crunching slowed as he seemed to lost his appetite.

"No," he said firmly and hinted that this topic should just be dropped as it wasn't up for discussion.

But like I always do, I pried. Telling him he needed some clothes to wear while he was here.

"Well I didn't tell you to invite your rapist to sleep over now did I?"

I bit the inside of my cheek to hold in my anger, I didn't like the way he was phrasing this, I understand what Sora had and almost did to me, I didn't want him reminding me. I expected him to support me and help me get through this, I couldn't just leave him out there, the way he was living death was knocking on his door sooner rather than later and I knew I would hold myself accountable for his death.

"Then I'll just buy him so clothes," I concluded as I made an attempt to leave.

"Not with my money you won't," he said bitterly.

I stopped in my tracks, backed turned to him as I replayed the words slowly in my head. Not. With. My. Money. You. Won't.

I didn't hide the anger on my face as I turned to him, "I have a job too you know, you're not the only one who brings in the bacon, I have my own money!" I was so angry I was on the verge of tears, I didn't like being considered a gold digger. Everyone, well a few people believed I was marrying him for his money and that was my plan all along on why I still "loved" him after all he did to me, just because my mother had a thing for money I was the same like her. I had to admit I was a bit like her when it came to having a taste on expensive things, but never in my life would I stoop so low to marry a man just for his money. And the truth is I don't really spend much of Trunks money, my mother taught me how to be an independent woman and I can't fully rely on men I only spend a good one percent of the millions he have.

His expression softened a bit, seeing that he hurt my feelings, "I-I didn't mean it like that," he mumbled.

"Whatever," I muttered coldly before turning back around to make a quick stop at the Tiki store about ten minutes away if gone by car.

"I'll give him some clothes," he mumbled, defeated.

I didn't smile, nor turn back to face him or thank him. He walked past me saying he'll place a set of clothes in the bathroom for him as I knew he wouldn't want me entering the bathroom while he was taking a shower.

I turned back around once he was out the kitchen and got a few snacks from the lower cupboard, I placed the snacks neatly in bowls and aligned them nicely on the coffee table and a pitcher of lemonade. I headed back to the kitchen to start dinner.

Trunks POV

I waited by the bathroom door, arms crossed, eyes closed. A stance my father and piccolo always do. I'd just finished placing his clothes on the lid of the toilet seat and now I was waiting for him to finish his shower as I had a few words to say. Marron might've been a bit cool on his stay but I sure was the exact opposite on cool of his stay here, it was our home and I wasn't going to welcome him into it.

I waited a few more minutes till I heard the door knob twisting, I opened my eyes but kept leaning on the wall and kept my arms crossed. His hair was still a bit wet and covered his eyes a bit, the dirt and muck was finally off his skin and revealed his tan color, he was looking better than how he was in the car. He looked at me with not only fear in his eyes but body and I smiled a cruel smile, mooching off his fear. We gave each other an awkward stare but I quickly changed the mood of the scene by giving him an angry one, he now looked like he was really going to pee his pants.

"Marron might've welcomed you into _OUR_ home, but trust me when I say that I'm not. You might've fooled her with I'm in dire need look, but I have tricks of my own. And throughout your LITTLE stay here I don't want you near my pregnant wife," I muttered my words with venom, trying to fully get my words across his thick skull.

He brought his attention to the floor processing my words, "Pregnant…" was the only words that finally came out of his mouth.

I gritted my teeth trying to figure out if he was just hardheaded or completely ignored the words that had just escaped my tongue.

He said the words as though he finally just realized Marron was pregnant, but by the look he was giving it seem like he finally just registered that her swollen belly was carrying a child. I knew he smoked cigarettes but whatever he had been smoking now seemed to have taken a great toll in his memory.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed before walking off, towards Marron's direction. I found her prepping for dinner as I entered the kitchen.

"We're eating in the office," I silently told her as I took a seat on the nearest barstool. She didn't give a reply and I knew she agreed to my terms. I didn't want to eat with the bastard and I sure didn't want Marron eating with him alone.

"Show him to his room," she told slicing a tomato into four.

I reluctantly obeyed, knowing another argument was going to come on if I disagreed.

I found him back at the entrance of the bathroom, he seemed like he hadn't moved a muscle, but as he wasn't instructed on what to do he just stayed here like a lost puppy. I instructed him to follow me and we climbed the stairs, I gave him the farthest room from our bedroom downstairs. I had already placed clothes in the drawer knowing I was going to have him stay here. And before I left I told him to go down to the living room to have some snacks.

I sighed deeply as I headed back down, for a while his presence hadn't really registered with me, but the more I kept seeing him the angrier I got and the more I kept seeing flashing images of a teenage Marron crying into my chest. I fisted my hands as my blood began to boil, I know as a husband my job is to support my wife, but this is impossible to support.

She ate silently as I went over the final plans of the arm, I and the help of my team of expert inventors, my grandfather and my dexterous mother were already in progress of developing the arm, we acquired the material we were going to make it out of (steel) and were now carving the shape of it, all I needed to do was go over the features of the arm and see if it was to my liking before submitting it to my mother and grandfather who would take care more of the technical part and give me a break as I have a child on the way. I took a spoon of rice into my mouth before chewing, I made a quick glance and saw her staring at the wall, as though she never saw it here before.

We'd had excused ourselves as I carried a tray mostly filled with our entire meal as we walked towards the office, Sora who didn't complain and I would've made sure he wasn't going to complain let us go while he gobbled down the food like there was no tomorrow. I could tell he hadn't eaten a proper meal in a while, but I had to admit I didn't care.

Once I finished approved the plan and emailed it to my mother I had finished my entire meal. I helped Marron wash the dishes while Sora retired for the day. Soon after we both headed to bed. And I prayed to Dende I would be able to handle the next day.

 _I woke up to low whimpering, I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a different structured ceiling._

" _Why did you let him do this to me?" a small tearful voice asked me, the actual words plummeting to where I laid._

 _I got up and found myself drowning in beer cans and saw in the distance the view of Sora's old living room where a crying Marron laid and Sora drinking a can of beer without a care in the world._

 _I stood myself up, fumbling under the cans beneath me, I began running away from the words above me that only promised death to the box that was Sora's living room. I felt like I was running for hours, chasing after a building that always seemed to have gone farther in distance each time my feet took a step. And once I finally made it out of breath my heart sank. A tearful younger Marron whose cheeks were caked with tears laid on the couch, her skirt lifted, exposing her inner thighs where a trail of light blood laid and her white and black polka dotted underwear had a few red dots of blood that added to the style was down to her knees._

" _Why did you make him do this to me Trunks?" her sad voice broke me, while anger fueled me. Another round of huge letters floated in my direction again promising death or heavy pain, I ducked._

 _I looked over to Sora and gritted my teeth as he just sipped a slow sip of beer. I got up with fisted hands and made my way over before I began punching him, but my rain of fiery were in vain as my punches just went through him, as though he was a ghost. I kept throwing punches as my anger wasn't vanishing but heightening hoping one of my punches would get to him. It didn't._

 _He placed his hands on her thigh and she shuddered at his touch, she looked straight at me with puppy dog eyes, begging to save her. I made an attempt to grab her but just like Sora my hands went through her._

" _Trunks…" she begged as his hand trailed further up._

 _I tried to pick her up once again, my hand just went through while his hands trailed even further. She gave me a sad look that showed she was disappointed in me and that I failed. I felt the tears stinging to be let out, my body fell to the ground, defeated as Sora threw the beer can into the abyss and brought his lips to her stomach as he rubbed her thighs. I let out a scream, wanting to escape this nightmare._

"Trunks…Trunks…Trunks!" My heart shook with life and my eyes opened to see the ceiling structure I'd come accustomed to.

I blinked and found my wife staring down at me, a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

I couldn't find myself to look her in the eye, not wanting to be reminded of that girl who just haunted my dreams, "Fine," I mumbled the lie as I sat up before pushing my body off the bed.

"Are you sure?"

I smiled lightly at her concern, but right now I couldn't find myself to be in the same room as her, not till he was gone for good this time.

I entered our bathroom and washed my face before grabbing the glass cup from the sink and filling it up with tap water before taking a long sip. Once I placed the cup down I saw her through the mirror and my body shook with fear and surprise not expecting her to be up, especially that quick.

She pursed her lips at my behavior and I tried to ignore her analyzing eyes.

"He can't live here," I mumbled quietly and after a while of silence.

The room remained in another round of silence for a while.

"He has nowhere to go," she finally replied.

I rolled my eyes as I headed out the bathroom to pick out my suit for work.

"He has a wealthy father," I said as I opened the door to our walk-in closet.

"He was-"

"Kiss and make up," I muttered as I began examining two suits.

"What if it was you?"

I crushed the sleeve of the suit at her ridiculous way to try to make me place myself in his life.

"My life wasn't and never is going to be like his," I spat harshly, "and if he's not out the house by the time I come back from work I'll take the liberty of kicking him out myself."

I choose an Armani suit before heading out the closet. I threw the suit on the bed before heading back to the bathroom to find my wife sporting an angry look, a look I should be sporting right about now. She watched me with crossed arms as she leaned on the bathroom door.

I ran the water before removing my boxers.

"I'll tell my mom," she whispered.

I raised my eyebrow as I slowly pulled the shower curtain open, wondering if she was crazy, telling her mom that he was staying here and that I still hadn't managed to get him out the house was a death sentence for the both of us.

I was about to ask if she wanted us both killed till she spoke.

"That you almost raped me," she mumbled her words quietly and though the shower was running loudly I caught her words. I crushed the curtains, not meeting her gaze.

She left me to myself, knowing she just succeeded in blackmailing me.

ONE WEEK LATER…

I managed to live with him in our home for an entire week, for the days when I had to go to work I made Goten (Who was on a "business trip") stay with Marron as I didn't trust him alone with her. Goten who I had filled in with the situation at hand was furious just as I but just like me he failed to convince Marron as he was even blackmailed by her as she held a story so embarrassing that if Valese knew he would never hear the end of it. Whatever he'd done seemed to have been really embarrassing as he kept his mouth shut about telling anyone of Sora's stay.

But now I couldn't handle it anymore, ever since he entered our house my mind had been plagued with nightmares every time I went to bed and I was losing sleep and had to use coffee again to substitute sleep.

Marron was out with Valese shopping for a perfect outfit for when the baby is born. While I stayed behind to try to catch up on sleep. I had woken up an hour later due to a nightmare and I was angry, my life was being ruined all over again by him. I stormed out the room and found him sitting comfortably on the couch watching television.

"I pulled through your stay for an entire week, but I can't pretend like you didn't try to rape my wife or that you sexually harassed her, she's a kind woman and at times too kind. So, I speak for the both of us when I say get out!"

He looked at me for a moment before getting up and nodding his head as he made his way over to the foyer, I smiled to myself, proud.

I looked at the couch he had been sitting on for days and knew I was going to have to burn it and buy a new one, everything he touch or wore was going to have to be burned. I headed towards my bedroom, confidence in my stride knowing know I would be able to rest easy.

Marron's POV

I waved goodbye to Valese before she pulled out, I was in a great mood, it took me a while to find a perfect outfit for a boy or a girl newborn child. But after going to several stores I found the perfect outfits, and I also brought a few clothes for Sora knowing Trunks was sick and tired of lending him clothes that he would just burn them once Sora was out of our lives for good. I unlocked the door and exited the foyer, exited to show Trunks the outfits I had chosen. I entered the living room to find it empty, but the TV was still on.

"Trunks!" I called out, "Sora!" no one answered.

I walked out the living and didn't even go into the kitchen as the lights were off. I looked at the stairs for a moment then decided on not climbing them as it was going to be an intense workout for me. I headed to my bedroom to put my stuff down and was going to head to the office in hopes to find my husband there, but as I entered the bedroom I found him sleeping peacefully on the bed. I smiled lightly, for the first time in this entire week I saw him happy in his sleep, I know my choice to have Sora here affected him deeply and it was affecting me too, but I planned to make it up to him when Sora was out of lives for good.

I decided not to ruin his sleep but join him, showing him the outfits could wait, I changed into something more comfortable, which took a while due to my pregnant belly and I didn't have Trunks to assist me, but I managed after a good ten minutes. Once I climbed into bed, his body automatically turned to mines and his arms protectively wrapped around my waist. I smiled a little brighter before letting sleep take over a few minutes later.

My eyes slowly batted opened as sleep was leaving my system, I gave out a little yawn while trying my best to sit up. After several groans and attempts of sitting up I was finally up, I turned to see the other half of the bed vacant. I sighed to myself knowing now I was going to have to play hide and seek. I grabbed the bag that carried the baby clothes before exiting the room and searched for my husband. The game was over in a matter of minutes as I found him whistling happily in the kitchen making a PB&J sandwich.

I stared at the anomaly before me, while he smiled once he noticed my presence and slid a plate that held a nicely made sandwich.

"You know people usually say you're welcome when someone makes them a sandwich," he said while I was trying to figure out why was he in such a great mood and making me a sandwich.

"Thanks…" I mumbled slowly.

He kept on spreading jelly on a piece of bread watching me, waiting till I tried his sandwich like it was some fine cuisine and awaited my opinion.

I took hold of the sandwich and took a bite to please him.

"It's good," I told after swallowing, truth be told it was alright. He had put way too much peanut butter that made it too gooey and sticky to chew.

"Are you going to show me what's in the bag?" he questioned the glittery gold bag that I had placed on the counter.

"Oh," I mumbled, forgetting why I was looking for him, "yeah," I said before taking out two outfits and presenting it to him.

He examined the pink hooded onesie that had small pictures of blue birds then the gray hooded onesie that had a monster truck embedded in the middle.

"Meh."

I stared at him with a frown, knowing even if he didn't have a fashion sense he could've just lied and said he loved both. As I looked at them now I felt and knew I could've done better, but as I spent hours at the mall with Valese looking for the "perfect" outfit I was getting sick and choose the last thing I said looked good.

I stuffed the clothes in the bag, "Where's Sora?" I questioned as he usually would've been watching television and he would never leave it on just like that.

"Said he was going to the beach…like I cared," Trunks muttered.

"Well when I finish dinner can you call him in?" I asked politely.

"No need, I already ordered dinner," he pointed to the counter near the sink.

I brought my eyes to the brown bags I hadn't notice.

"Thanks," I said with a smile as I got a break from cooking today.

I headed over to the bags and began looking through them, "Well, then can you call Sora in now," I told heading over to the cabinets that held the dishes.

"Can we just eat like two normal married couples in our own dining room?" he asked.

"Sure," I responded, "Sora can eat in the living room."

I jumped once I heard his fist pound loudly onto the counter, I stared at the open cabinets of plates, afraid to turn around.

"Why does it always have to be about him?! I tried to keep my cool Marron."

"W-what did you do to him?"

I flinched once the glass plate hit the ground, shattering into a million tiny pieces.

"I kicked him out," he said proudly.

I looked down at the counter, "G-go get him," I demanded.

I fisted my hands as another glass managed to hit the floor. I don't know what I was actually doing right about now, I should be happy that he was out of our house, but I knew Sora too well, he needed to be found now.

I finally grabbed the courage to turn around, looking at Trunks angry expression, but I wasn't intimidated. I placed an angry look myself before walking up to him, avoiding the glass as best I could.

"Go get him!" I shouted as I pushed him with all my strength, he stumbled to the ground, not ready for such force.

He stared up at me with a crazy look, but it changed into an unreadable one as tears left my eyes.

"Go get him," I whispered.

He got up dusting himself off and ignored the blood that was now dripping slowly from his hands as glass seemed to have penetrated his skin.

He walked out, not giving me a second glance.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 33: The Hospital**

Trunks POV

It's like being at the beach makes you reflect on life, and right now I hated the pictures I was seeing. I believed after graduation life would be simpler, boy was I wrong. I knew working at CC was going to be hell, but I thought my marriage to Marron was going to bring ultimate happiness to my life and in the beginning, it had. But now it seemed like every obstacle we faced we aren't able to run past it. I kicked the sand angrily as I searched for the guy who held some responsibility in ruining my relationship with my wife. It's like the past few weeks we'd been yelling at each other and I was stuck trying to change, change into that perfect person I had never become.

I felt I'd been searching forever, but after checking my phone it'd only been half an hour. I sighed and kicked another mound of sand, glad the wind wasn't blowing so the sand wouldn't be able to attack me back. I kept trudging through the sand and was tempted to turn back as my stomach rumbled, I never got a chance to eat that sandwich or a bite from the take-out. The sun was now setting and the beachgoers were packing up, while I was looking like a fool wearing long pants and a long sleeve shirt. I walked to the farther corner of the beach hoping I would find him there as I had no other clue on where to find him if he wasn't here. I stepped on a sandcastle and was glad that the children who built this one was long gone as I heard no crying or accusations.

I dusted the large amount of sand off my sandals before deciding to just carry them and walk barefoot. I squinted my eyes as I found a figure laying on the sand. I ran up to it, hoping it was the right person I was looking for. When I neared the body, I felt a bit relieved, as Marron seemed so worried about him and I didn't want to come home empty handed. I bent low to shake him awake, he didn't budge. I groaned as he was probably a heavy sleeper, but then again I wasn't hearing any snoring and heavy sleepers always snore loudly. My heart began to race at the assumptions running through my mind, he couldn't be dead, could he? Well not of starvation was one thing I concluded. I placed two fingers on his wrist and lowly thanked Dende for the low pulse I was feeling.

I pulled out my phone and called 911, his mouth was gaped open, as a trail of saliva was reaching his neck, then my eyes caught it. I looked at the large needle held loosely in his right hand, trying to figure out if I was seeing right, I knew he was on drugs, but this.

"911 what's your emergency…Hello?"

"Huh," I replied into the receiver forgetting I had just dialed 911. "Yes, I need an ambulance quick!"

"Ok Sir, what's your location?"

I was freaking out, I know I had wished for him to be dead a couple of times, but now I was taking my wishes back. People need second chances at life and seeing him try to escape from his messed up one reminded me of when I wanted an escape from this world. The ambulance ride was a somber one as I watched the paramedics do their job, frantically trying to take the heroine out of his system. This is why Marron wanted me to find him. Staring at his unconscious body made me do a lot of thinking, and reminded me of what Marron had told me. It could have been a chance that I could've been the one on the stretcher receiving immediate help if I hadn't created a change in my life. And it was all my fault he was on the stretcher.

I hushed my stomach that rumbled for the tenth time as the doctor spoke to me about his condition. He was going to make it, he had taken a lot and he could've been dead if I had found him later as I was informed he had a heart and kidney problem. He was placed in one of the best rooms the hospital had to offer, after they were informed he was the son of the wealthiest lawyer.

I stood up and exited the room when my phone began to ring, knowing it was Marron.

"Hey," I mumbled softly into the phone.

"Did you find him?" her voice was full of concern.

I looked at the room I had just left, I still had a clear view of the pale unmoving body that was plugged into an IV.

"Yeah," my voice was low and sounded a bit raspy.

Silence.

"Is he okay?" she finally managed to ask.

I found myself walking over to the vending machine and placed my hand on top of the glass, analyzing the snacks I couldn't afford as I left everything besides my phone at home.

"He's in the hospital," I muttered lowly.

There was a slight silence as she registered my words.

"What?!"

"He's fine," I reassured what the doctor had just told me.

"I'm coming," she said seriously.

I frowned as I turned around and looked out the window, it was nightfall.

"Tomorrow," I concluded for her.

I felt her scowl over the phone, "I'm coming now," she muttered angrily before hanging up.

I kept the phone pressed to my ear for a few seconds trying to see if she actually hung up on me, but as the click was clearly heard and the sound of her breathing stopped she'd really hung up on me.

I sighed before heading back.

I was stuck watching TV for an hour, as the taxi drive for Marron to get here was going to be a while. A slight knock from the door caused me to be alert as I was dozing off a bit. The door creaked open without me giving permission for the stranger to come in. A black-haired man wearing a very expensive looking suit entered the room.

He held a grief-stricken expression once he brought his attention to Sora and for a few seconds he seemed to have not detected my presence and when he did he said an awkward hello.

"Eric Kobe, Sora's father," he introduced himself with a small smile as he lifted his hand for a shake.

"Trunks Briefs," I told shaking the older man's hand.

He brought his attention back to his son with a sad look on his face while I awkwardly went back to watching TV.

"Are you a friend of his?"

I looked away from the TV as I felt his eyes were resting on me again.

"I guess you can call us that," I replied lowly knowing it was way beyond the truth, but I couldn't sit here and tell Sora's father that I hated his son's gut and me still being here showed otherwise.

He chuckled lightly at my words, "…The doctors told me everything…thank you," he said in a more serious tone, reaching into his pocket. I was about to scowl till something hit my chest. I knew a good amount of things about the infamous man that was Sora's father and I sure know he wasn't worried about his son till he landed himself in the hospital. And I didn't want his money.

I looked down at the bag of chips resting nicely on my lap if I didn't know better I would've thought it came from the sky itself and that Dende saw my suffering. But I found a weary blonde woman entering the room. Her hair was standing up in a crazy way and her face sparkled with sweat.

I looked at my wife with a look of surprise forgetting she was on her way and not expecting her to come in all tired looking. Eric also took the liberty to see who our new guest was as he turned around.

"Marron?" he asked in a surprised tone.

She took in a breath and I immediately got up from my seat and helped her in the room and guided her to a chair.

I found his eyes resting on her stomach for a brief moment before it lingered back to his son, I gritted my teeth at his assumption

"I see you met my husband Trunks," she said as she also figured he was pairing her and Sora together.

He didn't let the information faze him on the outside as he kept an unreadable expression. "Yes, a fine gentleman," he responded.

"So what're you doing here?" Marron asked as she got cozy on the chair.

I raised my brow at her question, wondering where she was prying at.

"Why to see my sick son of course, doesn't a father have the right to do so?"

She scowled at his reply, "You don't earn the title father," she replied bitterly, "You left him out there for 24 months to fend for himself and now you come crawling back to him."

He laughed, "You were the insightful one," he complimented, "But all in all truth I just can't have the next heir to my law firm be dead," he replied with a cruel smile.

I stared at him, hoping he wasn't serious but he seemed to have dropped the façade of actually being a father who was truly concern of his son.

"What the hell is your problem?!" the question slipped from my mouth without my consent.

He ignored my words.

"How can you call yourself a father?!" I was angry now, for months I was doubting myself of being a good father, but now after finally meeting the man who'd done so much cruel things to the young man lying on the hospital bed I couldn't believe I was ever doubting myself of being a good father. A child shouldn't be treated like trash, they needed to feel loved and special and Sora experienced none of those things.

"If I really had the choice to not have had an offspring I would've save the world the trouble of dealing with another Kobe, but as life seemed to have been on my side and made me successful I couldn't have just anyone inheriting my wealth or company once I was gone."

At times I'd wished to never be born but to hear a father say that his child wasn't even supposed to be born hurts, Sora was just part of some plan.

"H-he's just an object to you," I mumbled mostly to myself.

He smiled a little brighter, "Precisely, I see you married a wise guy Marron," he said giving her a wink.

Never in the past seven years would I have imagined myself ready to defend or get angry at someone because of Sora, but this man inches away from me, he was heartless.

I found my hands fisting themselves as I made my feet move.

"Don't!" Marron warned me as I was now eye level of the man before me.

"Better listen to your wife," he muttered, unfazed about what I was just going to do.

I obeyed as I uncurled my hands and backed away realizing that he was a lawyer, the best in Japan. And it sure wasn't going to make the president of Capsule Corp look good for punching Eric Kobe.

Marron handed me the bag of chips as she got up from the chair, I gave Sora one last look before we headed out the hospital room.

The drive home was silent.


	34. Chapter 34

The Story of My Life

Chapter 34: Did You Just Pee The Bed?

 **Marron's POV**

I should've known not to meddle into their affairs, but at the time I was too blind to see. I was just stricken with grief at his broken state that I took him under my wing. But I seemed to have forgotten Sora's true purpose in life. To pass down his father law firm from generation to generation, it was a secret he spilled to me on his hospital bed when he attempted suicide; drinking a full bottle of pills. His father was like the devil himself, he was a selfish man who if he had immortality would just drown himself in his riches and successful life. His father would leave him broken but not crushed, he would make him wish death but not provide it, trying to put his son in his "place" by reminding him of his purpose. Sora told me that before his parents divorced his father was the exact opposite of what he is today and he believed his mother played the role of making his father be that sweet and loving man but after their divorce he showed his true colors.

I stared unblinkingly at the set of stars in the beautiful night sky, its been a long time since me and Trunks just laid under the stars, it was brining my mind at ease. But one thing I knew I should've done was slap him that day and moved on with my life.

"Are you okay?"

I brought my eyes to another set of stars, "Yeah," I mumbled the lie.

He didn't press me to talk about it and I knew after he heard Sora's father speak of his son like that he wasn't okay either.

I sighed a low sigh, wishing I hadn't taken Sora in as I was feeling guilt he almost life because of us while I was thinking I was saving it by forcing him to stay with us. I really should've known that his father wouldn't exactly leave him out for dead, he would have him suffer but not have his precious gem become nonexistent.

MONTH 9

The month was finally here, September, the month that this human inside of me was going to exit my body. I was more excited on the part when the baby was actually out of me than the whole delivery process as I didn't hear some great stories of the miracle of childbirth. Well my mother told me she felt a little pain and the next thing she knew soft cries of a baby filled the room. Bulma informed me that child bearing a saiyan was pretty intense, but after the baby was born she immediately forgot the pain she experienced. I was only a bit glad that if Trunks genetic genes truly passed over to our baby it would just be a quarter saiyan as I couldn't find myself pushing out a half alien.

I watched Trunks look through the hospital bag we'd packed months ago as he made sure everything was in order. While I laid comfortably on the bed as it would be my domain till we checked in the hospital a few days from now on the expected delivery date.

 **Trunks POV**

I smiled once I finished examining each content in the bag, in the pamphlets it told us to be prepared months if the baby was to be born earlier than its due date. I turned around to find Marron dozing off, her eyes were slightly open as she watched me work, I smiled wider, she looked adorable. I got up from the bed and placed the bag on the corner of the lamp desk. I kissed her forehead, turned off the light before heading out to my office. Once I was in I grabbed my tablet to video call my mother. For a few minutes I awaited an answer, I was about to hang up, though it was late in the night I had a feeling she was still up like she had for the past months, especially after sending over the plan I know she was killing herself trying to complete the arm as soon as possible.

"Hi Trunks," came my mother's sleepy voice as she came up to the screen, her eyes having bags under them. Her hair in a messy bun and her glasses slipping from her face.

"Hi mom," I answered slowly, taking in her surroundings, she was in the lab. "Hi grandpa," I greeted as I caught him walking across the room.

"Hello me boy," he greeted from afar.

"So, what do I owe this late night call for? Is Marron okay?! Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Marron's fine?" I assured her, "I'm just worried about you," I told honestly.

"I'm fine Trunks, I'm fine," she waved my concern away.

I frowned at her answer, "If you were fine you wouldn't need to say you were fine."

She laughed for a brief moment at my words, I was only a little happy for her giggles as I could tell she hadn't laughed in days.

"Well you got me there son."

"Get some rest," I told her, hoping she would obey my request.

She smiled lightly, "I'm not tired."

I kept my frown.

"You're wasting your time trying to convince her," my grandfather said appearing on the screen for a quick second before disappearing.

"Just a few hours," I told her.

She nodded her head, "Okay, now get back to your wife," she said before ending the video call.

I put the tablet down and headed back to my room. My mother had become a little train wreck, she was losing sleep and when she was at work she was getting things mixed up like the dates to certain meetings and when a certain assignment was due. She became more of a mess than I was, well at work, I didn't really mix my personal life with work.

I climb into bed once I reached our bedroom.

It was within a few minutes were sleep was finally coming to me that I felt a cold nasty feel spreading along my thighs. I shook with disgust before sitting right up I turned on my lamp and lifted up my part of the covers to find what had just ruined my sleep. I stared at the wet spot for a few seconds then realized what was happening, Marron's water broke.

"Marron!" I shouted before heading over to her side of the bed.

She had a small pain look on her face, I held her hand and told her to breath.

She nodded and took a deep breath, I helped her sit up before running over to get the baby bag. A while ago I would've said if this moment had come sooner where I was still doubting myself of being a good father I would've been freaking out right about now instead of completing the right procedures for a safe and healthy delivery. I grabbed my phone, wallet and keys before helping Marron up the bed and headed out the bedroom to the elevator. It was a wise choice to move back into the apartment when Marron was exactly nine months, learning that babies usually wants to come out earlier than their due date or later. And this baby wanted to see the world earlier than planned.

Our night shift lobbyist had looked us for as we emerged from the long hallway and his first reaction was a bad one as he panicked for a brief moment when he put the pieces together and was trying to figure out how would he be able to assist us. His brain had finally got to function right as he ran towards us, I tossed him my keys which he had dropped, not ready for the throw and described my air car to him. He told the other lobbyist to fill in for him as he helped us out.

When we made it to the garage the car was parked out and ready to go, I thanked the lobbyist who dismissed himself and I helped Marron into the back seat in a laying position while I hopped in the driver's seat. Throughout the entire ride I kept asking the ridiculous question I already knew the answer to, are you okay? If she wasn't in so much pain right about now I know she would've been strangling me right about now.

I couldn't find a parking spot close to the hospital so I did the illegal thing and literally parked in front of the hospital. Right now, I didn't care about being in trouble with the law, my wife was in pain and she was about to have our child. I could face getting a ticket and even getting my car tolled, I sure wasn't going to park somewhere far and walk Marron who was going in labor a long walk. I picked her up bridal style once I parked and ignored a nurse who was wheeling out an old man out the hospital telling me I couldn't park there. I walked up to the receptionist passing by people in my way and skipping injured looking people in front of me, whatever pain they were feeling right about now wasn't as worst as what Marron was feeling right now.

I ignored the middle-aged people who complained at me for skipping. I cut this guy who had a head injury due to the bandages on his forehead who was asking the receptionist when the doctor will see him.

"Sorry but-"

"Hey buddy I was hear first you can't-"

"My wife is in labor!" I shouted with pure venom, making sure that everyone in the room heard me, though I knew it was wrong to skip, this was an emergency where I was granted this chance to do so even if it upseted some people. He backed off, as long as he wasn't dying or anyone else in this room wasn't on the verge of death their minor injuries wasn't my problem in which I cared for them seeking immediate help as of now.

The receptionist just stared at me for a while trying to keep her calm and nice composure but after my outburst she was failing to maintain it.

"I have a room set up already, can I just go?" I asked the lady who was still frozen while I became irritated.

"Yes…just head towards the delivery ward and tell the security guard to open up your door and he'll inform your doctor," she replied slowly.

I gave her a low thanks and apologized to the people in the room before heading to the delivery ward, it was a pretty long walk and sometimes Marron would clutch my shirt tightly before loosening her grip as the pain was on and off.

We were in the room after the guard let us in, I laid her down gently and she focused on her breathing while I took up pacing frantically around the room.

I hated hospitals for several reasons, the doctors took over a century to come and the atmosphere wasn't always pleasant. I stopped my pacing for a moment to place down the baby bag I still had on, on a chair next to me and helped Marron change out of her half-wet clothes and into the hospital gown that was neatly folded on a table.

Arai had finally came in after stressful minutes of waiting, she entered the room and headed straight for the sink to wash her hands before putting on her gloves.

"So how bad is the pain?" She asked Marron who just grimaced.

"Tolerable," she muttered, the pain clearly noted in her voice.

"Okay, so your not exactly ready to push yet, you have to give it some more time and it's going to be painful, but we're going to fight through it."

Marron nodded at Arai words.

Before I read the pamphlets, childbirth was a full mystery to me. I just assumed when the ninth month hit a baby would pop out. But there was a whole procedure before even pushing the baby. I was glad to be a man, though I faced a large amount of pain from fighting enemies the pain of childbirth was a pain I would never want to experience.

Minutes passed and the pain was no longer tolerable for Marron but unbearable, I held her hand and dealt with the hard squeezing as Arai checked her watch to time Marron's contractions.

"Okay when this next contraction hits I need you to push, okay?"

Marron nodded weakly and I knew she was fearing the pain that was about to come.

My hands were crushed badly as she pushed, and I could only feel a bit of her pain as she screamed. So glad I was a male. If she was able to hear my thoughts right about now I would be dead meat.

It was up until the fourth push where Marron's breathing became heavier and she mumbled that something felt wrong.

Arai who was under Marron's gown looked up with her doctor's mask on her face, a worried look in her eyes, confirming what Marron said was true, she looked at me before telling me something I couldn't find myself to do, leave.

I had stood there for a couple of seconds before she ushered me out the room and once I was out I stared at the white closed door in front of me hoping that she wasn't serious, but this entire moment was serious and there was no time to fit in a joke.

I had banged on the door for a couple of seconds, demanding to be let back in and to know what was happening and what went wrong. Marron was doing a fantastic job. I looked at the bench near the door but couldn't find myself to sit on it, not when something was going bad with the delivery of our child. I paced around the door, hoping it would open and I would hear the soft cries of me and Marron's baby, none of that happened. I paced some more and then I heard loud tapping of shoes scurrying their way over to the hallway, it was a total of three doctors and I had hoped they weren't entering the room I was just kicked out of. My hope had been crushed as Arai opened the door and let the doctors in, I didn't even get a chance to get a quick glance of Marron due to all the white from the doctors coat.

I began biting at the nail of my thumb, it made the situation worse, was the delivery going that bad when I had assumed at first that it was going well. I took my phone from my pocket looking at the time, though I felt that it was going to be hours till I got to see my wife again I couldn't sit down. I wanted to distract myself, I had already chewed most of my nails off by now and now I was losing things to put my attention to. I didn't want to worry much about Marron, she was a strong tough girl, but I did worry about the baby. But if there was a choice if it was either Marron had to live or the baby I would have to say sorry but the baby would have to go, I couldn't find myself living in a world without Marron as she is my world. I also wouldn't be able to raise our child, it would bring so much sorrow into my already sorrowful life especially if the child ended up resembling her, I would be a horrible father if that was the situation as I know I would be trying to drown my sorrows.

I couldn't find myself to call or text a family member or a friend, though they would be a bit upset in not telling them that Marron was in labor to hurry over to the hospital I wouldn't want them rushing in at the moment especially with Marron being locked in the room with four doctors.

Hours had passed, I kept on my pacing but I received no word of Marron's condition nor the baby. The hospital walls were pretty thick so I wasn't able to hear a sound unless I was in there.

I was about to bang on the door again, my patience running thin as melting ice, I'd been pacing and though I couldn't deny them small slow tears were leaving my eyes every hour that had passed and no word had come to me, my eyes were probably a bit red and puffy and though I would've been ashamed if anyone saw me this way especially my dad I didn't care at this moment, my wife was in pain and I wasn't by her side, something went wrong and I wasn't informed what, my wife could be dying for all I know.

The door that had been closed for hours slowly opened and Arai had come out. My blood ran cold and I felt my heart drop at her appearance. Her scrubs were all bloody, her face grim.

I couldn't find myself to say a word, all I wanted to do was ask if Marron was okay? What was the problem they were keeping from me? But seeing Arai scrubs all bloody I don't think I was ready to hear the answers to those questions.

I felt more tears begin to roll down my face without permission.

"It's okay Trunks," she tried to reassure me, but as I kept staring at the scrubs I wondered how she would be able to sugar coat this.

"Marron's doing okay and so is your son."

I felt my thin lips turning in to a small smile, Marron was okay and so was my…son. I HAVE A SON. if circumstances were different I would've rejoiced a bit more than just kept my small smile, but it was just an over joyous moment to just know that they both were okay especially after waiting hours to know of their conditions.

"Let's take a seat," she said as she made her way to the bench I had refused to sit on.

I nodded my head as I walked over to the bench and took a seat she followed after me. Even if my legs and mind were telling me to go and see my family.

"You'll see Marron in a few, the doctors are checking her vitals and going to transport the baby to ICU to see if he has any serious issues needed to be taken care of, the problem was that the baby was born feet first. In all my years I never delivered a baby feet first, it scared me I have to admit especially when I realized it was too late for a C-section, but with the help of the doctors and of course Marron we pulled through."

I was rendered speechless and just had to thank Dende that they both were alright. The door opened again this time all three doctors emerging from the room, one reeling out a cart I had failed to see in the room. I stood up to see a crying baby covered in blood.

"Please don't take him away from me, he wants his mommy!" I heard Marron shout through the opened door.

I tore my eyes off the bloody baby, not being able to see my child in such condition, I entered the room to see a tired Marron trying her best to sit up as she yelled for our child. Our eyes met and tears not only burned from her eyes but mines too.

"Trunks…tell them our baby wants his mother, that's why he's crying," her voice was sad and I could her the weariness in her voice.

I walked closer to her, ignoring her words even when I wanted to complete them, but they needed to check the baby and she needed to rest, they both needed to rest.

"The door's that way," she told me when I hadn't followed her orders.

I took in a breath before removing the baby bag from the chair and taking a seat, I reached for her hand, they felt cold and they were pale, her entire complexion was wan. I rubbed the back of her hand.

She looked at me with tired eyes, she'd been hurting badly. I couldn't find myself to imagine the pain she'd gone through with the procedure of pushing out that baby, after seeing all that blood on him I knew she'd endured a great amount of pain.

"He's going to be checked out, just rest for a while."

"I need to see him first," she argued and I saw her wince, the pain in her lower body attacking her.

"Just rest for me you'll see him later," I told her soothingly, wanting her to take it easy.

She was close to objecting but sleep seemed to have won the battle as her eyes remained closed and her soft snoring filled the room minutes later.

I couldn't find myself to do the same, dawn was breaking and I hadn't had slept in hours, but I couldn't find myself to rest, just sit in my chair, fingers to my lips as I tried to put my mind at ease. Marron was okay and I have a bouncing baby boy, I should be happy. So why did I feel the opposite?


	35. Chapter 35

The Story of My Life

Chapter 35: Stuck

I didn't envision the moment where Marron and my son would be hospitalized for three whole months, I knew they both came from a long way after the delivery but I didn't assume the problem would be that grave to keep us stuck in such a place for three long months. Don't get me wrong, I was worried yet cheering on for their recovery, I just couldn't stand being in the atmosphere of a hospital for very long and three months was pretty long. Twelve weeks.

My mother had called me around eight in the morning, a few hours after my son had just been born and Marron was in a fast sleep. She was calling to tell me she took my advice and rested, I was trying to keep my usual façade but she hinted something was up with my behavior when I wasn't much enthusiastic with her saying she finally slept in who know how much days. She rushed over hear with the family and Goten and Valese, while I was informed Marron's parents were on their way once I told her of the situation.

They'd entered the room silently and I couldn't find myself to muster up the strength to greet them as I just stared with puffy eyes at my sleeping wife.

Goten had been the first to speak saying they saw my car being tolled away, which was the least of my worries and I expected it to have been towed a long time ago. Then everyone noticed my puffy eyes and silence filled the room for the exception of my mother's gasp.

"Trunks…are you okay?" she asked slowly.

"I'm fine mother," I replied slightly irritated, I was the least of their concerns as I was the one who experienced no type of pain today if you didn't count the hard squeezing of my hand by Marron.

Then everyone's eyes went to Marron and they stared at her as though she was a dead corpse.

"She's fine," I answered slowly, not liking their stares, "She just needs a lot of rest," I explained.

"Okay, then where's the bundle of joy?" Valese asked, trying to cheer up the atmosphere.

I was silent for a while and hoped they didn't assume the worst, but as I looked at their expressions (except my father who just kept his smug look) they were assuming the worst.

"He's getting checked out by doctors…in ICU."

"ICU?" Krillin asked, entering the half-opened room while 18 followed behind. Their timing was perfect in my opinion as I didn't want to repeat my story to another batch of visitors.

After explaining everything the room had become completely silent, something I expected but dreaded.

Marron began to stir and I was happy I had something to distract myself from the silence, her eyes slowly fluttered open, our eyes had met, but the contact was broken too quickly as she felt a lot of eyes on her and she turned to see the company.

"Hi everyone," she greeted with the best smile she could give.

All of them except my father walked up to her to give her a hug and complimenting how tough she was, 18 saying that's how she taught her how to be. I could only smile lightly as I watched cautiously on the embraces they exchanged, making sure it was not too tight and if it was I would be like a referee and scold them.

There was a slight knock on the door, taking everyone's attention from Marron to the now closed door.

"Come in," I said once I cleared my throat.

Arai pushed open the door clipboard in hand, she looked up at the company, shocked to see such a large crowd.

"Well I was going to check if Marron was awake to take you two to see your son, but I guess you all would want to see the baby," She told.

Our company went for the door while I helped Marron up, The IV cart connected to her arm, we all followed Arai to the floor above us, to ICU. Only two were allowed to enter the room at a time, so me and Marron entered the room first, we washed our hands thoroughly before passing incubators with sleeping babies with tubes connected to them. I felt out of place, I couldn't stand to be in such a place for long, all these babies were suffering differently, greatly or not so great. I was a healthy baby and had to be thankful my fate wasn't like theirs, but it also seemed unfair that these babies had to suffer from pain at such a young age.

We'd followed Arai instructions and made it to the nameless incubator that held our son. We'd been thinking of names for both genders but none really sparked our interest much and just said the right name would come to us when our child was born, right now I knew I still didn't have a good name for him yet and I believed Marron didn't have one yet either.

He was sleeping peacefully wrapped in the hospital white and blue blanket the hospital gives to newborns. He had a tiny smile on his face and a few tubes were wrapped around his body. He didn't look like he was suffering much which made me smile a bit more, he was doing fine, Arai had just told us he was a bit underweight and was a little sick, but he'll be fine soon. Marron laid her head on my shoulder as we stared at our child for a while. I saw her wipe her silent tears. I gave her shoulder a soft squeeze. We left the room minutes later and gave everyone else a chance to see our new addition to the family.

Throughout the entire three months of our stay at the hospital we had visitors upon visitors showering us with gifts for the baby and sharing their company with us. I hadn't slept well since the day before Marron's water had broken, I was stuck in the hospital worrying about Marron's health and my son as I worked from my laptop on the hospital table. My mother was encouraging me to just come back to the office for a while or go home and rest to get out of the hospital but I couldn't find myself to do so even if I felt myself going slightly insane for being in such a place for a long time.

I shut my laptop, before rubbing my eyes, I looked up at Marron who was still sleeping. I got up and kissed her forehead before heading out the room for a while to see our son. I exited the delivery wing and decided to head to the gift shop first where they sold better snacks that were in the vending machine. I grabbed a red basket before browsing around for treats me and Marron liked, the hospital food was delicious, to my shocking surprise but now I was just in the mood for some snacks. I grabbed some potato chips and some sweets before heading over to the register. I was busy looking at another bin of sweets that I wasn't paying attention to the direction I was going and I felt that I bumped into someone. I immediately caught my reflexes and helped the person I had bumped into up before they fully fell to the ground. I apologized as I helped them stand up straight and picked the items that had dropped from their basket up.

"It was my fault," the person concluded.

I looked up at the person, the voice familiar. My eyes almost widen at who I saw.

"Trunks?" he asked shockingly and I felt him shaking a bit, of fear.

"Sora," I greeted slowly. I hadn't expected to see him, especially after I believed he would've been checked out the hospital a while ago. Me and Marron had visited him repeatedly but he was always asleep when we came.

"Thanks for the flowers," he thanked awkwardly.

"No problem…I thought you had checked out already?" I asked changing the subject, not wanting to deal with such tension.

"I was," his speech seemed to have slowed, "But I was on a waiting list for a new kidney and I finally got a donor so in a few days I'll be getting a new kidney."

I didn't even have to ask why he would need to replace an organ after knowing the drugs he'd been on and how his father abused him it wouldn't be a surprise if all his organs needed to be replaced.

"I know you hate me, but I want to give my gratitude for accepting me into your home even for that little while."

I was reminded of his father's words, though he smiled before me I was stuck thinking if it was a forced one or a genuine one.

"I don't hate you…but that doesn't mean I like you either," I truthfully told. I couldn't go hating someone forever, especially if I managed to do the same thing to Marron, I would be wrong to still hate him.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he replied with a small smile.

"Well good luck on your operation," I told in the nicest tone I could give him.

His smile got a little wider, "Thanks," he said before pushing his IV cart with him to look for what he was looking for.

I went to buy the snacks and placed them back in the hospital room where we'd been staying for three months before heading to the floor above this one to check on my son. After washing my hands thoroughly, I went over to see him, he was half awake and once I put a finger through one of the tiny holes and he managed to get a hold of it he smiled lightly, knowing he wasn't alone as of now. I made him hold onto my finger till he fell asleep five minutes later, I wished him a goodnight before heading back to the room. Marron was still asleep and I was about to continue working and snack on some of the chips I brought till I heard a soft voice tell me to go to bed. It was Marron, her eyes were barely open but she was slightly awake and she wasn't liking me stay up all night for the past three months and would beg me to sleep when she caught that I wasn't. I nodded my head at her words. Giving her another kiss on her forehead before heading over to the couch on the other side of the room near the bathroom and opened up the bed within the cushions. I yawned and stared up at the ceiling once I finished made the bed, sleep didn't come to me for a good ten minutes.


	36. Chapter 36

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 36: Home is where the heart is**

 **A/N: I know it's been like a million years since I last updated, but I have a perfect excuse. I was** **hospitalized for 2 weeks (late December to early January) after contracting a virus from the flu. I want to thank Writer'sFantasy who was the last person I had responded to for my review of your concern. I'm better know, I had to just catch up on many things high school and upcoming college life. Thank you Cocoaeyes for the favorite and the review here's the next chapter.**

Home sweet home, a saying I was so happy to say. After staying at the hospital for exactly three months for the recovery of my wife and child we were finally granted the official release to be sent home. I had felt myself growing insane for staying in there for so long, though I should've taken my mother's advice to visit the office and get some work there, get some rest home or take a trip to the beach I couldn't find myself leaving my family behind, they needed to share mostly every moment with me.

I held Marron slung over my shoulder with my left hand while I held the baby carrier with my right, we were living back in the apartment as it was close to everything and was better as we now had a child to take care of. I placed her on the couch and I placed the carrier next to her. She smiled at the bundle of joy looking curiously with his unblinking eyes at his new surroundings, she unbuckled him from his car seat and picked him up, he was overjoyed as he smiled at Marron's actions. Being in the incubator for three long months had to be lonely especially when he lacked human touch from his parents so I knew he was happy to finally be fully loved like he was supposed to.

One week later.

It was when I was getting ready for work and Marron said she would be able to watch the baby for the hours in which I would be gone when I found her hugging the toilet puking her guts out. She was contracting a fever.

I stayed home that day, and for an entire two months. Marron had recovered from her time at the hospital but then she seemed to have caught the flu, so I had taken leave off work to take care of not only her but our son. A task I had and still found difficult.

I held him tightly as I slowly bounced him in my hands to hush his crying, he really had abandonment issues thanks to his time in the incubator. Its like every time you put him back in his crib he would start with his crying, he actually didn't like sleeping in his crib which shocked me a bit as it was really comfortable (not that I slept in it before), but he liked sleeping on a human's chest to feel and hear your heartbeat so he knew you hadn't left him. He liked staying on Marron's chest more as I assumed because of her breast and he like nuzzling between them, he was a little pervert in the making. And when it came to sleeping on my chest it took him some time for him to fall asleep as I didn't have the God-given hormones to produce breast like my wife. One time when I was desperate and was really tired as I had to wake up early to start working on this case and then make Marron soup I put on Marron's bra (that popped off my back minutes later) and placed two small rolls of clothing in between them. The kid was a breast expert as he didn't fall for my trick but he cried even more to my annoyance.

The microwave beeped loudly, signaling his meal was finished heating up, I grabbed it from the microwave after opening it and walked over to the nursery before feeding him. I stared at him as he sucked hungrily on the bottle, he was growing, bigger than what he was before and Arai said he was doing good, he had already taken his vaccines but I sure couldn't risk him being by his sick mother, I couldn't deal with two sick people. I began tapping my feet because of impatience as he was slowly but greedily drank the milk and I needed to get to his mother.

I began patting his back, not too soft and not too rough as I tried to burp him, the whole process of burping the baby was a process I disliked and avoided the most when Marron wasn't sick. But for the past two months, that's all I'd been doing. He finally burped minutes later and I thanked him as my hands were getting tired. I walked over to the crib and placed him down, hoping he'll give me a few minutes to help take of his mother. He didn't fuss right away so I took his permission to hurry up and leave. I left his door open and made sure the baby monitor awkwardly sitting in my pants was adjusted to a high volume in which I would be able to hear his cries. I went across the hallway and entered the master bedroom. The room's temperature was like the North Pole, the ceiling fan and portable AC was on full blast as Marron was dying of heat as though the sun resided in the room. Her temperature seemed to have always been rising and not decreasing as we both wished, as I was growing rather restless of all this housework and babysitting while juggling with the company. It's my responsibility to take care of my family and work, I know, but it's so much that one man can handle.

Marron was in her best sitting up position and I would've scolded her as I knew she had to struggle to get herself in that position by herself when she could've called for my aid. She was watching our son through the TV from the video camera I had set up in his room a month ago as she wasn't able to go near him because of her physical state.

"He's a little troublemaker isn't he?" She mumbled while trying to laugh lowly but ended up coughing.

I smiled lightly, "Yeah, he is," I agreed with her statement, my tone a little sad.

I looked down at the bucket of water I had placed down an hour ago, the ice had long melted but it didn't worry me as I didn't want to bathe her in frigid water. The only thing she was actually capable of doing was using the bathroom and chewing and swallowing her food. While I had to take care of everything from giving her sponge baths, helping her change out of clothes and putting on her clothes, spoon feeding her etc.

I entered the bathroom adjacent from us and grabbed her bar of soap and washcloth before placing it down on the counter. I was about to help her out her nightgown till the doorbell rung. I raised my eyebrows at the sound, not expecting Gina till later.

I exited the room and headed straight for the door, I didn't dare ask who is it or peep through the peephole as my curiosity was just telling me to get it over with quickly by opening the door. So I did.

I invited them in when Krillin cleared his throat and I apologized for my behavior, I stepped aside so they could enter and I closed the door behind them.

"Afternoon," I mumbled, not even bothering to add the good as my mood told me otherwise.

"Where's my baby?" 18 questioned seconds later, arms folded and looked at me with such fierceness as though I was holding Marron hostage.

"Which one?" I questioned.

She smiled lightly at my question, probably being reminded of being a grandma to such an adorable baby boy.

"Both."

As though on cue crying seeped through the baby monitor stored in my pocket and I almost cursed. I felt myself sighing without permission.

"I'll be right back," I excused myself as I was ready to head to the nursery till I was stopped by Krillin's voice.

"Hold your horses Trunks, me and 18 will take care of this, Marron called us in for a reason."

I watched Krillin place the items they brought down and headed down the hall and into the open baby's room. I stared at the single get well balloon and the bouquet of flowers sitting next to an insulator my eyes were glued to filled with soup.

I needed help, that was true. A lot of it. But to be honest I didn't really want to accept it. Marron and my son were my priority and everyone leading busy lives in which I didn't want to interrupt because I needed a "little" help. I was stubborn like that and I knew Marron didn't like being babied and taken cared of as she didn't like being rendered useless and I know she was growing annoyed of me helping her out but she couldn't do anything besides rest and get better so I know it took her a while to call her parents up.

I entered the room to find Marron smiling a little more brightly.

"I could've done this on my own," I told.

She smiled lightly, "I know," was all she said.

A soft knock sounded on our bedroom door, but before I or Marron had a chance to say come in the person just invited them self in.

"Hey mama," Marron tried to sound happy, but the sickness was just clearly evident in her voice.

18 stared at Marron for a while, taking in her full appearance before saying, "You look terrible," she finally said after her awkward stare.

"Thanks," Marron muttered as her mother didn't even fail to hide the truth.

Though Marron wasn't in the best shape she still looked pretty to me, her hair was a mess I had to admit, she had bags under her reddish swollen eyes and her nose was runny but as my vows said for sickness and in health I would stay by her side even in her bad times.

"No problem," 18 said with a smile, "but you really let yourself go, is this the face you want your husband to see every day?"

I stood next to Marron as silent as a mute person, this surely was my mother-in-law.

"I don't mind," I finally mumbled into the silence as Marron who had been glaring daggers at her mother for saying such embarrassing things in front of me.

She rolled her eyes at my answer, "do you need my assistance or something," she asked examining her fingernails as though she just noticed the ruby red color painted on her nails.

Marron cleared her throat, "Just watching over the infant is fine, Trunks will take care of me," she said before falling into a small fit of coughs.

"Well I made you soup, I'll bring it now if you want…" her voice trailed off.

"I'm going to be giving her a bath now," I told, pointing at the bucket of water.

"You?" She questioned as though it was unbelievable.

"…yes me," I answered a bit unsure as to why she was asking such a ridiculous question.

"You're going to let this pervert touch you?" She asked her daughter.

I stared at her with a shock expression, was she really calling me, ME, a pervert, I was her husband for god's sake.

"He's my husband."

"So?"

Did she not know that we just had a baby, it takes more than touching to create a child. But I sure wasn't going to say that aloud.

"I'll take you a bath," 18 volunteered.

Marron's face wasn't the only face that went red, I was embarrassed for her just hearing the comment.

"I'm not a little kid anymore!" She answered through her sheer embarrassment.

"Was just trying to help," she mumbled before heading out the room.

I locked the door and helped Marron whose face was still red sit up. I placed a towel under her before helping her out her nightgown.

I dumped the bath water out in the tub before heading over to grab the soup they had left out for Marron.

She was almost done when she refused to eat more, she just stared at me with a sad look in her eyes, she was probably noticing the bag under my eyes I had been ignoring for weeks. I hadn't properly slept in months, I used to be the one to beg my mother to sleep when she kept working late now she was the one doing it to me, oh how the tables had turned. I did receive a bit help from her and friends but as they had busy lives to conduct I wouldn't want them to sacrifice their time for a priority that was mine to handle.

"Please," she begged me.

I was never able to really say no to my wife and when I did it was a hard thing to do or if I really and I mean really disapprove as she's her own person I shouldn't be restricting her from her basic rights.

"Okay," I gave in.

I would've loved to share the bed like we used to but she said she didn't want to really risk a chance of me getting sick while I said it was a rare thing for me to sick thanks to my father's bloodline. But she also just didn't really want me in here for long saying that her germs may not affect me but it might get to our son.

I exited the room and took a peek into the nursery, 18 was cuddling with the baby as she rocked on the rocking chair while Krillin who was standing next to her smiled. I decided not to break their moment and take a nap on the couch.

I woke up to find that I slept far too long. Though I didn't set an alarm I expected my body to jolt me awake at the right time but as my body had been begging for sleep like this it was understandable why I couldn't wake myself up.

I rubbed my eyes and let out a yawn before sitting up and stretching my arms. I got up ready to check on Marron, my head did a quick examination of my surroundings and I saw a figure sitting on a chair belonging to the dining room table.

"Gina?" I questioned once my eyes fully grasped the features of the figure. She was sitting with her laptop in her face, a few papers plastered on the table and an empty plate with crumbs of what had once been a meal.

She looked up at me a little surprised look on her face, "Good evening Mr. Briefs, I came by the time you requested but I was told you were sleeping, but they invited me in for dinner," she explained.

"Alright, that's fine," I said before heading to the master bedroom.

I smiled once a saw Marron fast asleep a content smile on her face as she snored softly. I closed the door and took a peak in the nursery. 18 was cradling my son in her arms as she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair as Krillin read him a bedtime story. My sleepy son smiled as though he understood the words being read to him and such an action caused my smile to broaden.

The couple looked up, sensing my intruding presence. Krillin stopped reading to tell me they left food in the microwave for me. I thanked them kindly before taking my leave.

I rubbed my temple furiously as I felt a headache coming on, after eating and washing the dishes I got to work. But right now all I wanted to do was avoid work. I went for my ears to remove the unnecessary glasses I always find myself wearing at work to realize I didn't have it on right now and this was just a force of habit.

"Sir, I can take it from here if-"

"No, no," I interrupted, "I can't leave you with this workload."

"But sir-"

"I'm fine," I found myself interrupting her once again.

She gave me a look of concern but I waved it off before looking back down at the papers that were the cause of the oncoming headache. ]

I found myself giving up as I felt myself drowning in the mass amount of papers. I couldn't ask for a better secretary as Gina who was insisting, in the beginning, said she'll try her best to handle as much as the work she could tonight, I thanked her as I helped her pack up, thanked her on the elevator ride and thanked her once she got in the taxi.

Once I got back in the apartment Krillin and 18 were making their leave, I couldn't find myself to give them enough thanks while Krillin waved it off saying we're family. I smiled. I entered the nursery and grabbed a few blankets and a pillow from the closet and made my bed. I found myself staring up at the ceiling smiling lightly at the beautiful glow illuminating from the glow in the dark stars, it really felt like you were sleeping under the stars.

I retrieved my phone from my pocket once it vibrated, my mother had texted me.

 **Mom: It's really hard to believe but after conducting a plethora amount of tests the arm is ready to go.**

 **Me: Really?! We did it, I can't wait to see the look on Toshiro's face.**

I could already imagine how my mother looked right now, weary face and an expression of unbelief on her face. I smiled once more, today was a good day.


	37. Chapter 37

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 37: It's A Miracle!**

I marveled at the device in my hand, it was finally completed, the arm. I felt myself smiling non-stop and it was rare to see me even crack a smile as this one much these days. Though I wished I had put some more help into physically developing the arm my mother said not to feel guilty about it as I was a soon to be father.

Gina brought it over as my mother promised she would, to show me how it turned out. It was amazing, all the features I wanted were incorporated into it especially the arms ability to grow as the child grow. Several test runs had been conducted and my mother who was a bit hesitant at first finally gave the all clear. Toshiro didn't talk much to anyone when we would hang out with his family, and Lee had confessed to us just like any boy he was the type to hold his feelings in and express it to no one. But I did learn his true emotion about losing his arm was anger which was to be expected, no one would be amused by even the thought of losing an arm. He would make angry outburst at times if he happened to lose something he would blame his siblings or if his food was too cold, etc.

I hoped that this arm would bring back the joy in his life, make him that kid he was before the tragedy.

I finally placed the arm down and capsulized it.

"Good morning,"

Me and Gina turned to the cheerful voice and a genuine smile found my lips as I watched my well wife emerge from the hallway holding a rarely smiling but finally is smiling baby boy. Being in his mother's arms in the first time again after months showed that I wasn't the only one happy on her recovery.

A few days ago she had told me she was feeling better, her temperature proved the fact. But I still demanded she rest a little more till she felt she could go back in action and I guess today was her day to face life again. Her timing was perfect too, as today was a surprise party we were throwing for Toshiro.

"Hey, little buddy, you happy mommy's better?"

He smiled a bit wider as though he understood the question I just asked him. We all smiled at his cuteness.

"You still don't have a name for the little guy?" Gina asked.

I looked up at Marron as though she held the right answer as her time of resting she could've come up with the perfect name. But we both ended up saying no, it was pretty sad and we knew it. Our child was five months old now and he still didn't have the most imperative thing that made up his identity. We just really wanted to give him a good name and nothing seemed to have struck us yet, he was getting to the point in his life where he would soon learn and acknowledge his name when said and we were running out of time to give the little fellow his name.

"We should go to the park," Marron suggested, ridding the awkwardness that seemed to slip in the air.

I would've protested with her going out without me as I still had a lot of paperwork to complete as I was backed up for months but I also didn't want to miss the chance to see her first day back into the world. So I decided to bring work with me.

Dragging a protesting Gina who kept saying it was a family outing into the car after packing all the necessary items for a day at the park. I drove to the nearest park.

For the first half hour, we all spent our time chatting, enjoying a quick meal from one of the food trucks and watched my son crawl on the sprawled picnic blanket. He would fall a couple of times, but he was a stubborn little infant as he refused any assistance from anyone who tried to help him up as he would try his best to jerk your hand away from his arms. He was determined to crawl to the end of this blanket.

Just looking at him reminded me of my baby picture, the only difference was that he had a tuff of lime green hair instead of lavender sticking out of his hat. The color was a bit odd to me when I first noticed it a couple of days after his birth, as I tried to recall me and Marron's small knowledge of our family tree and if any of them had such hair color, my memory found none.

We all clapped our hands minutes later as he finally made it across the end of the spread blanket. He gave a proud smirk that reminded me of my father and myself as Marron picked him up and bounced him in the air repeatedly. She kissed his cheeks and I swore he actually blushed as he smiled with his mouth open wide, showing off his pink gums.

Pictures. We took a lot of them to cherish this happy memorable family moment. I saw the sprightly in Marron that I hadn't seen in what felt like ages, the twinkle in her eyes as she enjoyed her time in the outdoors, the fresh air and finally being able to hold her son again.

Me and Gina excused ourselves as we had serious matters to attend to. I'd been stuck at the hospital and at home for months and absent from work ever since Marron's water broke. But this didn't excuse me from not doing my job, I just ended up doing it in a slower fashion as I was busy, stressed, and tired. Marron took this opportunity to take a stroll around the park to truly enjoy the outdoors.

I began typing furiously on the keypad belonging to my laptop as I had to complete a report that was due in a couple of hours, while also trying to plan for our next CC meeting. I only glimpsed up from the bright screen to watch Marron for a couple of seconds before inwardly scolding myself for getting distracted and returning my eyes to the screen to continue working.

Gina mumbled my name and I brought my attention to her to see her show me the latest update to the power point she was creating for the meeting. I smiled at the picture but was close to disapproving it for the PowerPoint as these specific power points were made strictly to be professional and just mean business, nothing personal. All my employees at Capsule Corp had a good gist of the story on my leave of absence but as I kept examining every piece of detail Gina's phone managed to capture while also ignoring myself with the small smile I had let out and paid more attention to my wife and child I felt the need to show them off, my small but happy family. If my mother deemed it unprofessional I would take the heat.

I nodded my head in approval and hid my smile as I went back to the report, but not missing the smile on Gina's face as she was probably expecting me to tell her to remove the photo. She was opening up to me more as we got to know each other better over the years as partners. She was pretty shy around me in the very beginning which was a bit irritating as she wouldn't even make eye contact with me as she spoke to me. I seemed to have earned her trust as I helped her get rid of a problem that kept bothering her for years. My ex-secretary. She'd been sending her mean notes while Gina first wouldn't admit to me that it was bothering her but I guess as the notes kept driving deeper into her emotions she admitted to me that all her life she'd gotten bullied and believed it would've stopped when she reached adulthood. So I retired from being president for a couple of days and became a spy to scoop out some information to prove she'd been harassing a fellow employee, the investigation was rendered useless as we realized the handwriting was mostly always different and that she had people collaborating with her, I couldn't just lay off a bunch of people and I knew my former secretary was the power plant to this whole operation once you rid the power nothing can function. But one day when I stayed at work for a little longer I spotted her kissing one of our poor new interns, Gerald I think. I was later informed that it was a dare from several of our employees. Those who were identified in being part of the dare were given warnings while my old secretary had gotten the boot. Though I never imagined me being in such position to fire one of my employees and never had I wanted to do such a thing giving her the ax made me feel so empowered. I was so glad to have found out she had gotten a record of inappropriate behavior and if she didn't have a record she would still be working here today or I would've been facing a lawsuit, probably. After that Gina would come in a chirpier mood, bringing me my favorite coffee in the morning even when I didn't demand her and on special days I was blessed with one of her delicious cakes where I would save one for Marron.

I stopped typing, my fingers catching a cramp. I cracked my knuckles, not affording to lose any more time in finishing this report. I was near done though, just needed to add a few more words before uploading it on my flash drive and having Gina send it over to my mother, though I was president there were still some important matters she took care of before she would give me the full pledge opportunity in doing so myself as when she retires I wouldn't be needing to do these reports anymore but the new VP would and I would just have to look it over and verify the words on the paper.

I had just finished when I spotted Marron, pushing the large baby stroller across the stone pavement as she took in nature's beauty. She found herself a seat next to me minutes later as she took out an already made bottle out of the baby bag to feed our son. Her skin brushing against mines with every movement she made. It felt like centuries since me and Marron were last intimate, and her touching me accidentally was already driving me over the edge. I missed our human contact.

She had just begun to feed the baby when my urges grew too strong and took over, turning her face to mines as I pressed my lips roughly onto her soft delicate ones, for the briefs seconds in which my eyes were open before I closed them I caught her reaction, eyes widened and baby bottle raised midair till she gave in to the kiss, closing her eyes as her lips melted into mines. My hands touched her shoulders than one hand went behind her neck, trying to deepen the kiss while also trying to figure out if I was doing it right as I hadn't made out in a long time. I forgot the techniques. I ended up cupping her face, while my lips wanted to travel down her body and plant butterfly kisses where ever it was needed, which was everywhere. We had both moaned pretty loud at the pleasure. My lips departed from hers, giving us both some time to breathe. I began to kiss and nip at the part of her flesh just between her neck and earlobe, a beautiful moan escaped her sexy lips.

The loud wailing brought us to reality, reminding us we were in a public place. I was never the type of person who showed such affectionate actions to the eyes of the public as I didn't like the ogling eyes on me. But right now I was trying to ignore the embarrassment that was rushing over me as I did feel several eyes on me, but I continued on with my kisses and hoped they were enjoying the show. Marron pulled away seconds later, the look in her eye reassured me that she didn't want me to stop. We both needed each other, badly. She gave the upset baby his bottle and he immediately stopped fussing as we no longer delayed his lunch. Marron brought her attention to the little guy as she held the bottle for him and smiled so sweetly at him. I swore he was giving me a sly smirk through the bottle as he looked up at me for a brief second. The thought of his mother giving me all her love upsetting him.

I turned my attention to the other side no longer wanting to look at that slick infant as he was a pretty patient guy when it came to waiting for his food. I almost flinched at the person sitting next to me, Gina. Her presence was totally forgotten. Both of our faces flushed with red as our eyes met, as her boss this was surely a side I didn't want her to see especially when it wasn't professional at all.

"Sorry," I mumbled lowly, the only words coming to my mind to address the situation while also trying to hide my embarrassment.

"I-Its not a problem, no problem here. Right, Gina?" She ended up questioning herself as she frantically tried to shake the incident off. Her phone rang just on time as she had the perfect time to excuse herself. While I, on the other hand, was so close to saying the most idiotic thing said from the boss to the secretary that would've made not only the atmosphere but or relationship an even more awkward one.

"Well, Gina this is how your boss creates his children."

I'm so glad that phone rang, I wouldn't have been able to live another day next to her if those words had managed to escape my lips, I would've probably had to search for a new secretary and I didn't want a replacement of what was great in my eyes.

Gina headed back towards the bench minutes later reporting to me that the phone call was from my mother and that there was a slight change of plans. The revealing of the new and improved town was moved up for today, the surprise party will still be going on and now there's a gala to celebrate our accomplishment as a company. And my presence to the gala was mandatory. I frowned at the last part, I don't dig parties, not anymore and my mother was well aware of such information. Here on now my scheduled was busy as a bee.

I drove back to the apartment after our son was feed and burped. I changed into a suit before giving Marron a quick kiss on the cheek, not trying to have a repeat of what happened at the park as I knew once my lips even brushed past hers I was going to be late and our son would most likely be expecting a little brother or sister a little earlier than intended if we actually plan to have another child.

I was out the door the next minute and the next minute I was standing in front of a podium with a plethora amount of news crews and people while I was forced to smile a big smile as I prepared to give a speech I and Gina prepared.

"Good afternoon my fellow citizens," I paused, listening to the slight murmurs of a good afternoon come from the crowd before continuing, "for those of you who don't know me I'm Trunks Briefs, president of a proud global company called Capsule Corps. 'Where the future invents itself'." I paused, smiling at the slogan Goten had come up with months back with a mascot of a clock, but we decided to just go with a Capsule if we ever had to create a suit and someone had to suffer in the hot costume. "I want to first start off by thanking you for your time to come out here today and celebrate with us with the unveiling of the new town. But before we begin cheering I would like to get serious for a moment," I lowered my voice a bit and placed a serious demeanor.

"On the behalf of our company, we deeply apologize to the people who lost their homes, valuables, and even an arm to our faulty product Helping Hands."

I took a slight pause as I looked through the paper of my written speech, "our intentions for this invention was like what it says in its name to give people an extra helping hand around the house, we couldn't foresee the future and see the obliteration of a whole town of what was supposed to be a helpful gadget. Though we sadly couldn't scavenge most of the non-replaceable valuables we hope that a hefty check and a new home could help you on your journey towards a new start. Before I cut this red ribbon," I turned a little and gestured to the big roll of red ribbon tied neatly on two silver poles under a banner.

"I would like to say I met a brave and courageous boy who not only I but my mother and my wife spent time with faced a bigger tragedy piled on top of losing the only place he called home. He lost an arm. I was informed months ago that his house had caught fire and his older brother who had to bring their very sick father out the house wasn't able to come and save his other siblings in time, so this little brave boy ran over to his sobbing sister and managed to help her escape the flaming house, but ended up trap behind a pile of wood that came crashing down the ceiling. He lost his arm to the Helping Hands gadget that did more harm than good in trying to aid him, he was saved seconds later by the fire crew. I would like to commend him for his bravery and patience after these past months as an armless boy, though he's not here today I am pleased to announce that after working sleepless nights we have the very first bionic arm that grows with its user, doesn't get rusty and looks exactly like a regular arm in which it'll be hard to tell which one is the real and fake one."

I paused at their applauses while I watched several women who had been tearing up wipe their eyes. "I would also like to give a plethora amount of thanks to the Capsule Corps employees, the construction crew, my secretary Gina and my mother Bulma Briefs, without them none of this would've been made possible." I smiled at our accomplishment, though I didn't mention myself I felt the need to praise someone other than myself. A project that would've taken well over a year if it hadn't been our first priority and if our hearts and souls weren't put into it would've taken longer than a few months.

I walked away from the podium and headed for the ribbon, my mother who stood on the left, Gina next to her and a few old guys from other companies who helped us with this project smiled at me, while on the right side stood men and women crew members from the construction crew. I smiled as my mother handed me the scissors and I faced the crowd again while slightly looking at the ribbon to make sure my aim was right as I sure didn't want to get embarrassed on live TV by missing the ribbon.

"I am honored," I spoke loudly through the mic a news reporter had attached to my breast pocket of my vest, "to unveil this new town." As soon I cut the ribbon (precisely) as if on cue confetti exploded into the air and balloons were released from nets as they made their way up to the heavens. I smiled as confetti landed on my head and was left marveled at the beautiful sight.

"We did it," my mother told as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

I smiled some more, knowing now she wouldn't be having these thoughts about retiring a little earlier than she had previously planned to.

"We sure did," I confirmed as we gazed at the beautiful new town, one of my very first major projects as president and I managed to succeed. Though there were a couple of things missing like several schools shopping districts, etc, our first priority was to get homes for everyone who had lost it thanks to us. Before Helping Hands destroyed this poor small town it was just a farming district where people were trying to make ends meet by growing crops, so we decided to industrialize the place and start by bringing them an education system and markets, their still was a vast land for people who would still like to farm to farm but to get with the program we changed the town into modern times.

We watched as some new residents searched for their homes that contained their last names on the mailbox, an overjoyed smile tugging on their lips, I felt content. Me, Gina, and my mother headed out as some employees stayed to give an exclusive interview. I returned the mic and made a dash for my car as they wanted to interview me, it was a rude act but I was busy this afternoon and I didn't really fancy the press.


	38. Chapter 38

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 38: New beginnings**

 **A/N: Lemon**

After dropping Gina home as her car was in the shop for a week now I headed home myself and when I entered the apartment I found Marron lying on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hey handsome," she greeted while I closed the door.

"Beautiful," I acknowledged as I began taking off my vest.

"You were amazing out there," she commented on my performance while I smiled.

"Thanks, I thought I was going to choke or something, the unveiling had been changed last minute when I expected it to be next week so I had to learn more of the speech during the drive, but at one point I did end up speaking from the heart as we didn't finish write it all." I placed the vest on the coat rack before heading to my wife.

I felt Marron smile broaden, "well your speech was way better than when you were rehearsing it in front of the mirror."

I blushed from embarrassment, "you heard that?" I questioned, believing that time when I had been practicing in the bathroom she had been asleep the whole time.

"If you projected your voice any louder I thought I our son would've started crying."

I rubbed my neck as she teased me.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it," I told changing the subject as I kneeled down next to her, kissing the back of her palm.

"Is he asleep?" I asked noticing the quietness in the air and that he was nowhere in sight.

She nodded her head, "put him down a while ago."

I smiled at her words, "then I guess we're alone for a while," I stated the obvious. I had an hour to kill before I had to head over to Lee's house.

"We can finish what we started," Marron said with a seductive smile.

I loved her suggestion and by getting up and kissing her lips I agreed.

I'd begun untying my tie when we were getting tired of just making out and wanted to dive into the true pleasure. My belt felt my impatience and eagerness and taunted me by having me struggle to remove it while the bulge in my pants made my boxers feel uncomfortable. Marron smiled at me while I sheepishly blushed, though she was eager and growing impatient she didn't show it, not yet that is. She unbuckled my belt with ease while I had been treating it like a Rubix cube. She pulled my pants down aggressively and I felt my heart leap.

She managed to push me on the couch, while I shockingly looked as she took up the controlling position. She climbed on top of me and I felt my palms becoming moist and my urges growing stronger.

"I think I owe you a late birthday present," she whispered sexily into my ear.

I felt dazed for a moment, her hot breath against my ears and her braless chest near my mouth. I had almost ignored the fact that she mentioned my birthday as I had totally forgotten about it last month. I felt like just a few months ago my birthday had passed and I was presented with a gift of becoming a father and here I was, lying comfortably on the couch while my wife straddled me, I shouldn't be so surprised if I was presented with another pregnancy test for our anniversary.

I smiled before claiming her breast with my tongue, I felt her shiver under me and my boxers grew even tighter. She kissed my cheek before going lower to my neck as I tried to slide my hand to her womanhood, she stopped me in my tracks, exclaiming my job was just to lay here and be treated. I held in a mad growl but decided to play with her bosoms for a while, till she went even lower. Her tongue licking the top of where my belly button laid. I closed my eyes as she went closer to the place where she knew I wanted to be touched the most, I felt a slight itch as I prayed that she would stop teasing me.

She pulled down my boxers and my penis that kept acting like a caged animal sprung into the air, rejoicing at its liberation. My breath hitched when her small and delicate fingers tried to grasp all of me I already felt ready to explode my seeds. I felt her smiling through my closed eyes. I calmed my breathing as she slowly rubbed up and down before the pace quickened. The pleasure was so good I wanted her to stop, but she wouldn't stop till she got what she wanted and I was going to try my best not to give it to her, moan out her name and beg her for more.

It was a selfish act as I usually wouldn't continue to pleasure her until my name sweetly rolled out her tongue from sweet ecstasy. And it was so adorable and funny as I teased her by making her beg for more, but when it came to me I felt the exact opposite about the situation as I didn't like being the one forced to do those things, I didn't like the sort of high pitched moan I would let out, it was an embarrassing sound to come from a man but Marron seemed to love it, when she managed to have me let it out twice saying it sounded like an angel. And I also didn't like to beg, I wouldn't sink low to beg especially for pleasure, Trunks Briefs wasn't a beggar. I bit my lip with a fierceness as I held in a pleasurable moan. A slick wet trail was left on my shaft from the bottom to the top as her moist tongue licked my manhood like ice cream.

I opened my eyes for the first time in minutes, she looked at me with such a seductive smile knowing that such an act would cause me to open my eyes, she really wanted to hear that moan.

"…Marron," I whispered gently but my voice cracked a bit as she began rubbing the foreskin that covered the tip of my penis.

She was giving me a devilish grin now as she pushed back some of her hair and tucked it behind her ears before lowering her mouth.

Fuck no.

The feeling of her mouth hovering over my shaft alone was sending me over the edge, but her trying to fit all of me in that tiny mouth of hers was indescribable pleasure, she never really gave me blowjobs as they were the cause of my girlish squeal I didn't like to let out and the feeling was something I had totally forgotten and wondered why I'd been so selfish to the both of us, the squeal would be worth it.

Not only her neck that aided her in bobbing her head up and down but her tongue got to work, causing my eyes to retreat back to my eyelids as they closed.

"…Fuck…Marron," I growled as she went faster.

I felt my eyes shutting themselves tighter as I felt my seeds rushing out like an erupting volcano. I couldn't stop myself and came in a flash. I had screeched her name, the angel like moan she wanted to hear.

My breathing was rapid as the after effects were rushing after me and when I opened my eyes I noticed it was a big load and I immediately began apologizing.

After she let most of it out into her hands she told me not worry about it as it's been a long time since we last had sex and it had just been building up, she was right though. I had many times when I thought about masturbating as my sexual urges grew too strong, but then I didn't want to feel like a teenage boy who just hit puberty, I had a wife and I'll just have to be patient. My face was red even when she said she wasn't mad. She left saying she'll head over to the bathroom to clean up a bit before we got to the main course. I smiled at her words and my dick throbbed from excitement as it still stood up high in the air, wanting more, wanting to claim all of her.

She came back a few minutes later, saying the baby was still asleep. From all this excitement and pleasure I had completely forgotten at that moment that I had a son especially when Marron's name loudly erupted from the depths of my throat. I felt my face turn redder.

She sat on my thighs, inches away from my shaft. I hated how she purposely did that as she clearly saw my need for her, and just as I loved teasing her she loved getting a fair share of doing so too. She rubbed herself against my thighs and I felt the warmth between her legs. Though she was supposed to be treating me, I couldn't go on without teasing her too. So in a quick second, she was the one who laid beneath me while I found myself lips near her entrance. She immediately flushed bright red after her second of shock and covered her mouth with her forearm ready to bit into it as the pleasure would be too good for her to stop her screams of ecstasy.

"Stop staring at it," she mumbled sheepishly as I realized I'd been staring with amazement, by the way, she looked she didn't look like she had a child recently, her stomach had shrunk and her vagina showed no indication that she bore a child.

I gave a wicked smile, "But its so beautiful," I would always comment when she didn't like me staring down there. It was cute as her face managed to turn an even redder shade.

I brought my finger to her entrance and inserted a digit. My tongue didn't even have enough moisture to wet her as much as she already had. I smiled wider and commented on how wet she was, she instantly tried to tell me to shut up, but her words had been replaced with a long moan as I began to pump my finger inside of her. It didn't take long for her to come, after inserting a second digit it seemed like she had reached her limit. I chuckled lightly after she screamed my name in the way I like to hear as she too missed our time of intimacy. I licked her sweet juices before I was commanded to go back in the position I was previously in, after getting one last taste of her I complied.

Time for what we'd been waiting for. She stood inches away from my throbbing member as she slowly slid herself to my manhood, my impatience ran thin and I ended up ramming myself into her. A loud yet sweet screech escaped her lips while a lower moan hummed against the flaps of my lips. She scowled at me but I couldn't help but crack a smile, she looked cute when she was mad (at times).

She just sat on top of me, arms folded over her chest as she gave me a slight glare, her vagina had tried her best to swallow my hugeness whole, when we had first gotten intimate I had thought I was too big to fit, but we were like a perfect size, a snug fit. She didn't seem to want to grant me pleasure so I took it on my own liberty to move my hips up and try my best to relish the pleasure I had long forgotten and missed.

She gave in, not being able to have me inside her and not give into her fantasies and go wild. I held on to her hips and she rode me with such fierceness, her hips moving as though she was dancing. She moved her body over to my chest licking my hard nipples before making her way up to my neck, sucking the skin as though she was out for blood. I found my hands lowering to her ass squeezing her small cheeks, she smiled at my actions. Our lips met while our tongues danced, tasting each other.

Our pleasure soon came to an end, as quickly as it had started it had to end sometime, and our loud moans and screams had finally gotten to our son who complained at our noise with his loud cries, competing with our noise. The couch was ruined, my semen adding a new design as it coated a specific spot once I pulled out, not trying to have our son become a big brother yet. We were going to replace it with a new matching couch, as we couldn't have our guest sit in a place where we had once made love. I smiled at the thought, I would never think of the living room in the same manner, if I had guest over and I ended up staring at the newly replaced couch my mind would drift off to the old couch and reminisce about the pleasure, making the guest think something was wrong with me.

My chest was still heaving and I felt Marron's warmness and tightness leave me. I frowned as the feeling I had relished and was familiarizing myself with left, the true home to my shaft had gone so quick just as it was getting re-accustomed to it. I watched her put on her panties before slipping on her shirt leaving her bra and shorts on the floor and headed over to the kitchen to wash her hands before going over to the sobbing baby. My penis was a bit sad, just as I, as it drooped down.

I sighed, but still smiled lightly, remembering the sweet moments of making love to my wife, this was the life. It'd been a while since I felt so happy about my life, and Marron being well seemed to have been my solution, during the past months I felt like a zombie, repeating the same things each day, taking care of my wife and child, doing paperwork, and housework. I commend women who do this as a daily routine, I only did for a couple of months while women had been doing it for what could be a life time, I didn't want Marron slaving around like I had, feeling a bit unhappy by doing the same things each day, I wanted her to start up her career again, though we hadn't discussed this since the dinner party I didn't want her trapped in this apartment and end up leaving me saying she had to find herself and being sick of being a housewife.

I slipped on my boxers and gathered up the rest of the clothing and dumped them on our bed before heading out the couch and cleaning up the couch the best I could. I flipped the sofa cushions and made a mental note to buy a new couch, I'll tell Gina later to put that on my reminders. I looked at the time at the clock on our living room wall, I quickly came to my senses, I only had half an hour left to get ready and head over to Lee's apartment. I was debating whether I should take a shower or not as I loved the smell of sex that not only coated the living room air but my body as it became my new aroma, but the sweat on my body told me otherwise. I told Marron to get ready and she placed our son down, returning to his nap before heading over to the bedroom, telling me I was going to have to take a shower in the half bathroom. I didn't argue, but took the must off my body and replaced it with a better odor of lavender. I toweled off before getting dressed, into a simple green sleeved shirt and khaki pants, topping it off with brown loafers.

With Marron and the baby getting ready took longer, though she had already prepared half his bag she needed to get his meals ready, so I volunteered to do so as she started to get him dress. We made it on time, as Toshiro wasn't home yet and Lee's father was out getting him and Ruth from school. The apartment was decorated and I felt a bit bad as I didn't even get a chance to help with anything. But Lee dismissed my guilt saying I helped enough, with the arm and all.

"He started getting better a month ago, it was hard to believe it as it felt like it's been so long since I saw him in good health," Lee told us as he placed a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

I was in disbelief, I had only gotten a glimpse of their father, but Lee was always cautious telling me he didn't want me to get sick, I was going to tell him that I don't get sick easily but he seemed pretty cautious about others besides him getting near his ill father. It would be nice to officially meet him.

Soon after everyone was taking their places to hide between pieces of furniture. And on cue, I shut the lights and dove for my hiding spot next to my mother, Marron, and my son as the doorknob twisted.

I felt excitement rush through me, though I didn't like surprise parties it felt thrilling to be on the other side surprising the person instead of being the surprised one. Once the lights were on everyone as though in harmony stood up and shouted surprise, a banner with the words SURPRISE TOSHIRO under our heads.

Toshiro didn't express any emotion, just took in the scenery as he tried to digest if all this was really happening. Ruth, on the other hand, was ecstatic as though this surprise party was dedicated to her. Thompson smiled lightly before closing the door behind him.

"Baby!" Ruth shouted, spotting Marron holding our son who was also analyzing his surroundings wondering where the hell was he at now.

Lee turned on the music and grabbed his brother by the arm and transported him to the area with more space to dance. Lee began dancing, in hopes for his brother who just stared at him with a non-emotional look would soon drop the emotionless façade and loosen up.

I walked up to Thompson, knowing proper introduction was in order.

"Hello Mr. Thompson, I'm Trunks Briefs," I offered my hand for a shake.

He smiled at me, "Nice to finally meet you Trunks, Lee has told me a lot about you. And please just call me Thompson, I feel old enough."

I chuckled and he gave me a firm handshake.

"Would you mind if we spoke outside?"

I nodded my head, outside would be a better place to speak than the loud apartment.

I followed him outside and we began our walk across the narrow hallway.

"I can't thank you enough Trunks," he began.

"No thanks is necessary, I was simply doing my job," I told honestly.

He gave a small smile, "I know a lot of people who if we're in the same situation as you would only do it so they don't spoil their reputation, but I can sense that you didn't do it for your reputation as president. You could've just left us, or just threw a couple of dollars in our faces and call it a day. It wouldn't be the first time someone would've done that to us. But you really went out of your way for that, and I know you feel really guilty about Toshiro losing an arm, but I see it as destiny." He paused, coughed a bit.

"Toshiro wasn't the happiest kid on earth, when his mother had died he coped with her death the worst. I had fallen ill a week after she died, trying to nurse her back to health as she had become very sick two years after Ruth was born. The hospital couldn't do much after her job canceled her insurance and we couldn't afford the treatments. Lee had to grow up faster than he should've and he didn't even really have a chance to grieve for his mother as he became the chief of the house as he now tried to nurse me back to health and took care of his younger siblings. I feel that I robbed him of his life and that the cycle may repeat and that I would die and he would be next, but now you gave him a chance. He finally goes to school and is experiencing the life of an actual teenager and when he had a chance to go to the hospital they told him he's as healthy as a person can be. I couldn't have been any happier when I heard those words."

We walked some more, I sunk in his words.

"So don't beat yourself up, Toshiro losing his arm added on to his sorrow, but I know once he gets that. The new arm he'll be a bit happier and I hope he acts more like a normal kid. Don't want life beating him up and making him see that all he has is bad luck."

I smiled lightly, thinking of the arm and hoping it would melt his icy façade.

He patted my back and we decided to head back to the party as he told me he would like to meet the wife of mines.

We entered the apartment and I guided him to where Marron was talking to Gina, Ruth, and my mother in the kitchen.

"Marron I'll like you to meet someone."

She turned to us our son nestled comfortably in her arms.

"Thompson this is my wife Marron and Marron this is Lee's father Thompson."

She gave him a polite smile, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Same, but Lee did you no justice he failed to mention all your beauty, reminds me of my late wife Helen. You have a real beauty Trunks," he flattered.

Marron blushed and I smiled, "I know," I confirmed, "I know."

"And this must be your bouncing baby boy," he brought his face near our son, who just stared at him for a while before grabbing strands of his mustache in his little-fisted hands.

"Ow, so you're the hair pulling type?" He questioned as the infant giggled.

He was a hair puller, but he never got much of a chance to pull my hair as I keep it at my usual length that touched my ears, while on the other hand, he would usually tug at Marron's long blonde locks.

After having introduced Thompson to my mother and Gina, we all made our way to the living room. I gave Toshiro the box holding his new life and together he and his brother opened the present. He stared unblinkingly at the content in the box once it was opened. I walked over and helped him hook up the new arm to the dead remaining part of his old arm. As soon as the new arm clung to the dead flesh it began analyzing the dead tissue and replicated itself into a new real looking arm.

"See if you can move it," my mother who like everyone else was watching with amazement instructed.

For a second I thought the plan had backfired as it didn't seem to want to move but after a few tries it was working. Toshiro stared at the bionic arm with amazement, the very first emotion I saw him express in the months in which I knew him. I smiled a bit. He looked up at me, then the rest of his guest.

"Thank… you," he thanked us, tears threatening to leave his eyes.

I didn't feel the need to say your welcome as this was an obligation I had to do.

I uncapped a capsule and placed a shiny gold medal around Toshiro's neck acknowledging him for his bravery and patience, it would've been nice to present it during the ribbon cutting but it was too late to get him as the event had been moved earlier than anticipated.

We couldn't stay longer, though I wanted to see how the arm was functioning my mother forced us all out saying we had a gala to attend and that we had to leave this family in peace right now and have them enjoy themselves.


	39. Chapter 39

**The story of my life**

 **Chapter 39: Congrats**

We seemed to have been the luckiest people on earth as when we went to our apartment complex and one of our neighbors was replacing his old couch for a new one he happened to be generous enough to give it to us. It was black like the one now coated with semen and in actuality, it actually wasn't old, it was in fair shape. I bought the new couch in, destroyed the old one before taking the liberty to throw it out. No more need to buy a new couch. Yet.

Marron did a last minute call to her parents to see if they could watch our son, they couldn't as they were on a date, but 17 and Sue volunteered as they were free, mostly Sue.

They arrived an hour later, I was changed into a new outfit, a simple white suit and Marron wearing a royal blue mermaid off the shoulder dress. She looked exquisite.

"Susie don't think this gets you from not doing your homework, I bought your backpack," Sue told the teenager who was barely listening to her mother as she tuned into the song playing on her phone. While her twin sister who had greeted us nicely took a seat on the coach and engrossed herself in a novel she brought along with her.

"If you'd let me stay home my homework would've been done by now," she argued back, "I'm 16."

"Which makes it all the more reason why you need to be here with us. Now get started on your homework. I don't want to hear any more sass," 17 concluded with a frown.

She sighed before retrieving her backpack from her mother and headed for the dining room table to commence her work.

"Good evening cousin Marron, weird guy who married my cousin," 17's son said strolling in with a portable game system in hand.

I ignored him calling me weird but was stuck analyzing his features. Man was he a breathing replica of his father. His icy blue eyes looked as though he could stare into someone's soul and his shoulder length jet black hair was in a low ponytail.

"You got ten more minutes on that game LJ," (Lapis Junior) Sue exclaimed before heading towards me as I had emerged from the baby's room with the baby in hand as Marron had answered the door before scurrying back to the room to finish putting on her makeup.

"But mom I'm close to beating this level," he exclaimed.

"Listen to your mother kid," 17 told.

"But Pop!"

"20 minutes, that's it," 17 resolved.

"Thanks, pop," he said as he took a seat next to his sister who was busy silently reading.

"Is he a troublemaker like you?" 17 asked me before closing the door.

I didn't roll my eyes, "Depends on if he likes you or not," I shot back.

"Grow up you two," Sue scolded us both as she finally stood inches apart from me, putting on an aww expression as my son stared her down wondering who the hell was she. I handed her the lime-haired baby and she immediately embraced him.

"Aren't you adorable? Ah yes you are, yes you are," she cooed to him as she tickled his stomach while 17 made his way to the third cushion of the brand new couch, sitting next to his son before grabbing the remote on the coffee table and turning on the television.

I looked down at my watch and smiled at the time it displayed, we were now 30 minutes late, but the car ride was purposely only 10 minutes from our apartment as my mother knew I would try to be fashionably late choose the nearest venue to my home.

"Marron!" I called out, I was happy she was taking forever to get ready, but at the same time, I knew the latter it got the more pissed my mom would be.

"Coming!" She responded back while I felt her still putting on the finishing touches of her makeup on.

Minutes passed as I awkwardly stood in the center of the kitchen and living room waiting for her to come like she said she would. I was so close to marching into the room till she finally came out, and it made the wait worth a while. She was already a queen in all her natural beauty, but with makeup, she was a goddess.

"Your mouths open," she told me as she smoothly passed me, but not before closing my gaped open mouth that I wasn't aware was open.

Now it would fully be on her if we were to have a round two later tonight and a second child in the mere future.

"Don't you look gorgeous," Sue who was standing behind the couch watching the action movie 17 was engrossed in exclaimed while Marron blushed and thanked her for the compliment.

"Doesn't mommy look pretty?" Sue questioned our son and I turned just in time to see him smile before he brought his little arms up to indicate he wanted Marron to hold him now.

She grabbed him before tossing him in the air as he silently giggled. She stopped seconds later before heading towards the fridge and telling Sue to come over.

"Here's a few things to know about this little guy, he doesn't really like sleeping in cribs but on someone's chest to hear their heartbeat, he's pretty patient when it comes to waiting for his meal, he's greedy so I have two already made bottles in the fridge, and if he's still hungry there's baby food on top of the fridge, and I didn't have time to make you guys anything to eat, I'm sorry but there are snacks in and on top of the fridge. Also here's a time list on the fridge, I know he won't stick to the schedule, but this will help it be a bit more organized," she said as she pointed at a sheet of paper sticking on the steel fridge supported by the magnets that took her an overall ten minutes to do.

"Alright seems simple enough," Sue said nodding her head.

"Thanks again, and one more thing, if he poops he tends to get poop everywhere, so I advise you to get one of the pairs of plastic gloves from that third drawer by the fridge so it doesn't get all over your hands," Marron cautiously warned while I shuddered remembering the time where I had to go grocery shopping and just as I was about ready to go he decided to poop his pants and when I tried to figure out how it was possible he managed to get poop on the blanket, the bottom of my pants, elbow and of course fingers. I was traumatized. Marron who was sick at the time laughed at my story. I had to do some serious cleaning and I was honestly afraid of changing his poopy diaper after that.

"You look beautiful Marron," one of the twins who was busy doing her homework told Marron, "You know I have prom in two years I'll need your help," she hinted in a whisper.

"No, she won't!" 17 shouted.

She flinched at her father's voice, wondering how in the world did he hear her.

I watched as both LJ and the twin with the glasses chuckle.

Marron handed Sue our son who began to fuss, not wanting his mother to leave and be watched by strangers. She had kissed his forehead telling him she'll be back for her angel.

We headed out and thanked them for doing us this huge favor and I and Marron rolled our eyes as 17 barked at us to not take too long as he had a life to live.

I had to admit my mother and her party committee did an outstanding job since we were in winter season she matched her theme to one of our four seasons. The ceiling was decorated with large snowflakes, each table had a small angel ice sculpture as a centerpiece as the table was draped with white cloth, the chairs had white fluffy ribbons tied to them and the ballroom dance area was huge with its deeply brown waxed floor.

The place was already filled with some people I knew and some people I had never seen in my life. There were two more hours before this event would be over and I already dreaded coming. Everyone who was chatting with someone began to take their seats and I hoped it was time to eat as I now realized I was famished. I found a seat nearest to the dance floor that had my name written on a card, the seat next to mines was labeled for Marron, the other labeled for Gina, some guy named Gin, my mother, Goten, and Valese.

I didn't have much time to wonder who this Gin person was as my mother was now standing in the middle of the dance floor mic in hand.

She cleared her throat to silence everyone who was still chattering as they sat in their seats. And once the noise died down she began to speak, explaining and thanking everyone on the events of today, from the ribbon cutting to the bionic arm working successfully. And next thing you know I was in the same situation I had found myself hours ago, this time there were no news crew and reporters but hundreds of people who worked for CC and had any others in association with CC.

I just found myself thanking everyone and told them to enjoy this night as we all earned it, though I didn't like parties much I felt this as an opportunity to relax. I had been watching my family without a break, working without a break, this party will be my little break and I will have to make myself enjoy it.

I actually found myself enjoying the Gala, mostly because of the food, I stayed away from the alcohol for my own good each time a waiter or waitress made there way over with a tray with flutes of champagne. Besides, I felt Marron eyes always land on me every time the alcohol passed, seeing what I would do. I had to admit I at least wanted one drink as I wasn't the type to get drunk or wasted off a few but like the whole bar. But I had to put my alcohol craze to a minimum. I watched other people enjoy themselves as they talked and danced, I didn't really like dancing as I wasn't great at it and I know Marron was waiting for that promised dance I know I would have to give her, but I found myself delaying it as I told her some stories I didn't tell her about what our son did to me when she was sick.

She laughed at my last story and before I could say anything else we were in the presence of two other people. I stared at the couple for a couple of seconds, wondering what they wanted.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. briefs, the garage had told me my car was ready but then they realized they forgot one thing so it took them a while to fix it," she spoke shyly.

It didn't take me no longer than a second to realize the voice, but the face didn't seem to match it. But there also wasn't so many people who called me Mr. Briefs. I stared at her and almost slapped myself for not seeing the resemblance, I was so used to seeing her with her glasses and her hair in a tight bun that I didn't recognize the women with her hair sleek straight, no glasses and makeup was my secretary Gina.

"It's fine, I was late myself, besides it's a party," I told in a chilled tone.

She smiled at my words, "Um, this is my fiancé Gin, Gin this is my boss Mr. Briefs and his lovely wife Marron."

Fiancé! Gin. It took a few seconds for this newly acquired information to sink in with me. I felt like a stranger to my very loyal secretary in which I knew for half a decade now. She practically knew my entire life but I didn't know anything besides her full name, age, and a few things she liked and disliked.

I got up from my seat to properly greet him, I could only find myself saying nice to meet you as I didn't know anything about him besides his first name.

The two of us men stood in awkward silence for a couple of seconds as the ladies had excused themselves and headed to the dance floor, though I wasn't much of a dancer and didn't like dancing I wish I was Gina being dragged by Marron to go dance right about now.

I wasn't that great when it came to small talk, but I felt that opening up to her fiancé would let me get an inside look at Gina's life outside the office. We both took a seat.

"Um…how long have you been engaged to Gina?"

He had been secretly watching his fiancée dance with Marron without noticing before bringing his attention to me, the small smile his lips curved into still present.

"Six months now," he replied, his smile broadening.

I didn't have time to hide the shock express that took over my face and he didn't fail to notice it.

His smile had faltered for a millisecond before he continued to smile, "I expected Gina didn't tell you much of her personal life, she's not a gregarious person," he paused, "but I wanna thank you-"

"For what," I interrupted him before he could finish. I didn't do anything for Gina that she didn't do for herself.

"For being such a great boss to her, she has high praises for you, sometimes she talks about you a lot that if I was the jealous type I would've been jealous of your relationship with her," he said in a small laugh.

I smiled a bit, glad that we both respected each other, "I'm just doing my job," I stated plainly.

He finally took his whole attention from his fiancée and looked at me.

"Well I'll thank you again for that…we've been dating since we were college sophomores, and when she managed to get this job she was so excited just for being the muffin girl. The job suited her shyness, but she wasn't always treated well, people saw her lesser than a person as she didn't actually have an important job till you promoted her. She'd come home that day such in disbelief I thought she had gotten fired, but then she told me she received this sudden promotion and things changed for the better for us."

He paused for a moment, his smile finally disappearing from the first time since entering the ballroom, "she used to get bullied all her life, she told me this one day when she was breaking down because some girl had said some mean things to her during our time in college. Her self-esteem was pretty low, I tried my best to comfort her, but I never seemed enough for her because she thought I was dating her out of pity and that never was the case," he voiced the last part very seriously.

I smiled getting the gist of his story, never in my life did I think that pointing at some random woman to become my new secretary would change her life, I made her happier and improved her relationship with her fiancé.

Gin stood up, "I think a slow dance is about to come up," he said as he patted my shoulder and headed where Gina and Marron had gone.

I sighed before getting up, knowing it was time to give Marron that promised dance. It was about the time that I held my hand out to Marron that the music to the slow dance came on as Gin had predicted. She took my had and I pulled her close, she wrapped her hands around my neck and I wrapped mines around her thin waist. I was a bit off step from the beginning and she giggled at me, trying my best not to look silly. She helped me sway to the slow beat and a minute deep within the song our dancing was in sync with the music. I felt accomplished.

"You're not a bad dancer Mr. briefs," she seductively complimented.

"I can show you some other moves," I whispered into her ear before giving it a little nibble.

She blushed furiously while I held mines, I wasn't the one to talk dirty either. But I swear she was setting me up to become a father of two right about now.

But she played along with the role play, replying with an "oh really?"

When the song was over we quickly went out to the balcony and commenced making out, I don't know what had gotten into me, no wait us, as we never were this intimate in public but I couldn't seem to keep my hands off of her today. She was pressed against the wall as my hand was beginning to trail up her dress. I just hoped no one would decide to head to the balcony for a smoke break or something as seeing the Capsule Corp president making sexual advances during an important event like this was nowhere near professional but great for the headlines to defame me.

"Trunks," Marron managed to grunt out from our second pause of frenching.

I took this opportunity to hungrily kiss her neck, "Trunks," she moaned.

I smiled as I sucked at her skin, "yes," I responded.

"We can't-" she grunted as I resumed giving her my love, "not here," she breathed.

I stopped and looked her in her eyes, "not here" she repeated, catching her breath.

She was right, though this was one of the times in which I wish she wasn't right she was, for a minute I thought about the bathroom or my car but just thinking it made me sound desperate and sex craved.

I removed my hand from her inner thigh and backed off of her, we regained our composure and fixed our clothing to a presentable style so that we were good enough to go back into the ballroom.

When we headed back to the table Goten and Valese were talking with Gin, Gina and my mother.

"Where were you guys?" Goten asked once we were in earshot.

"Bathroom," I responded

"Balcony," Marron responded.

Both our faces flushed as we both were caught red-handed in our lie, they just laughed at us.

I scratched my head, thinking it wasn't really funny.

"Well before you or Marron head to the bathroom or balcony again we have something to tell you," Goten said with his goofy signature smile.

He and Valese looked at each other before they said what they wanted to say in unison, "We're pregnant!"

It took a couple of seconds for me to register their words but I smiled almost instantly, happy that my best friend and his wife would join me and Marron in the life of parenthood, though it would put a little change in their life they would come to love the change just as me and Marron did.

"Congrats bro," I exclaimed, returning the hard pat on the back he had given me when I found out I was going to be a father.

"Thanks, man," he oofed at the slight pain.

Marron exchanged hugs with Valese and I did as well once their hug was over. We were celebrating a lot today.

I was happy for them, Valese was three months pregnant and not that noticeable yet as I wouldn't have been able to tell today if they hadn't told. My son would have a friend.

When the gala was over we headed home exhausted but we still wanted to continue from where we left on at the balcony. But when we opened the door to our apartment we seemed to have forgotten that we had company.

With the lights open we got a visible view of the sleeping figures and the awake figures. The children were sleeping on the floor of the living room with sheets and pillows under the carpet and covering their bodies. Sue was laying down on the couch while Seventeen sat next to her, they were watching an action movie on mute.

If I hadn't known better I would've checked in the baby's room to look for my son but it took me a couple of seconds to realize that that lump on her chest wasn't her breast but my son nestled between her huge breast. He was sleeping the happiest I ever saw him, that little pervert. I would've expected him to suffocate to death.

"Take that perverted child away from my wife's chest," 17 said once he noticed our presence.

I made an attempt, but my hands were immediately slapped away, "don't touch my wife pervert," he spoke with venom, "I see this runs in the family," he muttered.

I held myself from rolling my eyes as Marron grabbed him from Sue and he instantly woke up, noticing the huge "pillow" he was sleeping on was gone. He began to cry.

"You are a little pervert," Marron said in a laugh, "Well your going to have to deal with your mommy's tennis ball sized breast," she told him as we walked towards the bedroom.

I laughed, she handed me the baby as he changed out and removed her makeup. She told 17 and his family to stay the night, it being late and all. We managed after 10 minutes to put the baby to sleep before we went to sleep ourselves.


	40. Chapter 40

**The Story of My Life**

 **Chapter 40: Future**

 **A/N: This is the last chapter, I may do a sequel, depends on my free time and progress on the other story.**

I wasn't a morning person and Marron knew that. So when it came to the weekends and I had the opportunity to sleep in I would relish that time and sleep in. But her knowing such information didn't seem to stop her from waking me up around 8 in the morning for her eureka moment.

"I found it! I found it!" She had excitedly exclaim while she shook my fatigue body. As I wondered how she was in such an energized mood after yesterday.

"Found what?" My sleepy voice had asked as I tried my best to stay awake.

"Get up and I'll tell you," she responded and I could tell she was pouting.

I got up and got dressed as she demanded of me, but she didn't tell me.

With Sue's help she made a quick breakfast while I ate a quick breakfast before I was pushed out the door.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked, in the car, seatbelt strapped and key in the ignition.

"To the hospital."

She didn't say nothing after that and I knew it was pointless to ask, so I drove to the hospital.

She finally told me as we went to the part of the hospital where they handled important legal documentation including birth certificates.

In reality you can't leave the hospital without giving the baby a name on the birth certificate so our son's actual name which we didn't call him was Trunks Jr. But we both disagreed upon the name. It felt nice to pass my name down but I wanted something unique for him.

Mirai Briefs

The name looked so nice on the finely printed birth certificate as we signed off on it. Though I still didn't appreciate being awoken at such an early time, this moment felt cherishable.

"Mirai Briefs," Marron said with a satisfied smile.

I smiled as well before asking her what inspired her.

"I was just wondering of the future and then I realized that he's our future."

My smile broadened before I kissed her forehead as the nurse instructed us to get everything else that may have been under the name Trunks Jr. Briefs changed and we nodded our heads before going on a little adventure in fixing things such as his social security card.

7 months later

Goten and Valese had their child a month ago. It was a boy. And I owed Marron $100 betting that they would have a girl just like Gohan had while she placed her bet of the child being a boy. Boy did she rub that in my face.

"How did I end up doing this?" I asked myself aloud as tied yet another balloon to a string.

"Because your mother loves spoiling her children," my wife answered for me.

I sighed, she was right, my mother did spoil her children, now she was here spoiling her grandson of throwing him his very first birthday party he wouldn't even remember.

Me and Marron had agreed upon something simple, but my mother being overly excited of her first grandchild wanted to show her happiness of being a grandmother told us that having a regular dinner and cake for desert at our home wasn't special. But throwing a huge party at her house was.

"Trunks!" Bulla shouted as she ran towards me as I sat on the leather couch tying another balloon.

"Keep your voice down Bulla," I scolded. Mirai was sleeping a few rooms down but his hearing got better and he woke easily now.

"Too late, Pan woke him up," she tattled.

"Did not!" Pan shouted to defend herself as she made her way to the living room.

"I thought I told you to stay away from that room," I scolded them both.

"Well Bulla wanted to check up on him, and he looked like he wasn't breathing so I gave him a few pokes then he woke up," Pan explained.

I sighed once again before getting up, it was hard juggling my busy life and helping Marron raise our child. I was being drained from what little energy I had, Mirai seemed to have gotten to be more trouble as he grew and I could tell he would be a fighter by the way he behaved.

I was just about to go get the toddler before my mother came in with the hyper child wanting to be put down, he had started to learn how to walk at month seven and mastered it at month eight now all he wanted to do was flaunt his walking skills.

"Ba-ba," he said pointing at a balloon Marron was tying up. He ran his weird run towards her once my mother put him down. He was such a mama's boy, though Marron would say he loved us both equally I would always tell her that his love for her was about 60% and his love towards me was 40% but I had no problem with that.

Knowing I lost Marron as my partner for setting up for the party I forced the two teens who were supposed to help us with the decorations to begin with rather than waking the child up to help me.

After a few hours of labor the party had commenced. I took a can of soda before finding myself standing near my father pressed against the wall as Mirai who had now been hiding under the table couldn't find his mother headed towards me.

"Ma-ma," he exclaimed and I found myself ignoring it, he didn't know how to say daddy yet, his entire vocabulary only consisted of: ma-ma and ba-ba.

I heard my father snicker before muttering that saiyan babies have the knowledge of identifying the parent and what to call them when they're just a few months old.

"Ma-ma," he repeated again once he reached us, but he hugged my father and I found myself laughing.

"I'm not your mother brat," he muttered harshly as he folded his arms and tried to push him off his legs.

I rolled my eyes, though Mirai didn't spend much time with my father who didn't like showing much affection I could tell their bond with each other will grow stronger when he grew older and my father took a better liking to him especially if Mirai wanted to become a fighter just like I was when I was younger.

I picked him up after finishing up my soda and found myself holding short conversations with our guest and walking around or munching on food.

I finally found Marron who had been talking to Thompson before dismissing herself to great our late guest. Goten, Valese, and Gaku.

She squealed as the couple shuffled in with a large stroller, I had only seen the baby once when he was first born as I wanted to give the new parents space of their new life, but his apearance didn't change much.

Mirai stared down at the sleeping baby, a look of confusion on his face as he tried to figure out what was so special about him that made his mother so excited.

"That's your friend," I whispered to him.

He looked at me for a moment before looking back at Gaku, "fred?" He mumbled trying to say friend.

I smiled before laughing. I put him down and he was gone in an instant, probably to look for Bulla.

"So, how's the parent life treating you?" I asked the couple.

They both sighed and me and Marron laughed at their reaction already knowing the answer.

"He's a handful," Goten admitted, "I didn't know what to assume, does it get easier when they're younger or older?"

"That's an answer we're forced to figure out later," Marron answered before ushering Valese and the child to a seat on the couch.

"You'll get used to it," I told my best friend as I patted his back, I was getting the hang of parenting and I believe he would too.

"Come on I'll get you a soda."

He followed me into the kitchen as he observed the party decorations, "you would've thought the kid was turning ten or something," he mumbled.

"That's the same thing I told my mom, but you know her, nothing but the best for her family," I said as I tossed him a can.

We were engulfed in a short silence before Goten broke it.

"I can't believe we're father's now, it felt like just the other day we were in high school trying to piece our lives together," he reminisced before taking a sip of his soda.

"Yeah," I agreed, it really did feel like the other day where I was trying to get my life together, but here we are, at my son's birthday party not believing that time had flown by so fast.

After Mirai with Marron and my help opened his presents which mostly consisted of toys, clothes, and more baby supplies we all filled in the kitchen to cut the cake.

I joined along as they sung happy birthday before we helped Mirai blow out the candles. He clapped his hands as though it was magic.

I got two slices of cake for Gina and Gin who slipped in just in time when we had begun singing and they apologized for their tardiness, I waved them off just glad that they made it.

"We were still handling the adoption process," Gin explained.

"Did they tell you when you're getting her?" I asked.

Gina smiled, "Next month at the latest," she replied.

"That's fantastic." I exclaimed

Our conversation was cut short once my mother interjected and said it was picture time, though I wasn't a fan of pictures much I knew I couldn't avoid this one.

All the guest filled in the living room where Krillin was standing on top of a ladder, camera in hand. We all got in formation, me, Marron and Mirai were at the very front.

"All right don't forget to smile," Krillin said before putting the camera and quickly headed to a spot next to his wife. The camera flashed a couple of seconds later and not even having to look at how the pictured turned out I felt that my smile was the brightest. That my smile showed how the happiest I finally felt in my life, that this chapter in my story wasn't full of stress, pain, or drama. I had a family who cared for me and I would care for them.

I kissed Marron's delicate lips and to her sheer surprise she asked what the random kiss was for, I just smiled before telling her, "for being in my life."


End file.
